El Vikingo Salvaje
by SEREDAR
Summary: Darién Chiba se embarca con sus hombres en busca de su hermano Seiya, desaparecido cuando navegaba en su drakkar en las aguas de Islandia.  Desnudo y a lomos de una orca salvaje Darién irrumpe en la costa de Galveston, Texas, a miles...
1. ARGUMENTO

_El Vikingo Salvaje_

_Autora:_ _**Sandra Hill Serie Vikingos II, Nº 02**_

_Adaptada_ _**a**____**los**____**personajes**____**de**____**Sailor**____**Moon**____**pertenecientes**____**a**____**Naoko**____**Takeuchi**_

_Protagonistas:_ _**Darién**____**Chiba**____**y**____**Serena**____**Tsukino**_

_**La mayoría de los hombres están al borde de caer en la locura**_

_**Diógenes, 412-323 a.C.**_

Darién Chiba se embarca con sus hombres en busca de su hermano Seiya, desaparecido cuando navegaba en su drakkar en las aguas de Islandia.

Desnudo y a lomos de una orca salvaje Darién irrumpe en la costa de Galveston, Texas, a miles de kilómetros de su Noruega natal y a diez siglos de distancia. Aún así, el desconcertado vikingo cree hallarse en el paraíso al ver a una hermosa mujer de pelo corto y labios seductores. Esa encantadora mujer resulta ser la doctora Serena Tsukino, una psicóloga encargada de un centro de enfermos mentales.

La historia de Darién parece tan disparatada que la doctora Tsukino le toma por un chiflado más. Sin embargo, algo más fuerte que la química surge entre ellos y Darién, ese hombre de cuerpo escultural, de proporciones impecables y larga melena negra, logrará convencerla de que el amor puede ser tan fuerte que es capaz de cruzar los umbrales del espacio y del tiempo.


	2. PROLOGO

Prólogo

998 a.C, verano en los países nórdicos

Darién Chiba contemplaba con la mirada vacía el enorme túmulo funerario, lo bastante grande como para albergar una galera vikinga y todas las pertenencias necesarias para que su ocupante llevara una buena vida en el otro mundo.

Hacía más de un año que había partido hacia Oriente, a luchar en las guerras del emperador de Miklegard, la lejana Bizancio. Soldado de fortuna durante toda su vida, Darién había formado parte de la élite de la guardia varega, compuesta por vikingos escogidos de entre muchas naciones. En el viaje de regreso a casa había matado el tiempo luchando bajo la bandera del rey noruego Olaf Tryggvason, que había vuelto a la ofensiva en Bretaña esparciendo a su paso el rocío de la espada como una marea sangrienta. Para Olaf (que era, a la sazón, tío paterno de Darién), aquello no suponía más que un breve alto en sus luchas territoriales con el rey danés Sven Barba Partida.

Algunos decían que la guerra era el modo de vida de los vikingos. Era cierto.

Darién reconocía sin sonrojo ser un maestro en el arte de la espada; un mercenario, pero no sin escrúpulos: sólo seguía a aquellos caudillos cuyos valores y propósitos podía compartir. Al seguir aquella senda, tenía a la muerte por constante compañera y había perdido hacía tiempo la cuenta de los hombres que habían sucumbido bajo su espada y de los compañeros de armas que moraban ya en el Valhalla.

Pese a todo, no esperaba encontrarse aquello al regresar a casa.

Angustiado, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, escudriñando la tumba. Al poco encontró la lápida mortuoria, donde en símbolos rúnicos semejantes a bastones se leía:

Aquí yace Rei Hino,

Esposa del karl Darién Chiba de Vestfold,

Hija del jarl Anlaf de Lade.

Vivió apenas veintitrés inviernos.

Murió durante la gran hambruna,

En el año 997.

Darién sofocó un gemido. Rei y él no se habían amado durante los seis años que había durado su matrimonio forzoso. Sin embargo, su muerte, acaecida ocho meses antes, lo llenaba de pena y de vergüenza. Un hombre protegía a los que se hallaban bajo su escudo a menos que fuera un nithing, un hombre sin honor. Debería haber estado allí para proteger el bienestar de su esposa, ya fuera contra los peligros del hombre, ya contra los de la naturaleza.

Su mirada se deslizó entonces hacia la izquierda, hacia las dos estelas funerarias contiguas que rezaban:

Hotaru y Reika Chiba, gemelas primogénitas,

Hijas amadas.

Vivieron apenas cinco años.

Que Freya las acoja en su seno eterno.

Darién cayó de rodillas y ocultó la cara entre las manos. No era hombre dado a las emociones. Una vez, en el fragor de la batalla, había hendido la cabeza de un hombre hasta los dientes con su hacha de guerra y no había sentido ni una punzada de remordimiento. No recordaba la última vez que había caído en la flaqueza femenina del llanto (quizá de niño, cuando uno de sus hermanos le hizo daño mientras jugaban), pero aun así las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

Al pensar que Rei yacía en la fría tierra, lamentó que alguien tan joven tuviera que partir prematuramente de este mundo. Lo lamentó..., nada más. Era él quien más había sufrido las célebres maquinaciones de Inga, que lo habían llevado a regañadientes al tálamo nupcial. No le guardaba rencor, a pesar de todo. En el fondo, no era mala mujer.

El recuerdo de sus hijas, sin embargo, le produjo una opresión en la garganta y un violento dolor en el pecho. No había querido casarse. Ni siquiera había querido tener hijos, pero cuando abrazó por primera vez a las niñas después de que emergieran del vientre materno, arrugadas, azules y sanguinolentas..., las quiso a primera vista. Eran semillas de sus entrañas, pero también mucho más que eso.

La última vez que las vio, no habían celebrado aún el cuarto aniversario de su nacimiento. Su drakkar estaba levando anclas en el fiordo, frente a su vasto hogar. Rei permanecía en la orilla, acompañada por su padre, el jarl Eric, su madre, lady Asgar, sus hermanos, Seiya el Hacedor de Barcos y Zafiro el de las Grandes Orejas, y los sirvientes de la casa. Hotaru y Reika bajaron brincando por la ladera de la colina en el último momento, las trenzas oscuras oscilaban adelante y atrás, las gunnas arremangadas, arrugadas y sucias por algún juego infantil. Iban riéndose. Era extraño que Darién recordara eso ahora. Claro que, se dijo, ¿había algún sonido más conmovedor que la risa de un niño, incluso para un guerrero tan curtido como él?

—No olvides traerme cintas, padre —le había gritado Hotaru como si no se lo hubiera recordado mil veces la noche anterior, entre pegajosos besos y abrazos infantiles—. De todos los colores del arco iris..., por favor —había añadido al ver que su madre la miraba con el ceño fruncido por ser tan maleducada. Rei, hija de un elevado jarl de Lade, en la Noruega del noreste, daba gran importancia a la cortesía.

—Y babuchas de seda de un harén —había dicho Reika alegremente, y acto seguido había agachado la cabeza para esquivar la bofetada con que su madre castigó su impertinencia.

—¡Un harén! —había bufado Rei, pero luego no había podido contenerse y había sonreído ante la osadía de la niña. Reika era conocida por su afilada lengua.

Aquel dulce recuerdo hizo sonreír a Darién al tiempo que un sollozo estrangulado escapaba de su garganta.

—Hijo mío...

Darién se incorporó bruscamente al sentir una mano sobre el hombro. Levantándose, se volvió hacia su padre.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Darién. La tuya y la de tu hermano Zafiro.

—Éste no es momento —logró decir con voz sofocada mientras señalaba, sacudiendo una mano, el túmulo funerario.

—No hay otro mejor —dijo su padre cansinamente—. Ya no puedes hacer nada por Rei y las niñas. No, no me mires así. Es la verdad.

Darién advirtió de pronto lo mucho que había envejecido su padre desde su marcha. ¿Se debía ello al hambre o a tantas pérdidas humanas? ¿O quizás a otra cosa? Arrugó la frente inquisitivamente.

—Tu hermano Seiya ha desaparecido y tememos que haya muerto.

—¡Vamos, padre! Seguramente se habrá demorado en uno de sus viajes. —Seiya construía barcos y a menudo probaba sus navíos en largas travesías antes de venderlos a encumbrados nobles de diversos países.

—Esta vez, no —insistió su padre—. Mientras estabas fuera, le encomendé una misión confiando en acabar con la hambruna que asolaba Noruega, pero su drakkar se hundió tras una violenta batalla naval con Storr Grimmson, ese perro despreciable. Su cuerpo nunca fue hallado. —Hizo una pausa y añadió—: Necesito estar seguro, para bien o para mal.

—¿Crees que Seiya puede estar vivo aún? —preguntó, poniéndose alerta de inmediato, a pesar de que las noticias que acababa de darle su padre le habían dejado anonadado.

—Algunos marineros de la tripulación de Storr confesaron bajo tortura que Seiya fue visto por última vez en el agua... vivo. —Su padre se encogió de hombros, lleno de incertidumbre—. Zafiro y tú debéis viajar a Islandia, tal vez incluso más allá, hasta Groenlandia, la región donde Seiya fue visto por última vez.

—¡Islandia! —exclamó Darién. No era pequeño el favor que le pedía su padre—. ¡No!

—Pero...

—Nei pyðir nei —dijo casi gritando. Luego, más suavemente, añadió—: No es no.

Su padre se limitó a mirarlo, haciendo que se sintiera de nuevo como un niño. Como un niño egoísta.

No sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía quedarse allí, en Vestfold, y sufrir la penitencia por haberles fallado a Rei y a sus hijas? ¿O debía abandonar su hogar para ayudar a su padre y expiar quizá su culpa?

—Te lo ruego, hijo mío. Deja a un lado tu pena por ahora y concédeme ese favor. Fui yo quien envió a Seiya al peligro. Los remordimientos me pesan tanto que apenas puedo pensar o hablar.

Aquélla era una misión que no podía rechazar.


	3. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Otoño de 998 d.C. Más allá de Islandia

—¡Mira, Darién! ¡Mira! ¡Allí sopla otra vez! Mmm. Tal vez sea así como te lanza besos la bella Thora. ¿Crees que... ?

—Zafiro —le advirtió Darién Chiba a su hermano sacudiendo la cabeza con fastidio—, ya he oído suficientes tonterías por hoy. Te sugiero que vayas a sentarte junto a una de las horquillas y desfogues tu exceso de energía remando un rato.

De pie junto a la barandilla del Guerrero Feroz, su barco vikingo, Darién afilaba la hoja de su espada preferida, Letra de sangre.

A su lado, Zafiro, que salvo cuando tenía un arado entre las manos, un cuerno de hidromiel en los labios o una muchacha en la cama, parecía creer que su misión en la vida consistía en hacer rabiar a su hermano, se afilaba la lengua. No era exagerado afirmar que tenía una opinión para cada asunto.

—Vamos, vamos, no seas tan modesto, hermanito —le aconsejó Zafiro sacando pecho, señal segura de que estaba a punto de explayarse largo y tendido sobre alguna trivialidad. Llevaba el pelo, largo y negro, apartado de la cara y recogido en la nuca con una tira de cuero, lo cual hacía resaltar sus enormes orejas. Se había pasado años diciendo que sus orejas eran indicio de otros... en fin, de otros atributos igualmente pronunciados, pero Darién no acababa de creérselo.

«¿Y qué me ha llamado? ¿Hermanito?» A decir verdad, Zafiro y él eran de la misma imponente estatura, aunque Zafiro, que era granjero de oficio, tenía la complexión de un toro mientras que él poseía el cuerpo delgado y fibroso de un guerrero. Apenas se llevaban nueve meses. Así que «hermanito» no era precisamente el término más adecuado para llamarle. «¡Por amor de Odín! ¿Qué importa que mi hermano me considere grande o pequeño? Se me debe de estar reblandeciendo el cerebro con este calor a destiempo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el sol pudiera ser tan fuerte en Islandia? Tal vez nos hayamos desviado más de...»

—Todo el mundo sabe que la bella Thora se ha enamorado de ti —prosiguió Zafiro—. Y no sólo lanza besos. Debes reconocer que lleva más de una semana persiguiéndote. Te llama agitando su cola como una ramera de Hedeby. Está enamorada, tenlo por seguro.

Darién le lanzó a su hermano una mirada de enojo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tira besos? —Sabía que era un error responder a las pullas de Zafiro, pero aun así añadió—: Tal vez sólo esté expulsando el aire.

—¿Ventoseando, quieres decir? Ésa sí que es buena. —Zafiro sonrió—. Cuando éramos pequeños, nuestra madre siempre nos decía que las mujeres no ventosean, y menos aún en público; que esas cosas sólo las hacen los viejos y los niños malos. ¡Ja! Sospecho que se reía a nuestras espaldas con ese embuste. O eso, o te garantizo que nunca se acercó a Helga la Gorda, la cabrera, después de haber cenado gammelost. —Se tocó la barbilla con exagerado gesto pensativo.

Darién dejó escapar un gruñido. «¿Cuándo aprenderé? Puedo predecir lo que va a decir ahora.»

—¿Acostumbran las mujeres a atraerte pedorreando?

«Estaba en lo cierto.»

—¡Qué idea tan ridícula! —bufó Darién, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Zafiro se estaba riendo por lo bajo—. ¡Aaaar! —bramó. Mantener una conversación con Zafiro era como hablar con una de sus necias vacas. Su tosquedad no conocía límites, y su carácter pedestre y terrenal procedía, a no dudarlo, de su trato continuado con... en fin, con la tierra. Y no es que Darién no estuviera acostumbrado a las vulgaridades, hallándose rodeado de soldados cada una de cuyas palabras solía ser un exabrupto de la peor especie. Él mismo había proferido unos cuantos.

Pero, a decir verdad, últimamente su hermano había adquirido una costumbre sumamente fastidiosa: burlarse de él. ¡Por el sagrado Thor! ¿Dónde se había visto que hombres hechos y derechos se entretuvieran en tales juegos de niños? La vida era demasiado seria (y fugaz, como bien sabía él) y su misión demasiado importante para caer en frivolidades. Seguramente ello se debía al aburrimiento, o a la impotencia de verse perdidos en el mar. Bueno, no del todo perdidos; sólo un poco desorientados.

Hizo caso omiso del sonriente rostro de su hermano y miró a lo lejos, donde la espléndida orca a la que los marineros habían dado el nombre de Thora estaba, en efecto, ejecutando su danza ritual. Era a ella a la que Zafiro le atribuía nada menos que la capacidad de lanzar besos.

En ese instante, su lisa figura blanquinegra saltaba al aire en una espectacular pirueta, maniobra esta que entre los marinos se conocía como «abrir brecha» en el mar.

Al culminar su majestuoso salto, la ballena daba la falsa impresión de sostenerse sobre las aletas de la cola a ras del agua durante unos instantes. Luego volteaba su cuerpo terso describiendo un arco perfecto con notable agilidad para su envergadura, y volvía a zambullirse en las saladas profundidades para nadar raudamente bajo las olas que ella misma había creado. Si seguía la rutina de los días precedentes, repetiría su actuación otras dos o tres veces, variando a menudo sus cabriolas con saltos hacia atrás acompañados de estrepitosos chillidos, borboteos y rápidos chasquidos, antes de alejarse nadando un corto trecho para observar y seguir al navío en su curso.

No había modo de escapar a la ballena asesina. Habían intentado eludir su molesta compañía remando velozmente a favor del fuerte viento, y aun así les daba alcance. Sin duda era la orca el animal más rápido de todos los océanos.

Sabían que era una hembra por su tamaño, pequeño en comparación con los machos de la especie, aunque aquella amistosa criatura era, pese a todo, casi tan grande como su drakkar. Bueno, quizás eso fuera una exageración. Pero al menos era cuatro veces más grande que Darién del hocico a la cola.

A pesar de que jamás lo admitiría ante su hermano, a Darién no le cabía duda de que era a él a quien el animal había cobrado afecto. La orca les seguía como una sombra desde hacía más de catorce días, acercándose cada vez más. Pero no era por eso por lo que Darién sabía que le seguía a él. Lo sabía porque la ballena le hablaba. Por asombroso que pareciera, y aunque nadie más que él lo oyera, Darién había logrado comunicarse con ella. Hablaba mentalmente con la ballena. Y la ballena le hablaba a él.

Siempre había tenido facilidad para las lenguas de otros países. Y no sólo para el nórdico y el inglés, el idioma de los sajones, que eran muy parecidos. Hablaba también con fluidez la lengua del país de los francos, la de Bizancio, la de Bagdad, la de Roma y la de Córdoba. Pero nunca había hablado con animales. Nadie lo hacía, que él supiera, salvo quizá los dioses. Y él no era un dios.

¿De dónde procedía la voz que oía en su cabeza?

De noche, cuando era ya tarde y sus hombres dormían, se quedaba de pie en la proa del barco y conversaba con la orca. Por suerte Zafiro ignoraba aquel despropósito, o habría tenido motivos fundados para mofarse de él.

¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Pesaban en exceso sobre su espíritu los acontecimientos del año anterior? ¿O acaso el efecto acumulado de años y años de derramamiento de sangre se había abatido finalmente sobre él, aplastándolo? Hombres más fuertes habían enloquecido.

«¿Cómo puede ser?», le había preguntado a Thora la víspera. Era una muestra de su lamentable estado el que inquiriera a un animal sobre su cordura.

Chasquido, chasquido. Chillido, chillido. Chasquido, chillido, chasquido, chillido. La ballena le había contestado con secuencias de sonidos siempre cambiantes. En otras palabras: «Los hombres hacen demasiadas preguntas. Escucha con el corazón; habla con el corazón, amigo mío».

«Yo te pido ayuda y tú me vienes con adivinanzas —se había lamentado él en silencio—. No lo comprendo.» No tenía que hablar en voz alta para que la ballena lo oyera, otro suceso extraordinario.

Con sus chasquidos, borboteos y chillidos de costumbre, Thora le había dicho: «Ya lo entenderás, ya lo entenderás». Luego, antes de alejarse, había añadido: «Abre tu corazón, amigo mío. Sólo entonces no habrá barreras de país ni de especie..., ni siquiera de tiempo».

«¿De tiempo? ¿Qué tiene el tiempo que ver con esto?»

—Darién, ¿ya estás en las nubes otra vez? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Darién parpadeó y refrenó sus pensamientos. La enorme zarpa que su hermano tenía a modo de mano descansaba sobre su hombro en un gesto de preocupación.

«¿Me encuentro bien?

»No, no me encuentro bien en absoluto.»

—Estoy bien —dijo.

Pero pronto descubrió que no lo estaba.

¡Bum! ¡Bum! ¡Bum!

—¡Blód hel! —exclamaron Zafiro y él al mismo tiempo, y luego repitieron—. ¡Qué demonios...! —Algunos de sus marineros, adeptos tanto a la religión cristiana como a la escandinava, hacían la señal de la cruz sobre sus robustos pechos.

¡Bum! ¡Bum! ¡Bum!

Thora estaba usando las enormes aletas de su cola para golpear el flanco del barco.

¡Bum! ¡Bum! ¡Bum!

Parecía estar jugando con ellos a algún extraño juego de orcas, pues estaba claro que no empleaba toda su fuerza; de otro modo, habría volcado el navío. Aun así, el impacto de los poderosos golpes de su cola sobre los flancos de madera bastaba para hacer oscilar el drakkar. Un poco más fuerte y la madera comenzaría a astillarse.

Darién intentó escuchar como le había enseñado la ballena. Oyó en respuesta un ruido agudo y chirriante, casi como el que haría una puerta oxidada al cerrarse, y creyó entender que le decía: «Ha llegado la hora, vikingo».

—¿La hora? ¿Qué hora? —preguntó.

—¿Eh? —Zafiro ladeó la cabeza, extrañado.

Darién se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta y sintió que le ardía la cara de vergüenza. Zafiro se burlaría de él sin piedad si llegara a sospechar que su hermano se comunicaba con un animal.

La ballena se alejó nadando un corto trecho y luego quedó flotando sobre el agua, observándolo con sus grandes ojos semejantes a cuentas de cristal. Y aquella especie de chirrido continuó sonando.

—¿Darién? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Zafiro con preocupación.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Aquí está pasando algo raro —prosiguió Zafiro—. No eres el mismo desde que murieron Rei y las niñas.

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo con frialdad—. Será mejor que levemos el ancla y nos libremos de esa fastidiosa ballena. Si no conseguimos dejarla atrás, habrá que matarla.

Le pareció oír que una voz chillona decía a lo lejos: «¡Ja! A ver si te atreves».

A su lado, Zafiro no estaba dispuesto a dejar correr el asunto.

—Algunas personas creen que hay que hablar de las penas que afligen el corazón si uno no quiere que le consuman las entrañas..., volverse loco de pena.

—¿Insinúas que me he vuelto loco?

Zafiro frunció los labios y se tiró pensativamente de una de sus enormes orejas.

—Tal vez. Al menos un poco lelo.

Darién resopló con fastidio.

—Ya sé que no le tenías mucho cariño a Rei, pero tus hijas... Bueno, está claro que ocupaban un lugar especial en tu corazón.

—Ten cuidado, Zafiro. Vas demasiado lejos —le advirtió.

Pero, como de costumbre, su hermano hizo oídos sordos a sus sabios consejos y siguió parloteando.

—Yo me arrancaría el cabello de dolor si perdiera a mi hijo... o a mi hija.

—¿Qué hijo o hija? —preguntó Darién con un atisbo de humor. Resultaba difícil permanecer mucho tiempo enfadado con su bienintencionado hermano.

Zafiro levantó el mentón, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Cualquiera de mis hijos... o hijas —respondió. Su hermano practicaba la vieja costumbre del more danico y tenía dos esposas, además de tres concubinas... ¿o eran cuatro? Según se decía, su simiente había engendrado ocho hijos y cinco hijas, todos ellos con grandes orejas.

Darién chasqueó la lengua mirando a su hermano, a quien quería mucho aunque fuera tan pesado.

—Solucionaré mis problemas a su debido tiempo y a mi manera —le dijo—. Ahora debemos darnos prisa para intentar dejar atrás a esa orca.

La noche anterior habían anclado en una pequeña ensenada, cerca de la costa, a fin de extraer agua fresca de un arroyo situado en una isla cercana. No habían visto ningún poblador humano, pero habían dormido a bordo por si acaso.

Darién se dio la vuelta y ordenó a la tripulación levar el ancla y recoger sus cajas de mar. Su drakkar, construido por su hermano Seiya, no era muy grande. Tenía treinta y dos troneras para los remos a cada lado, manejadas por igual número de hombres que, en lugar de bancos, usaban sus propias cajas de mar como asientos. Junto a ellos había otros treinta y dos marineros que tomaban el relevo cuando los primeros se quedaban sin fuerza en los brazos.

—El ancla no sube —le informó al cabo de un rato un marinero—. Debe de haberse enredado entre las algas cuando nos golpeó la ballena.

Mientras tanto, la orca había vuelto a zarandear el barco con el morro y las aletas de su cola. «¡Basta de tonterías!»

Darién profirió una maldición y comenzó a quitarse la ropa: el jubón, la túnica, las botas de piel y las calzas. Sabía que tendría que lanzarse al agua para desenredar el ancla. Le pareció oír una risa aguda, pero cuando miró a su alrededor sólo vio a sus marineros, que lo observaban con preocupación.

—Tranquilos, muchachos —les dijo—. Pronto nos pondremos en camino. Soy un excelente nadador y tengo fama de contener gran rato la respiración bajo el agua. Pulmón de cuero, solía llamarme mi padre. —No estaba alardeando; sencillamente constataba un hecho para tranquilizarles.

Una vez estuvo desnudo, salvo por la espada envainada que llevaba sujeta a un ancho cinturón abrochado a la cintura y asegurada al muslo por una tira de cuero, se zambulló en el mar. El agua estaba extrañamente templada en la superficie. Aunque se iba enfriando a medida que Darién descendía, se hallaban en Islandia y debería haber estado helada. Tendría que pensar sobre ello más adelante. «Aun así, está tan fría que podría achicar la verga más grande hasta convertirla en un guisante», pensó con un escalofrío.

«¿Y qué te hace pensar que la tuya es tan grande?», oyó decir a la ballena con acento burlón.

«¡Dios mío! ¿Tú, otra vez?», repuso Darién secamente para sí mismo mientras hendía con la espada las algas que envolvían la maroma del ancla. Pronto descubrió que no había modo de liberar el ancla de hierro de aquellos frondosos tentáculos. Cuantos más apartaba, más parecía haber. Tendría que cortar la soga.

La ballena se había sumergido sigilosamente y observaba sus esfuerzos con interés.

Por alguna razón, Darién no sentía miedo, sino sólo fastidio porque aquel animal le estuviera causando tantas complicaciones.

Volvió a enfundarse la espada, nadó hasta la superficie y respiró hondo varias veces.

Zafiro y el resto de los marineros lo miraban por encima de la barandilla del flanco. Las aves marinas volaban en círculos sobre ellos, barruntando algún sabroso bocado. Darién confiaba en que no fuera él.

—¿La has soltado? —preguntó Zafiro.

Darién negó con la cabeza, todavía jadeante. Cuando fue capaz de hablar, le dijo a su hermano:

—Es esa maroma de piel de foca que Seiya se empeña en usar. Tardaré un rato.

Muchos dueños de barcos compraban aquella apreciada maroma de piel de foca en los mercados de Birka y Hedeby. Conocida por su resistencia, se cortaba en una sola tira a partir del pellejo de una foca o una morsa y se enrollaba formando una espiral. Por desgracia, era difícil de cortar con la espada.

Darién tomó aire una última vez y se zambulló de nuevo en el agua salobre. Tal y como imaginaba, la ballena le estaba esperando. Esta vez, mientras aserraba apresuradamente la maroma, la orca se lanzó a un nuevo juego: empujar el trasero desnudo de Darién con su gran hocico. Lo que le faltaba: ¡una ballena en celo!

La maroma se rompió por fin. Darién se envainó la espada y se disponía a regresar a la superficie cuando la orca se lanzó hacia delante y lo agarró con la boca. Su cabeza asomaba por un lado de sus fauces mientras sus piernas asomaban por el otro. Sentía la presión de sus enormes dientes en el estómago y las nalgas, pero Thora parecía sujetarlo con extrema delicadeza, pues los dientes no traspasaban su piel.

«Suéltame, ballena descerebrada.»

La única respuesta fue una risa borboteante.

Debería haber estado mortalmente asustado. Pero no lo estaba.

Al principio, aquello le hizo reír para sus adentros. Los escaldos cantarían eternamente aquella saga. Incluso inventarían una oda en honor a Darién, el guerrero que cayó en las fauces de una ballena asesina y vivió para contarlo. Su regocijo se esfumó muy pronto, sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que no podría contener la respiración mucho más tiempo y notar que la ballena nadaba a gran velocidad, alejándose del barco. En una ocasión en que la ballena salió un instante a la superficie, advirtió, angustiado, que su drakkar estaba ya muy lejos; demasiado lejos para regresar nadando. A menos que la ballena lo devolviera a él.

Pero no. Thora tenía otros planes.

Lanzando un chillido y un alegre borboteo, se sumergió de nuevo, y ni los gritos que Darién daba en silencio ni el movimiento frenético de sus extremidades lograron disuadirla.

Pronto el agua entró por las fosas nasales y por todos los orificios del cuerpo de Darién. Ya no podía contener la respiración y engullía grandes tragos de agua marina. Se le soltó la coleta y la melena comenzó a agitarse en torno a su cara, cegándolo, al tiempo que un aturdimiento no del todo desagradable se apoderaba de él. Y pensó: «De modo que así es como serviré de pasto a los cuervos. En el mar, y no en el campo de batalla. De modo que así es como esto acaba».

«No, nada de eso —contestó la ballena—. Las Parcas tienen otros designios para ti, vikingo.»


	4. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

2000 d.C. Galveston, Texas

Estrellita lucera, estrellita brillante, estrella primera que veo delante,

quisiera que fuera esta noche mi deseo verdad rutilante.

Serena Tsukino se disponía a entrar en la habitación de sus hijas, Serenity y Selene, cuando las oyó recitar al unísono aquella cancioncilla infantil. Ya las había arropado y les había dado, como de costumbre, un beso de buenas noches acompañado de cosquillas. No era raro que, en cuanto salía de la habitación, las niñas saltaran de las camas dispuestas a emprender alguna travesura inofensiva. Y no tenía importancia, en realidad. Serena había aprendido a hacer oídos sordos en lo tocante a sus hijas.

Retrocedió hacia el pasillo con una sonrisa y al mirar por el quicio de la puerta las vio asomadas a la ventana de su cuarto, contemplando una estrella que centelleaba con especial intensidad. Sus voces susurrantes de niñas de nueve años tenían un acento de melancólica fe en la magia de las constelaciones mientras repetían la vieja canción de parvulario.

«¿Fui yo alguna vez tan inocente? ¿Creí alguna vez en los milagros?»

Las niñas se incorporaron, rozando con las tripitas el alféizar de la ventana, y se ajustaron las camisetas de dormir. La de Serenity era de color rosa chillón y llevaba una foto de Ricky Martin; la de Selene, en cambio, ostentaba una reproducción de Keiko, la orca, a la que idolatraba tanto como su hermana a la estrella de rock del momento. Dejando a un lado sus caracteres e intereses opuestos, las niñas eran gemelas idénticas; las dos llevaban relucientes aparatos correctores en los dientes, recién puestos, y tenían el pelo largo y rizado, recogido para dormir en sendas trenzas que les llegaban hasta los omóplatos. Habían heredado la mala dentadura y el pelo color miel de un padre al que nunca habían conocido: Andrew Furuhata. Serena tenía el pelo dorado como el sol y liso como un alfiler... y, gracias a una reciente aventura capilar de resultados nefastos, tan corto como Demi Moore en La teniente O'Neil. Pero sus hijas tenían sus ojos, del color azul de la flor del botoncillo.

—Yo he pedido que mamá encuentre por fin un novio —le confesó Serenity a su hermana. Todavía no se habían dado cuenta de que Serena estaba en el pasillo.

Selene asintió con gravedad.

—Yo también.

Serena se estremeció. «¡Otra vez no!»

—No pienso pasar ni una Navidad más en la granja del abuelo Furuhata, para que lo sepas —declaró Serenity con vehemencia—. Lo único que hace es darnos sermones sobre lo mal que se está aquí, en la ciudad, y lo bien que viviríamos con él y la abuela. ¡Vaya cosa! Y, no es por ofender, pero estoy harta de todas esas historias de antes de que muriera nuestro papá en ese accidente de paracaidismo. A ver, ¿qué hacía un médico tirándose en paracaídas? El abuelo habla de él como si fuera un santo. «Si vuestro padre estuviera vivo, esto; si vuestro padre estuviera vivo, lo otro.» ¡Menudo rollo!

—Si era tan maravilloso —dijo Selene—, ¿por qué no quiso casarse con mamá?

—Eso, eso —convino Serenity.

Serena sofocó a duras penas un gemido de sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabían que Andrew se había negado a casarse con ella cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada? Tener una esposa e hijos no habría encajado en su estilo de vida de alto riesgo. Él era libre como un pájaro. Serena rezaba porque no supieran también otra cosa: que había querido que abortara. No, era imposible que lo supieran. Ella no se lo había dicho a nadie. Andrew había muerto poco después de aquel espantoso encuentro como consecuencia de una de sus muchas aventuras.

—Y la abuela, igual —continuó Serenity—. Siempre hablando de las madres solteras, como si fuera culpa de mamá haber tenido que criarnos sola.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Selene, refunfuñando—. La última vez se puso a citar unas estadísticas que había oído en no sé que programa de la tele. Decía que las hijas que se crían sin padre muchas veces no acaban el instituto, y que un montón se quedan embarazadas antes de los dieciséis años.

Selene y Serenity intercambiaron una mirada.

—¡Qué asco! —exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo. Aún no les interesaban los chicos, y mucho menos el sexo o cualquier cosa que diera como resultado un bebé.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Selene pensativamente—, apuesto a que mamá se esforzaría más por buscar novio si se creyera todas esas cosas. Siempre está diciendo que la escuela es muy importante.

—Y apuesto a que estas navidades podríamos quedarnos aquí si hubiera un papá en casa —añadió Serenity.

—Sí, un papá no dejaría que le dieran la lata hasta convencerle. Les diría —aquí la voz de Selene descendía hasta adoptar un tono grave y viril—: «Lo siento, amigos, pero este años las niñas no pueden ir a veros por Navidad. Ahora somos una familia, y queremos que nuestras hijas estén en casa para pasar las fiestas todos juntos. Mis niñas tienen que venir conmigo al bosque y ayudarme a talar un árbol. Puede que hasta cortemos un poco de leña y la traigamos en la camioneta».

—Eso sería genial —comentó Selene—, sobre todo, si hubiera nieve. ¡Un papá, un árbol de verdad, un fuego con nuestros calcetines colgando de la repisa de la chimenea, y nieve!

Los suspiros que siguieron estaban cargados de ilusión.

Aunque aquella melancólica conversación le causaba cierto desasosiego, Serena no tuvo más remedio que sonreír. No había ningún bosque en los alrededores. El árbol artificial que tenían llevaba nueve años cumpliendo con su cometido. No tenían chimenea para aquel cargamento de leña, ni para colgar los calcetines. En el camino de entrada a la casa no cabían su Volvo y una camioneta. Y en cuanto a que nevara en Galveston por Navidad. .. «¡Imposible!»

A pesar de su media sonrisa, tenía ganas de llorar.

—Mamá dice que es feliz tal como está —se quejó Serenity.

«Lo soy. Lo soy. Bueno, sí, a veces me siento sola, pero afrontémoslo: tengo treinta y dos años, y a estas alturas no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a mi independencia, con lo que me ha costado ganarla. Me he esforzado mucho para llegar donde estoy. Además, renuncié hace mucho tiempo al sueño del Príncipe Azul. Ojalá mis chiquitinas renunciaran al sueño del papá ideal.»

—Pues yo no soy feliz. Ni pizca.

—Yo tampoco —repuso Selene.

Serena se acongojó por sus dos preciosas hijas. Era cierto que la ausencia de un padre dejaba un hueco en sus vidas. Ella lo sabía. Pero a veces era mejor no tener padre que tener uno malo. Y Andrew habría sido un padre atroz, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda. Además, ella hacía estupendamente el papel de padre y el de madre, y encima se las había ingeniado para salir adelante y seguir progresando hasta el punto de que estaba ya en situación de hacerse llamar Margaret Tsukino, doctora en psicología.

—Mamá es tan guapa... Igualita que Demi Moore —añadió Selene—. Todo el mundo lo dice. Hasta con ese corte de pelo. Y sobre todo desde que se puso el piercing en el ombligo. Todavía no me lo creo. Podría conseguir a cualquier hombre que quisiera.

Serena no sabía si podría conseguir a cualquier hombre que quisiera; ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había tenido una auténtica cita. Pero estaba de acuerdo con las niñas en una cosa: ella tampoco podía creer que se hubiera puesto un piercing en el ombligo. Era tan impropio de ella...

De pequeña, se había desarrollado antes que sus amigas y había sido blanco de las pullas de chavales adolescentes que vivían en la falsa creencia de que una chica con los pechos grandes era una chica fácil. Con el tiempo, el resto de su cuerpo se había puesto a la par que sus pechos, claro está (aunque seguía siendo demasiado opulenta para su gusto, pese a las constantes dietas), pero nunca había superado la costumbre de ocultar sus atributos naturales con ropa ancha y un estilo de vida casi remilgado. Es decir, hasta hacía poco.

El corte de pelo había sido idea suya: una forma de liberarse de lo viejo al recibir su título de doctora, la primavera anterior. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la peluquera se volvería loca?

Lo del arete en el ombligo, en cambio, no había sido idea suya. Era el precio que había tenido que pagar por perder una apuesta con sus hijas, quienes, asombrosamente, habían sacado sobresaliente dos semestres seguidos y cumplían todos los días a rajatabla su régimen de tareas domésticas. Al doctor Spock, el célebre pediatra, le habría horrorizado su falta de habilidades educativas al usar una apuesta para motivar a sus hijas. Pero valía la pena. No por Selene, que adoraba la escuela, sino por Serenity, que por lo general se conformaba con ir tirando y sacar un bien. Y tener durante nueve meses los platos fregados y la ropa doblada sin tener que ponerse a discutir había sido como estar en la gloria.

El piercing podía quitarse.

—Sí —dijo Serenity.

«¿Eh?»

—Mamá es tan guapa que podría ligarse a cualquier hombre que quisiera —continuó Serenity.

«Ah, eso.»

—Hasta a Ricky Martin.

Aquel despropósito hizo reír a las niñas: Serena la psicóloga y Mister Amor Adolescente. Aunque, en realidad, eso no era del todo cierto: Ricky Martin no sólo atraía a las adolescentes.

—Pero, Sery, acuérdate de cuando el año pasado intentamos que ligara con el encargado del supermercado. ¡Buff! Fue un desastre desde el principio —le recordó Selene—. Yo creía que a mamá le gustaría un hombre más joven. Es muy guay..., para ser una madre. Y Kevin era supermajo, ¿verdad? Imagínate.

Serenity hizo una mueca al recordarlo.

—Pero tenía dieciocho años. A mamá casi le da un ataque. Se enfadó muchíiiiiisimo.

Serena se tapó la boca con la mano para no echarse a reír a carcajadas. Kevin (el mocoso) había echado un vistazo a su piercing y la había invitado a ir al autocine. ¡Ja! ¡Ni en sueños!

—Ese chasco vino justo después de que intentáramos emparejarla con el veterinario de Luna —recordó Serenity.

Luna era su gata, que tenía diez años y pesaba nueve kilos. Y el veterinario era el mismo que un día se permitió una ingeniosa observación acerca de Luna: «Tu gata no se aleja mucho del plato de comida, ¿no?».

—¿Quién iba a saber que el doctor Fish eye era gay? —Selene pronunció la última palabra susurrando.

«Yo. En cuanto le puse la vista encima.»

—Y luego vino el policía que visitó nuestro colegio.

—Sí. —Suspiró Selene—. Era tan mono, con ese pelo cortado a cepillo...

Sí, era un corte de pelo muy atractivo. Y Tiger's era guapo a más no poder. Lástima que sus opiniones políticas sobre las armas y las minorías hubieran chocado con las suyas nada más conocerse.

Serenity se echó a reír al recordar algo.

—¿Y el cura que trajiste a cenar a casa?

—¿Cómo iba a saber yo que era cura? ¡Jo! Iba en chándal —dijo Selene, poniéndose a la defensiva—. Y llevaba unas Nike Air Jordans que te mueres.

«Sí, eso sí que fue un mal trago.»

—Bueno, sólo quedan tres meses para Navidad. No nos deja elección —afirmó Serenity al tiempo que erguía resueltamente sus finos hombros—. Si no puede buscarnos un papá ella sola —señaló con la cabeza hacia el cielo que se veía más allá de la ventana—, quizá Dios nos eche un mano.

Selene se animó al comprender lo que quería decir.

—Claro. ¿Cómo va a enfadarse mamá con Dios?

—Exacto. No podría echarnos la culpa a nosotras. —Serenity parpadeó con aire inocente, mirando a su hermana.

Serena pensó en entrar en la habitación y echarles un buen rapapolvo, pero no quería romper su burbuja. Tenían mucho tiempo por delante para aprender que los sueños sólo se hacen realidad en las películas.

Antes de volver a la cama de un salto, las niñas echaron un último vistazo a su estrella de los deseos y dejaron escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Serena también sofocó un gemido.

Casi parecía que la estrella les estaba guiñando un ojo.

Luego se distrajeron con otra cosa.

—¡Eh, Sery! ¡Mira! Mira ese grupo nuevo de estrellas. ¡Allí! ¿A que parece una ballena?

Serenity sonrió ampliamente a su hermana desde su cama gemela.

—Tiene que ser una buena señal.

Un rato después, cuando Serena entró en su dormitorio, se sintió atraída inexorablemente por las grandes ventanas de dos hojas y miró hacia el cielo.

Las nuevas estrellas habían desaparecido.

Al día siguiente

—¡Mamá! ¡Es calvo! —exclamó Serenity en cuanto el doctor Soishi Tomoe no pudo oírla, y añadió con una mueca de asco—: Tu primera cita desde hace siglos, ¿y eliges a un calvo?

—¡Serenity Marie Tsukino! ¡Cállate! —reprendió Serena a su hija, y lanzó una rápida ojeada a la espalda en retirada de su jefe para asegurarse de que no les oía. Acababan de entrar en Orcaland, el parque acuático que formaba parte del enorme complejo de entretenimiento de la bahía de Galveston conocido como «Marine Kingdom». Soichi había ido a comprar unos helados para los cuatro—. Además, esto no es una cita —añadió.

—Ahora es de mala educación decir «calvo» —puntualizó Selene con aire de suficiencia—. Está capilarmente discapacitado.

Ese día, Serenity y Selene iban vestidas igual, cosa que por lo general evitaban a toda costa, con unos vaqueros cortos y una camiseta que proclamaba Gemelas al poder. Estaban las dos algo enfurruñadas (su enfado tenía algo que ver con una estrella y la caza de un padre en la que su madre no cooperaba). Aunque no hubiera oído su conversación de la noche anterior, Serena habría notado que estaban tramando algo. Eran tan transparentes...

Serena las miró achicando los ojos. Si empezaban en serio otra vez con aquel rollo del padre-marido, iba a tener que retorcerles el pescuezo. En serio.

Además, la noche anterior, mientras estaba despierta en la cama, había decidido que ese año las niñas pasarían las mejores navidades de su vida. En casa. Caso cerrado. A fin de cuentas, para eso no hacía falta un papá. Lo de la nieve y la chimenea no estaba en su mano, pero si de verdad, de verdad querían un árbol auténtico, ¿quién decía que no podía conseguirlo ella sola? «Soy una mujer. Mirad como talo un abeto.»

Serenity le hizo a Selene una mueca arrugando la nariz. Selene alzó al aire su nariz respingona con un soplido de superioridad y le devolvió la mueca.

—Tú crees que todos los hombres tienen que parecerse a Ricky Martin —continuó—. ¿Cuántos pósteres de él tienes en la pared de tu lado de la habitación? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

—No tantos como tú de Keiko la ballena asesina —replicó Serenity—. Además, a ti también te gusta Ricky Martin.

—No tanto como a ti.

—Es que me parece una tontería que vayamos otra vez al parque acuático. Yo prefiero ir a la montaña rusa. En Orcaland ya hemos visto todo lo que hay que ver. —Este último comentario se lo lanzó a su hermana con cierto retintín. Por lo visto había mejores perspectivas de encontrar un padre en un parque de atracciones que en un parque marino.

Selene era muy susceptible respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Keiko..., respecto a todas las orcas que vivían en cautiverio, a decir verdad. Su hija, que era una niña muy precoz, tenía incluso su propia página web dedicada a jóvenes interesados en la difícil situación de las ballenas. Normalmente, tras recibir semejante crítica de su hermana, se habría lanzado a una encendida perorata adolescente acerca de la tragedia de las orcas. Pero ese día respiró hondo y explicó:

—Lo que Serenity intentaba decir, mamá, al hacer ese comentario sobre que el doctor Tomoe es calvo, es que nos ha sorprendido un poco que eligieras a un calvo para ser nuestro papá..., quiero decir para tener una cita.

—No empecéis.

—Vale, admito que el chico del supermercado era un poco joven para ti —prosiguió Selene—, pero ¿con éste no se te ha ido la mano en el otro sentido? Ya sé que siempre estás diciendo que lo que cuenta es lo de dentro, y que el cerebro es más importante que el músculo, pero aun así...

—Esto no es una cita —dijo Serena... otra vez.

—¿El cerebro? ¡Bah! —dijo Serenity, ignorando a su madre—. ¿Cuánto cerebro puede tener un tío que se hace la raya a la altura de la oreja? Espero que no sople el viento. Y, desde luego, no debería montarse en la montaña rusa —añadió con un exagerado suspiro, como si fuera la mayor tragedia del mundo: un padre que no podía montar en montaña rusa. ¡Qué horror!

Las gemelas contemplaron el peinado de Soichi (había que reconocer que era una birria) y se sonrieron la una a la otra. En lugar de esconder su calva reluciente, Soichi atraía la atención sobre ella. Cualquiera habría pensado que un hombre con su formación en el campo de la psiquiatría sería más sensato. «¡Hombres! ¡Y luego dicen que las mujeres somos vanidosas!»

Las niñas estaban en realidad muy unidas, pero ese día las altas temperaturas, tan extrañas a principios de octubre, y la frustración que les producía su fracaso como casamenteras habían ofuscado sus ánimos. Y, a decir verdad, habían estado en aquel parque acuático por lo menos una docena de veces en el último año.

—¿Tú has visto las bermudas que lleva? —Por lo visto, Serenity seguía dándole vueltas a la idea de que Soichi pudiera llegar a ser su papá— Son de cuadros —dijo «cuadros» como si fuera algo asqueroso, como los deberes. A Selene le gustaba el colegio; Serenity sólo lo soportaba.

—Oye, ¿quién te ha nombrado a ti experta en moda? Yo tampoco voy a la última —dijo Serena, señalando su falda vaquera, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, y su jersey azul pálido de Liz Clairbone, corto y de manga veraniega.

Pero las niñas no le estaban haciendo caso. Serenity seguía arremetiendo contra las bermudas de Soichi.

—Y, peor todavía, son de cuadros de colores. Para que luego digan de los que se quedaron colgados en los sesenta. Yo no pienso tener un padre que se vista de cuadros, y punto. Eso por no hablar de las sandalias con calcetines blancos. ¡Qué asco!

—A ti te da asco todo lo que no sea de The Gap.

—Y a ti te da asco todo lo que no huela a pez muerto.

—Las ballenas no son peces. Son mamíferos.

—Peces, mamíferos, qué más da. Apestan.

—¡Buff!—bufó Selene.

—¡Buff! —bufó Serenity.

—¿Por qué no pasas de mí?

—¿Por qué no intentas obligarme?

El espíritu de camaradería que compartían había quedado hecho añicos. Unos segundos más y estarían rodando por el suelo como un par de cachorros. Hora de otra intervención maternal.

—¡Vosotras dos! ¡Ya basta! —les reprendió Serena. Se sentó en un banco y las hizo sentarse cada una a un lado—. Portaos bien. Soichi es un hombre muy agradable. Le he invitado a venir porque le preocupa que la clínica cierre ahora que va a cambiar de dueños. Necesita distraerse, no que dos niñas sabiondas se rían de su aspecto.

—Mamá, no tendremos que mudarnos si cierra la clínica, ¿verdad? —preguntó Selene con ansiedad. Era muy propio de su hija centrarse en el punto menos pertinente de su discurso. Obviamente le preocupaba más su posible separación de Gonso, la orca estrella del parque acuático, que la posibilidad de que su madre se quedara sin trabajo. Quizá su obsesión por las orcas hubiera ido demasiado lejos. Pero ésa era una cuestión que Serena tendría que abordar más adelante.

—A mí no me importaría mudarme a Houston. En Rodeoland tienen una montaña rusa increíble. Aunque no mola tanto como El Vómito.

«¿El Vómito?», repitió Serena para sus adentros, y luego recordó que así llamaban a La Cometa, la montaña rusa del parque de atracciones asociado al Marine Kingdom. A Serenity le volvían locas las montañas rusas. A Selene, ni fu ni fa. Serena, por su parte, procuraba evitarlas. Pero eso no venía a cuento. Fijó su atención en el presente.

—No vamos a mudarnos, pase lo que pase con la clínica —les aseguró—. Pero, volviendo a lo que os estaba diciendo, os he dicho muchas veces que no está bien hacer comentarios sobre el aspecto de las personas. ¿Recordáis cómo os sentisteis cuando Peruru Pisano os llamó «boca de alambre» el primer día que fuisteis al colegio con los brackets? ¿Y eso de «sonrisas de hojalata»?

Las niñas asintieron con la cabeza y se sonrojaron de vergüenza por haber cometido el mismo error.

—Mirad, tesoros, nunca hay que juzgar a un hombre o a una mujer por lo que se ve a simple vista. Si no, os equivocaréis siempre, podéis creerme.

—Pero mamá... —dijeron las dos a la vez.

—Y una última cosa. Anoche os oí. Olvidaos de milagros. Los únicos milagros que hay en esta vida son los que crea uno mismo.

Serenity y Selene bajaron la cabeza; Serena no sabía si por remordimiento o por desilusión. Y, a pesar de que sus palabras estaban cargadas de lógica, le supo mal haber sido tan dura con ellas.

—Hey, ratoncito —le dijo en broma a Selene, tirándole de las trenzas—, ¿no tenemos una cita con unas orcas? —La sonrisa que Selene pegó a sus labios era a todas luces forzada—. Y tú, mi princesita marchosa. Quizá podamos montarnos en la montaña rusa antes de irnos a casa.

Serenity también compuso una sonrisa.

Serena sabía que el asunto no estaba zanjado..., ni mucho menos. Estaba claro que tener un padre era mucho más importante para ellas que las ballenas o las atracciones de feria.

A veces Serena deseaba que los sueños de veras pudieran hacerse realidad.

Estaban sentadas en las gradas, en la curva interior del oceanográfico que comprendía el parque marino. El oceanográfico era una enorme ensenada de más de dos hectáreas de extensión que daba a la bahía de Galveston. En la boca de la ensenada, una barrera de redes que se extendía desde el fondo hasta tres metros por encima de la superficie impedía escapar a las orcas de su cautiverio. Dado que aquel brazo de mar se hallaba fuera del hábitat natural de las orcas, había tubos de refrigeración especiales que corrían por el fondo, y se añadía sal al agua.

Estaban viendo a Gonso hacer sus ejercicios, acompañado por Mork y Mindy, dos crías de orca. Las crías, que eran del tamaño de furgonetas, ejecutaban sólo trucos rudimentarios, como volteretas hacia atrás o saltos en el aire en busca de comida, pero Gonso era todo un profesional... y, para colmo, un exhibicionista. Atravesaba aros de un salto. Saludaba a la multitud agitando las aletas de su cola, llamadas «nadaderas», y levantando grandes cantidades de agua. Se subía a una plataforma. Chillaba y borboteaba y en general parecía pasárselo en grande. Quizá fuera uno de los depredadores más voraces de los mares, pero allí, en Orcaland, era como un gatito: dejaba que los adiestradores se subieran sobre su lomo o le metieran la cabeza dentro de la boca, donde tres docenas de dientes letales relucían, muy blancos, a la luz del sol. Serena comprendía por qué Selene había llegado a tomarle tanto cariño. A Gonso, y a las orcas en general.

Justo entonces oyó que Selene dejaba escapar un gemido de sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, adoptando al instante el papel de madre.

Selene seguía boquiabierta y señalando hacia el mar, más allá del oceanográfico. «¡Dios bendito!» Había una enorme orca nadando justo al otro lado de las redes. Daba vueltas y más vueltas, expelía chorros de espuma pulverizada, se zambullía de cabeza y emergía levantando columnas de agua.

Era extraño que las oreas en estado natural se acercaran al oceanográfico porque no habitaban en las aguas cálidas de la costa de Texas, pero aquélla debía de haberse sentido atraída por las ballenas en cautividad y la perspectiva de alimento. ¿O estaría en apuros aquel magnífico animal?

Cuando se puso a saltar, levantándose del agua casi perpendicularmente, Gonso hizo lo mismo. Se imitaban el uno al otro. Sus chasquidos, gritos y silbidos resonaban por toda la ensenada como extraños cornos acuáticos. Parecían estar comunicándose frenéticamente la una con la otra.

Pero eso no era lo más notable.

Había un hombre montado a lomos de la ballena asesina. Y parecía aferrarse a su aleta dorsal como a un salvavidas.

«Pero espera.» ¿Estaba dirigiendo al mamífero como si la aleta fuera el timón de un barco? ¿Sería aquello una nueva atracción del parque, puesta en escena con una entrada espectacular? «¡Uuau!»

¿O («¡Oh, dios mío!») se trataba de una orca salvaje enfurecida?

A Serena se le erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo y su intuición se puso en marcha a lo bestia. Sabía (sencillamente lo sabía) que aquel hombre estaba en apuros.

—¡Tranquila! —le gritaba Darién a Thora.

«Agárrate», respondió la ballena mientras surcaba el océano como una roca lanzada por una catapulta, expulsando por el orificio cenital espuma suficiente para anegar un pueblecito.

Como la velocidad excesiva del animal creaba una fuerte corriente de aire, la mayor parte de aquella sustancia fue a parar sobre su enojado pasajero. Darién se apartó el pelo de la cara y escupió varias veces con repugnancia. La espuma de ballena tenía un sabor tan asqueroso como el del bacalao podrido.

Darién estaba tan enfadado que apenas podía pensar o respirar.

Y, sí, tenía que admitirlo: estaba tan asustado que muy bien hubiera podido mojar las calzas. Si llevara calzas, claro. Y si no estuvieran ya mojadas.

Al parecer no se había ahogado, a fin de cuentas. Pero en cierto modo desearía haberlo hecho.

—En cuanto paremos, te voy a convertir en el mayor montón de grasa de ballena que se haya visto —le gritó a Thora—. Voy a hacer contigo sopa suficiente para alimentar a toda una nación. Voy a hacer hachuelas con tus dientes. Voy a hacerme un collar con tus feos ojos de cerdo. Voy a...

Darién no acabó la frase, porque Thora volvió a zambullirse en el océano, lo cual exigió que su pasajero contuviera el aliento.

Cuando volvió a emerger, Darién prosiguió con su cantinela.

—Y, además, la próxima vez que decidas desayunarte un tiburón, ¿te importaría comer con la boca cerrada? Podrías cortar la leche con el aliento.

«Cierra el pico, vikingo. Ya casi hemos llegado», dijo Thora con sus chillidos y borboteos de costumbre.

Darién todavía no podía creer que entendiera el habla de la ballena. Pero eso no venía a cuento.

—¿Ya casi hemos llegado? —preguntó. Entonces se fijó en la enorme red que se alzaba muy por encima de las olas, delante de ellos.

No lo haría, se dijo.

Thora aumentó su velocidad hasta que el aire comenzó a silbar en los oídos de Darién y el pelo a volarle a la espalda.

«Lo va a hacer.»

Antes de que le diera tiempo a parpadear o a elevar una plegaria a los dioses, Thora se hundió en el océano y emergió con un salto verdaderamente impresionante. Al alcanzar el punto más alto de su ascenso, justo antes de doblar su corpachón describiendo un arco para volver a zambullirse en el agua, se sacudió, haciendo que Darién soltara su aleta. Con un grito de terror, Darién voló por el aire, pasó por encima de la red y cayó al agua más allá de la barrera.

«Ahora depende de ti, vikingo.»

—¿Qué? —dijo Darién borboteando, todavía debajo del agua.

«Tu destino.»

«¡Aaarr! ¡Adivinanzas otra vez! ¡ Adivinanzas de ballena!»

Por fin salió a la superficie con la espada golpeándole el muslo y se dio la vuelta. No había ni rastro de Thora.

Entonces se volvió hacia la orilla, que se veía a lo lejos, y contempló un espectáculo asombroso. Había allí gente (mucha gente) y varias ballenas. El aire arrastraba una música melodiosa que sonaba algo así como a «Uumpapa, uumpapa, uumpapa», y extraños objetos de vivos colores giraban en círculos y sobre enormes aros de metal suspendidos en el aire.

Darién exhaló un profundo suspiro y comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla. Sólo cabía una explicación: debía de haberse muerto, a fin de cuentas. Aunque se sentía en paz, la tristeza por no haber cumplido la misión que le encomendara su padre se apoderó de él. «En fin, lo que tenga que ser, será.»

Aquello debía de ser Asgard, el olimpo de los vikingos.

Con una risa remolona, expresó en silencio el deseo de que sus valquirias particulares fueran pechugonas. Después de lo que había pasado aquellos últimos meses y de haber estado casado con una mujer plana como una tabla, se merecía una diosa bien dotada. Quizá su hermano Seiya estuviera esperándolo en la orilla para darle la bienvenida. Sí; si su hermano había pasado, en efecto, al más allá antes que él, se aseguraría de que hubiera mozas de grandes pechos en abundancia para calentar su lecho de pieles. Llevaba un rato nadando rítmicamente hacia la orilla, brazada a brazada, con la cara en el agua, cuando de pronto levantó la vista, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró de nuevo.

—¡Por el sagrado Thor!


	5. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

El hombre y las tres orcas cautivas, visibles como borrones en el azul del agua, buceaban derechos hacia las gradas. Cuando estaban a unos diez metros de distancia, se sumergieron hacia el fondo y emergieron a la vez con un espectacular salto vertical.

Una cosa era ver a un animal de dos toneladas, a una de aquellas criaturas bendecidas por Dios, saliendo del agua como un cohete, y otra bien distinta ver a un tipo enorme, todo él fibroso músculo encerrado en un cuerpo de impecables proporciones, ejecutando aquella notable hazaña al tiempo que se echaba hacia atrás la larga melena oscura para apartársela de la cara en la cúspide de su ascensión.

Y ello era especialmente notable porque el individuo en cuestión iba desnudo. «¡Desnudo!» Sólo llevaba una... «¡Dios bendito!» ¿Qué era eso? ¿La vaina de una espada sujeta a un cinturón ceñido a la estrecha cintura y asegurada al muslo con una tira de cuero? Con razón sonaban sirenas a lo lejos; pronto llegaría la policía como un enjambre de abejas venenosas. Con razón se oía gritar «¡Atrás! ¡Atrás!» al único guardia de seguridad, el cual tenía ciertas dificultades para abrirse paso por entre los cerca de trescientos espectadores del oceanográfico. El anfiteatro estorbaba el avance de los espectadores, pues no había sitio por donde salir salvo el lugar por el que tendría que entrar la policía.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos antes de que aquel sujeto descendiera de su salto y cayera de pie, con el agua a la altura del hombro. Después echó a andar por el fondo en pendiente del estanque, en dirección a las gradas. El agua iba revelando palmo a palmo su glorioso cuerpo desnudo. Con la indolente naturalidad de alguien que se sentía a gusto en su pellejo, levantó ambas manos y se peinó con los dedos la larga melena (sin duda de color negro azabache cuando estaba seca), retirándoselo de la cara. Aunque el vello de las patillas, crecido de varios días, le cubría en parte la mandíbula, ello no le restaba ni un ápice de atractivo. A pesar de su aire relajado, sus ojos tenían una expresión recelosa.

«¿Esto forma parte del espectáculo? Si es así, estoy impresionada», pensó Serena mientras con el programa de Orcaland se abanicaba la cara, que de pronto notaba sofocada.

—¡Es un intruso! —gritó en tono acusador un hombre entre la multitud—. ¡Al talego con él! —El robusto corpachón de aquel tipo lucía una camiseta que proclamaba: Si nadar es tan bueno para la línea, ¿cómo se explica lo de las ballenas?

—¡Ja! —exclamó el dios moreno. Se había detenido con el agua a la cintura, a unos cuatro metros de las gradas—. El primero que intente meterme en su talego perderá una parte esencial de su anatomía. Además, en el Valhalla no hay intrusos. —Su voz llegaba hasta la multitud con un extraño acento extranjero.

—Esto no es Vail, colega —respondió con fuerte deje sureño un hombre de pelo gris vestido de cowboy—. Esto es Texas. Te has desviado tres mil kilómetros. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—¿Tasas? En muchos países hay que pagar peaje, pero nunca oí que hubiera que pagar tasas para entrar en el Valhalla. —Aquel tiarrón se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, confundido.

—¡Amenazar una especie protegida! ¡Será mamón! —gritó otro hombre. Para asombro de Serena era Soichi, que seguía sentado a su lado y parecía furioso.

—Yo no he amenazado a nadie... aún —afirmó el desconocido—. Y a fe mía que tampoco se la he mamado a nadie, que yo recuerde.

—¡Qué indecencia! ¡Arresten a ese sujeto por exhibicionista! —exigió una señora de mediana edad mientras miraba por entre los dedos con los que se tapaba los ojos. Su camiseta rezaba: Todos los hombres son idiotas, y yo me casé con el rey. Su aburrido esposo, sentado a su lado, lucía una que decía, quizás con toda pertinencia: A veces me levanto de mal humor; otras, la dejo dormir. Serena no estaba segura de si a la malhumorada señora le agradaba o le contrariaba que aquel adonis moreno se hubiera parado momentáneamente y estuviera aún tapado hasta la cintura por el agua turbia.

—Ahora veo que he llegado al más extraño país de la tierra. ¿Desde cuándo es delito la desnudez?

—¡Un arma! ¡Ese maníaco lleva un arma! ¡Todo el mundo al suelo!

—¿Al suelo? ¿Por qué al suelo? —El tipo moreno giró la cabeza a un lado y a otro. Luego se encogió de hombros como diciendo que no había ningún peligro a la vista.

Serena empezaba a sentirse tan confusa como parecía estarlo él.

A su alrededor se había desatado el caos. La policía y los guardias de seguridad intentaban abrirse paso con las pistolas en alto, pero su avance se veía impedido por el gentío, que, puesto en pie, formaba inadvertidamente una barricada en la que algunos daban vítores, otros chillaban asustados y otros expresaban a voces sus opiniones. Hasta Soichi, un hombre comedido que afirmaba interesarse desde hacía mucho tiempo por las orcas, gritaba rabioso al desconocido, al que consideraba una amenaza para Gonso, Mork y Mindy.

Pero Serena y sus hijas se habían quedado de piedra, embelesadas por el espectáculo que se desplegaba ante sus ojos.

—Y tú querías ir a la montaña rusa —le dijo Selene a su hermana.

—Esto es mejor que El show de Jerry Springer—respondió Serenity, maravillada.

Serena, por su parte, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar mientras seguía mirando boquiabierta al que sin duda era el hombre más bello que había visto nunca: una de esas creaciones perfectas de Dios, de complexión tan soberbia y naturaleza tan maravillosamente salvaje como las orcas.

Además, Serena sentía una extraña conexión entre ellos: un vínculo que se iba fortaleciendo a medida que él se acercaba.

—¡Qué guay! —exclamó Selene.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Serenity. Y luego añadió—: Así que eso es la colita.

—¡Puaj! Parece un gusano gordo.

—No sabía que los hombres tuvieran pelo ahí abajo.

Fue entonces cuando Serena cayó en la cuenta de que sus hijas también estaban mirando boquiabiertas al hombre desnudo, como todas las mujeres del oceanográfico. A pesar de que sólo se le habían visto las partes pudendas unos segundos, el instinto maternal de Serena entró en acción.

—Tapaos los ojos —ordenó.

Serenity miró a Selene. Selene miró a Serenity. Ambas miraron a su madre... y se echaron a reír.

—Sí, ya —dijeron al unísono, e hicieron justo lo contrario: pegaron los ojos al hombre que iba emergiendo del agua lentamente y con paso firme.

Cuando llegó al muro de contención, apoyó en él los brazos (lo cual hizo que se le marcaran las venas de los músculos que, recios como sogas, se dibujaban bajo su piel bronceada por el sol) y se irguió. Mientras jadeaba para recobrar el aliento, las gotas de agua relucían sobre el vello suave de su pecho. «¡Ay, señor, señor!» Serena se fijó en los brazaletes grabados con intrincados dibujos que rodeaban sus antebrazos. ¿Sería aquél el último grito en accesorios para hombre: brazaletes de oro más propios de guerreros antiguos que de hombres modernos? Si no lo era, debería serlo.

Por fortuna, sus partes íntimas quedaban ocultas por el dique mientras escudriñaba la multitud como si buscara a alguien en particular. Serena advirtió confusión en sus ojos, que se agrandaban cada vez más a medida que recorrían las hileras de personas que lo observaban como a un fenómeno de barraca de feria. O era muy buen actor, o había caído por sorpresa en medio de una situación que no entendía.

Fuera como fuese, Serena tardaría en olvidar aquel día.

Darién estaba perplejo.

Aunque suponía que era lógico. Entrar en Asgard, la morada de los dioses, aturullaría hasta al guerrero más avezado.

Aun así, el espectáculo que tenía ante sus ojos superaba todos los límites. Si aquello era el otro mundo, entonces la morada de los dioses estaba sumamente sobrevalorada. ¿Dónde estaban los muros hechos de lanzas doradas y el tejado de escudos de oro? Se suponía que el Valhalla, el palacio de los dioses, tenía quinientas cuarenta puertas, cada una de ellas lo bastante grande como para que de lado a lado cupieran ochocientos hombres armados. Además, no veía por ningún lado barcos recubiertos de pan de oro, ni chirriantes tableros cargados con toda clase de manjares y barriles de cerveza.

Parpadeó con estupor.

Tampoco había ni un solo dios a la vista: ni Odín, ni Thor, ni ninguna de las deidades menores. Ni siquiera el malévolo Loki. Y las hermosas valquirias que se suponía escoltaban a los bravos guerreros al Valhalla brillaban por su ausencia.

Lo que era más importante: no veía a nadie que se pareciera, ni siquiera remotamente, a su hermano Seiya. Eso, por lo menos, era una buena noticia. Por lo visto su hermano todavía estaba vivo.

Lástima que él no lo estuviera.

Le convenía mantenerse alerta y estudiar la situación. Debería subir a tierra y pasearse entre aquella curiosa gente que lo miraba con la boca abierta como si el raro fuera él. Pero era muy consciente de su desnudez, y no le apetecía exhibir sus partes viriles delante de todo el mundo, por muy impresionantes que fueran. Era poco dado a la modestia, pero hubiera sido un necio si no le importara ser el único hombre desnudo y vulnerable entre aquel gentío.

De pronto le asaltó una idea. ¿Y si aquello era una prueba? Quizás aquel lugar fuera la antesala del Valhalla, algo así como el limbo cristiano, que precedía al cielo. Tal vez tuviera que soportar algún tormento para entrar por fin en la morada de los dioses. ¿Podía considerarse un tormento hallarse desnudo ante una multitud vestida?

Se encaramó sin vacilar al estrecho muro, semejante a un malecón, fingiéndose despreocupado por su desnudez. Al hallarse de pie, con las piernas separadas y las manos unidas a la espalda, experimentó fugazmente la vana inquietud de que su tranca hubiera encogido, como suele sucederles a los genitales masculinos sumergidos en agua fría, pero resistió el impulso de mirar hacia abajo. Por el contrario, enganchó con estudiada indiferencia los pulgares en el cinturón de cuero y contempló con calma a la multitud.

Aquella primera inspección de los rostros que lo miraban con fijeza le reveló la presencia de niños. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos cogió un trozo grande de un tejido rizado y suave que había en el suelo, a sus pies, y se envolvió las caderas con él, dejando espacio a un lado para la espada. Una cosa era mostrarse con descarada arrogancia delante de adultos, y otra bien distinta exhibirse delante de niños. Él no era un pederasta. ¿Quién iba a pensar que habría niños en Asgard? Pero suponía que era lógico. Tenía que haber un sitio al que fueran los más pequeños.

Aquello le llevó a pensar en otra cosa: ¿vería allí a sus preciosas niñas, Hotaru y Reika?

No, eso era imposible. ¿De dónde le venían aquellas absurdas ideas? Sin duda había pasado tanto tiempo bajo el agua que se le había metido sal en los sesos. Su hermano Zafiro habría dicho que tenía «los sesos en adobo», aunque la mayoría de los vikingos preparaban el adobo con aguamiel y no con salmuera, y por eso les llamaban borrachines.

«¡Basta de tonterías!» Él era un guerrero, uno de los mejores de la guardia varega. ¿Qué había sido de sus bien templados instintos? ¿Por qué se quedaba allí parado, esperando que sucediera algo? Todo buen soldado sabía que lo mejor era siempre iniciar la ofensiva.

Respiró hondo y se dejó empapar por los sonidos de aquel extraño lugar. Una parte de él sospechaba ya que allí se hablaba una lengua extranjera que, pese a serle desconocida, había podido entender y hasta hablar hacía sólo unos instantes. Al principio, todas aquellas palabras parecieron mezclarse las unas con las otras como una estridente e interminable algarabía. Pero no importaba. Haría lo que Thora, la orca, le había aconsejado: «Escucha, vikingo. Escucha con el corazón». En lo referente a «escuchar con el corazón» no las tenía todas consigo, pero aun así abrió su mente lo mejor que pudo y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas. Pronto las palabras comenzaron a separarse como el grano de la paja.

—¡Armado y peligroso! —gritaba un hombre, indignado.

—Pues claro que voy armado —le espetó Darién, y le sorprendió, al igual que unos momentos antes, que las palabras que salían de su boca pertenecieran a aquella extraña lengua—. Y más te vale no sentir en carne propia lo peligroso que soy.

El hombre que había gritado dio un paso atrás, a pesar de que entre ellos se interponían las personas que, por centenares, se hallaban sentadas y de pie en la zona de los bancos. Aquel sujeto miró a algunos hombres que había tras él y que iban vestidos con idéntico atuendo: calzas azules oscuras y jubones de manga larga con cuello de un color más claro. En sus pecheras relucían emblemas de plata parecidos a estrellas, y en la cabeza llevaban encasquetadas unas ridículas gorras redondas de ala dura, que eran los cascos más raros que Darién había visto nunca. En una batalla de verdad no habrían servido de nada. Por la pinta de su librea, aquellos hombres debían de ser la mesnada del soberano de aquel país, o quizá la guardia de un dios u otro, si aquel lugar era, en efecto, Asgard.

Sostenían, además, en las manos instrumentos de metal con los que le apuntaban. Darién tenía la sensación de que eran armas de algún tipo.

Aflojó con disimulo la espada dentro de su funda y se dispuso a defenderse si era necesario. No atacaría a menos que le provocaran, pero siempre convenía estar preparado cuando uno se hallaba en territorio enemigo.

La guardia armada parecía tener problemas para abrirse paso entre el gentío, de modo que disponía aún de unos instantes para evaluar la situación. Retrocedió ligeramente y comenzó a examinar a la gente que, sentada y de pie, ocupaba el recinto.

¿Qué vestimentas eran aquéllas? Muchas mujeres y niños llevaban las piernas y los brazos desnudos, igual que algunos hombres. Supuso que sería por el calor. Aun así, le pareció raro. Aparte de los guardias, casi todos los hombres lucían jubones de manga corta y sin cuello, escritos con mensajes indescifrables, tales como Just do it, Olvídate del jardín, Dime qué cerveza bebes y te diré quién eres, Petroleros de Houston, y Mi avena loca se ha convertido en cereales para el desayuno.

Más tarde tendría que reflexionar acerca de la extraña costumbre de aquellas gentes de lucir palabras en el cuerpo, como si fueran pergaminos andantes. Además, llevaban calzas hechas de una tela azul muy basta, semejante a la lona, y botas de cuero de tacón alto.

«¡Hombres con botas de tacón alto! ¿Acaso están locos los moradores de esta tierra? ¿No se dan cuenta de lo ridículos que están? ¿No acaban con los dedos y los tobillos doloridos tras una esforzada jornada de trabajo?»

Estaba escrutando con mirada afilada la primera fila de izquierda a derecha cuando sus ojos se deslizaron sobre una persona en particular y volvieron atrás para mirarla con más detenimiento. Al principio pensó que era un hombrecillo de pelo rubio, porque llevaba el cabello muy corto, al estilo de los francos, con la nuca y las orejas al aire. Pero no, ningún hombre tenía aquellas curvas. Unos pechos grandes y redondos como globos llenaban su jubón de punto sin cuello, que tenía las mangas cortas y se estrechaba un poco en el talle. Desde el arco de las caderas hasta justo por encima de las rodillas iba cubierta con una prenda de la misma tela azul que vestían algunos de los hombres con botas.

Entonces se levantó casi involuntariamente y se llevó una mano al pelo con nerviosismo, lo cual hizo que el jubón se levantara y que la prenda de abajo retrocediera, dejando expuesta una franja de su piel desnuda. Fue aquella zona entre su jubón y su enagua lo que hizo que la respiración de Darién se detuviera y su corazón diera un brinco. En aquella región, donde la tersa piel relucía con un fulgor veraniego, se hallaba el ombligo más incitante que hubiera visto nunca (y había visto unos cuantos), atravesado por un arete dorado. No era la primera vez que veía aquel adorno, pero sus portadoras eran casi siempre huríes de los harenes de Oriente.

No pudo evitar sonreír. De hecho, otra parte de su cuerpo empezaba también a mostrar su contento. Por suerte se había cubierto los bajos con aquel paño.

Levantó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada franca de la mujer con cabello de hombre. Tenía unos ojos enormes, azules como el cielo de primavera en el Báltico y orlados por doradas pestañas que se curvaban deliciosamente. Su nariz era recta, sus pómulos altos y su boca carnosa y rosada; la clase de boca que suscitaba en un hombre pensamientos impuros, sobre todo si a ella se sumaba el adorno del vientre.

Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa, pero siguió mirándolo con fijeza, como si la hubiera atravesado un rayo.

Darién sabía cómo se sentía. Las ondas de una extraña comunicación le habían asaltado también a él.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y dijo:

—Mi señora.

Ella también inclinó la cabeza, pero en lugar de decir «mi señor», como correspondía cuando se devolvía un saludo, exclamó:

—¡Santo Dios!

Darién se preguntó si sería una de las valquirias enviadas para darle la bienvenida. Si así era, no se quejaría (ni siquiera por el pelo de hombre). Su cuerpo era de esos que están hechos para complacer a un hombre (o, más bien, a él en particular), de eso no cabía duda. De pronto recordó que las valquirias cogían a los guerreros elegidos de la mano para conducirlos al Valhalla, y le tendió la mano.

Pero, en lugar de acercarse a él para acompañarlo, la mujer se dejó caer en su asiento, aturdida por el asombro.

—¡Mamá! ¡Está coqueteando contigo! —dijo alguien, distrayendo la atención de Darién de su valquiria.

—No estoy coqueteando, sólo estaba... —Las palabras de Darién se extinguieron al recibir la mayor impresión del día. La persona que había hablado era una niña pequeña, de no más de ocho o nueve años, junto a la cual estaba sentada su gemela idéntica. Al principio, Darién pensó que eran Hotaru y Reika, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Aquellas dos niñas, con sus trenzas color miel y sus caritas salpicadas de pecas, eran mayores que sus hijas y tenían el cabello más claro. Además, llevaban extraños adornos de hierro en los dientes.

«¡Pero mira eso!» Una de las gemelas llevaba el extremo de las trenzas atado con cintas: cintas multicolores, de todos los tonos del arco iris. La otra llevaba chinelas de tela de un vivo color rojo. No eran babuchas de seda como las que Reika le había pedido, pero se parecían bastante, en su opinión.

¿Sería aquello una broma cruel de los dioses? ¿O más bien una señal? No tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre ello. Se había distraído observando a la mujer y a las dos niñas, pero enseguida se percató de que los soldados habían conseguido abrirse paso entre la multitud. Ahora corrían hacia él con las armas en alto. Una de las armas emitió un fuerte estampido. Darién sintió que una ráfaga de aire no muy distinta a la que producía una flecha le pasaba junto a la oreja, y acto seguido notó que a su espalda un tablero cubierto de letras se astillaba con estruendo.

—¡No dispares, cretino! ¡Cuidado con el arma! —le gritó un soldado a otro, quien a su vez respondió:

—Creía que iba a sacar un arma.

Darién no había tocado su espada, pero en ese instante echó mano de ella. Haciendo uso de su afilado instinto, la sacó de la funda y se preparó para repeler el asalto, a pesar de que ignoraba por qué le atacaban. Había por lo menos diez guardias, pero ya se había encontrado en desventaja otras veces. Podía apañárselas.

—¡Alto! —Gritó uno de los guardias—. ¡Tire el arma!

—Usa la pistola de dardos —sugirió otro.

Darién no tenía ni idea de qué era una pistola de dardos, pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a averiguarlo. Al ver que no obedecía, sino que se preparaba para la batalla agachándose y empuñando la espada, uno de los guardias levantó otra clase de arma. Un instante después, Darién sintió en el hombro un dolor agudo que se difundió rápidamente por su brazo hasta alcanzar las yemas de sus dedos, y que le hizo aflojar momentáneamente la mano con que sujetaba la espada. Vio con asombro que no había sangre por ningún lado y, sin embargo, tenía la impresión de haber sido golpeado por un relámpago. Los guardias aprovecharon aquel instante de distracción para abalanzarse sobre él y derribarlo.

Aturdido, Darién se dio cuenta de que había sido derrotado. Resultaba humillante que él, el más afamado guerrero de todas las tierras vikingas, sajonas y francas, cayera vencido por aquellos alfeñiques, pero así era.

Mientras luchaba contra la marea abrumadora del aturdimiento, que parecía arrastrarlo hacia la inconsciencia, oyó sollozar lastimeramente a Hotaru y Reika:

—¡Ayúdale, mamá! ¡Por favor! Tienes que ayudarle.

«Ah, buenas chicas. Eso es, interceded por mí».

Pero no, se dijo, no eran Hotaru y Reika. Eran sólo unas gemelas que se parecían a sus difuntas hijas. Y él no necesitaba la intercesión de unas niñas. Si pudiera levantarse... Pero, por alguna razón, ni siquiera podía alzar los brazos.

—¡Chist! Es un extraño —contestó la madre con una voz que, pese a la neblina y la flojera que se habían apoderado de él, a Darién le pareció ronca y deliciosamente sensual.

—¡No, no es un extraño! —Gimoteó una de las niñas—. ¡Es «él»!

—No, no es «él» —replicó la madre, enojada.

«¿Quién?», intentó preguntar Darién, pero aunque sus labios parecían moverse no salió de ellos sonido alguno.

—No dejes que le hagan daño —sollozó la otra niña—. No es peligroso, mamá. Sólo está hecho un lío.

«¿Hecho un lío? Eso es poco».

Todos (las gemelas, la madre y varios guardias) se hallaban a su alrededor, mirándolo mientras yacía ignominiosamente en el suelo.

Por fin oyó que la mujer con pelo de hombre les decía a los guardias con voz autoritaria:

—Soy doctora. Trabajo en el Hospital Psiquiátrico Rainbow.

«¿Qué ha dicho que es? ¿Doczorra? ¿Y trabaja en un hospicio? ¡Qué cosas!»

—Está claro que este hombre sufre un trastorno mental. Es mi... eh, mi paciente.

«¿Un trasforro dental? ¿Su pariente? Creo que no me gusta que hable así de mí.» Ignoraba qué había querido decir ella con aquellas palabras, pero no debía de ser nada bueno porque las dos niñas dejaron escapar un gemido de sorpresa y los guardias empezaron a rezongar con fastidio. Claro que quizá se equivocara, pensó al ver que las niñas se volvían hacia su madre como si les hubiera concedido un gran favor..., su vida, por ejemplo.

Intentó expresar su desaprobación, pero sus labios se negaban a moverse. Podía, sin embargo, levantar los párpados y observar cuanto le rodeaba.

—Déjenlo a mi cargo —dijo la doczorra en tono imperioso.

Eso sí lo entendió. ¡Qué aspecto tan feroz tenía aquella mujer! Debía de ser, en efecto, su valquiria particular. Sonrió al pensarlo. O, al menos, lo intentó.

En ese momento otro hombre apareció en su campo de visión. Era la criatura más extraña en aquel estrambótico país. Llevaba unas calzas que le llegaban sólo hasta los muslos y un jubón estampado y de muchos colores. Pero lo más raro de todo era su peinado. Era calvo por la parte de la coronilla (como el primo de Darién, Arnaud Sin Pelo), pero tenía muy largos los pelos de un lado de la cabeza y se los había peinado sobre la mollera a modo de cortinilla. Sin duda era aquél el tocado propio de alguna pequeña tribu del país.

El hombre de la cortinilla capilar hablaba con la mujer con pelo de hombre. Parecía estar discutiendo con su valquiria. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Darién intentó levantarse para salir en defensa de la valquiria, pero empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza y cayó hacia atrás, débil como un guerrero desangrado tras una feroz batalla.

La doczorra y el hombre con la cortinilla de pelo lo miraron fijamente mientras seguían debatiendo sobre cosas que sonaban como «inmoral», «ilógico» y «emocional». Ella hizo amago de arrodillarse a su lado, pero un fornido guardia se lo impidió.

—Necesita mi ayuda. No tenían por qué hacerle daño —dijo ella en voz alta, con aire de reproche—. Sólo estaba... confuso.

—¿Confuso? El muy psicópata tenía una espada —le gritó el guardia—. Y no está herido, sólo estará atontado un rato.

Darién oía un ruido agudo y estridente a lo lejos, como el fragor de un violento tornado en su apogeo. Pero no, no era una tormenta lo que se avecinaba. Unos hombres vestidos de blanco llegaron corriendo y lo subieron a un jergón de tela. Para satisfacción de Darién, hicieron falta cuatro para levantarlo en vilo.

—Llévenlo al Hospital Psiquiátrico Rainbow —le dijo la valquiria a uno de los recién llegados.

El que debía de ser el jefe de los hombres vestidos de blanco miró al jefe de los guardias, que se encogió de hombros como si él se lavara las manos.

—Será mejor que le pongáis una camisa de fuerza —dijo—. Cuando se le pase el efecto del dardo, va a estar muy cabreado.

Darién intentó concentrar su atención en aquellas palabras extranjeras, como le había dicho la orca, pero estaba demasiado abotargado.

—¿Te parece sensato, Serena? —le susurró el del visillo capilar a su valquiria.

—Sí, me lo parece. Mi intuición me dice que no es peligroso. Sólo está desorientado. Y ya sabes que tengo buena intuición, Soichi. Tú mismo lo has dicho muchas veces.

«Se llama Sere - na. ¿Una mujer con pelo de hombre que se llama Sere - na?»

—Pero Serena... —le suplicó Cortina-de-Pelo—. Salta a la vista que está perturbado. ¿No crees que estaría mejor en un hospital público?

—No, Soichi —respondió Sere –na —. Como profesionales de la salud mental, tenemos el deber de asumir el cuidado de las personas perturbadas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que somos los únicos especialistas que hay aquí. A fin de cuentas, no le ha hecho daño a nadie.

A pesar de que entendía de algún modo su lengua, Darién no lograba comprender el significado de todo lo que decía aquella mujer. Aun así, le gustaba que se pusiera firme con aquella voz suya, tan sensual. Sobre todo, si era para defenderle. Con una inconsecuencia totalmente fuera de lugar teniendo en cuenta lo rocambolesco de la situación, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sonaría su voz cuando se pusiera firme en otras ocasiones. Por ejemplo, en la cama.

«Pero ¿de dónde habrá salido esa idea? Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no me interesa una mujer en ese sentido.»

Entonces, para su asombro, Cortina-de-Pelo se hizo cargo de la situación y se dirigió a los guardias en tono sorprendentemente imperioso.

—Soy el doctor Soichi Tomoe, director del Hospital Psiquiátrico Rainbow. —Sacó un pequeño pergamino cuadrado de un objeto de cuero que debía de llevar escondido en la faltriquera de sus calzones—. Agentes, yo asumo el cuidado de este hombre.

«¿De quién? ¿De mí? Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa.» Darién dedujo que debían de haberle asignado dos valquirias (un varón y una hembra) y que los dos eran doczorras. Nunca había oído nada semejante, pero suponía que era posible.

Mientras sucumbía al peso de la inconsciencia, creyó oír que las gemelas le susurraban a su madre:

—Gracias, mami.

Rectificó su idea previa. Debía de tener cuatro valquirias: un hombre, una mujer y dos niñas. Quizá los dioses le apreciaban más de lo que había imaginado.

—No te arrepentirás, mamá —dijo una de las gemelas con infantil seriedad—, porque hemos decidido —hizo una pausa buscando el efecto dramático, como solían hacer las niñas—... que es «él».

La mujer con pelo de hombre y voz sensual resopló de la manera más incitante.

Y Darién llegó a la conclusión de que iba a gustarle ser «él».


	6. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

Dos días después

—¿Qué tal el cole hoy? —les preguntó Serena a las niñas mientras estaban sentadas a la mesa de la cocina, comiendo una cena tardía.

Insistía en respetar aquel ritual nocturno, a pesar de que sus gustos en cuestión de comidas eran, cuando menos, divergentes. Luna, su gata negra de diez años y nueve kilos de peso, estaba arrellanada en el suelo como una reina, entre Serenity y Selene, esperando que cayera algún bocado.

—Genial —contestaron las dos con la boca llena.

—¿No teníais hoy un examen de matemáticas? —le preguntó a Serenity.

Fue Selene quien respondió.

—Yo he sacado un nueve y medio.

Serena miró a Serenity con enojo maternal, y Serenity miró a Selene con enojo fraternal. Luego se puso colorada e intentó cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué tal está hoy?

No hizo falta que mencionara ningún nombre para que Serena supiera a quién se refería.

—Ya sabes que no puedo hablar de mis pacientes —contestó con firmeza, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Serenity escurriera el bulto tan fácilmente—. ¿Qué tal te ha salido el examen de matemáticas, Serenity Marie? —Su hija sabía que hablaba en serio cuando utilizaba su nombre completo.

—He sacado un siete con dos —respondió Serenity—. Bah, de todos modos, ¿a quién le interesan los porcentajes? —Luego la muy picara añadió—: A lo mejor tenemos que hacer otra apuesta para que estudie más.

—Sí, la casa está un poco mugrienta desde que Sery y yo dejamos de ayudarte —añadió Selene—. Lo mejor será hacer otra apuesta.

Serena levantó las cejas con aire escéptico.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que me obliguéis a hacerme un tatuaje o algo peor? —preguntó con una risilla.

—No, estamos pensando en otra cosa —dijo Serenity al tiempo que intercambiaba con su hermana una elocuente mirada.

«¿Otra cosa?»

—Hay cosas en la vida por las que merece la pena fregar los platos —dijo Selene solemnemente.

«¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?»

—O hacer los deberes —añadió Serenity con expresión melodramática.

Serenity no tuvo que decirle qué era aquella «otra cosa». Serena ya lo sabía. La «otra cosa» medía a ojo de buen cubero un metro noventa y dos y era tan guapo que quitaba el hipo.

—La enfermera Hatcher dice que, en los dos días que lleva en el hospital, no ha dicho ni una palabra. Y además dice que está como un queso. —Selene soltó una risilla al decir esto último.

«¿Molly Hatcher, nuestra enfermera jefe, dice que está como un queso?»

Serena se quedó pasmada.

—¿ La enfermera Hatcher ha hablado contigo sobre un paciente del hospital? —A pesar de que Molly era una buena enfermera, aquello era motivo suficiente para despedirla.

—No, no me lo ha dicho a mí. —Se apresuró a puntualizar Selene—. Sery y yo la oímos hablando con otra enfermera esta tarde cuando estábamos esperando a que salieras. Estábamos sentadas en un banco que hay justo al lado de la sala de enfermeras y la ventana estaba abierta, y, bueno... —Se encogió de hombros como si, dadas las circunstancias, no hubieran podido remediar oír la conversación.

Serena iba a tener que hablar con Molly sobre aquel incidente, aunque no fuera culpa suya. Podría haber pasado cualquiera por allí, incluyendo a algún representante de Medic-All Corporation, la empresa que estaba negociando la compra del hospital.

—Mamá, hemos estado hablando y bueno... —Selene miró a Serenity y después respiró hondo y añadió—: Creemos que deberías dejarnos hablar con él.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta de asombro. Pero sólo un segundo.

—¡De eso nada! ¡Ni hablar! Ni se os ocurra acercaros a ese hombre.

—Pero mamá —dijo Serenity en tono suplicante—, ya le dijiste a la policía que no es peligroso. Sólo está un poco hecho un lío.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —declaró, indignada—. De hecho, no vais a volver a aparecer por el hospital hasta nueva orden. Si no llego a la hora de recogeros en el colegio, os quedáis en la guardería de después de clase hasta que llegue.

—¡En la guardería! —Gritaron al unísono—. Nosotras no somos bebés.

—Pero tampoco sois personas adultas. Y, ya que ha salido el tema, se acabó el pensar en ese extraño como en... en...

—¿Un papá? —propuso Selene.

Serena apoyó la cara en las manos y soltó un gruñido.

—¿O en un marido? —añadió Selene con un dramático suspiro.

Serena gruñó un poco más alto. Conocía a sus hijas al dedillo, y sabía que tenía que atajar aquel disparate... inmediatamente.

—No es «él» —les dijo con énfasis.

No le hizo falta levantar la vista para darse cuenta de que no se lo habían tragado... ni de lejos.

Cinco días después

—¿Qué tal se encuentra hoy? ¿Mm? ¿Se siente con ganas de hablar? —Inquirió dulcemente una voz de mujer—. No tenga miedo. Sólo queremos ayudarle.

«¿Miedo? ¿Quién tiene miedo? El miedo de un soldado es su destino. Yo no necesito...»

Darién abrió los ojos el ancho de una rendija.

La mujer con pelo de hombre y voz sensual había vuelto. Otra vez. Era la responsable del atolladero en que se hallaba. Y le hablaba con esa parsimonia a la que se había acostumbrado durante la semana anterior, como si fuera un niño pequeño... o un majadero.

En el estanque de las ballenas, Darién había tenido por un instante la loca idea de que tal vez fuera su valquiria particular. ¡Ja! Pronto se había librado de aquella absurda ocurrencia. Era mucho más probable que hubiera aterrizado en el Niflheim, el reino de las tinieblas, y que aquello fuera el principio de su condenación eterna.

Había dicho algunas palabras al poner por primera vez pie en aquel país extranjero, pero desde entonces no había vuelto a abrir la boca. Podían interrogarlo hasta que todos los guerreros se fueran al Valhalla, que sus labios seguirían sellados. Un soldado sabía guardar silencio en campo enemigo..., al menos, hasta que calibraba las fuerzas y flaquezas de su oponente. De momento, durante aquellos siete días con sus noches, había logrado mantenerse mudo bajo el yugo de sus inacabables preguntas.

Estaba esperando a que le quitaran los grilletes de los pies y el extraño jubón que le mantenía los brazos cruzados y aprisionados alrededor del cuerpo. Los grilletes se los ponían cada vez que entraba alguien en su celda, porque le consideraban un peligro. «En eso llevan razón.» Y hacían falta cuatro hombres de buen tamaño para sujetarlo cada vez que le ponían aquel jubón atado, el instrumento de tortura más sádico que había visto nunca.

Durante aquel prolongado periodo de mutismo había aprendido muchas cosas, pero tenía aún muchos interrogantes. Sospechaba que se vería forzado a hablar muy pronto.

—¿Cómo se llama? —insistió ella con aquella voz ronca que podía convertir los huesos de un hombre en mantequilla y sus pensamientos en... bueno, ciertamente no en mantequilla.

Ella se sacó del bolsillo un palote corto que usaba para escribir sobre una pila de pergaminos que tenía sobre las rodillas. Mirando de reojo, Darién podía distinguir algunas de las letras que formaba, gracias a aquella capacidad mística que parecía haber desarrollado para comprender su lengua. «Síndrome de silencio.»

Le costaba, sin embargo, concentrarse en el sentido de las palabras y en el palote mágico porque sus ojos se veían atraídos hacia las rodillas cruzadas de la mujer, la cual llevaba las piernas, bellamente torneadas, enfundadas en unas medias finísimas y descubiertas desde los muslos hasta unos zapatos de tacón alto extrañamente tentadores. Entre los vikingos era costumbre añadir una descripción a los nombres propios, tales como Gustov el Leñador, Sigfrido el Bello, o Halfdan el de los Grandes Brazos. Así que, para él, aquella mujer era la joven del pelo de hombre, la voz sensual y las lindas piernas.

Mientras escribía, ella subía y bajaba rítmicamente un pie de cuyos dedos le colgaba el zapato. ¿Estaba nerviosa? ¿O pretendía desconcertarle? ¿O quizá (y al pensarlo sintió un pálpito en el bajo vientre) estaba excitada?

Al ver que él no respondía, probó otro acercamiento; un acercamiento que Darién había oído ya docenas de veces.

—Soy la doctora Serena Tsukino.

«¿Tsuki-no?» ¿Significaba eso que era una novia mancillada? ¿Mancillada en qué sentido? Pues claro que estaba mancillada. Ella misma se proclamaba doczorra con orgullo. Darién sonrió. Quizás eso repeliera a algunos hombres, pero él prefería a las mujeres con el oropel algo deslustrado.

No obstante, lo del apellido seguía teniéndole un poco desconcertado. ¿Era una recién casada o confiaba en llegar a serlo? ¡Ja! Excitada o no, mancillada o no, a él no le atraparía en las redes del matrimonio. Ya había cometido ese error una vez.

Había, además, otra cosa curiosa. Mientras que aquella mujer se llamaba a sí misma doczorra, las mujeres grandes como armarios que entraban en su celda sin llamar siquiera se daban el nombre de noruegas1. Estaban la noruega John-son y la noruega Fill-ups2. Algunos hombres también se hacían llamar noruegos. Curiosamente, ninguno de ellos poseía los rasgos que él asociaba por lo común con los noruegos: cabello rubio, elevada estatura y excepcional apostura. Y, lo que era aún más extraño, iban todos vestidos de blanco de la cabeza a los pies, y llevaban unos zapatos que chirriaban al andar. Ningún verdadero noruego llevaría calzado que anunciara su llegada. Sería como gritar: «¡Aquí estoy! ¡Cortadme la cabeza!».

Luego estaba lo que la mujer había anotado en el pergamino sobre el sin-drone de silencio. Darién no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era un sin-drone, pero estaba seguro de que no era nada bueno. Todo el mundo sabía que un drone3 era una abeja macho. Y uno de esos días se había fijado en que debajo de su ventana había un jardín de flores plagado de abejas. Tal vez aquél fuera un país de abejas, del mismo modo que, según se decía, había países celestiales poblados por osos y lobos... y hasta por ballenas asesinas. A los dioses de aquel país debían de gustarles los insectos zumbadores. Pero un sin-drone... ¿Zánganos pecadores? Costaba hacerse a la idea. ¿Cómo sabía uno cuándo se descarriaba un zángano? ¿Cuándo le clavaba el aguijón a la reina equivocada?

Había muchas cosas asombrosas en aquel nuevo país.

Apretó los labios y le lanzó a la mujer su mirada más fiera.

Ella se limitó a sonreír.

Debía de ser corta de entendederas. O extraordinariamente osada. En cualquier caso, Darién estaba meditando sobre el mejor modo de asesinarla..., siempre y cuando no estuviera ya muerto, claro. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de si había ido a parar a un ignoto país terrenal o al otro mundo.

Tras siete días encerrado en su mazmorra, había reducido su lista a algunos métodos de exterminio particularmente originales. Al menos suponía que era una mazmorra, puesto que la ventana tenía rejas y la puerta se cerraba con llave, aunque sus paredes blancas y sus adornos metálicos no se parecían a los de ninguna cámara de tortura que él hubiera visto. Aún no le habían infligido ningún tormento físico (salvo cuando, en ocasiones, las noruegas le pinchaban con una aguja y le sacaban la sangre con una redomita de cristal), pero humillaciones había sufrido en abundancia. Las más indignantes incluían la introducción a intervalos regulares de una bandeja de metal bajo sus nalgas desnudas para el alivio de ciertas funciones corporales. El dragón uniformado de blanco que llevaba a cabo esta tarea tenía cara de hacha. Era la noruega Hat-cher. El nombre le venía que ni pintado.

Lo que no era tan adecuado era su nombre de pila: Molly. La noruega Molly Hat-cher. A lo largo de su vida había conocido a algunas mujeres a las que ese nombre les habría venido como anillo al dedo (por ejemplo aquella golfilla de Córdoba que se vendía tan cara y tenía un suculento trasero en forma de corazón). Pero la noruega Hat-cher tenía unas posaderas del tamaño de un caballo percherón. Darién no alcanzaba a entender cómo había podido ponerle alguien semejante apelativo.

Cada vez que la noruega Hat-cher entraba en su aposento, le preguntaba con una sonrisa fingida:

—¿Tiene que hacer pipí mi bollito de semental4? —Lo de «hacer pipí» lo había deducido por la bandeja metálica, pero lo otro... ¿Qué quería decir con «mi bollito de semental»? A veces la gente llamaba «bollitos» a los excrementos de caballo, y algunos caballos se utilizaban como sementales, ciertamente. ¿Acaso le estaba llamando «culo caballo» aquel dragón?

Al principio, aquel insulto le hizo montar en cólera. Pero, a decir verdad, no era la primera vez que le llamaban así.

La noruega Hat-cher era la que le bajaba las calzas holgadas que le cubrían las piernas y la que le metía bajo el trasero aquel frío artilugio metálico, pero un guerrero avezado sabía que, a la postre, el jefe del ejército era el responsable de los actos de sus soldados. Era aquella desvergonzada mujer que tenía sentada ante él la que sufriría el azote de su ira... a su debido tiempo. Era ella quien había ordenado a los guardias del estanque de las ballenas que lo llevaran allí.

—¿Puede al menos decirme su nombre?—insistió la mujer.

Darién se negó a contestar.

—Bueno, ¿puede decirme entonces por qué estaba desnudo en un parque de atracciones público? No creo que entrara en Orcaland con intenciones violentas, a pesar de la espada, pero tenía que haber algún motivo para que... en fin, para que se exhibiera desnudo ante una multitud. Si hablara conmigo sobre los motivos por los que lo hizo, quizá pudiéramos...

La muy pazguata seguía parloteando aunque la mayoría de las palabras que decía resultaban incompresibles para Darién. Aun así, le llegó una idea: «Me cree un pervertido».

Oyó el rechinar de sus propios dientes.

—La mayoría de los psicólogos se sientan y escuchan mientras hablan sus pacientes. Resulta difícil si se niega usted a cooperar.

«¿Sicolocos?» Otra palabreja que tendría que añadir a la lista de las que debía dilucidar más adelante. ¿Podía ser doczorra y sicoloca al mismo tiempo? ¿Sería una fulana chiflada?

Mientras ella hablaba y él meditaba, el palote mágico seguía deslizándose sobre el pergamino, dejando a su paso extraños garabatos. A Darién le habría gustado examinar más de cerca el instrumento de aquella hechicera.

En tanto ella escribía, él aprovechaba la ocasión para admirar sus labios, que eran carnosos e incitantes, sobre todo con aquella sustancia rosada y brillante con que se los untaba. «Vaya, estupendo», se dijo en tono de reproche. Ahora tendría que llamarla «la mujer del pelo de hombre, la voz sensual, las lindas piernas y los labios incitantes». En ese momento, dichos labios se hallaban fruncidos mientras su dueña daba golpecitos con el palote sobre el pergamino y examinaba cuidadosamente algo que había escrito.

«¡Aaaar!» ¿Qué importaba que sus labios fueran tentadores? Se estaba volviendo loco con tanta inactividad. «Concéntrate, Darién, concéntrate.»

Estaba reclinado a medias en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en una almohada de plumón mucho más mullida que cualquiera sobre la que hubiera posado la cabeza, más mullida incluso que las de los harenes de Oriente. Parecía relajado, pero en el fondo estaba preparado para atacar a la primera oportunidad. Por desgracia, lo había intentado una vez con la noruega Hat-cher. De ahí los grilletes de los pies y el jubón sin costuras. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que una mujer fuera tan fuerte? ¿O que pudiera soltar aquellos exabruptos? Darién tenía que reconocer, aunque fuera a regañadientes, que aquella amazona podría ser una buena guerrera en el campo de batalla, y no sólo empuñando un hacha, sino también una pica o una maza.

La mujer sentada ante él era otro cantar. Él podía partirle las finas muñecas con sólo chasquear los dedos. Podía levantarla por la cintura y echársela al hombro. Podía tumbarla en la cama y... Bueno, podía hacerle muchas cosas.

Ella lo miró a los ojos como si hubiera intuido la carnalidad de sus pensamientos. El aire chisporroteaba entre ellos como los centelleos de una tormenta. Darién era consciente de la intensa atracción que sentía por ella, una atracción que iba mucho más allá de sus atributos físicos. Notaba que ella también sentía aquella atracción... y que estaba tan desconcertada como él.

Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de aquellos pensamientos inquietantes. Y ella hizo lo mismo.

«Concéntrate en otra cosa. No te distraigas. Un eslabón débil en la cota de malla puede ser la perdición de un hombre.» Darién cayó en la cuenta de que, al menos, ese día la mujer estaba sola. «¡Como osan los dioses!» Enviar a una doncella indefensa a su aposento era como mandar a un diminuto gatito a la guarida de un lobo. Eso, suponiendo que por fin pudiera librarse de sus ataduras. Ese día faltaba el compañero de armas de la mujer, aquel sujeto calvo que se cubría la cabeza con sus extrañas briznas de pelo: el doczorro Tomoe. Darién prefería no pensar a qué se dedicaba un doczorro, y en el mar embravecido, nada menos. Aquel tipo le recordaba a Dagfinn el Bobo, un soldado suyo que una vez, por pura vanidad, intentó trenzarse los pelos de la nariz.

Creía, sin embargo, haber resuelto el enigma. Tras mirar durante horas y horas la caja negra de cara iluminada que había en un rincón, empezaba a comprender bastante bien el idioma de aquel país, y hasta era capaz de leer algunas palabras, como había hecho con las del pergamino de lady Tsukino. La gente allí hablaba inglés, aunque un dialecto muy distinto al sajón que él conocía. Y, lo que era más importante aún, además de enseñarle el idioma, la caja le mostraba paisajes de muchos otros mundos: Genoa City, Cross Creek, Springfield, Port Charles, Pine Valley... Luego estaban Barrio Sésamo, Nashville y Mayberry. Hablando de este último lugar, le hizo mucha gracia comprobar que vivía allí un hombre (¿o era un dios?), llamado Barney Fife, que tenía las orejas tan grandes como su hermano Zafiro. Su hermano era dos veces más corpulento que el guardián del país de Mayberry, pero los dos eran tontos de remate.

Cada vez que una noruega entraba en la habitación, giraba una ruedecita de la caja que le permitía ver como por una mirilla atisbos de otros mundos. Y Darién seguía mirando, con la esperanza de ver alguna vez Vestfold, su tierra natal.

A decir verdad, todo aquello resultaba sorprendente. Las leyendas nórdicas contaban que, cuando un guerrero moría, iba al Valhalla, el palacio de los dioses en Asgard. Pero por lo visto había muchos otros mundos, y muchos otros dioses de los que nunca había oído hablar, como Víctor New-man y Bill Clin-town.

Era también sorprendente cómo veían los dioses lo que sucedía en otros mundos. Siempre se había imaginado a Odín o a Thor (incluso al Dios Único de los cristianos) observando desde el cielo lo que hacían los mortales. Pero al parecer todos tenían aquellas cajas mágicas que les ahorraban el esfuerzo. «¡Asombroso!»

—Bueno, en vista de que no habla, creo que nuestra sesión ha acabado por hoy. —Ella se levantó y se pasó rápidamente la mano por la parte delantera de la falda, presumiblemente para alisarse las arrugas, pero lo que consiguió fue despertar otro recuerdo: el del arete de su ombligo. Darién recordó de pronto que había visto un ornamento de oro atravesando su ombligo el día que se encontró con ella en la laguna de las ballenas. Rezongando para sus adentros, enmendó su lista de nombres. Así pues, ahora era Sere-na la del pelo de hombre, la voz sensual, las lindas piernas, los labios incitantes y el ombligo juguetón.

Ella exhaló un largo suspiro (motivado probablemente por su terco silencio) y echó los hombros hacia atrás como si quisiera demostrarle que podía ser tan obstinada como él. Pero al moverse sus pechos se pegaron a la seda blanca del jubón, y eran unos pechos magníficos, redondos y erguidos. A Darién hasta le pareció ver las puntas duras de sus pezones. ¡Aquello era el colmo! Pronto su lista de apelativos requeriría un escaldo de excepcional memoria para recitarla. Algo así como la muchacha del pelo de hombre, la voz sensual, las lindas piernas, los labios incitantes, el ombligo juguetón y los magníficos pechos. Sere-na Pelo de hombre. Doczorra de voz sensual. Sere-na la de los labios incitantes. Las combinaciones eran infinitas.

Ella advirtió la dirección de su mirada y chasqueó la lengua con aire de desaprobación mientras cruzaba los brazos para ocultar los pechos a su vista, lo cual era inútil, pues aquella imagen había quedado grabada ya en la memoria de Darién.

—Me decepciona usted profundamente, sea quien sea —le informó con tristeza.

Él intentó no poner cara de mala conciencia. Los hombres contemplaban con admiración los atributos físicos de las mujeres. Así había sido siempre. Pero ¿por qué le hacía sentirse ella como si la hubiera defraudado por reparar en la voluptuosidad de su cuerpo?

—Mis hijas me suplicaron que le ayudara —le dijo con aquella voz baja y rasposa con la que Darién se estaba encariñando—. Siguen preguntándome por usted todos los días. Les ha llegado al corazón. —Suspiró de nuevo—. Y yo ni siquiera puedo decirles su nombre. —Giró sobre sus altos tacones y se dirigió a la puerta.

Darién sintió una intensa opresión en la zona del corazón. ¿Las dos niñas que se parecían a sus hijas habían intercedido por él? ¿Las había conmovido tanto como ellas a él?

Por fin empezaba a vislumbrar un motivo que explicara su aterrizaje en aquel extraño país.

¿Era posible que aquellas niñas le hubieran llamado, que le necesitaran por alguna razón? Tal vez («¡Oh, por favor!») se le hubiera concedido una segunda oportunidad para reparar los errores que había cometido con sus propias hijas gemelas. Aquella idea le embelesaba y, al mismo tiempo, le infundía pavor.

—¡Espera! —gritó de pronto.

Ella se dio la vuelta muy despacio. Era la primera palabra que le oía pronunciar en toda una semana, y se le notaba la sorpresa en la cara.

—Me llamo... —Los ojos de Darién se deslizaron entre ella y la caja negra que había en el rincón; todavía temía irse de la lengua—... Alan Spaulding.

—Entiendo. —Ella murmuró algo que sonaba como: «Y, encima, delirios de grandeza». Anotó rápidamente unas palabras en el pergamino y después se dirigió a él, esta vez con una sonrisa—. Y es usted de Genoa City, ¿no? ¿Qué siente al respecto? —A pesar de que había descubierto su mentira, volvió a sentarse y esperó con ansia a que hablara.

—Puede que le haya dicho un pequeño embuste.

—¿Se refiere a una mentira?

Él se encogió de hombros con resignación.

—Me llamo Darién.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, y en algún lugar muy profundo de su ser Darién sintió que algo se derretía.

—Pues es un placer conocerlo, señor Darién. ¿Le importa que le llame por su nombre?

«¿Darién?» Él miró hacia atrás antes de darse cuenta de que, naturalmente, no había nadie más en la habitación.

—¿Soy tu prisionero?

—¿Mi prisionero? —Ella puso unos ojos como platos, pero luego pareció darse cuenta de que era natural que hubiera llegado a esa conclusión, dado que se hallaba enfundado en un jubón de tortura, con grilletes en los pies y rejas en las ventanas. «Posibles fantasías sadomasoquistas», anotó en su pergamino.

Darién levantó la barbilla indignado, aunque en el fondo se preguntaba qué sería exactamente una fantasía sadomasoquista. Aquellas palabras evocaban en su imaginación visiones que resultaban... en fin, fascinantes.

—No está usted preso, Darién, desde luego que no. Le dejaremos marchar en cuanto estemos seguros de que no corre peligro.

«¡Ja!»

—¿Cómo se siente al respecto?

«¿Que cómo me siento? ¿Que cómo me siento? Me siento fatal.»

—Te diré cómo me siento. Puede que por ahora esté cautivo, pero quiero que sepas que no voy a ser el esclavo de ningún hombre... ni de ninguna mujer.

—¿Esclavo? —balbuceó ella—. ¿Y qué iba a hacer yo con un esclavo? —¡Exacto! —contestó él. Pero luego el malévolo dios Loki le susurró algo al oído, y una idea tentadora tiró de él. Con toda la indiferencia que fue capaz de reunir, añadió—. Claro, que en su caso podría considerar la posibilidad de ser su... —Dejó a propósito que sus palabras se difuminaran. No hablaba en serio, en realidad. Al menos, eso creía. Era un hombre poco inclinado hacia el humor. Y la provocativa insinuación que acababa de lanzarle a aquella mujer era tan impropia de él que estuvo a punto de aturullar aún más su ya aturullado espíritu. Debía de ser culpa del confinamiento y de la impresión que le había causado su propia muerte (o lo que le hubiera ocurrido), o quizá la influencia de su frívolo hermano o de aquella condenada ballena. O tal vez hubiera que echarle la culpa a la primera tentación que sentía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. —¿Qué? —preguntó ella finalmente—. Quiero que hable con total libertad, Darién. En la relación psicólogo-paciente, no hay nada prohibido. Así que dígame, consideraría usted la posibilidad de ser mi... ¿qué? —Su esclavo en el amor.

1 Confunde _norse,_es decir, «enfermera» por «noruega». _(N.__de__la__T.)_

2 Darién confunde y adapta a su propia mentalidad los nombres propios; en este caso, Johnson y Philips_:__John-son_, «hijo de John»; _Fill-ups_, «llenado» (de un depósito, por ejemplo). _(N.__de__la__T.)_

3 En inglés, _drone_significa «zángano» y _sin,_«pecado», de donde se desprende el juego de palabras posterior. _(N_. _de__la__T)_

4 En el original _stud__muffin,_expresión coloquial que en español vendría a significar «tío bueno». _(N.__de__la__T.)_


	7. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

—¿Mi esclavo en el amor? —graznó ella.

Siendo psicóloga profesional, no debería haberse sorprendido. Los pacientes le hacían constantemente las sugerencias más disparatadas. Pero, cuando la sugerencia venía de un hombre irresistiblemente guapo y de pelo azabache claro, ojos azules y oscuros y piel dorada por el sol, Serena tenía que admitir que se sentía un pelín tentada.

Tendría que andarse con mucho ojo para no cruzar la línea que la ética marcaba entre paciente y doctor, aunque el paciente fuera guapo de caerse redonda incluso ataviado con un anodino pijama azul de hospital, correas en los tobillos y camisa de fuerza blanca. Hasta sus pies descalzos, que eran enormes (una talla 45 por lo menos) eran sorprendentemente sexys.

Tuvo que sonreír al ocurrírsele aquella bobada. Había que reconocer que últimamente le pasaban las cosas más extrañas, si empezaban a ponerla a tono los pies. Lo cierto era que, en su calidad de psiquiatra, tenía preparada una explicación lógica: en un hombre tan grande y corpulento como Darién, los pies desnudos parecían vulnerables y expuestos a... en fin, a las caricias, como no lo estaban otras partes cubiertas de su cuerpo.

Se puso colorada con sólo pensar en «caricias» y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al mirar las correas que le ponían cada vez que ella entraba en su habitación. Había un guardia de seguridad apostado en la puerta, pero aun así las correas eran necesarias porque el señor Darién se resistía a su confinamiento. Revolverse era una reacción natural, desde luego, pero también demostraba que aquel hombre podía ser peligroso. Al menos, hasta que los especialistas del hospital pudieran establecer un diagnóstico.

En ese momento, estaba tumbado en la cama con la espalda apoyada sobre dos gruesas almohadas y las largas piernas estiradas sobre el estrecho colchón y cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. Parecía por su postura que estaba relajado, pero la tensión de los tendones de su cuello revelaba que estaba listo para saltar a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara.

Asintió con la cabeza a su pregunta, que, entre tantas cavilaciones, Serena había olvidado por completo. Ah, sí, había exclamado algo al oír su estrafalaria proposición.

—Sí, un esclavo en el amor —dijo él lentamente con fuerte acento extranjero. Estaba claro que su lengua materna no era el inglés—. Quíteme estas ataduras y podremos negociar un acuerdo.

Serena sacudió la cabeza y acercó su silla a la cama, con el lápiz y el cuaderno a mano. Era hora de conseguir un informe más completo sobre aquel paciente, ahora que por fin se había decidido a hablar.

—No puedo soltarle hasta que estemos seguros de que no hará daño a otras personas, ni a sí mismo.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerme daño a mí mismo? —bufó él.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Mucha gente lo hace.

Él reaccionó con escepticismo.

Serena sonrió mientras desfilaban por su cabeza algunas de las palabras de su paciente.

—¿De veras sería capaz de negociar un acuerdo para ser un... un esclavo sexual? —Se puso colorada al decir esto último.

Para su desaliento, los inteligentes ojos del señor Darién advirtieron su turbación. Hasta le guiñó un ojo. «¡Dios mío! Me ha guiñado un ojo. ¡Guau! ¿Desde cuándo es un guiño un reclamo erótico? Puede que mis hijas tengan razón. Tal vez me haga falta un hombre. No, no, no. Eso es lo último que necesito.»

Notó también cómo recorría él su cuerpo con la mirada desde la coronilla del pelo corto hasta los altos tacones, pasando por la blusa de seda, la falda corta y las finas medias. La chaqueta que iba a juego con la falda colgaba de un perchero en su despacho. Esa tarde tenía que asistir a un seminario.

A Darién le gustaba lo que veía. Serena lo notó por el fugaz destello de sus ojos y por cómo se dilataron sus pupilas, particularmente al posarse sobre sus pechos, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no mostrar ni enfado, ni timidez.

Había tardado muchos años en sentirse a gusto con su cuerpo. De pequeña se había desarrollado mucho antes que sus amigas, y de jovencita su figura voluptuosa y exuberante hacía pensar a los hombres que era una chica «fácil», razón por la cual se había empeñado en vestirse con ropas que ocultaban su figura y en desmentir con su comportamiento la sensualidad de su carácter. Pero todo eso estaba cambiando (su pelo corto y atrevido y el arete del ombligo eran los indicios más recientes) y ya no se vestía como una puritana. Si la gente se formaba una opinión equivocada sobre ella, era su problema, no el de ella. No vestía como un pendón, pero tampoco como una institutriz.

Eso no significaba que se sintiera del todo cómoda bajo el voluptuoso escrutinio de aquel tipo tan guapo. Pero tampoco se moría de vergüenza.

Mantuvo la barbilla bien alta en señal de desafío, y él se rió como si se diera cuenta de lo que le ocurría..., lo cual era imposible, desde luego.

O eso esperaba Serena.

—¿De veras estaría dispuesto a negociar un contrato para ser un esclavo sexual? —Mientras repetía la pregunta, pensó en por qué se empeñaba en seguir por aquel camino. En su propia defensa tenía que decir que a los psicólogos se les enseñaba a seguir el flujo de la conversación del paciente, a guiar sin estorbar cuando era necesario, pero sobre todo a seguirles sin censura alguna.

—Sí, si con eso estuviera más cerca de la libertad.

—¿Ha sido alguna vez un esclavo sexual?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—No. ¿Y usted?

—No —contestó ella con una risa nerviosa—. Y tampoco me interesa.

La única respuesta de Darién consistió en levantar las cejas con aire incrédulo. Luego se pasó rápidamente la lengua por los labios carnosos como si quisiera dejar claro que, aunque no estuviera interesada, él decididamente sí lo estaba.

«¡Ay, dios!»

Aquello tenía que ser una broma, aunque él no mostraba signo alguno de buen humor. En realidad, a los rasgos labrados a cincel de su bello rostro les faltaban las arrugas de la risa que un hombre de su edad (unos treinta y cinco años) debería llevar grabadas alrededor de la boca. Si los ojos eran el espejo del alma, los suyos reflejaban amargura, no una vida repleta de sonrisas.

¿Quién era aquel hombre? Los de Orcaland decían no haberlo visto nunca. La policía había cotejado sus huellas dactilares sin sacar nada en claro. Ningún familiar o amigo había denunciado su desaparición. Parecía ser un hombre sin pasado.

Serena se removió, incómoda. No quería que volviera a salir a relucir el asunto del esclavo sexual. Pero luego se reprendió a sí misma: en una terapia, no había ningún tema tabú. Con eso en mente preguntó:

—¿Y cómo exactamente negociaría un contrato para ser esclavo sexual?

Esperaba que él se riera, o al menos que sonriera, pero siguió igual de serio.

—Por tu parte, tendrías que comprometerte a ponerme en libertad. Yo, por mi parte, me comprometería a darte placer en la cama.

Una oleada semejante a una fuerte conmoción erótica recorrió a Serena con insólita energía, cosa que resultaba realmente asombrosa porque, a pesar de que había progresado mucho en lo tocante a sus complejos físicos, todavía abrigaba fuertes inhibiciones en cuanto a su sexualidad. Para el caso en cuestión servía como ejemplo el padre de sus hijas, Andrew Furuhata, que una vez había dicho que era «tan excitante como meterla en un plato de puré de patatas».

—Entiendo. —Parpadeó varias veces para concentrarse mientras seguía bajo la intensa mirada del hombre reclinado a medias en la cama, delante de ella. Aquel tipo veía demasiado—. Defina «libertad» —le animó.

—Preferiría definir «placer en la cama». —Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y Serena pensó que tal vez a fin de cuentas no careciera del todo de sentido del humor. Quizá sólo lo tuviera muy enterrado bajo la superficie... o bajo el golpe, fuera éste cual fuese, que había causado su derrumbe.

—Habla de una forma muy extraña —comentó ella—. No logro situar su dialecto.

—¡Ja! ¿Crees que yo hablo raro? Pues deberías oírte a ti misma. .. y no me refiero sólo a esa voz tan sensual.

«¿Voz sensual? Ah, debe de referirse a mi ronquera.» Ésa era otra parte de su ser que había contribuido a su temprana reputación de chica fácil. Era muy propio de aquel tipo dar en el clavo a la primera.

—Tengo la voz ronca desde que era pequeña. Una grave infección de garganta —dijo, poniéndose más a la defensiva de lo que pretendía—. Pero su dialecto... ¿de dónde procede?

—De Vestfold.

—¿Eh? ¿Eso está en Texas?

—No tengo ni idea de dónde está Tasas. Vestfold está en Noruega. Soy noruego. Vikingo.

—Entiendo. —Ya empezaban a llegar a alguna parte. Entre otros problemas mentales, aquel tipo creía ser un vikingo..., aunque, pensándolo bien, sí que parecía un dios nórdico. Serena hizo unas rápidas anotaciones en su cuaderno.

—Estábamos negociando nuestro contrato para ser tu esclavo sexual cuando...

—Yo nunca he aceptado negociar nada parecido —le atajó ella, quizá con demasiada indignación.

—Tengo muchísima experiencia en juegos de alcoba, desde luego.

—Desde luego —contestó ella, y enseguida se arrepintió de haberse puesto sarcástica.

Pero él o no se percató, o prefirió hacer oídos sordos. «Mejor.»

—Ahora bien, no puedo alardear de ser muy sutil en escarceos más refinados (nada de palabras floridas ni de darse la manita y cosas por el estilo), y tengo que reconocer que besar no me hace mucho tilín. Pero en cambio me han dicho que mi resistencia es admirable. Mi resistencia, y el tamaño de mi tranca. —La única respuesta de Serena fue una especie de gorgorito que él pareció tomarse por un cumplido porque continuó diciendo—: Y, naturalmente, todos los noruegos conocen el secreto del punto «S».

—¿Se refiere al punto G? —Caray, pero ¿es que se estaba volviendo loca? ¿A qué venía darle alas con preguntas como aquélla?

—Yo el punto G no lo conozco, pero todos los vikingos saben que, en lo que al sexo se refiere, el punto S es muy superior a cualquier otro punto. —Su semblante inexpresivo no permitía adivinar si hablaba en serio o no.

—En fin, ese asunto del esclavo sexual no funcionaría, eso se lo digo desde ya —le informó ella con una risilla nerviosa—, porque a la mayoría de las mujeres les gustan los besos.

—¿A ti te gustan?

—Eh... bueno, sí. Claro. —«¡Cielo santo! Mi lengua ha cobrado voluntad propia.»

Él pareció sopesar sus balbuceos sin dejar de mirarla con aquellos luminosos ojos azules. Por fin dijo:

—De acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —dijo ella prácticamente chillando.

El enarcó una ceja al notar su pánico.

—Yo acepto lo de los besuqueos y tú aceptas darme... en fin, ciertas cosas que quiero... no, que necesito.

«¿Como qué?», se moría de ganas de preguntarle ella, pero por suerte recobró el sentido común y se mordió la lengua. Ya le habían dado suficientes vueltas a aquel espinoso asunto.

—No necesito un esclavo sexual, muchas gracias. Deberíamos volver a la cuestión que nos ocupa: la entrevista.

—¿Eso es esto? ¿Una entrevista? —Él frunció el ceño—. Por cierto, lady Tsuki-no , ¿estás casada?

Ella negó con la cabeza, confundida. ¿A santo de qué le preguntaba por su estado civil? «Ah, debe de preocuparle tener algún conflicto con otro hombre en caso de que acepte ese asunto del esclavo sexual..., que será cuando se hiele el infierno.»

—No, no estoy casada.

—Eso me parecía. No te ofendas, señora mía, pero las nupcias no formarán parte de nuestro acuerdo de servidumbre.

El cerebro aturullado de Serena tardó un momento en registrar que aquel hombre acababa de declinar casarse con ella.

—Usted... usted... —tartamudeó.

—¿Estoy muerto? —preguntó él sin venir al caso.

La pregunta dejó descolocada a Serena.

—¿Q... qué? ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

—Bueno, el ancla de mi drakkar se enredó en el mar, en algún lugar más allá de Islandia y...

—¡Islandia! —exclamó ella—. Por lo visto está usted un poco desorientado, Dar.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué me llamas Dar?

—Porque me ha dicho que se llama Darién. Ah... ¿lo que quiere decir es que me estoy tomando demasiadas confianzas? ¿Prefiere que le llame señor Darién?

—No, prefiero que te dirijas a mí por mi verdadero nombre. Darién —dijo pronunciando muy despacio—. Darién Chiba.

Serena se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar una sonrisa.

—Darién. ¡Qué nombre tan extraño! Pero es bonito..., muy bonito. Aunque, de todas formas, creo que le llamaré por su diminutivo: Dar.

—¿Dar el Vikingo? —Frunció los labios, pensativo—. No sé por qué, pero no tiene el mismo lustre que Darién el Vikingo o Darién el Guerrero. —Luego le lanzó su irresistible sonrisa.

Ella sonrió a su vez.

—Sé que estaba... que estoy... perdido —confesó él—. Pero si acabé aquí fue por culpa de esa maldita Thora.

—¿Thora? —Por alguna razón, la idea de que Darién estuviera con una mujer hizo que se le encogiera el estómago. «No, no, no.» No podía permitirse el lujo de interesarse íntimamente por un paciente. Además, que ella supiera, podía estar casado—. ¿Thora es su esposa? —preguntó con toda la naturalidad de que fue capaz.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Ella se tomó aquello como un no. «Fiuuu.»

—¿Su amante?

Él soltó un soplido de fastidio.

—Thora es una ballena asesina.

—¿Thora..., una ballena asesina? ¿Le ha puesto nombre a una ballena asesina?

—Sí. Bueno, la verdad es que fueron mi hermano Zafiro y mí tripulación los que se lo pusieron. Y, para que lo sepas, Thora es el animal más cargante que hay a este lado del Báltico. Y, además, le apesta el aliento.

—Entiendo.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en decir «entiendo» si está claro que no entiendes nada?

Serena dejó a un lado su cuaderno y se frotó la frente fruncida con una mano.

—Una ballena asesina le trajo aquí... ¿desde Islandia? ¿Una ballena asesina a la que le huele el aliento?

—¡Ajá! ¡Ahora empiezas a entenderlo!

—Entiendo —dijo ella.

Al día siguiente

—Nada más hasta el lunes que viene —les dijo el doctor Soichi Tomoe a los reunidos alrededor de la mesa, poniendo así fin a la reunión semanal del personal de la clínica—. Dentro de dos semanas sabremos cómo van las negociaciones entre Medic-All y los propietarios del centro. Espero poder adelantarles algo la semana que viene.

—¡Dos semanas! ¡Vaya, estupendo! Mis enfermeras están de los nervios, doctor Tomoe. Necesitan saber si deben empezar a buscar trabajo en otro sitio —insistió Molly Hatcher mientras se levantaba y recogía sus papeles—. Algunas viven de paga en paga. No pueden permitirse pasar ni dos semanas sin trabajar. —Molly era una mujer grandullona y brusca que no aceptaba zarandajas de nadie, ni siquiera de su jefe, pero que tenía también un corazón de oro en lo que se refería a «sus niñas», las enfermeras que trabajaban a su cargo.

Ese mismo día, al mencionarle Serena lo que le habían oído decir sus hijas, Molly le había dado en la espalda una palmada tan fuerte que había estado a punto de tirarla al suelo, y había exclamado: «Bueno, está como un queso, cielo. Eso no puedes negarlo.» Serena había optado por no insistir.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió Soichi asintiendo con la cabeza—. Pero no conviene exagerar, amigos. Aun en el caso de que Medic-All compre el Rainbow, eso no significa que el hospital vaya a cerrar, ni que vayan a eliminar puestos de trabajo.

Pero lo que Soichi no decía y todos sabían era que el Rainbow era un hospital único en su especie, y que muchos de ellos, incluida la propia Serena, tal vez no quisieran seguir allí si cambiaba su filosofía de trabajo. Serena sólo conocía un puñado de clínicas psiquiátricas en todo el país que experimentaran reduciendo la seguridad al mínimo y combinando la terapia de pacientes internos y externos con trastornos mentales graves y la terapia ocupacional. Todo se basaba en contratos personalizados, una atmósfera relajada y una estrecha supervisión. Su índice de éxitos era extraordinario, aunque aún era pronto para probar sus métodos a mayor escala.

¿Impresionarían sus logros a Medic-All? A fin de cuentas, el Hospital Psiquiátrico Rainbow era un centro pequeño, con menos de un centenar de pacientes, y sólo llevaba cinco años funcionando. ¿O traerían a su propia gente y querrían imponer automáticamente los procedimientos clínicos que seguían en sus numerosos centros? ¿Qué les importaría más, la pasta o el éxito con los pacientes?

Serena temía saber ya la respuesta.

Mientras el administrador, la supervisora de enfermeras, el coordinador de actividades y otros psicólogos iban saliendo de la sala, Soichi dijo:

—Quédate, Serena. Tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto.

«Oh oh.» Ella volvió a sentarse cerca de la cabecera de la mesa.

—Es acerca de ese fulano. —Soichi, que seguía sentado en la silla de la cabecera, le lanzó una mirada recelosa que no auguraba nada bueno para el susodicho «fulano». Ese día llevaba una camisa de vestir blanca de manga corta, corbata de rayas rojas y pantalones caquis: un mandamás de la cabeza a los pies, aunque llevara el poco pelo que tenía peinado sobre la calva y de vez en cuando se lo tocara dando palmaditas, ya fuera para asegurarse que seguía en su sitio, ya por puro nerviosismo (Serena no sabía muy bien a qué atribuirlo).

—Ya tiene nombre —le recordó Serena—. Recuerda que ayer empezó a hablar. Se llama Darién Chiba.

Soichi agitó brevemente la mano en el aire como diciendo: «Eso da lo mismo».

—Esa posible compra nos tiene en la cuerda floja, Serena. Me preocupa mucho que tengamos ingresado a un paciente al que no se le conoce seguro médico y...

—Entonces, ¿se trata de eso? ¿De dinero?

—Desde luego que sí, maldita sea —replicó Soichi, enrojeciendo de enojo. Era por lo general una persona muy tranquila incluso en momentos críticos, y las crisis abundaban en un centro psiquiátrico. Las negociaciones de la venta del hospital debían de estar afectándole más de lo que Serena había imaginado—. Nunca me he negado a atender a un paciente porque no tuviera medios para pagar, pero estamos en una situación muy delicada. No pienso poner en peligro los intereses de noventa y nueve pacientes que pagan por el bien de un... de un... —balbuceó, buscando palabras lo menos ofensivas posibles para describir a Darién— ... de un exhibicionista que da la casualidad de que lleva encima cientos de miles de dólares en joyas.

—¿Eh? —Serena se centró en la parte más irrelevante de la perorata de Soichi—. ¿Qué joyas? Ah, ¿te refieres a esos brazaletes de latón?

—¿De latón? ¡Ja! Eso es oro macizo, si no me equivoco, y seguramente muy antiguo..., puede que incluso del siglo X. Al menos, eso fue lo que me dijo Setsuna cuando estuvo aquí ayer.

Setsuna, la mujer con la que Soichi salía por temporadas, era anticuaria. Regentaba una casa de subastas muy respetada y provista de conexiones internacionales, parecida a Sotheby's y Christie's aunque a menor escala, y formaba parte del patronato de varios museos. Sabía de lo que hablaba.

—Setsuna dice que esos brazaletes son antigüedades potencialmente importantes, sea lo que sea lo que eso signifique. Y, además, ¿le has echado un vistazo a esa espada que nos mandó la policía? Yo sí, antes de guardarla en la caja fuerte. Dios mío, Serena, pesa una tonelada, y la empuñadura tiene forma de dragón y está incrustada con lo que parecen esmeraldas auténticas. No la saqué para enseñársela a Setsuna, por supuesto. Habría sido poco ético. Pero te digo que ese tipo debería pagar, con seguro o sin él.

Serena dejó caer los hombros, agotada. Soichi tenía razón. Se había quedado con el culo al aire al transigir con su capricho de llevar al hospital a un perfecto desconocido. ¿Y cómo se lo pagaba ella? Causándole problemas.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Una semana —contestó Soichi, sacudiendo el dedo índice con énfasis—. Tienes una semana para demostrarme que estás haciendo progresos con ese tipo. Entonces será cuando llegue la avanzadilla de Medic-All para que les pongamos la alfombra roja. Espero que para entonces puedas asegurarme que ese hombre no supone ningún peligro para nadie, ni siquiera para sí mismo. Eso significa nada de correas, ni de camisas de fuerza. Quiero verle relacionarse con otros pacientes. Si no, le mandaremos al hospital estatal, le convenga o no. Mi principal preocupación ahora son los intereses del Rainbow. Hablo muy en serio, Serena. De veras.

Serena levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

—Me hago una idea, jefe.

El problema era cómo trasladarle aquella idea a su paciente. Y, sobre todo, ¿se mostraría Darién el Vikingo dispuesto a cooperar?

Al día siguiente

—No entiendo —dijo Darién mientras se paseaba por la habitación, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad—. ¿Qué clase de prisión es ésta?

—¿Qué clase de prisión crees que es?

La mujer había vuelto a su aposento y le estaba vapuleando otra vez con su absurda cháchara, la mitad de la cual no entendía, cuando lo que él tendría que estar haciendo sería regresar a su barco para rescatar a su hermano Seiya. Y encima (¡por las uñas de los pies de Thor!) odiaba que, en lugar de contestar a sus preguntas, replicara con otras como si fuera un maldito loro.

Si le preguntaba: «¿Por qué he sido apresado?», ella contestaba: «¿Cómo te sientes al hallarte apresado?». O a la sencilla pregunta: «¿Dónde estoy?», replicaba: «¿Dónde crees que estás?». Con ella no había manera de obtener una respuesta sencilla a una pregunta sencilla.

Ese día lucía otra vez un jubón de manga corta como el que llevaba puesto en el estanque de las orcas, sólo que de color carmesí y confeccionado con un tejido elástico qué realzaba sus pechos perfectos, aquellos redondos globos cada uno de los cuales cabría perfectamente en una mano de hombre del tamaño de... la suya, por ejemplo. Y no es que él estuviera pensando en tocarle los pechos. Sólo era una observación, se dijo. También se había fijado en que llevaba unas calzas de hombre de color negro que se le ceñían de la manera más incitante a las redondeadas caderas y al vientre plano. Luego estaban aquellos insinuantes zapatos que dejaban al aire sus deditos y sus uñas pintadas de rojo. Darién sintió de pronto el alarmante deseo de chupar aquellos apéndices deliciosamente atractivos.

Se paró en seco. Estaba claro que llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado si empezaba a aficionarse a los dedos de los pies. A Zafiro le encantaría saberlo. Sin duda en el siguiente Allthing, la asamblea de su país, los escaldos escribirían odas sobre él, pero para ridiculizarle, no para cantar sus alabanzas. En lugar de llamarle Darién el Guerrero, pasaría a la posteridad como Darién el Chupapiés.

Tendría que andarse con ojo. Quizás aquella mujer estuviera intentando seducirlo con sus tretas de doczorra. Y quizás él se sintiera tentado si no fuera por lo pelmaza que era. «¿En qué piensa? ¿En qué piensa? ¿En qué piensa?», se dijo en tono burlón, repitiendo su incesante letanía. En que estaba harto de pensar, en eso pensaba. Había llegado el momento de pasar a la acción.

Ella le había quitado los grilletes de los pies. Pero todavía había un guardia al otro lado de la puerta, y él seguía llevando el jubón de tortura. Los grilletes se los habían quitado esa mañana, después de que prometiera no intentar escaparse ni ponerse violento. Aun así, le sacaba de quicio que ella le entretuviera con aquel estúpido parloteo teniendo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer en otra parte. Además (más le valía admitirlo), quería volver a mirar la caja negra para ver si Josh era capaz de rescatar a Reva de manos de los cobardes villanos de aquella isla remota. Se le habían ocurrido un par de sugerencias que hacerle a Josh para recuperar a su díscola esposa. Y (¡por las pelotas de Odín!) aquella Reva bien merecía el corazón de un vikingo... o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Dar?

«Juro que te arrancaré la lengua si no dejas de llamarme Dar. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése?» Esto era lo que pensaba. Lo que dijo fue:

—¿Dijiste que esto era un hospicio?

—Un hospital..., sí. —Estiró el cuello para mirarlo mientras él volvía a pasearse con nerviosismo por el estrecho aposento—. La verdad es que preferimos llamarlo clínica.

—Nunca había visto un hospicio como éste —rezongó él—. Y sé lo que me digo. Uno de los mejores del mundo está en Jorvik, cerca de la abadía. Los monjes practican allí el arte de la curación. Me han remendado las heridas muchas veces. Una vez estuve a punto de perder un ojo.

Ella le echó un rápido vistazo y se fijó en la cicatriz blanca que le llegaba desde el ojo derecho a la oreja.

Entonces a Darién se le ocurrió una idea inquietante.

—Ya que esto es un hospicio, esos hombres vestidos de blanco que entran aquí... ¿son acaso monjes?

Ella sonrió.

—No, son celadores, o auxiliares.

—Y las mujeres de blanco (y tú), ¿no seréis monjas?

Ella se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Las mujeres de blanco son enfermeras, y yo soy médico.

Él exhaló un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

La mujer lo miró extrañada.

—¿Eso lo entiendes? No, creo que no. —Hizo una pausa—. Esto es un hospital mental, Darién.

«¿Men-tal? ¿Men-tal?» Darién le dio vueltas a la palabra sin decir nada. «Ah, debe de referirse a la mente, a la chaveta.» Tardó unos segundos en digerir la noticia.

—¿En tu país hay hospicios especiales para los locos?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, supongo que no es mala idea.

«No he oído mayor disparate en toda mi vida. Ahora me dirá que hay hospicios especiales para guerreros veteranos y hasta para parturientas.» No quería ofenderla, pero necesitaba saber si tendría que enfrentarse a otros peligros en aquel país de chiflados, y preguntó como el que no quería la cosa:

—¿Hay muchos locos por aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No más que en cualquier otro país.

—En mi país los encerramos... en mazmorras, si las hay. —A decir verdad, había visto muy pocas mazmorras en su vida, aunque imaginaba que ciertas personas encerraban bajo llave a sus parientes tarados. Seguramente serían sobre todo sajones, pues ya se sabía que los sajones no tenían corazón, ni siquiera para sus propios parientes. Pero, aun así, lo más probable era que los encerraran en un sótano o en un cobertizo, y no en una mazmorra.

Ella lo miraba con la boca abierta.

—O los matamos. —Su primo tercero, Halfdan, había matado hacía muchos veranos a su hermano Helvid, que era un poco falto, por escupir en su aguamiel—. He oído hablar de algunos clanes donde a los niños con defectos se los deja a la intemperie para que se mueran en cuanto nacen. La vida es dura en el norte, y a veces es una obra de caridad matar a un niño si su vida va a ser un eterno calvario.

Ella tragó saliva.

—A decir verdad, a veces he oído hablar de manicomios, pero estaban sobre todo en colonias de leprosos.

Ella dejó escapar una especie de gemido.

En ese momento, Darién comprendió cómo le afectaba a él lo que estaba diciendo: se hallaba preso en un manicomio.

—¿Crees acaso que yo, Darién el Guerrero, soy un demente?

—Bueno, yo no usaría la palabra «demente» —contestó ella, pero el rubor de sus mejillas sugería lo contrario.

—¿Y qué palabra usarías? —Darién la miró entornando los ojos y apretó los dientes.

—Trastornado.

Él soltó el aliento que sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo.

—Pues claro que estoy trastornado. Ya te he dicho que me he perdido y que debo volver a mi barco para rescatar a mi hermano Seiya.

—Me refería a trastornado en un sentido más serio, más clínico, Darién. Necesitas ayuda para corregir tus desórdenes psíquicos antes de que dejemos que vuelvas a integrarte en la sociedad.

—Si por desórdenes te refieres a que estoy mal de la azotea, estás muy equivocada —le informó él con aire altivo—. Estoy tan cuerdo como el que más. Tanto como tú, por ejemplo. O como ese tal doczorro Soishi, el que lleva la cortinilla de pelo.

Vio que ella sonreía con disimulo al oír cómo describía a su colega.

—Dime exactamente de qué se me acusa para que pueda convencerte de mi inocencia y largarme de aquí.

—No, no, no. No se te acusa de ningún delito. Ésta es una clínica mental de baja seguridad. Si la policía pensara que eres peligroso o que has cometido algún delito, estarías en la cárcel, no aquí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo irme cuando me plazca?

—En primer lugar, porque te presentaste completamente desnudo en un sitio público.

—¡Pfff! —resopló él con desdén—. No fui yo quien decidió aparecer en cueros, pero necesitaba libertad de movimientos cuando me lancé al agua en Islandia para desenredar el ancla de mi barco.

—Verás, ése es otro asunto —dijo ella con nerviosismo, como si hubiera hecho un gran hallazgo—. Sin duda sabrás que en esa región el agua está helada. Tu cuerpo no podría haber aguantado esas temperaturas más allá de unos minutos.

Darién hacía esfuerzos por concentrarse en sus palabras y no en sus pezones, que por culpa de la emoción se le habían puesto duros como perlas y se apretaban contra la tela elástica del jubón. Anotó de cabeza que debía llevarse alguna pieza de aquella tela cuando volviera a Vestfold. Conocía a un mercader que ganaría una fortuna vendiéndosela a los potentados de oriente. A decir verdad, la parte inferior de su cuerpo empezaba a tomarle gusto a todo lo que la tela dejaba entrever del cuerpo de la doczorra. Se obligó a pensar en otras cosas, no fuera a ponerse en evidencia.

—Bueno, puede que en eso tengas razón —logró decir por fin—. Puede que mi barco se desviara un poco de su rumbo. Puede que en realidad no estuviéramos en Islandia, sino en otro país. Puede que estuviera un poco..., en fin, un poco perdido.

—Darién —suspiró ella—, estarías algo más que perdido. De Galveston, Texas, a Islandia hay más de tres mil kilómetros a vuelo de pájaro.

Ahora le tocó a él quedarse boquiabierto.

—Conque a vuelo de pájaro, ¿eh? ¿Y cuántas millas marinas sería eso en drakkar?

—No tengo ni idea. Posiblemente cuatro mil. —Se echó a reír—. ¿Por qué utilizas palabras tan arcaicas como «drakkar»?

—¿Eh? —Luego añadió—: ¿Qué tiene de arcaico un «drakkar»? Así es como viajamos los vikingos.

—Ya estás otra vez refiriéndote a ti mismo como si fueras un vikingo. Debo decirte que he tenido otros pacientes que creían que eran alienígenas de otros planetas. Uno hasta creía que era el emperador Nerón. Vikingos, romanos, alienígenas..., todo eso son desvaríos, amigo mío.

Darién la miró fijamente, boquiabierto de estupor.

—Los vikingos no existen hoy día como pueblo —explicó ella lentamente—. Quedaron asimilados en los diversos países en los que se dedicaron al pillaje y la violación, o donde sencillamente se establecieron.

—¡Ah, ya estás otra vez con eso! —Dijo él, imitando su expresión—. ¿Por qué hay tanta gente que cree que los vikingos somos saqueadores sedientos de sangre? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que eso sólo son patrañas de esos malditos clérigos sajones que se llaman a sí mismos historiadores? Chismosos, eso es lo que son, del primero al último.

Ella lo miraba blandamente, como si fuera una madre y él un hijo bobalicón.

Por un segundo, Darién contempló la posibilidad de cortarle la lengua antes de salir de su aposento. Cuando recuperara su espada, claro.

—Puede que éste sea un punto de arranque desde el que empezar la terapia. —Ella respiró hondo, como si quisiera recobrar fuerzas—. Creo que te llamas Dar Darién, como me dijiste al principio. Y creo saber cuál es tu principal problema.

—¿Ah, sí? —«Pero ¿por qué le habré preguntado eso? Sólo servirá para prolongar esta ridícula conversación.»

—Sí. Eres un amante del riesgo, te gustan las situaciones extremas. Quedó claro en el oceanográfico, cuando hiciste tu entrada triunfal montado a lomos de una ballena asesina. No te estoy juzgando, pero para algunas personas eso significaría que sientes deseo de morir.

—Yo no me monté en Thora a propósito —puntualizó él.

Ella agitó una mano en el aire como si su observación fuera irrelevante.

—El hombre es la única especie que se pone en peligro deliberadamente, ¿lo sabías? Y hablo de todo tipo de riesgos, desde el financiero al de la propia vida. Piénsalo. Especulación bursátil. Juegos de azar. Paracaidismo. Carreras de coches. Lo que sea. Cuanto más seguro es su entorno, más a propósito se arriesga la gente.

«Esta mujer está como una cabra.»

—Lo que buscas son emociones fuertes —concluyó ella con una amplia sonrisa, como si le invitara a darle la razón.

«Como dos cabras.»

—¿Tú también eres...? ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Una amante del riesgo?

—¡Cielo santo, no! A mí las inhibiciones se me salen hasta por el esfínter. —Se removió en la silla, prácticamente saltando de alegría ante la expectativa de resolver su presunto «desorden».

—¿De veras? —preguntó él con más interés del que requería su comentario. Pero lo que de verdad quería saber era dónde tenía el «esfínter». ¿Estaría por casualidad cerca de aquellas bonitas nalgas posadas al filo de la silla? Y (se preguntaba Darién sin más remedio), si se excitaba tanto porque fuera un amante de las emociones fuertes, ¿qué haría si la convertía a ella en el blanco de sus emociones?

—Pero, lo que es más importante, debes aceptar este hecho, Darién: no eres un vikingo.

—¿Ah, no? —Por un momento le hizo dudar. Aquella mujer acabaría volviéndolo tarumba, si no lo estaba ya—. ¿Y qué soy?

—¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?

—¿Por qué siempre contestas con una pregunta?

Ella suspiró, pero luego pareció considerar seriamente su crítica.

—Sospecho que eres un hombre corriente, con un trabajo corriente, y que adoptaste esa fantasía para darle un poco de emoción a tu vida. No hay nada de malo en eso, salvo que es un engaño. Y el abuso de las fantasías puede llegar a interferir en la realidad.

De no haber tenido los brazos apresados por la camisa de tortura, Darién se habría mesado los cabellos por pura desesperación.

—Estoy absolutamente seguro de que soy vikingo..., igual que estoy seguro de que tú eres una doczorra. Y te aseguro que no soy ni he sido jamás un hombre corriente.

Ella le sonrió con un aire condescendiente que a Darién no le pareció nada halagüeño.

—Claro que eres especial. Lo que quiero decir es que no te hace falta adherirte etiquetas estrafalarias. Basta con ser quien eres.

—¡Aaaar! —bramó Darién, pero notó un destello de alarma en su expresión, vio que sus ojos volaban como flechas hacia el guardia que esperaba en el corredor, y procuró refrenar su ira.

—Dejemos una cosa clara: no creo que ser vikingo sea una «etiqueta estrafalaria». Soy noruego, vikingo de pura cepa. Eso, mi señora, no es ninguna fantasía.

—Entiendo —repuso ella en un tono destinado (y él lo notó) a aplacar su enojo. Lo cierto era que no le creía.

Darién decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué es eso de «ygriegadoska» que veo todo el tiempo en la caja negra?

Ella no pareció entenderle al principio.

—«Ygriegadoska», «ygriegadoska» —repitió varias veces, y luego se echó a reír—. Ah, te refieres al Y2K, el virus informático del milenio.

—Eso he dicho, ¿no?

Ella ignoró su mal humor y explicó:

—Aunque ya ha pasado el cambio de siglo, todavía hay personas que se dan mutuamente palmaditas en la espalda por haber escapado sanas y salvas.

—Bueno, eso está más claro que la bruma del fiordo una gélida mañana de viernes. —Pero algo más de lo que ella había dicho se agitaba en su cabeza—. ¿A qué viene eso de que ya ha pasado el cambio de siglo? Cuando me fui de Vestfold era el año 998. Todavía queda más de un año para que cambie el siglo. —Estaba empezando a pensar que acaso fuera ella la que estaba loca y no los demás moradores de aquel manicomio, y menos aún él.

—¡Darién! —exclamó ella, alarmada—. No estamos en el año 998. Estamos en el año 2000.

—¡Eso es imposible!

Ella meneó la cabeza despacio, con evidente lástima. En vez de convencerla de su cordura, Darién notaba que estaba cada vez más segura de su chifladura.

Respiró hondo y exhaló varias veces, intentando digerir lo que le había dicho. Por fin dijo:

—Si no estoy muerto, como dices, y estamos de verdad en el año 2000, entonces sólo cabe una conclusión.

—¿Cuál?

Él soltó una especie de gruñido.

—He oído hablar de estas cosas en las sagas de los dioses nórdicos, pero nunca pensé que pudiera ser cierto, sobre todo tratándose de un mortal. Pero ¿qué otra explicación puede haber?

—¿De qué estás hablando, Darién?

—Debo de haber viajado a través del tiempo.


	8. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

—¡Un viaje a través del tiempo!

«Otro desvarío.»

—Sí, un viaje a través del tiempo —dijo Darién—. Sí, ya sé que cuesta creerlo. Yo jamás lo habría creído posible. Pero las sagas nórdicas relatan acontecimientos todavía más asombrosos. Hasta los griegos hablaban de héroes imposibles que hacían cosas extraordinarias, como Hércules.

—Eso son mitos —le informó Serena con suavidad—. Fantasías.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez lo que para uno es fantasía sea para otro es realidad. No, no me mires con esa cara. Yo me enfrento al rostro ensangrentado de la guerra, a menudo diariamente. Créeme cuando te digo que no soy dado a fantasías. Pero hasta a mí me costaría dudar de la existencia de los milagros.

Serena enarcó las cejas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que has experimentado un milagro?

—¡Umf! ¿Cómo llamarías tú a viajar en el tiempo a lomos de una ballena asesina? —Estaba claro que la cara normalmente impasible de Serena no estaba tan impasible ese día, porque Darién se apresuró a añadir—: Puede que la cultura escandinava sea más proclive a creer en lo extraordinario que la tuya. Tal vez, debido a la dureza de nuestro entorno, tendamos a tener más fe en los dioses... y en los milagros.

Serena dejó el cuaderno y el lápiz a un lado con aire de desaliento y se acercó a la ventana.

«Quizá debiera darme por vencida ahora mismo. Llamar al hospital público y decirles que vengan a buscarle. O, mejor aún, decirle que se vaya y que se busque la vida lo mejor que pueda. No puedo ofrecerle toda la ayuda que necesita en una sola semana. ¡Es imposible! Por otro lado, si dejamos que se marche ahora, seguramente se irá a la bahía y se pondrá a remar en una lancha... o se liará a espadazos en el McDonald's más cercano.»

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y, apoyándose en el alféizar de la ventana, se quedó mirando por entre los barrotes con la mirada perdida. Intentaba descubrir cómo enfrentarse a aquel problema, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el plazo que le había dado su jefe el día anterior.

—¿Por qué está tan triste mi señora?

Serena dio un respingo. No se había dado cuenta de que Darién estaba a su lado. Aunque no era baja, tuvo que torcer el cuello para levantar la vista hacia él.

Darién no la tocó (aunque de todos modos, con la camisa de fuerza, no podía), pero Serena sentía su presencia como algo palpable. El olor a pino del jabón de hospital que había usado para ducharse esa mañana era como un susurro que agitaba sus sentidos. Pero por encima de todo estaba aquel olor a hombre... a él..., un olor erótico e irresistible.

Serena dio un pasito atrás y sus hombros tocaron la pared lateral. No tenía miedo, pero necesitaba poner cierta distancia entre ella y aquel espécimen tan provocativo.

—¿Me tienes miedo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Darién pareció considerar la contradicción entre lo que decían sus palabras y lo que evidenciaban sus gestos, y luego sonrió ligeramente, como si comprendiera que era a sí misma a quien temía. Serena advirtió una duda fugaz en sus ojos color noche mientras se pensaba si debía acercarse a ella para poner a prueba su teoría. Por suerte, logró refrenarse.

Serena ignoraba qué habría hecho si se hubiera inclinado hacia ella y la hubiera besado en los labios. O si hubiera restregado contra ella su sexo. O si hubiera jadeado su nombre.

«¡Ay, señor! A este paso, pronto tendré que ingresarme a mí misma en un hospital psiquiátrico.»

—No has contestado a mi pregunta —murmuró él con hosquedad, devolviéndola al presente—. ¿Por qué te has puesto triste cuando he hablado de viajar en el tiempo?

—Porque los viajes en el tiempo no existen —contestó ella con franqueza—, y si de veras crees que eso es lo que te ha ocurrido, entonces mi tarea es imposible. Y ahora, además, tengo que cumplir un plazo.

—¿Y qué tarea es ésa? —Darién permanecía recostado contra la ventana, con el trasero apoyado en la repisa y los pies desnudos cruzados a la altura de los tobillos. Serena no lograba entender cómo un hombre con camisa de fuerza podía estar tan campante.

—¿Curarte?

Él sacó la barbilla.

—¿Quién dice que estoy enfermo?

—Curarte mentalmente —explicó ella.

—¡Ah, eso! Y dale con esa bobada de que estoy loco —dijo él en tono burlón.

—Yo nunca he dicho que estuvieras loco, Darién. Sólo...

—Lo sé, sólo trastornado. Pero ¿por qué el que haya viajado en el tiempo...?

—Tu creencia de que has viajado en el tiempo, no el que hayas viajado en el tiempo —puntualizó ella, interrumpiéndole.

—¡Aaaar! Si sigues interrumpiéndome, se me va a olvidar lo que iba a decir. Y entonces me acusarás de estar chiflado (quiero decir, trastornado) también por eso.

—Lo siento. Continúa.

—¿Por qué mi conclusión de que he viajado en el tiempo te impide curarme más que el hecho de que asegure ser un vikingo, o el que llegara a tu país en cueros y blandiendo una espada?

—Porque no hay tiempo suficiente para tratar todos esos problemas. Estoy muy contenta porque por fin te hayas decidido a hablar, y estoy segura de que haremos grandes progresos, pero no antes de que... —Dejó que su voz se apagara.

—Has hablado de un plazo —insistió él.

Ella siguió callada un momento; luego añadió:

—No debería decírtelo, pero puede que el hospital Rainbow cambie de manos muy pronto. Los posibles compradores vendrán la semana que viene, dentro de seis días, a echarle un vistazo a todo esto, y Soichi —el doctor Tomoe, quiero decir—, me ha dado órdenes muy claras: todo tiene que ir viento en popa para su visita de inspección.

Darién la escuchaba atentamente, intentando comprender todo lo que le decía. Aunque iba aprendiendo día a día el lenguaje de aquel mundo, todavía se le resistían muchas palabras. «¿Viento en popa? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con barcos?» Por fin preguntó:

—¿Y yo no encajo en todo eso?

—No, no encajas —repuso ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasará si no estoy... eh, curado para entonces?

—Bueno, el equipo —el doctor Tomoe, la enfermera jefe, Molly Hatcher, y yo— nos reuniremos para decidir si hay que enviarte a un hospital público o simplemente dejarte marchar.

Darién respiró hondo, sorprendido.

—¿Mi suerte depende de Mo-lly? —inquirió. Tendría que ser más amable con aquella arpía de allí en adelante.

—¿Mo-lly? —preguntó ella, pasmada.

—Sí, la noruega Hat-cher, la sádica de la bandeja de plata.

Sere-na intentó disimular una sonrisa, pero Darién la vio de todos modos.

—La enfermera Hatcher es una mujer muy agradable... y una excelente profesional.

Él levantó ambas cejas con incredulidad.

—¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? ¿De la amazona con los brazos de un guerrero curtido en mil batallas?

Sere-na sonrió.

—Yo no la describiría de ese modo, pero sí.

—Bueno, pues, para que lo sepas, esa cara de hacha, esa blandidora de bandejas de plata, esa sabionda, no tiene nada que ver con mi destino —le dijo con firmeza—. Y, en cuanto a lo otro, ¿sólo tengo que quedarme aquí seis días y luego me dejaréis libre?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Posiblemente.

—¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

«¿Seis días? No es mucho retraso.» En realidad, no sentía deseo alguno de regresar al lugar donde le había depositado la orca. Por alguna razón, su instinto le decía que se sentara a observar cuanto le rodeaba e intentara comprender por qué los dioses, o la condenada ballena, habían decidido interrumpir la misión que le había encomendado su padre con aquel peculiar alto en el camino. Estaba convencido de que tendría que encontrar a Thora para regresar a su tiempo. Tenía la sensación de que la ballena era la clave de su regreso a casa.

—Bueno, Darién —dijo ella con voz cargada de emoción—, ser libre no es la respuesta si uno no está bien.

Él ladeó la cabeza y la observó más atentamente.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

—No lo sé —contestó ella, a todas luces desalentada. Le temblaban los labios y tenía los ojos empañados.

—¡Por amor de Freya! ¡Eso son lágrimas!

Sere-na estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. ¡Por él! Darién no soportaba que las mujeres lloraran ni siquiera en las mejores circunstancias, y menos aún si era de pena por él. Irguiéndose, emitió un gruñido de rabia y movió con fuerza los brazos confinados en la camisa de fuerza... una, dos, tres veces. Para su asombro y el de ella, el jubón de tortura reventó por el centro.

Sere-na se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta.

Darién la miró, también boquiabierto, y luego cerró la mandíbula. No era de recibo que se quedara estupefacto ante su propia fuerza.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Él se encogió de hombros como si aquello fuera una nadería. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había hecho. La había visto al borde de las lágrimas, y un instante después se había apoderado de él la rabia por no poder... ¿qué? «¿Abrazarla? ¡Por Thor bendito! Será mejor que refrene mis pensamientos.»

—¿Eres Houdini o una especie de mago?

—Bueno, todo el mundo sabe que a veces tengo poderes mágicos —mintió él. ¡Ja! De la única hechicería de la que podía alardear era de que una vez una ramera sajona muy bien dotada le dijo que su vara era mágica, y a decir verdad en aquel momento la ramera en cuestión estaba borracha.

Ella lo miró achicando los ojos.

—¿Has estado jugando conmigo?

—No.

«Pero me gustaría. Jugar a un juego en el que haya que usar esos labios incitantes, esos deditos dulces y suculentos, esas piernas largas, esos pechos redondos, esa voz sensual...»

—Dime una cosa, ¿todo este tiempo has sido capaz de liberarte de esa camisa de fuerza?

—No —contestó él con franqueza.

Ella pareció aceptar su respuesta.

En cuestión de segundos, Darién arrojó la prenda a un lado y se puso a flexionar los brazos para que la sangre volviera a circular por ellos. Se volvió hacia Serena, apartó la mirada y al instante volvió a posarla otra vez en ella.

—¿Qué?

Ella le estaba mirando el pecho como si nunca antes hubiera visto un hombre desnudo, aunque Darién no estaba en realidad del todo desnudo, pues llevaba todavía las holgadas calzas azules del hospital con un cordoncillo en la cintura.

Tendría que haber estado ciego para no advertir el interés que había en su mirada. Se acercó a ella, obedeciendo a una extraña pulsión que le arrastraba contra su voluntad. Era como la sensación que a veces se apoderaba de uno cuando estaba al filo de un acantilado. Uno no quería tirarse, ni caer al vacío, pero aun así sentía una especie de atracción física. ¿Habría lanzado un hechizo sobre él aquella mujer?

—No me toques —protestó ella débilmente.

—Hace días que quiero tocarte —reconoció él con voz grave, pero se refrenó. De momento, se contentaba con inhalar su olor a flores, con contemplar cómo subían y bajaban sus magníficos pechos, con preguntarse por el temblor de sus labios, carnosos como cerezas.

—No deberías... no puedes...

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Yo. No es ético.

—¿Qué?

—Yo soy doctora, tú eres mi paciente. No puede haber nada personal entre nosotros.

Él mostró su desacuerdo soltando un bufido.

—Sé lo de ese asunto de la doczorra y el pariente por la serie The Guiding Light [La luz guía]. Está ese tipo, el doczorro Rick, que... En fin, da igual. Créeme, mujer. Yo no te contraté para que fueras mi doczorra, así que no puedo ser tu pariente. Pero quizá pueda ser pariente del doczorro Soishi. Así podré tocarte todo lo que quiera.

Notaba que estaba confundiendo a -Serena. «Bien.» A las mujeres convenía aturullarlas, no fuera a ser que empezaran a creerse que eran tan listas como los hombres. Además, fuera cual fuese su condición, cuando estaban confusas eran más proclives a sucumbir a los bajos instintos de un hombre. Una vez había liado hasta tal punto a una muchacha irlandesa, que había accedido a las cosas más insólitas. Pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo, y además no venía a cuento.

Necesitaba un plan. Desde todos los ángulos le asaltaban ideas y sentimientos desconcertantes. Si se hallara en medio de una batalla, ya estaría muerto. ¿Qué había sido de su legendario don para las tácticas de guerra? ¿Por qué no podía concentrarse?

—Ven. —Condujo a la mujer a una mesita metálica a cuyos lados había sendas sillas plegables—. Siéntate. Vamos a idear un plan para curarme.

Ella lo miró con escepticismo, como hacían las mujeres cuando sospechaban que sus hombres estaban maquinando alguna travesura.

Darién se sentó, pero ella se quedó de pie al otro lado de la habitación, mirándolo con recelo. Él deseó que se diera prisa para acabar de una vez con aquel asunto. Si no se había equivocado al observar el armatoste circular que había colgado en la pared y que hacía tic-tac, pronto saldría la juez Judy en el mundo de la caja negra, y le hacía mucha gracia su lengua afilada cuando dictaba sentencia. Estaba aprendiendo mucho sobre la ley de aquel país.

Sere-na se acercó primero a una puerta que, según había aprendido Darién, se llamaba «armario», y sacó un jubón a juego con sus calzas.

—Ponte esto primero —le ordenó.

Darién estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué, pero ya lo sabía. De algún modo, lo sabía. Su semidesnudez la turbaba. Hizo lo que le pedía, pero se dejó sin abrochar los extraños artilugios que servían para abrochar el jubón. Se llamaban «botones». Pensaba llevarse una muestra a su país, desde luego. Sabía de unos cuantos mercaderes que le pagarían una fortuna por conocer su uso maravilloso.

Cuando estuvieron sentados el uno frente al otro, Darién respiró hondo y comenzó diciendo:

—Tu problema es que debes curarme en el plazo de una semana, mientras que...

—No, no exactamente. Para eso sirve un hospital psiquiátrico: para ayudar a los pacientes con problemas. Lo que no podemos permitir es que estés encerrado en una habitación con rejas, con correas en los pies y una camisa de fuerza. No estoy diciendo que no sean medios legítimos para controlar a pacientes intratables, pero si siguen haciendo falta después de una semana, lo más probable es que el lugar de esa persona esté en un centro de máxima seguridad, y no aquí.

Él levantó las manos como diciendo: «¿Y cuál es el problema?».

Ella ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente.

—¿Es que no ves que el problema está medio resuelto? Tengo libres los pies —bromeó él, estirando una pierna y moviendo los dedos del pie.

Sere-na se puso colorada, y Darién pensó, no sin cierta satisfacción, que quizá sintiera la misma fascinación por sus pies que sentía él por sus uñas pintadas de rojo. «¡Qué extraño!» Otra cosa en la que tendría que pensar más adelante.

—Y ya no llevo el jubón de tortura. ¿Me has visto atacar a alguien? ¿O que me haya hecho autolesionado?

Justo en ese momento el guardia debió mirar por el ventanuco de la puerta y vio que se había liberado de sus ataduras, porque abrió la puerta de golpe y entró a toda prisa, listo para atacarle... o al menos para intentarlo.

—¡Doctora Tsukino! ¿Por qué no ha pedido ayuda?

La doczorra Tsukino se levantó rápidamente, interponiéndose entre Darién, que seguía sentado, y el fornido guardia.

—No pasa nada, Taiki. Yo... eh... he soltado a Darién. Un pequeño experimento. Y está funcionando bien.

Dios, le encantaba que su propia valquiria (aunque no lo fuera, le gustaba pensar en ella de ese modo) saliera en su defensa. Se habría levantado de un salto para defenderse él mismo de no ser porque se lo pasaba en grande viéndola en son de guerra.

—Bueno, si usted lo dice... —dijo el guardia con reticencia, y volvió a salir, aunque Darién notó que dejaba la puerta entreabierta.

—Bien hecho, mi señora. —Él le hizo un elegante saludo.

—¿Eh?

—Has puesto a Taiki en su sitio.

—¿Eh?

—Ahora que hemos resuelto los dos primeros obstáculos —lo de los grilletes de los pies y el jubón de tortura—, ¿qué podemos hacer con las rejas de las ventanas y las puertas cerradas?

—Creo que lo mejor será hacer una prueba. Podemos trasladarte a otra habitación. Sin rejas. Y la puerta estará abierta durante ciertos periodos del día..., no siempre, al principio. En esos momentos, podrás ir a la sala de actividades o al gimnasio, donde podrás relacionarte con otros pacientes. ¿Qué te parece?

«¡Estupendo! Así podré intercambiar galanterías con gente chiflada.»

—Bien —dijo, porque se veía a todas luces que ésa era la respuesta que ella esperaba.

—Excelente. —Ella sonrió ampliamente—. Empezaremos por dejar que cenes con los demás en el comedor.

—Espero que no haya otra vez yelo verde. Ese forraje es un tormento al que no debería someterse ni al prisionero más vil.

Sere-na se quedó pensando un momento y luego se echó a reír.

—Ah, te refieres a la gelatina Jell-O. Sí, tienes razón. A veces se les va un poco la mano con la gelatina. En cualquier caso, si el experimento de la cena sale bien, mañana podrás unirte a la terapia de grupo.

Darién ni siquiera quería saber qué se suponía que iba a hacer él con un grupo de cretinos, pero su cerebro le advertía que no protestara demasiado, que procediera paso a paso, observara, reflexionara y, por último, actuara.

—Entonces, ¿es así como curáis a la gente?

—Bueno, no exactamente. Por lo general firmamos un contrato.

—Entiendo. ¿No te ofrecí ya firmar un contrato?

Ella lo miró sacudiendo la cabeza como si fuera un niño travieso.

—No me refería a esa clase de contrato.

Él bajó los hombros, desilusionado.

—¿No quieres que sea tu esclavo sexual?

—Habla en serio, Darién.

—Hablaba en serio. Bueno, quizá no del todo. Pero era una posibilidad interesante. Aunque, por otro lado, podrías ser tú mi esclava sexual. Eso sería muy interesante. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Opino que, con ese comentario, acabas de dar cinco pasos hacia delante y diez pasos hacia atrás en tu proceso de curación.

—Entonces, ¿qué clase de contrato soléis firmar? —preguntó él sin molestarse en ocultar su fastidio.

—Hacemos un diagnóstico que debatimos con el paciente. Luego nos marcamos una serie de objetivos para que el paciente pueda superar sus problemas mentales y volver a integrarse en la sociedad como un miembro productivo..., aunque algunos siguen trabajando con nosotros después de salir de la clínica.

—Eso podría hacer yo —concluyó él con entusiasmo.

—Estupendo.

Darién notó que ella se disponía a poner fin a su entrevista, cosa para la cual no estaba preparado aún.

—Espera —le dijo, estirando una mano para agarrarla por la nuca. Su cabello corto era al mismo tiempo suave y picajoso—. ¿Aquí no selláis los contratos de ninguna forma en particular, como hacemos en mi país..., sobre todo tratándose de un contrato entre un hombre y una mujer?

—¿Q... qué quieres decir?

Darién vio que en su cuello vibraba suavemente una vena, como si disfrutara de su contacto a pesar de sí misma y deseara algo más. Y, si él se salía con la suya, lo tendría.

—En mi cultura, a un verdadero vikingo le gusta sellar un trato con... —Se inclinó hacia delante— ... un beso.

—Embustero —musitó ella.

A Darién le corría la sangre por las venas con tanta fuerza que no estaba en condiciones de refutar su ofensa.

Sus labios rozaron los de ella, adelante y atrás, ligeros como una pluma, a pesar de lo cual el placer que suscitó su caricia fue tan intenso que Darién dejó escapar un gemido. ¿O la que gemía era ella? Darién no pudo refrenarse: deslizó la lengua entre sus labios entreabiertos y la besó con mayor ansia. Sere-na era muy, muy dulce. ¡Y caliente!

Se echó hacia atrás bruscamente y apartó la mano.

La miró pasmado.

Ella lo miró pasmada.

Fue ella quien habló primero. Darién notaba que estaba a punto de decirle que aquello no debería haber ocurrido, o que no volvería a ocurrir, como hacían las mujeres de todas las épocas después de sucumbir a la tentación, pero en lugar de hacerlo se sorprendió incluso a sí misma balbuciendo una pamplina.

—Creía que no te gustaban los besos —musitó con aquella voz tan sensual que a Darién se le metía bajo la piel y le producía tirantez en la entrepierna.

Al principio, él fue incapaz de articular palabra. Cuando por fin habló, su voz sonó como un gruñido estrangulado.

—He cambiado de idea.

Al día siguiente

Darién estaba a punto de empezar su primera sesión de terapia de grupo, y Serena estaba de los nervios.

Le había costado un poco convencer a Soichi para que aceptara que Darién pasara a terapia tan rápidamente, pero hasta él estaba impresionado por el modo en que aquel hombre, que todavía juraba ser un vikingo del siglo X, se relacionaba con los demás. No sólo había firmado el contrato personal que exigía el hospital, cuyas normas debía cumplir el paciente con pena de ser expulsado, sino que se había comportado impecablemente durante la cena de la noche anterior y hasta había acudido al gimnasio con gran entusiasmo.

Esa mañana, un celador le había dicho a Serena que levantaba pesas como un campeón olímpico y que manejaba la máquina de remo como si fuera un barco de verdad. De hecho, hasta le había puesto nombre: Fiero Mago, o algo por el estilo.

Como un auténtico líder, había conseguido que dos pacientes que hasta ese momento habían demostrado una indiferencia total hacia el ejercicio físico, se pusieran a remar al unísono. Cualquiera habría pensado que eran los miembros de la tripulación de un... en fin, de un drakkar.

En todo caso, era un alivio ver a Darién tan animado. Serena no acababa de entender cómo podía haber progresado tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero no pensaba quejarse al respecto.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó al llegar a su nueva habitación, donde Darién la estaba esperando.

Aquella habitación era igual que la otra, pero no tenía rejas en las ventanas ni falsos espejos en la pared del pasillo. Serena iba a acompañarle a la sala acristalada donde tenían lugar las sesiones de terapia en grupo. Era una habitación soleada y alegre que a todo el mundo le gustaba.

—Debo estarlo. Sólo me quedan cinco días para zarpar viento en popa. —La miró moviendo las cejas tras hacer aquella pequeña broma, lo cual resultaba muy extraño, pues parecía un hombre poco inclinado a bromear.

Era adorable el modo en que confundía a propósito palabras y expresiones. Al menos, Serena suponía que lo hacía a propósito. La otra posibilidad significaba más escollos que superar en su terapia. Y, a decir verdad, Darién era adorable y no había más que hablar. Ese día iba vestido con vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta blanca de los Cowboys de Dallas metida por dentro y unas zapatillas de bota blancas. Se había apartado de la cara el pelo largo recogiéndoselo con una goma.

—Llevamos calzas a juego —comentó mientras iban andando por el pasillo.

Serena miró hacia abajo y luego lo miró a él. En efecto, llevaban los dos «calzas» vaqueras, como Darién se empeñaba en llamar a los pantalones. Pero ella no llevaba ese día ni un jersey ni una camiseta, como solía cuando tocaba terapia de grupo. Se había puesto una blusa de algodón blanca y una americana azul. Los días de terapia de grupo solía elegir ropa informal para estar a tono con sus pacientes. Pero ese día (sospechaba) no había querido verse turbada por miradas ardientes dirigidas hacia cualquier parte de su anatomía... y muy en especial hacia sus pechos.

—Me gustabas más con esas medias tan finas que llevabas ayer —dijo él—, pero las calzas también tienen cierto atractivo.

¡Como si a ella le importara!

Bueno, sí que le importaba un poco.

Pero intentaba que no le importara.

«¡Ay, señor!»

Las cabezas se giraban a medida que recorrían el pasillo, y no sólo las de las empleadas y las internas del hospital. Los hombres también los miraban boquiabiertos. Dar. Darién era todo un espectáculo. Y no sólo por su imponente estatura y su buena planta, sino por el porte con que se movía, como si fuera alguien importante. No, no era eso. Era orgullo, o elegancia, o un aire innato de liderazgo..., Serena no estaba segura del todo.

—¿Ya me has pasado revista? —preguntó él como si fuera consciente de su escrutinio.

—Sólo estaba comprobando tu ropa. Menos mal que existe Cáritas.

Serena sabía que no le engañaba ni por un segundo. A Darién le divertía enormemente su turbación, que se hizo especialmente obvia cuando posó la mirada sobre sus labios y se entretuvo contemplándolos.

¿Estaría recordando su beso?

Ella apenas había podido pensar en otra cosa. Y la noche anterior había tenido sueños X. Para no gustarle los besos, Darién conocía muchas formas de besar. En sus sueños, al menos.

—Mi señora, si estás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando, no voy a poder concentrarme en nada mientras dure ese asunto de la terapia de grupo. En nada, salvo en cuándo podré llevarte a la cama.

Serena se quedó pasmada.

—No estaba pensando en eso. —«Exactamente»—. Déjame decirte una cosa, Darién: lo que pasó ayer no puede repetirse. Estoy dispuesta a pasar por alto un beso. Me pillaste desprevenida. Pero, si lo intentas otra vez mientras seas mi paciente, tendré que renunciar a tratarte.

La mirada sagaz que él le lanzó no auguraba nada bueno. Aquel vikingo iba a hacer lo que se le antojara. Y no se dejaba engañar por su insinuación de que aquel beso había sido unilateral. Ella también había participado. Y había disfrutado como una loca.

Por suerte, les interrumpió Soichi, que iba de camino a una reunión de administración.

—¿Qué tal estás, Darién? —Soichi le estrechó la mano a Darién..., gesto que éste contempló con estupor—. Soy el doctor Soishi Tomoe. Sé que ya nos conocemos, pero he pensado que lo mejor sería presentarme de nuevo. Me alegra verte andando por aquí, amigo mío. Y hablando.

Darién miró sus manos unidas y luego miró a Serena.

—¿Esto es un gesto de bienvenida en tu país?

—Sí, exactamente —dijo ella, lo cual impulsó a Darién a estrecharle también la mano a ella... con fuerza.

—¿Qué tal estás? —repitió él con cierto envaramiento.

—No tan fuerte —le aconsejó ella, y él aflojó un poco la mano.

—¿Ves? —Dijo Darién mientras seguían andando por el pasillo—, puedo adaptarme a tu cultura.

En ciertos aspectos de poca importancia, sí. Pero Serena se preguntaba cómo se las apañaría con las cosas más importantes..., como su primera sesión de terapia en grupo.

Los demás estaban ya allí cuando entraron, sentados en sillas plegables formando un círculo.

Steve Alfa era un cincuentón atractivo, antiguo jugador profesional de béisbol y veterano de los SEAL de la Armada, que sufría de S.E.P.T., síndrome de estrés postraumático. Su alcoholismo y su conducta autodestructiva habían dado como resultado la ruptura de su matrimonio, lo cual, a su vez, había agravado sus problemas. A pesar de llevar un año sin probar una gota de alcohol, estaba convencido de no tener futuro. Serena lo notaba por el modo en que se arrellanaba en su butaca con la mirada perdida.

Malachite Belammy, un joven de treinta años, aseguraba tener un trastorno de personalidad múltiple, sólo que el suyo era el caso más raro del que Serena había oído hablar. Sus personalidades eran animales: una vaca que comía hierba y mugía sin cesar, un caballo trotón, un pollo que picoteaba buscando granos de maíz, un gallo que cantaba (lo cual podía ser muy molesto en un establecimiento hospitalario) y una serpiente que reptaba.

Todas sus encarnaciones animales tenían nombre. En ese momento debía de ser Bessie, porque emitía sonidos semejantes a mugidos y estaba rumiando. En realidad, el pretendido T.P.M. de Malachite era una farsa, una estratagema que aquel joven de aguda inteligencia había inventado para despistar a los médicos que le trataban. Bajo aquel ardid, Malachite escondía otros problemas mentales que consideraba demasiado espantosos (o vergonzantes) como para compartirlos... al menos, aún.

Lita Kino, de veinticuatro años, padecía agorafobia: le daba miedo salir de casa hasta para ir a comprar. Curiosamente, soñaba con ser cantante de country, lo cual sería imposible si no podía actuar delante de multitudes. Lita, sin embargo, había hecho enormes progresos en los seis meses anteriores. Al menos ahora acudía a la clínica como paciente externa. En otra época, ni siquiera se atrevía a abandonar el reducto de su habitación.

Diana Harris, de veintiocho años, era, cuando su estado le permitía trabajar, una bibliotecaria de aspecto ratonil. La mayor parte del tiempo se limitaba a mecerse adelante y atrás. A veces se autolesionaba. De momento, Serena no había logrado identificar la causa de su trastorno, aparte del hecho de que tenía un fuerte complejo de inferioridad. Diana vivía en casa de sus padres, que todas las semanas la llevaban a la clínica e insistían en que hiciera terapia porque creían que era anoréxica. Serena estaba convencida de que su ensimismamiento se debía a otras razones, razones que diana no había desvelado aún.

Yaten Kou, un joven con poco más de veinte años y pinta de pardillo, sufría un trastorno bipolar obsesivo-compulsivo y tenía la costumbre de contarlo todo y poner las cosas en fila. En ese momento estaba contando las hebras de sus pantalones de pana. Cada vez que llegaba a doce, se le trababa la lengua y volvía a empezar.

Neflyte Bernstein, un hombre de mediana edad tirando a calvo, tendía a engañarse ocultando sus problemas mediante identidades fantásticas. De una semana para otra, Serena nunca sabía si iba a ser una famosa estrella de cine, un atleta o un personaje bíblico. Estaba deseando saber por qué llevaba ese día dos grandes bandejas de porcelana. Al personal de la cocina no iba a hacerle ninguna gracia que hubieran desaparecido.

A veces se unían otros pacientes al grupo: un motero de Houston que había sufrido lesiones en la cabeza, un contable con depresión crónica que anhelaba un amor perdido, y algunos otros. Lo mejor de la clínica Rainbow, en opinión de Serena, era que la gente podía ir y venir de acuerdo con las necesidades de sus dolencias.

Serena se sentó junto a Diana y le indicó a Darién que tomara asiento al otro lado del corro, entre Malachite y Steve. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Darién no estaba a su lado. Al levantar la mirada, lo vio de pie en la puerta, mirando al grupo con estupor, como si hubiera aterrizado en... en fin, en un manicomio.

Pero lo que dijo fue:

—¿Esto es Niflheim?


	9. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

Darién no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Nunca había visto tantos cretinos juntos en una misma habitación. Ni siquiera los guerreros vikingos que se volvían locos en medio de una batalla tenían una pinta tan estrafalaria.

Lo más difícil de aceptar en aquella escena era el hecho de que Sere-na creyera que él estaba tan loco como aquel hatajo de majaderos. Levantando la barbilla, miró con enojo a la mujer que lo había llevado hasta allí, y al instante su ira se aplacó. Había en el semblante de Sere-na una expresión suplicante que parecía rogarle que no hiciera una escena o la avergonzara delante de sus demás parientes.

Darién se mordió el labio de abajo para no decir lo que pensaba y, siguiendo las indicaciones de Serena, se sentó frente a ella. Casi al instante dio un brinco al ver lo que estaba haciendo el hombre sentado a su lado.

—Cloc, cloc, cloc, cloc, cloc —cloqueaba el joven pelirrojo, que no podía haber conocido más de treinta inviernos, al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza como un gallo de corral.

Darién miró a Sere-na y luego volvió a mirar al joven, que le saludó con un:

—¡Kikirikiiii!

«Sí, tenía yo razón. Un gallo.»

—Hoy todos tenéis muy buen aspecto —dijo Sere alegremente.

«¿Estará loca ella también?» Ninguno tenía buen aspecto, en su opinión. De hecho, formaban la panda más lastimosa que había visto nunca.

—Hoy tenemos un nuevo miembro en el grupo. —Sere-na fue diciéndole los nombres de las personas sentadas en círculo:

Steve, Malachite, Li-ta-hí, Di-an, Ya-te y Ne-fly—. Quisiera presentaros a Dar. Darién —dijo.

Todos lo miraban con curiosidad, y una mujer tan sosa como un ratón de campo silbó por lo bajo, lo cual pareció sorprender a todo el mundo. Por lo menos consiguió que dejaran de mirarlo a él.

—¿Has dicho algo, Diana? —preguntó Sere-na, muy animada.

La mujer-ratón mantuvo la mirada agachada, como si hubiera algo de suma importancia en las perneras de sus calzas grises, que fruncía y desfruncía con nerviosismo. Se negó a contestar. Y Darién notó algo más: tenía cicatrices en los brazos, como cortes de cuchilla, y también pequeñas quemaduras.

Sere-na se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a hablar, pero Darién sintió la necesidad de hacer una puntualización antes de que empezara.

—Doczorra Tsuki-no. —Agitó una mano para llamar su atención.

El golpeteo nervioso del palote de madera de Sere-na sobre el mazo de pergaminos le hizo comprender que le inquietaba lo que iba a decir.

—No me llamo Dar., sino Darién, Darién Chiba. —Mientras hablaba se levantó y, acercándose a cada una de las personas del corro, les fue estrechando la mano derecha a modo de saludo, repitiendo una y otra vez—: ¿Cómo estás?

Aquél era un extraño ritual, pero en muchos de los países que había visitado había extrañas costumbres.

Ella titubeó ante su insistencia de usar su verdadero nombre y luego mostró su acuerdo asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Te llamaremos Darién, entonces..., a no ser que también te llamen Dar., claro.

—Nunca antes me habían llamado así.

—Bueno, tú decides —dijo ella alegremente, como si fuera de suma importancia a qué nombre respondiera.

—Me da igual cómo me llaméis —rezongó—. Soy Darién el Guerrero. Si queréis llamarme Dar., me da lo mismo, pero que conste que Dar. el Guerrero me suena muy raro. Por cierto, ¿estoy curado ya?

—No, no estás curado todavía —contestó ella con una risa, y luego se dirigió al grupo—. Darién tiene un gran sentido del humor. Ja, ja, ja.

«¿Ah, sí?»

—Con que Darién el Guerrero, ¿eh? —dijo el tipo de su otro lado—. ¿Eres uno de esos chalados de la WWF?

Aquel tipo tenía unos cincuenta años y entradas en el pelo, pero poseía también un cuerpo bien templado del que cualquier vikingo se habría sentido orgulloso. Llevaba las mismas calzas azules que él. De hecho, las mismas que llevaban los demás hombres y hasta Sere-na. En su jubón de manga corta se leía: «U.S. Navy SEAL».

Resultaba chocante la costumbre que tenían en aquel país de llevar mensajes escritos en los jubones. Darién había reparado por primera vez en ella en el estanque de las orcas. El hombre sentado a su lado no era el único que llevaba escritas en su vestimenta palabras sobre focas1; el botarate del otro lado lucía un jubón de manga larga que rezaba: Yo no sufro de locura; la disfruto de lo lindo.

Volviendo al hombre-foca.

—¿Uve doble, uve doble, efe? —preguntó Darién, como si aquello le importara, aunque en realidad le traía sin cuidado. Entre tanto, no dejaba de pensar: «¡Cielo santo! Uno de estos mentecatos se cree un gallo, y el otro una foca. ¿Qué será lo siguiente?».

—¡Looo-caaa! ¡Estoy looo-caa de soledaaaad! —Una mujer que permanecía acurrucada en una silla, en un rincón, se puso de pronto a cantar.

Darién estuvo a punto de caerse del asiento al oír sus repentinos alaridos.

Era una chica joven, de poco más de veinte años, y bastante bonita, aunque pareciera un pajarillo asustado. Tenía una voz bastante melodiosa, pero ponerse a cantar así, por las buenas, a Darién le parecía un tanto... en fin, de chalados. «Chalado» era una palabra que había aprendido en el mundo de la caja negra que había en su habitación, caja que, según había descubierto, se llamaba «te-le».

—Salgo a pasear a medianoche... —siguió cantando la mujer.

Darién no veía a nadie paseando, y estaba muy lejos de ser medianoche, eso seguro. Miró a su alrededor y notó que nadie parecía prestar atención a la cantante. Era como si ni siquiera la oyeran. O quizá la ignoraban para ahorrarle la humillación.

—La WWF es la Federación Mundial de Lucha Libre —explicó Sere-na.

Al principio, Darién no comprendió a qué se refería; luego recordó que el hombre-foca le había preguntado si era de la uve doble, uve doble, efe.

—Incluye a luchadores profesionales que hacen estrafalarias actuaciones en el cuadrilátero.

Darién no sabía qué quería decir.

—Como Hulk Hogan, Steve Austin el Frío, Jake el Serpiente, o Jesse Ventura, el Cuerpo —añadió el hombre-foca.

—Yo una vez conocí a un vikingo que se hacía llamar Snorri el Serpiente. Tenía un talento especial para menear la lengua que volvía locas a las mujeres. Pero perdió una pierna en no sé qué batalla con los sajones, hace unos años. Es difícil no perder la cuenta de las batallas entre sajones y vikingos. Hay tantas... Esas sabandijas inglesas siempre están intentando provocar a los vikingos. —Darién no podía creer que estuviera parloteando como una cotorra.

A su lado, el gallo se convirtió de pronto en serpiente y empezó a sacar y meter la lengua y a mover los hombros como si reptara. Todos los demás miraban a Darién con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido de pronto tres cabezas, pero a la serpiente no le hacían ni caso.

Darién sabía que su acento les sonaba extranjero y que sus palabras les resultaban extrañas, pero a decir verdad él no era el bicho más raro de aquel corro.

—Puedo luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, claro, pero en realidad soy sólo un vikingo, nada más... Un soldado vikingo.

—¿Un soldado? —exclamó Steve, el hombre-foca—. ¡Me cago en la puta! No me digas que tú también tienes S.E.P.T.

Darién fijó su atención en el hombre, que ahora estaba sentado más derecho.

—¿Ese-e-pe-te?

—Desorden de estrés postraumático —dijo Sere-na—. Es un síndrome que afecta a muchos soldados después de prestar servicio activo.

«¡Otro con un sin-drone! ¡Igual que yo!»

—¿Tú eras guerrero? —le preguntó a Steve—. ¿Y sufres de ese-e-pe-te?

—Pues claro que sí, demonios. Además de alcoholismo, depresión crónica, fracaso matrimonial, impotencia, temblores, regresiones al pasado, pesadillas que te pondrían el pelo blanco... Di lo que sea, que seguro que lo tengo.

—¿Qué es «impotencia»?

—La baja involuntaria del... —Señaló con la mano hacia sus genitales—. Ex jugador de béisbol de los Red Sox, veterano de los SEAL de la Armada, y no me funciona el aparato. Tiene gracia, ¿eh?

Darién asintió sagazmente, a pesar de que no le veía gracia por ningún lado.

—Yo sé mucho de ese mal.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Serena, atónita.

—No por experiencia personal —se apresuró a aclarar él—, pero muchos de mis soldados sufrían ese achaque después de una batalla especialmente sangrienta, o tras haber servido en muchas contiendas.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que todos le estaban mirando atentamente, hasta las mujeres. ¿Estaría hablando demasiado? Miró a Sere-na y vio que parecía embelesada, así que supuso que iba por buen camino.

—¿Estás de coña? —Steve no pretendía ofenderle. Estaba sinceramente interesado en saber más, como se hizo evidente cuando añadió—: ¿Y cómo se... curaban esos soldados?

—Bueno, los sanadores nunca tenían cura para su mal. Claro, que rara vez la tienen. Se limitan a ponerte unas sanguijuelas y a machacar unos polvos. Que yo recuerde, lo más importante era el tiempo.

—¡Pero si hace ya diez años, hombre! —bufó Steve.

Darién decidió no tomar en cuenta su poco respetuoso tono.

—Lo más importante es no creerse que uno es menos hombre por eso. Es un estado natural que se pasa con el tiempo, si uno no se convence de que es permanente. A menos, claro, que haya alguna herida corporal, como que te claven una flecha en las pelotas o te corten el nabo con un hacha.

Todos los hombres de la sala dieron un respingo y cruzaron las piernas.

—También hay algunas pociones que pueden ayudar en algunos casos, claro —concluyó Darién.

—¿Como la Viagra? Eso es para viejos —bufó de nuevo Steve.

—No necesariamente —dijo otra voz dentro del círculo. Era Ne-fly, un joven que había estado contando las hebras de sus pantalones desde que Darién había llegado—. Yo la probé una vez.

—¿Tú? —preguntaron a una por lo menos cinco veces.

—Sí. Me la trajo mi novia. Dios mío, la tuve dura cinco horas seguidas. Shirley estaba más contenta que un gorrino en un patatar.

—Eres un trolero —observó Steve.

—Ni siquiera tienes novia —añadió Malachite.

—¿Qué es una «viagra»? —quiso saber Darién.

—Sabes eso que dicen de que la tetera que mucho se mira no hierve —intervino Ne-fly—. A lo mejor te has estado mirando demasiado la tetera.

—Y a lo mejor te parto una tetera en la mollera, Kou —comentó Steve.

Ne-fly siguió contando sin inmutarse. Sus propios dientes, esta vez. No era un espectáculo agradable.

—Tengo entendido que algunas posturas son mejores que otras para mantener... —La voz de Diana se apagó cuando vio que todos la miraban con pasmo.

Ya-te, el que llevaba dos bandejas en brazos, se levantó y volvió a sentarse en su silla. Luego añadió con avidez:

—Un psiquiatra me dijo una vez que, si uno se masturba demasiado, llega a desarrollar una técnica tan buena que ninguna mujer puede satisfacerle.

—¿Qué es «mastubación»? —preguntó Darién.

—¡Jesús! —Steve apoyó la cara en ambas manos y gruñó—: Por favor, dios mío, córtame la lengua si alguna vez se me ocurre volver a decirle algo a este hatajo de chalados.

—Mi hermano se compró en Internet un aparato electrónico que se pone en la pilila. —Li-ta-hí había dejado de canturrear para ofrecer a la concurrencia aquel sagaz comentario—. Así uno sabía cuánto le duraba la erección, y lo dura que la tenía. Lo digo en serio. A no ser que se electrocutara, claro.

—Ojalá estuviera muerto —dijo Steve. Y luego añadió—: De verdad estáis chiflados si creéis que voy a correr el riesgo de achicharrarme la minga.

—Creo que ya hemos hablado suficiente de ese tema por hoy —anunció Sere-na resueltamente, con la cara muy colorada. Por el color de su cara, Darién dedujo que una «minga» debía de ser algo sexual... e interesante.

—Neflyte, ¿qué son esas bonitas bandejas que llevas hoy? —preguntó Sere-na.

—No me llamo Neflyte —dijo Ya-te—. Me llamo Moisés.

«¡Por amor de Freya!»

—Y esto son los Diez Mandamientos —añadió Ya-te mientras contemplaba las bandejas que sostenía en el hueco de los brazos con la misma ternura con que una madre miraba a un recién nacido.

«¿Y Sere-na cree de verdad que yo soy igual que estos mamarrachos?»

—Lita, hoy todavía no te hemos oído, excepto cantar, y ha sido precioso, por cierto.

Li-ta-hí se retorcía con nerviosismo las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo. Pero por fin levantó la cabeza y dijo:

—Esta semana he ido al centro comercial con mi madre.

—¡Vaya, Lita, eso es maravilloso! —dijo Sere-na, y empezó a batir palmas. Como obedeciendo a una señal, los demás se pusieron también a batir palmas. Así que Darién se unió a ellos. Supuso que aquel batir de palmas era una señal de alegría. No tenía ni idea de por qué se alegraban tanto, pero de momento estaba dispuesto a seguirles la corriente, sobre todo si ello convencía a Sere-na de que estaba mejorando.

—Soy una obsesa sexual —farfulló de pronto la mujer con pinta de ratón llamada Diana.

Todos parecieron quedarse atónitos al oírla. Luego, uno a uno, los hombres se inclinaron hacia delante con decidido interés para mirar a aquella insípida muchacha.

—¿Qué es una obesa sexual? —le preguntó Darién a Steve.

Steve subió y bajó las cejas.

—Una que no se harta.

—¿De qué?

La única respuesta que le dio Steve fue una sonrisa y un codazo en las costillas.

—Ah —murmuró Darién al comprender. Y él también se inclinó para ver mejor. La muchacha seguía pareciendo tan sosa como la harina de cebada, a pesar de que tenía la cara como un tomate.

—Diana —dijo Sere-na—, eso nunca nos lo habías dicho. Gracias por compartirlo con nosotros. —Empezó a aplaudir, y los demás la siguieron. Los hombres aplaudían con muchas ganas.

—Quería contároslo, pero me daba mucha... vergüenza.

—Pero, Diana, ya sabes que al formar el grupo decidimos que no nos juzgaríamos los unos a los otros, que a nadie debía darle vergüenza desvelar sus secretos. La terapia no sirve de nada si no somos sinceros los unos con los otros.

—Demonios, si yo puedo admitir que soy un picha floja, ¿de qué coño tenías miedo tú? —preguntó Steve, enfurruñado.

Diana le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —Ne-fly había dejado de contarse los dientes y estaba contando los botones de su jubón mientras se dirigía a Darién.

Todos los ojos se clavaron en él.

—Estoy aquí para... eh... curarme.

—¿De qué? —preguntó la cantante, y luego se puso otra vez a canturrear.

Darién masculló algo en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —Todos aguzaron el oído.

—Soy Darién el Guerrero, y vengo del siglo X —dijo prácticamente gritando.

Todas las bocas, salvo la de Sere-na, quedaron abiertas. Sere-nas ólo parecía entristecida.

Luego una vocecilla que se parecía mucho a un relincho comentó a su lado:

—¡Caramba! ¡Huiiiiiiiiiii!

Esa noche, Serena estaba inclinada sobre el hombro de Selene mientras su hija le explicaba su página web.

— es sólo para niños de mi edad, más o menos, entre ocho y doce años. Quiero que otros niños de todo el mundo aprendan cosas sobre las orcas. Compartimos información, pero sobre todo queremos que aumente el número de gente que se interesa por ellas. Si empezamos desde pequeños, quizá nuestra generación sea la que detenga la matanza y la captura de estos animales.

—Pareces una maestra —comentó Serenity desde el sofá, donde presuntamente estaba haciendo los deberes. Serena notó, sin embargo, que la televisión había acabado de algún modo encendida y sintonizada en la MTV, donde Ricky Martin, aquel cantante que causaba furor, estaba meneando las caderas y cantando a pleno pulmón la provocativa letra de su éxito estelar del año anterior, Livin' la Vida Loca. Hasta Serena tuvo que pararse para mirarlo cuando apareció. Selene también. Ricky Martin no se parecía en nada a Darién, como había dicho Selene en una ocasión, pero era muy mono.

—¿Y qué si parezco una maestra? —Replicó Selene—. Es importante salvar a las orcas.

—Sí, sí, sí —contestó Serenity—. ¿Quieres bailar?

—Venga, vale —dijo Selene.

Primero guardó la información de la pantalla del ordenador y luego se acercó a Serenity, que estaba de pie en medio del pequeño cuarto de estar, imitando los movimientos de Ricky y de los bailarines semidesnudos. Un momento después estaban las dos contoneándose a ritmo de salsa. «Ella es tu final, vive la vida loca», vociferaba Ricky mientras las niñas bailaban agitando las caderas, levantando una pierna y sacudiendo el trasero.

—Vamos, mamá, tú también —la animó Serenity.

Serena vaciló un segundo y luego se unió a ellas. Tardó un momento en aprender los pasos, pero enseguida estaba ella también meneándose al ritmo irresistible de la música. Cuando la canción acabó con una floritura, se dejaron caer las tres en el sofá, riéndose a carcajadas.

Aquél era uno de esos momentos intemporales que quedarían grabados en la memoria de Serena. Ejemplificaba, aunque de un modo muy modesto, lo felices y contentas que vivían sus hijas y ella. Eso era lo importante. Más importante que el dinero o... o que los papás y los maridos.

—¿Está mejor Darién? —preguntó Selene como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Sí, está mejor. Hoy ha tenido su primera sesión de terapia de grupo, y lo ha hecho sorprendentemente bien. —Serena suponía que aquello no era revelar gran cosa acerca de su paciente. Y lo cierto era que estaba orgullosa de Darién, no sólo por sus progresos, sino por la sensibilidad con que había tratado a sus compañeros.

—¿Podremos conocerle cuando esté mejor? —preguntó Serenity en tono suplicante.

—No sé. Puede ser. No os prometo nada.

—¿Sabes una cosa muy rara? —dijo Selene—. Se me había olvidado decírtelo, pero mis amigos de Internet dicen que han avistado a esa ballena que llevó a Darién a Orcaland. Es como si rondara por allí, buscándole.

—No sé, podría ser cualquier ballena. ¿Cómo saben que es ésa en particular?

—Las orcas no son todas iguales, mamá. Cada una tiene un color y unas marcas distintas. Además, la de Darién era rara porque en esta parte del país casi nunca se ven orcas en estado salvaje. El agua está demasiado caliente.

—Seguramente habrá alguna explicación científica —insistió Serena.

—O puede que no —repuso Selene.

—¿Por qué no puedes creer que es algo mágico? —inquirió Serenity—. ¿Por qué no aceptas que quizá, sólo quizá, la orca trajo a Darién aquí por nosotras?

—Eso sería más que magia, cariño. —Serena las rodeó a ambas con los brazos—. Sería más bien como... como... —No se le ocurrieron las palabras precisas que estaba buscando. Al menos, no con la suficiente rapidez. Pero a las niñas no les importó. Acabaron la frase por ella.

—Como un sueño hecho realidad.

Dos días después, Serena paseaba por los jardines de la clínica con Darién.

Él miraba sucesivamente el cielo y la autopista. Aunque ya no hablaba de ello, parecía incapaz de asumir la idea de que hubiera aviones y automóviles. Tenía una expresión adusta y cavilosa. Quizá sintiera nostalgia de su hogar. Pero, según decía, su hogar estaba a miles de kilómetros y a mil años de distancia.

Pese a todo, sus progresos desde que había empezado a hablar eran, como poco, notables. Si dejaba de insistir en que era un vikingo del siglo X y les revelaba su verdadera identidad, Serena casi estaría dispuesta a creer que no sufría ningún trastorno mental.

Lo más gratificante de sus progresos era que estaba ayudando a otros pacientes. Docenas de internos se habían puesto a hacer ejercicio, y eso siempre era de agradecer.

Muchos de ellos eran ya adictos a las teleseries, pero últimamente su afición se había convertido en una empresa común capitaneada por Darién. Veían juntos las series y luego debatían sobre ellas como si se tratara de acontecimientos de la vida real. «¿Verdad que ese tal Victor Newman es un engreído y un déspota? ¿Y qué me decís de esa víbora de Brooke Logan, siempre dispuesta a robarle el novio a otra? ¿Se recuperará Reva de su último ataque de amnesia?»

Darién sentía además fascinación por las reposiciones de El show de Andy Griffith. Una de las enfermeras le había dicho a Serena que le gustaba tanto el programa porque Barney Fife le recordaba a su hermano el orejón..., un vikingo llamado Zafiro.

—Pronto tendré que irme —anunció de repente, dejándose caer en un banco junto a un pequeño cantero de flores.

—Entiendo. —Una oleada de inquietud atravesó a Serena como un fuego incontrolado. Se sentó junto a él y cerró los ojos un momento, desanimada.

—Dejé mi país para embarcarme en una misión que me encargó mi padre. Un asunto inconcluso me aguarda. No puedo quedarme mucho más tiempo aquí, sin hacer nada para encontrar a Thora y el camino de regreso a casa. Aunque sólo sea porque no puedo arriesgarme a salir a alta mar cuando llegue el invierno.

Al principio, una tristeza abrumadora embargó a Serena porque él siguiera aferrándose a aquellas absurdas fantasías. Pero luego tuvo un momento de inspiración.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea maravillosa.

—No sé por qué, pero dudo que tu concepto de una idea maravillosa coincida con el mío..., a no ser que incluya sexo, claro.

Ella le miró de soslayo con el ceño fruncido y luego prosiguió diciendo:

—Creo que deberíamos hacer una salida de campo a Orcaland. Tal vez eso desencadene tus recuerdos y te convenzas de que en realidad no has viajado en el tiempo.

Él se limitó a mirarla con fijeza.

La decepción porque no accediera de inmediato aguó el entusiasmo de Serena, pero sólo por un instante. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que tal vez Darién no supiera qué era una «salida de campo».

—Una salida de campo es una excursión fuera del centro, no un alta permanente. Sólo es una visita de un día.

—Entonces, ¿sugieres que vayamos los dos a Orcaland a visitar el lugar donde viajé en el tiempo, por si acaso logramos vislumbrar a Thora... y encontrar algunas respuestas?

Ella asintió con la cabeza dubitativamente.

—Pero no iríamos tú y yo solos. Tendría que llevarme a todo el grupo. Ah, ya sé —dijo con cierta excitación—. También podríamos pasarnos por esa exposición itinerante sobre Vietnam. El Muro Itinerante, creo que se llama. Quizá le venga bien a Steve. Y luego podríamos cenar en ese nuevo local, el Boot Scootin' Cowboy. Así Lita verá cómo podría ser su vida si llegara a hacer realidad su sueño de convertirse en cantante country. He oído que tienen actuaciones en directo.

—Quizá podríamos pasarnos también por alguna granja para que Ne-fly le eche un vistazo al ganado, a ver si encuentra una nueva personalidad. O Diana la ratona podría buscarse un incauto o dos para una maratón de fornicio.

Serena le lanzó una mirada venenosa.

—No es de gran ayuda que te pongas sarcástico.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es una buena idea. Una idea realmente buena—insistió ella—. Tendría que pedirle permiso a Soichi, claro. Al doctor Tomoe, quiero decir. Pero no creo que se oponga.

—¿Es tu amante?

—¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¿Soichi? No, claro que no. —Se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar una sonrisa.

Él exhaló soltando un soplido, como si sintiera alivio.

—Bien.

«¿Bien? ¿Cómo que bien? No, no preguntes. Sólo conseguirás que se ponga a hablar de cosas que no deberíamos discutir. Pero ¿bien?»

Cambiando de tema, comentó:

—Mis hijas se enfadarán por no poder venir, claro. Sobre todo, Selene. Le encantan las ballenas y Orcaland.

Darién se irguió, muy tieso.

—Te lo advierto aquí y ahora: no pienso ir a ninguna parte con tus niñas. Ni ahora ni nunca. Mantenlas alejadas de mí.

Serena podría haberse ofendido porque rechazara de ese modo a sus hijas, de no ser porque reparó en la expresión atormentada de sus ojos azules. De hecho, habría jurado que los tenía empañados por las lágrimas.

—¿Darién...? —dijo, indecisa.

Él apartó la cara.

Serena le puso una mano sobre el brazo.

—¿No te gustan los niños?

Él giró la cabeza y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Escúchame bien, muchacha. Presióname más de la cuenta y no respondo de mis actos.

Una pregunta alarmante asaltó a Serena..., una pregunta que debería haberle formulado mucho antes.

—¿Estás casado? ¿Tienes hijos en alguna parte?

La garganta de Darién se movió como si intentara hablar y no le salieran las palabras. Por fin contestó en un susurro:

—No tengo mujer.

Por alguna razón, aquella noticia animó a Serena. Aquello no debía importarle, pero le importaba.

—Está bien, una última pregunta.

—Una más de la cuenta —rezongó él, mirándose los puños, que tenía apretados entre las rodillas abiertas.

—¿Tienes hijos? ¿Quizás una niña pequeña que se parece a una de las mías?

—Tu lengua corre más que tu sentido común, necia muchacha. —De pronto se levantó y la miró con enfado. Un gruñido sordo surgió de su interior antes de que añadiera con voz gélida—: No hay en el mundo de los vivos vástago alguno de mi simiente, ni varón ni hembra —diciendo esto, se alejó con paso vivo por la acera que llevaba a la clínica.

Serena lo siguió con la mirada. Sin darse cuenta, Darién le había ofrecido una clave que tal vez condujera a su curación. Los niños. A Serena no le cabía ninguna duda. Los niños eran la clave del trastorno de Darién.

Darién pasó el resto del día de mal humor.

Hizo ejercicio en la máquina de remos hasta que creyó que se le caerían los brazos. Se unió a algunos parientes en un juego absurdo llamado «bingo». Estuvo lanzando un platillo por los pasillos con Steve, hasta que la noruega Hat-cher le quitó el juguete circular. Jugó al pimpón hasta que le pareció que le «pimponeaba» la cabeza. Comió una cena a base de «burritos» y «salsa» que estuvo a punto de despellejarle la lengua. Vio la «Em-ti-ví» hasta que le ardieron los ojos.

Aun así, no podía quitarse de la cabeza a sus hijas. ¿Estaría condenado el resto de su vida, o acaso por toda la eternidad, a cargar con sus remordimientos?

Todo era culpa de Sere-na. ¿Por qué siempre intentaba llegar al fondo de las cosas?

—Lo que necesito es un tonel de aguamiel —masculló.

—¿El aguamiel no es una especie de cerveza? —preguntó Steve desde la puerta abierta—. Entonces, yo también. Una cerveza bien fría y un partido de béisbol me sentarían de maravilla ahora mismo. Claro, que la mía tendría que ser sin alcohol. —Entró en la habitación de Darién sin que le invitaran y se dejó caer en uno de los dos sillones de cuero que había delante de la tele.

—¿Béisbol? ¿No es eso un juego en el que hay que golpear una pelota con un bastón y correr alrededor de un campo en forma de rombo? Una de las noruegas me lo explicó.

Steve lo miró con pasmo un momento y luego se echó a reír.

—Demonios, no me digas que nunca has visto un partido de béisbol. Pero, hombre, eso es muy antiamericano. —Le quitó el mando a distancia y fue pasando los canales hasta que dio con un partido de béisbol entre los Dodgers y los Red Sox, y durante la siguiente media hora procedió a explicarle el juego mientras Darién miraba la pantalla embobado.

—¿Y tú jugabas bien a esto?

—Eso fue hace treinta años, pero sí, todo el mundo decía que sería el próximo Ted Williams.

—¿Y te dedicabas a eso? ¿A jugar?

Steve se echó a reír al advertir su aparente confusión y mencionó la suma de dinero, al parecer muy alta, que le pagaban por aquella ocupación.

—Salta a la vista que te encantaba este juego. Se te notaba en los ojos cuando lo estabas viendo en la caja de la te-le. ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

—Me reclutaron..., bueno, en realidad me adelanté yo, porque sabía que me iban a reclutar.

—¿A reclutar?

—Aja. Me enteré de que el Tío Sam me quería para el servicio militar, y en aquellos tiempos no había modo de librarse. La Guerra de Vietnam estaba en su apogeo. Así que me alisté en los SEALs de la Armada. —Se encogió de hombros—. El resto es historia.

Darién no entendía todo lo que le acababa de decir. El Tío Sam, por un lado. La Arma-da, por otro. Entendía, sin embargo, el meollo de la cuestión: Steve había servido como soldado en una guerra espantosa, y aunque de eso hacía ya muchos años, todavía seguía sufriendo las consecuencias.

—¿Tu mujer te dejó mientras estabas en la guerra?

Al principio, aquella pregunta indiscreta hizo que en los ojos de Steve apareciera un destello de ira. Luego su cuerpo se relajó, casi como si estuviera cansado de guardárselo todo para sí mismo.

—¡Qué va! Melisa aguantó veinte años. Hace diez que no la veo. Demonios, ésa fue también la última vez que hicimos el amor. La última vez que se me levantó. Y fue una birria.

Darién optó por ignorar los comentarios de Steve acerca de sus «proezas» sexuales.

—Bueno, entonces tienes suerte. A lo largo de mi vida me he topado con un sinfín de muchachas irresponsables, mujeres infieles que se abrían de piernas para otro en cuanto sus maridos empuñaban la lanza y el escudo para ir a una incursión o a la guerra.

—¿Eh? —dijo Steve. Luego volvió a concentrarse en su Meli-na2—. Colega, yo le hice la vida imposible a Meli. Menos mal que no tuvimos hijos. Seguramente también les habría hecho sufrir a ellos.

Aunque Steve decía alegrarse de no haber engendrado hijos, Darién se dio cuenta de que mentía por la expresión de sus ojos inertes. Él le entendía muy bien. ¿Acaso no había desdeñado a los niños toda su vida? ¿Y luego no había comprendido lo absurdo de sus eternas protestas nada más nacer sus hijas?

—Esta semana he oído hablar mucho del divorcio en The Young and the Restless [Jóvenes e inquietos]. En mi país también existe. ¿Te divorciaste tú de tu mujer... o se divorció ella de ti?

—Melisa volvió a Iowa. Da clases en una escuela. Yo pensaba que pediría el divorcio en cuanto conociera a alguien y quisiera volver a casarse. Pero no he recibido ninguna notificación, así que en realidad no sé qué habrá pasado. —Se quedó mirando inexpresivamente la pantalla un buen rato antes de volver a hablar—. Yo creía que encontraría a alguien enseguida. Y espero que lo haya encontrado. Meli es preciosa. Se merece mucho más que un ex jugador de béisbol arruinado. —Su voz se quebró al decir esto último, dejando claro como un día de sol en un fiordo nórdico que su mayor problema no eran ni la impotencia, ni la bebida, ni las negras pesadillas, sino el vacío que había dejado una mujer en su vida.

Así había sido siempre a lo largo de la historia, pensó Darién. Las mujeres eran el origen de todos los males de los hombres.

1 _Seal_significa en inglés «foca»; de ahí la confusión de Darién con la leyenda de la camiseta de Steve, que hace referencia a los SEAL de la Armada, cuerpo de élite del ejército de EEUU (Sea, Air and Land Special Operations Force). _(N.__de__la__T.)_

2 _Shell-he_(por Shelley), juego de palabras que puede traducirse por«quítale la concha». _(N.__de__la__T.)_


	10. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8

Serena rara vez volvía al hospital por la tarde, pero las niñas habían ido a una fiesta de cumpleaños en casa de una amiga, y ella estaba preocupada por Darién. La expresión angustiada que había visto en su semblante la última vez que hablaron le punzaba el corazón.

—¿Darién? —Entró indecisa en el cuarto, que estaba a oscuras salvo por el resplandor de la pantalla del televisor—. ¿Estás despierto?

Él no contestó, aunque Serena distinguía su figura recostada en la cama, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

—He venido a disculparme —dijo. Cerró la puerta tras ella y, al acercarse a la cama, vio que tenía los ojos abiertos y la miraba con fijeza—. No debí presionarte con todas esas preguntas sobre tu familia. Era demasiado pronto, y me pasé. Además, tienes derecho a tu intimidad. Cuando estés listo...

Antes de que tuviera ocasión de acabar la frase, Darién alargó el brazo y la agarró por la cintura.

—Estoy listo, muchacha. Estoy más que listo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Serena se encontró tumbada de espaldas en la cama, con Darién encima de ella, apoyado sobre los brazos estirados.

—Me estás volviendo loco, mi señora —dijo él con un áspero gruñido.

—¿Loco? —preguntó ella con voz estrangulada. Con el miembro de Darién apretado contra su sexo, a ella también parecía faltarle la cordura.

—Sí, todas esas preguntas me están volviendo loco. Y luego están tus labios, hechos para ser besados, tu voz sensual, y esos ojos tan azules que te atraen y te pillan desprevenido, y esas piernas del tamaño justo para rodearte la cintura, y esos pechos... Thor bendito, tus pechos cabrían perfectamente en mis manos. Todas esas cosas me están reblandeciendo el seso. —Respiró hondo y Serena sintió su inhalación en el diafragma. Luego continuó diciendo—: Cuando llegué a este país dejado de la mano de dios, estaba cuerdo. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—¿Por qué crees tú? —graznó ella.

—¡Aaaar! Siempre me devuelves las preguntas que te hago. ¿Es que no puedes darme una respuesta directa para variar?

—Bueno, sí —musitó ella.

—¿Y vas a contestar claramente y con sinceridad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Comprendió que era un error antes de que Darién pronunciara las deliciosas palabras:

—¿Me deseas tanto como yo a ti?

Oh, oh, aquél era un terreno peligroso en el que una psicóloga no debía internarse con su paciente. Podía perder su licencia para ejercer. Pero, aunque nadie llegara a enterarse, ella sabría que había traspasado una frontera ética si contestaba con sinceridad a su pregunta.

Darién le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Chist, no hables. Hay cosas que no hace falta decir en voz alta.

Se inclinó hasta quedar apoyado sobre los codos. Entremetió los dedos en el cabello de Serena, a ambos lados, y le agarró la cabeza.

—¿Por qué te cortaste tanto el pelo? —preguntó al tiempo que respiraba hondo para inhalar el perfume de su champú.

—Perdí una apuesta con mis hijas.

Él ladeó la cara bruscamente al oír mencionar a sus hijas, como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. Fue ella entonces quien acercó la mano a su mandíbula y le giró la cara.

—¿Qué ocurre, Darién? Dime por qué la sola mención de mis hijas te disgusta tanto.

—Te estás pasando de la raya, mi señora.

—Quiero ayudarte.

—Lo que quieras no viene al caso. No puedes ayudarme... en esto. Déjalo estar, te lo advierto. Déjalo estar.

Serena comprendió que no estaba aún preparado para compartir su dolor, fuera cual fuese éste.

—Tienes que dejar que me levante, Darién. Si alguien nos ve, podría meterme en un buen lío. Y tú también. ¿Recuerdas ese contrato que firmaste con una X?

—¡Palabras, nada más que palabras! Me contradices a cada paso, mi señora. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que voy a consentir que me rechaces?

—Deja que me levante. —Fue su única respuesta.

Pareció al principio que Darién iba a poner pegas, pero luego dijo:

—Te soltaré si me concedes una prenda.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó ella con una leve risa.

—Un beso.

—¿Un beso?

—Sí..., un buen beso.

—Dijiste que no te gustaban los besos.

—Creía que ya habíamos aclarado ese malentendido. He cambiado de idea..., al menos, contigo. Además, dudo que aceptaras si te propusiera una buena coyunda.

—No, si eso es lo que creo.

«Esta conversación no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Me he pasado de la raya.»

Él sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que abrían sus labios y dejaban entrever sus dientes blancos, pero no llegaban a iluminar sus ojos.

—Lo es. Pero que sepas que soy un amante excelente.

—También besas muy bien.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo él, sumamente complacido—. Y con tan poca práctica... Imagínate lo bien que se me dará cuando nos hayamos besado cien veces o más.

—¿Ci... cien? —tartamudeó ella—. Has dicho sólo un beso.

—Por ahora —murmuró contra sus labios—. Un buen beso por ahora, para contentarme hasta la próxima vez.

—Darién, no puede haber una próxima...

La suave caricia de los labios firmes de Darién cortó de cuajo sus palabras. Darién frotó su boca adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, hasta que Serena se halló dispuesta y maleable. Sólo entonces se convirtió su beso en un tormento ávido, dulce y castigador, en un ejercicio de erotismo. Darién amoldaba los labios de Serena a los suyos y luego presionaba con fuerza. Cuando introdujo la lengua en su boca, ella gimió, y volvió a gemir cuando él comenzó a meter y sacar la lengua rítmicamente, haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran y que un cálido fluido manara de entre sus piernas.

Serena se sentía delirar de deseo, lo cual no le había pasado en sus treinta y dos años de vida. Moriría si aquel beso se prolongaba, y moriría si cesaba.

Las manos de Darién estaban por todas partes: acariciando sus pechos, rozando sus caderas, agarrando sus nalgas y frotándolas contra su miembro erecto.

¡Su miembro erecto! Serena abrió los ojos de golpe, y fue como si se hallara por encima de los cuerpos que se retorcían sobre la cama. ¿Cuándo había abierto las piernas y había rodeado con ellas las caderas de Darién? ¿Cuándo había empezado él a frotarse contra su pubis, imitando el acto sexual? «¡Santo cielo!» Le empujó con fuerza y, al pillarle desprevenido, logró escabullirse y acercarse a la puerta a trompicones. Allí apoyó la frente contra el frío cristal y jadeó, buscando aire.

Tras ella, oyó una sarta continua de palabras en una lengua extranjera que supuso eran tacos. Finalmente fueron disipándose hasta que se hizo el silencio.

Por fin, cuando se hubo calmado, Serena encendió la luz y se dio la vuelta.

Darién estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas separadas. Respiraba trabajosamente y la miraba con ira apenas reprimida.

—Algún día te doblegarás a mi voluntad —dijo, muy serio—. Tus días están contados.

—Esto no volverá a ocurrir —respondió ella con voz temblorosa mientras se frotaba con los dedos los labios hinchados por el beso.

Él empezó a reírse otra vez. Parecía no poder parar.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó Serena malhumorada.

Darién se secó los ojos con el dorso de las manos.

—Te lo diré, mi señora. Hablas de finales, pero me parece a mí que nuestra relación va por otro camino.

—¿Nuestra relación? ¿Qué relación? Entre nosotros no hay ninguna relación —chilló ella.

El golpeó un lado de la cabeza con una mano.

—¿Tienes que gritar tanto? Tus chillidos me hacen daño en los oídos. Me recuerdas a una gaviota cuando divisa un bocado suculento.

Ella apretó los dientes y cerró los puños para calmarse.

—Métete esto en tu dura mollera: entre nosotros no hay relación que valga.

—¡Ja! Que te crees tú eso, mi señora —repuso él con expresión socarrona—. Acabo de darme cuenta de un hecho esencial sobre nosotros.

Ella estuvo a punto de gritarle que no había tal «nosotros», pero se contuvo y levantó una ceja inquisitivamente.

—Creo que eres mi sino. Creo que eres la razón por la que fui enviado aquí.

Serena chilló entonces, pero esta vez para sus adentros.

—¡Ay, dios!

La visita de inspección del grupo de Medic-All a las instalaciones del hospital acababa de terminar con éxito y Serena estaba a punto de exhalar un profundo suspiro de alivio cuando oyó la exclamación de Soichi. Dándose la vuelta, siguió la dirección de su mirada por el pasillo, hasta la puerta abierta del gimnasio. Fue entonces ella quien exclamó:

—¡Ay, dios!

Darién estaba apoyado contra la jamba de la puerta. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de chándal negros, zapatillas de bota blancas y una camiseta gris en la que se leía: Sin dolor no hay galardón. Estaba hablando animadamente con un caballero bajo y de pelo canoso, ataviado con un traje de mil rayas y zapatos de vestir. Un desconocido, al menos que Serena supiera.

Llena de nerviosismo, le preguntó a Tiger's Smith, el relaciones públicas de Medic-All:

—¿Quién es ése?

—¡Ah! Así que por fin ha decidido venir —contestó Tiger's con entusiasmo, y enseguida se alejó.

—¿Quién? —dijeron Soichi y ella al mismo tiempo, apretando el paso para alcanzarle. Los otros seis integrantes del grupo de Medic-All, junto con dos miembros de la familia Metalia, propietaria de la clínica Rainbow, se apresuraron a seguirles.

—Diamante Black, el presidente y consejero delegado de Medic-All —les informó Tiger's mirando hacia atrás—. Creíamos que iba a estar todo el día reunido con los abogados de Dallas. Supongo que habrá decidido acortar la reunión.

De modo que aquél era el esquivo y poderoso Donald Trump del mundillo de la sanidad privada. Parecía un tontaina de maneras suaves, pero no había que fiarse de las apariencias. La revista Money le describía como un hombre misterioso y obsesionado por preservar su intimidad. Que Serena supiera, su imagen nunca había aparecido en los medios de comunicación.

Beryl Metalia, una malcriada niña bien de Houston, le susurró al oído a Serena:

—¿Quién es ese tipo? —Miraba fijamente a Darién—. Será mejor que no nos eche a perder el negocio. Nos hemos esforzado mucho por... ¡Dios bendito! Ese hombre es un gigante... y está como un tren. Por favor, no me digas que es un paciente.

Beryl se había divorciado tres veces y se había hecho tantos estiramientos faciales, liposucciones de abdomen y arreglitos mamarios como podía soportar una mujer de treinta y cinco años. Por suerte, aquella avariciosa mujer tenía muy poco que decir respecto al futuro del Rainbow. Su padre, Jedite Metalia, que también estaba presente, era quien tenía la sartén por el mango. Ésa no era la primera vez que Soichi y ella se encontraban con Jedite Metalia y Beryl, pero las negociaciones habían tenido lugar en su mayor parte entre la familia Metalia y la gente de Medic-All, fuera del centro.

—Es Dar. Darién, y sí, es un paciente.

Beryl puso cara de desilusión.

Casi habían llegado al ala del gimnasio, y Serena podía oír las explicaciones que Darién le estaba dando al mandamás de Me-dic-All.

—En mi opinión, un programa diario de ejercicio físico beneficia a todos los pacientes. Ya sabe lo que dice el proverbio nórdico: un cuerpo sano va de la mano de una mente sana. —Darién respiró hondo y prosiguió—: Lo mejor, desde luego, es ejercitarse arrojando la lanza y practicando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el campo de prácticas, pero, a falta de esas cosas, sus máquinas de ejercicios son un buen sustituto. Ayer intenté instruir a los parientes en el arte de la espada, pero a la noruega Hat-cher casi le da un ataque. Ni que el palo de una escoba y de una fregona fueran auténticos tesoros. ¿Crees que sería posible instalar un campo de prácticas más adelante?

«¡Cielo santo! ¡Un paciente pontificando sobre salud mental y ejercicio! ¡Un paciente que se cree un vikingo del siglo X!»

Y Diamante Black era todo oídos.

—Hasta los que se pasan la vida en esas sillas con ruedas deberían ejercitar los músculos que todavía les quedan sanos —siguió parloteando Darién—. Si no, se les atrofiarán del todo. Esa palabra la ha aprendido en La Rueda de la Fortuna. Habrás visto ese programa en la caja del mundo, ¿no? Bueno, en todo caso, desde que estoy aquí, hace ya dos semanas, se nota el cambio en algunos parientes. Ne-fly, por ejemplo, tiene la extraña manía de contarlo todo. Pues ahora cuenta las brazadas que da en la máquina de remos.

Efectivamente, a través de la puerta abierta del gimnasio vieron a Yaten remando y contando mientras le caían chorreones de sudor por la cara. Muy apropiadamente, su camiseta rezaba: Bastante ejercicio hago ya tentando mi suerte.

—¿Ves a Malachite, ese de ahí? Hoy cree que es un pez globo, pero mira con qué brío rema. Es la primera vez en dos años que ejercita sus músculos.

Sí, Malachite resoplaba como una máquina de vapor (o como un pez globo, fuera eso lo que fuese) mientras hacía ejercicio en la máquina de remos. Aquel inteligente joven lucía una camiseta que lo decía todo: A ver, ¿quién dijo que yo quería un baño de realidad? Serena confiaba en descubrir algún día no muy lejano cuál era el verdadero problema de Malachite, pues estaba más claro que el agua que no eran sus múltiples personalidades animales.

—Y mi compañero Steve Alfa está levantando doscientos kilos en la pesa de los bancos —seguía parloteando Darién—, ¿o era en el banco de las pesas...? Ah, no la había visto, doczorra Tsukino... y doczorro Tomoe ¿Conocen a mi nuevo amigo, Diama-to Black? Él también es del norte. De Nueva York, que está en el país de Nueva Jersey.

A Serena se le abrió la boca un poquito más.

—No van a creerse la coincidencia, pero Diama-to también fue soldado, como Steve y yo, sólo que él era un boy scout.

El silencio aleteó en el aire un momento. Pero, cómo no, Darién se encargó de romper el hielo un poco más.

—¡Pero bueno! —les dijo a Serena y a Soichi en tono de reproche—. ¿Es que no vais a estrecharle la mano a Diama-to?

Serena cerró la boca de golpe, al igual que Soichi, Beryl y Jedite.

—¿Cómo está? —dijeron Soichi y ella, estrechando la mano que les tendía Diamante Black. Darién sonrió, radiante, como si él en persona hubiera inventado el ritual del apretón de manos. Luego Beryl y su padre dieron también un paso hacia delante, a pesar de que por lo visto ya habían coincidido con Black en alguna otra ocasión.

Darién parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Nadie habría imaginado que era un paciente y no un gerente del hospital.

—¿Sabías que Diama-to tiene su propio drakkar, Sere-na? Quiero decir, doczorra Tsukino. —Serena le había advertido muchas veces que se dirigiera a ella de manera más formal—. Un día de éstos va a llevarme de viaje con él.

Serena gruñó para sus adentros. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Darién hablando con Diamante Black? Demasiado, al parecer.

Diamante sonrió blandamente y le dio a Darién una palmadita en el hombro.

—La verdad es que lo que tengo es un yate, y hablado de una corta travesía por el Golfo. Pero quizás, ¿comprendes?, sólo quizás.

—Yate, drakkar, knarr... todos son barcos —repuso Darién. Luego le devolvió el gesto dándole una palmada en el hombro como si fueran grandes amigos.

Serena notó que Soichi le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia y se apresuró a intervenir.

—¿Te importaría acompañarme a mi despacho, Darién?

Darién aceptó de inmediato, alborozado. ¡Menos mal! Seguramente creía que había otro revolcón en el menú. Y no porque ella le hubiera dado pie.

—Espero verte otra vez, Diama-to. Y recuerda lo que te dije sobre ponerte grasa de ballena cuando te duelan los músculos..., arturitis, lo llamaste tú, creo. Es lo que hace mi padre cuando le chirrían los huesos, sobre todo después de pasar mucho tiempo en el mar.

«¡Oh, no! ¿Acaba de insinuar que al señor Black le chirriaban los huesos?»

Pero el señor Black se echó a reír.

—Puedes apostar a que sí, joven. Toma nota de eso, Tiger's. Quiero una bañera llena de grasa de ballena lo antes posible. Estoy dispuesto a probar cualquier remedio contra la condenada artritis.

Tiger's empezaba a ponerse de un extraño color verde pálido.

—Y, ahora, una sorpresa para ti. —Darién se dirigía ahora a Soichi—. A Diama-to le encanta nuestra idea de la salida de campo. Así que puedes dejar a un lado todas tus re... reservas, creo que dijiste.

Soichi empezó también a ponerse verde.

Mientras se alejaban por el pasillo camino del despacho, Serena iba que echaba humo y Darién sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¿Estoy ya curado? —Tuvo el valor de preguntar.

Una semana después

Al fin había llegado el día de la verdad. Tal y como les había prometido, Serena iba a llevar de excursión a Darién y a sus nuevos compañeros de chifladura.

Darién tenía que admitir que estaba un poquitín asustado. Para llegar del hospicio Rainbow a Orcaland, la primera escala de su viaje, tendría que montarse en uno de esos carromatos sin caballos que había visto pasar a toda velocidad por la carretera desde la ventana de su aposento. Era, en realidad, un enorme armazón amarillo semejante a una caja, con ventanas y ruedas y conocido con el nombre de «autobús».

—¿Qué tiene de malo un carro tirado por una buena pareja de bueyes? ¿O por un caballo percherón? —le dijo refunfuñando a Serena, que estaba comprobando los nombres en un trozo de pergamino que llevaba en su carpeta mientras los otros miembros del grupo iban subiendo por la escalerilla del vehículo. Era buen indicio de su estado de ánimo el hecho de que no prestara atención a las calzas vaqueras ceñidas que llevaba Sere-na ni a su jersey de manga corta, que dejaba entrever su cintura cada vez que levantaba un brazo para indicarle a quien acabara de llegar que subiera a aquella carroza fúnebre.

Sere-na le lanzó una rápida mirada de preocupación al notar que remoloneaba.

—Hay muchos caballos en Texas, pero para nuestros propósitos es más práctico un autobús... y más seguro.

—Eso es lo que tú dices —masculló él en voz baja. Era absurdo demostrar su nerviosismo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que todos, incluso Li-ta-hí, la muchacha que se asustaba hasta de los cuervos, ya habían subido por la escalerilla. Li-ta-hí llevaba un atuendo de lo más estrafalario: botas blancas, sombrero de vaquera («¿Dónde se ha visto una «vaquera»? ¿Y que además alardee de serlo?»), un jubón y una gunna corta, conocida como «falda», con los bordes llenos de flecos. Con tanta piel al descubierto, podría haber pasado por la hurí de un harén.

El doczorro Soishi estaba dentro del autobús, detrás de un timón de buen tamaño. Era él quien iba a conducir. No se fiaba de Sere-na y de su hatajo de chalados hasta el punto de dejar que anduvieran solos por ahí. Les acompañaban también dos de los guardias que en aquel mundo llamaban «celadores». Iba asimismo la noruega Hat-cher, que estaba sorprendentemente femenina con una falda larga de gasa púrpura y un jubón a juego en el que se leía: Adelante, alégrame el día. Pensándolo bien, parecía una ciruela gigante.

Darién se armó de valor y se obligó a subir los escalones. Se sentía como si estuviera recorriendo el tablón que lo lanzaría al mar. Superada aquella prueba, exhaló un profundo suspiro de alivio y bajó la mirada hacia las hileras de asientos del autobús, muchas de las cuales estaban vacías, pues su grupo se componía sólo de doce personas: los pacientes de la terapia de grupo y unas cuantas personas más.

—Deja de manosearme los flecos —le espetó Li-ta-hí a su compañero de asiento.

Ne-fly agachó la cabeza mansamente.

—Sólo te los estaba contando.

—Pues no necesito que me los cuentes —gruñó ella—. ¿Y se puede saber por qué te has sentado conmigo? Hay muchos sitios libres. Me estás agobiando. —La actitud arisca de Li-ta-hí se veía desmentida por su cuerpo tembloroso. Aquella salida debía de ser un auténtico calvario para una persona con sus traumas.

Ne-fly se levantó y se quedó mirando con aire melancólico el asiento vacío que había junto a Diana, la joven con pinta de ratón que trabajaba todo el santo día rodeada de libros. Era bibliotecaria, cosa realmente asombrosa. En el mundo de Darién, los libros eran un bien muy escaso; en aquel mundo, en cambio, abundaban tanto como la hierba. Diana le lanzó a Ne-fly una mirada tan amenazadora como la de un berserker armado con un hacha guardando la muralla de un castillo. Desde que había hecho pública su extraordinaria voracidad sexual, todos los hombres intentaban congraciarse con ella.

El jubón escrito de Diana decía: Lee mis labios. Darién intentó leérselos, pero no le sirvió de nada. Por lo visto, sólo era capaz de leerle el pensamiento a las orcas.

Había echado a andar por el pasillo cuando su mirada se posó sobre Ya-te Se paró en seco. Esta vez, Ya-te había ido demasiado lejos. ¡Aquello era el colmo!

La semana anterior, se había presentado en la terapia de grupo vestido de cavernícola. Los cavernícolas eran, por lo visto, los ancestros de todos los seres humanos, aunque Darién no acababa de creérselo. Sus antepasados vikingos jamás se habían parecido a aquel esperpéntico remedo del hombre primitivo, de eso estaba seguro. Ya-te se había cubierto únicamente con una piel de castor (que resultó ser un abrigo de la noruega Henderson) que se sujetaba al hombro como una toga romana. Cuando se agachaba, todo el mundo veía sus fofas nalgas desnudas..., lo cual no era un bonito espectáculo. Y, además, llevaba en la mano un enorme garrote que Sere-na le confiscó de inmediato alegando que era el tronco de un manzano que acababan de plantar en el jardín de atrás.

Esa mañana, Ya-te iba disfrazado conforme a su idea de cómo debía ser un guerrero vikingo. Era, como mínimo, insultante. Ostentaba en la cabeza una peluca rubia y larga que Darién creía haber visto la víspera en la cabeza de una de las mozas de la cocina. En los antebrazos lucía dos brazaletes improvisados hechos con tiras de papel de aluminio, producto este que en las cocinas modernas se usaba para conservar los alimentos. Llevaba además unas calzas muy ajustadas y una camiseta negra y holgada a la que le había arrancado el cuello y las mangas, todo ello ceñido al talle por un cinturón de cuero marrón, muy ancho.

—¿Quién demonios te has creído que eres? —preguntó Darién con aspereza.

Ya-te se encogió en su asiento, junto a la ventana. Prácticamente gimoteaba cuando contestó:

—Yaten el Vikingo.

Darién meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro y llegó a la conclusión de que Ya-te no tenía mala intención. Pero aun así comentó en voz baja:

—Más bien Ya-te el Idiota.

Justo en ese momento se fijó en Steve, que le estaba haciendo señas para que se acercara al fondo del autobús. Darién se dirigió hacia allí, pasando junto a otros compañeros del Rainbow. Entre ellos, Malachite el Pato. Al menos, eso supuso Darién que era Malachite esa mañana, pues no dejaba de hacer cua-cua sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. Mientras no dejara ningún «regalito» en el autobús, a Darién le traía sin cuidado qué animal eligiera ser aquel o cualquier otro día. El jubón-leyenda de Malachite decía: He salido. Vuelvo en cinco minutos.

Sere-na se sentó en el asiento delantero, justo detrás del doczorro Soishi. Las puertas se cerraron con un siseo. Y emprendieron la marcha. Bueno, eso supuso Darién. Al principio, hasta que el doczorro Shoishi le cogió el tranquillo, el autobús cabeceó y se detuvo varias veces. «¡Thor bendito! No sólo voy montado en un peligrosísimo carromato sin caballo, sino que estoy poniendo mi vida en manos de un piloto incompetente. Esto es como echarse al mar con mi hermana Michiru al timón.» Pronto, sin embargo, comenzaron a avanzar suavemente. Darién dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo, pero siguió aferrado al asiento de delante mientras salían a la carretera a velocidad excesiva.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Steve, que miraba extrañado sus nudillos blanquecinos y su cara, sin duda igual de blanca.

—¿Tenemos que ir tan rápido? ¿Qué prisa hay? —se quejó.

—¿Eh? —respondió Steve—. Pero si por esta rampa de entrada sólo vamos a cuarenta kilómetros por hora. Espera a que lleguemos a la autopista. Allí el límite de velocidad es de cien kilómetros por hora.

—Qué ilusión —contestó Darién secamente.

Steve observaba con el ceño fruncido su actitud envarada.

—¿Nunca habías montado en autobús?

—Nunca na montado en nada que se mueva sin tracción animal..., como no sea un barco en mar abierto, impulsado por los vientos y la fuerza de los remeros.

Steve se encogió de hombros tristemente.

—Tío, estás tan majara como todos los demás.

—No, no lo estoy —declaró Darién—. Lo que pasa es que no te entra en la cabeza que soy de verdad un vikingo procedente del siglo X.

En lugar de llevarle la contraria, como solía hacer, Steve preguntó con escepticismo:

—¿Y a qué has venido?

Darién se recostó en el asiento, más tranquilo. Mientras no mirara por las ventanillas y viera pasar el paisaje como un borrón, casi podía olvidarse de dónde estaba. Sopesó la pregunta de Steve.

—No lo sé. Espero encontrar hoy algunas respuestas.

—¿En el Boot Scootin' Cowboy? ¿En un bar de copas? Demonios, conozco a un montón de tíos que creen que pueden encontrarse respuestas en una botella. Lo mismo hice yo durante tantos años quehe perdido la cuenta. Pero te garantizo que hoy no nos dejarán tomar ni una cerveza.

—No me refería a eso, sino al sitio de las ballenas asesinas.

—¿Sigues creyendo que una ballena asesina es la clave de que estés aquí, en Galveston? —Steve y todos los demás miembros del grupo de terapia se habían reído cuando, esa semana, les había contado la historia de su llegada, rabioso y con el culo al aire, a lomos de Thora. Steve se echó a reír otra vez.

—Estoy convencido —bufó Darién con fastidio—. Si puedo encontrarla, estoy seguro de que todo este embrollo se aclarará. —Al menos, esperaba que así fuera. Entonces se le ocurrió otra idea—. Puede que tú también encuentres alguna respuesta cuando visitemos ese muro Motivo sobre la guerra.

Esta vez, fue Steve quien se puso rígido.

—No pienso bajarme del autobús cuando lleguemos a ese maldito muro. Te juro que no. Sé que la doctora Tsukino tiene la ridícula idea de que va a dar un gran paso adelante conmigo, pero eso no va a ocurrir ni allí, ni en ninguna otra parte. —Se dio la vuelta y se puso a mirar por la ventanilla. En voz baja, como para sí mismo, murmuró—: ¿No veo ya suficiente Vietnam en sueños, que tengo que verlo también en una puta pared?

A Darién se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Acababa de divisar a lo lejos un gran letrero que decía: Bienvenidos a Orcaland. Más allá se extendía la ensenada que daba a la bahía de Galveston y, más allá todavía, el mar abierto.

¿Sería ése el día de su regreso al pasado?

Serena encontró por fin a Darién. Estaba sentado en un pequeño promontorio junto al reborde exterior de la ensenada, con la mirada fija más allá de la bahía. Naturalmente, había desafiado todas las normas al separarse del grupo, que todavía estaba viendo la actuación de Gonso en el oceanográfico.

—Darién... —dijo Serena suavemente.

Él no pareció oírla al principio. Aunque sus labios se movían, ningún sonido salía de ellos. Era como si hablara una lengua silenciosa. Luego se dio la vuelta. A Serena casi se le rompió el corazón al ver la triste expresión de sus ojos azules.

—No está aquí —le dijo él.

—¿Quién? —Preocupada, Serena se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Thora.

—¿La orca?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Por más que intento comunicarme con ella, no obtengo respuesta.

—¿Hablas... hablas con las orcas?

—No con todas... Por lo menos, eso creo. Sólo con mi ballena asesina particular, ese incordio llamado Thora.

Aquélla no era una buena noticia. Después de todos los progresos que había hecho, que creyera que podía hablar con un mamífero marino podía considerarse otro desvarío, al igual que su afirmación de que era un vikingo que había viajado en el tiempo.

—¿Y la ballena te responde?

—Sí. En mi cabeza.

«¡Ay, dios!»

Darién la miró de soslayo.

—Crees que estoy loco, ¿no?

—Claro que no.

—Miente usted muy mal, doczorra Tsukino

—Bueno, en todo caso no es el fin del mundo que hoy no hayas podido charlar con Thora —dijo ella alegremente—. Hay que verlo con un enfoque positivo.

—Por amor de los dioses, no me vengas con ésas —contestó él con un gruñido—. Vas a empezar otra vez con tus parloteos de sicoloca, ¿verdad?

Ella levantó la barbilla, ofendida.

—No sé qué quieres decir.

Darién exhaló un sonoro bufido.

—Todas esas palabrejas y esas frases que no dicen nada: «Entiendo. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? ¿Qué es lo que piensas?». Nunca contestas a una pregunta directamente, siempre se las devuelves a tus parientes. Te aseguro que con eso basta para volverlo a uno loco.

Serena estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué sentía al respecto, pero se refrenó. Darién estaba en lo cierto. Tenía tendencia a hablar con la jerigonza propia de los psicólogos a pesar de que, según la filosofía del hospital Rainbow, el terapeuta no debía comportarse como un autómata. Los psicólogos ya no tenían que ocultar sus sentimientos y sus reacciones, ni debían permanecer callados e impasibles ante el paciente. En el Rainbow se esperaba de los terapeutas que se sintieran libres para expresarse, sin perder por ello su objetividad.

—Cuando he dicho que debes contemplar todo esto desde un enfoque positivo, me refería a que tal vez sea una señal (y sé que a ti te gustan mucho las señales) de que es hora de dejar atrás el pasado y seguir adelante.

—¿Para curarme?

—¡Sí! —respondió ella con entusiasmo.

Él meneó la cabeza.

—La catástrofe de hoy no tiene nada de bueno. Y te aseguro que es una catástrofe. Considéralo desde mi perspectiva, mi señora. Aquí no se nota el frío, pero en otras partes de tu país ya ha empezado el invierno. Por los mares que he de viajar, el aire es ya gélido. Hará demasiado frío para navegar en un drakkar mientras no llegue la primavera. ¿Alguna vez has intentado remar con los remos helados? ¿Alguna vez has estado inmóvil durante horas con un tiempo tan húmedo y frío que cada pelo del cuerpo, hasta los del pecho, se convierte en un carámbano? Claro que no. ¿No comprendes que debo comunicarme pronto con Thora, o me veré forzado a esperar muchos meses para abandonar este país?

—¿Y tan terrible es eso?

—Sí, es lo peor del mundo. Mi hermano Seiya está en peligro. Cada día cuenta, si quiero rescatarle.

Serena se quedó pensando en sus delirantes palabras.

—Suponiendo que crea todo lo que has dicho, Darién, me parece que debe haber una buena razón para que fueras enviado a este país... y a este tiempo. —Estuvo a punto de atragantarse al decir esto último—. Si crees que los hados, o el destino... o incluso una ballena asesina, están decidiendo tu suerte, entonces también debes aceptar que estabas predestinado a venir a Galveston.

Él había seguido su razonamiento con interés.

—He reflexionado sobre todas esas cosas, y estoy de acuerdo en que no fue un error lo que me trajo a estas costas. Pero a veces un hombre puede influir en su destino. De hecho, ¿no hay un refrán en la religión de vosotros, los cristianos, que dice que Dios ayuda al que se ayuda a sí mismo?

El ingenio de Darién hizo reír a Serena. Deseaba saber quién o qué era en realidad aquel hombre. Aparte de ser un espécimen impresionante, era inteligente y fuerte y tenía madera de líder. ¿Qué hacía para ganarse la vida? ¿Era militar de carrera? ¿Obrero de la construcción? ¿Un aventurero o un fanático de los deportes de riesgo..., como el padre de sus dos hijas, que tenía un excelente trabajo como médico residente pero también saltaba de aviones en marcha? Tenía que haber una clave en todo cuanto sabía sobre Darién, pero la respuesta se le escapaba.

—Bueno, ya basta por hoy —dijo y, poniéndose en pie, se sacudió el polvo de las posaderas de los pantalones, gesto que Darién observó con decidido interés a pesar de la aflicción que le causaba el aprieto en que se hallaba—. Tenemos que volver al espectáculo de las orcas. Va a acabar dentro de nada.

Mientras pasaban por delante de las gradas para reunirse con su grupo, que contemplaba el espectáculo con avidez, Darién comentó:

—Sólo desearía que esa puñetera ballena volviera y me rescatara para poder salvar a mi hermano.

Justo en ese momento, Gonso emergió de un salto y batió las enormes aletas de su cola levantando una ola que cubrió a Darién de agua de los pies a la cabeza. ¡Suerte que se comunicaba con las orcas! O quizá Gonso se estaba comunicando después de todo, y aquélla era su respuesta al comentario desdeñoso que Darién acababa de hacer sobre las ballenas. Una versión estilo orca de «¡Que te den por saco, vikingo!».


	11. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Darién y Steve estaban sentados a solas en el autobús.

A lo lejos, al otro lado de la amplia pradera de césped, se veía al resto del grupo del hospital, que miraba fijamente una pared de piedra que, al parecer, contenía los nombres de todos los soldados muertos en la batalla de Viet-Naam. Era una buena idea, en opinión de Darién. Una idea que pensaba proponerle al rey Olaf en cuanto regresara a Noruega. Naturalmente, ellos necesitarían un muro mucho más grande que aquél si querían incluir a todos los vikingos muertos en las batallas que, una tras otra, se habían sucedido a lo largo de los siglos, en lugar de en una guerra o en otra. A decir verdad, había habido tantas guerras vikingas, que los escaldos habían perdido la cuenta hacía tiempo. Algunas personas, sobre todo esos malditos clérigos sajones que se dedicaban a compilar la historia inglesa, afirmaban que un vikingo era capaz de luchar con cualquiera, hasta con su propio hermano. Y era cierto.

Unas cuantas personas que habían ido a ver el Muro Itinerante, además del grupo del hospital Rainbow, miraban con curiosidad a Yaten el Vikingo... y a Li-ta-hí, que rompía a cantar a las primeras de cambio. En ese momento entonaba una canción acerca de un ángel de tugurio mientras bailaba al ritmo de su propia música, meneando los flecos.

—Venga, Steve —urgió Darién a su amigo—. Tú eres un valiente. ¿Te vas a portar ahora como un cobarde?

Darién no estaba de buen humor, sobre todo después de su decepcionante fracaso a la hora de encontrar a la esquiva Thora. Aunque no le había hablado a Sere-na de esa preocupación en particular, lo que más le angustiaba era la posibilidad de no encontrar a Thora, ni la forma de volver a su propio tiempo. ¿Qué haría entonces?

Malhumorado como estaba, no se sentía inclinado a animar a Steve, que era terco como un buey, a comprender el error de su proceder. Pero aquel hombre golpeado por la desgracia era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía en aquel país del siglo XX dejado de la mano de dios, y no podía abandonarlo a su dolor, del mismo modo que no abandonaría a su hermano Zafiro... ni a su hermano Seiya, se recordó, lleno de remordimientos.

—Piérdete, cabeza de chorlito —respondió Steve de manera sumamente ingrata—. Si algo no tengo, es valor.

—¿Acaso no ganaste esa famosa medalla al valor? ¿No has soportado treinta años de tormento íntimo? ¿No te mantienes alejado de tu alma gemela, Meli-na, por amor a ella? ¿No luchas con tus demonios cada noche en sueños y sales victorioso? A mí eso me parece valor. —Darién no había sido nunca muy hablador, pero de pronto parecía haberle cogido gusto a darle a la lengua. Y, además, lo hacía bien. Sacando pecho, concluyó—: A veces, la supervivencia es en sí misma una forma de triunfo.

Steve lo miró con fijeza.

—Hay que ver cuántas chorradas dices.

—Déjame contarte una historia...

—¡Ay, dios! Otra puñetera saga, no, por favor. Te juro que si oigo otra historia sobre Sigfrido y el dragón, echaré la pota.

Darién levantó la barbilla, ofendido. Bueno, quizá se le hubiera ido un poco la mano contando leyendas ejemplares, pero cuando relataba los poemas y narraciones de su pueblo, se sentía algo más cerca de su hogar y de su antigua vida. A decir verdad, seguramente se parecía a su hermano Zafiro cuando empinaba el cuerno de aguamiel y le daba por cantar canciones obscenas..., salvo que, en su caso, le daba por narrar historias.

—Creía que te gustaban mis sagas.

—Lo decía por ser amable, hombre. Qué demonios, puede que fueran historias estupendas cuando los poetas (o sea... los escaldos) las compusieron, pero déjame darte un consejo: tú no sirves para contar cuentos. Atente a luchar, o a lo que coño te dediques.

Darién dio un respingo. ¿Debía arrearle un puñetazo en su cara tristona? ¿O, mejor aún, debía agarrarle por el cuello esmirriado, echárselo al hombro y llevarlo por las bravas a la maldita pared?

Era una decisión sencilla. Se volvió lentamente y dejó que una sonrisa se dibujara lentamente en sus labios.

—¿Q... qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó Steve, receloso. Y luego—: ¡No! ¡Oh, no, no te atreverás!

Pero Darién se atrevió.

—Están perfectamente en el autobús, Serena —le aseguró Soichi—. Pero, si estás preocupada, vuelve y espera allí. Yo puedo arreglármelas con el resto del grupo con la ayuda de Molly y de los dos celadores.

—No, no —respondió ella—. No quiero que Darién y Steve piensen que no me fío de ellos. —Aun así, miró hacia el aparcamiento, donde esperaba el autobús sin distintivos del hospital. Luego miró de nuevo—. ¡Ay, madre!

Darién iba cruzando el césped con Steve al hombro, que no paraba de retorcerse y maldecir. Avanzaba con agilidad, a pesar de que Steve medía al menos un metro ochenta y dos y pensaba setenta y cinco kilos.

Serena hizo amago de acercarse, dispuesta a regañar a Darién por montar aquella escena. A izquierda y derecha, los turistas los miraban boquiabiertos. De hecho, Serena vio que un fotógrafo de un periódico local que merodeaba por el muro con la esperanza de cazar una historia de interés humano, se ponía alerta en el banco en el que estaba sentado. Su furgoneta, adornada con el logotipo del Daily News de Galveston, estaba aparcada junto a la acera, allí cerca.

Pero Soichi le puso a Serena una mano sobre el brazo.

—Espera, Serena. Veamos cómo acaba esto.

—Pero...

—Piénsalo. Quizá, sólo quizá, sea Darién quien saque a Steve de su autocompasión. Puede que ésta sea la oportunidad que estabas esperando.

Darién, por su parte, tenía ganas de romper algo. Desde que había llegado a aquel mundo no tenía más que problemas. Ahora él, que se vanagloriaba de su indiferencia, también se entrometía en los problemas ajenos. Soltando un bufido de fastidio, plantó a Steve frente al muro y miró con cara de pocos amigos a varias personas que, no queriendo hallarse al alcance de sus puños, se apresuraron a retroceder.

—No tienes derecho —bramó Steve, cuyos ojos verdes brillaban, furiosos. Le dio un empujón en el pecho.

—Sí, tengo todo el derecho. Eres mi amigo —replicó Darién, y le devolvió el empujón. «Nos estamos comportando como críos sin dos dedos de frente», pensó. Oyó que Serena chasqueaba la lengua a su lado. Le dio a Steve otro empujón en el pecho y añadió con aspereza—: Deja de dar el espectáculo y dime, ¿cuál de estos nombres es el de tu mesnada?

—¿Mi manada? ¿Qué coño te creías que era en Vietnam, un búfalo? —preguntó Steve con sorna.

—No, ya me has dicho que eras una foca, y una mesnada es una tropa, amigo mío..., una tropa de soldados. Dime, ¿cuáles de estos caídos eran tus compañeros de armas?

Steve miró por primera vez el muro y fue palideciendo a medida que avanzaba despacio a lo largo de la pared, hasta que encontró los nombres que buscaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y Darién notó que los de Sere-na también se empañaban. Ella y el doczorro Soishi intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Era una mirada de preocupación, de complacencia o de lástima?

Un estremecimiento recorrió visiblemente el cuerpo de Steve cuando, acercándose al muro, trazó con el dedo índice algunas letras. Aquélla tenía que ser una experiencia profundamente emotiva para él. Fue recitando en voz alta, con voz estrangulada, un nombre tras otro. Luego, con voz monocorde y apagada, les dijo a Darién, a Sere-na y al doczorro Soishi, que se habían acercado hasta formar un semicírculo frente a la pared:

—Durante la guerra de Vietnam, los equipos 1 y 2 de los SEAL acumularon entre los dos una proporción de muertes de 200 por uno, con sólo 46 bajas, y ésas se debieron principalmente a accidentes, no al fuego enemigo. Ahora, con todo este sentimiento antibelicista, suena obsceno citar esa estadística, ¿verdad? Pero, maldita sea, éramos buenos en lo que hacíamos.

—Así que tienes motivos para sentirte orgulloso de tu trabajo..., a pesar del dolor de la guerra —le dijo Darién suavemente, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros. Comprendía sinceramente las emociones encontradas de su amigo: Steve había sido adiestrado para servir como soldado en una de las mejores unidades de combate del ejército, pero le horrorizaba aquel derramamiento de sangre, en parte innecesario. Su mundo y el de Steve no eran tan distintos. Había guerras que era preciso librar por motivos nobles, y otras que, echando la vista atrás, eran a todas luces juegos políticos entre reyes y caudillos ávidos de poder.

Serena lo miraba como si fuera una especie de héroe, cuando lo único que había hecho era reconfortar a un necesitado. En qué poco debía tenerle si aquello le parecía una conducta extraordinaria en él.

El doczorro Soishi asentía con la cabeza una y otra vez. Sin duda pensaba que iban los dos por buen camino hacia la curación. Bueno, quizá Steve sí, pero él, para empezar, nunca había estado loco.

—No tienes idea de lo duro que es esto —le dijo Steve con voz quebradiza—. Esos hombres dependían de mí. Si hubiera hecho mejor mi trabajo, quizá todavía estarían vivos. Después de tantos años, la culpa todavía me desgarra por dentro.

Li-ta-hí comenzó a cantar, muy a propósito:

—Me hago añicos...

Diana añadió con voz suave:

—Quizá te apetezca salir por ahí alguna vez, Steve. —Saltaba a la vista que tenía en mente una terapia de otro tipo para él. En aquel nuevo mundo tenían un nombre vulgar para referirse a aquello. Era comparable a un «fornicio por compasión» en el suyo.

A Steve pareció horrorizarle la propuesta de Diana.

Darién no hizo caso y siguió hablándole a Steve acerca de los remordimientos del soldado.

—A veces sientes que deberías haber sido tú, ¿no es cierto? A decir verdad, te preguntas si la vida que llevas no será en realidad tu infierno terrenal, un castigo por una falta cometida en el pasado, aunque en nuestro país no lo llamamos «infierno», sino Niflheim, el país de los hielos perpetuos, gobernado por Hel, la reina de la muerte. —Se estremeció violentamente, como si sintiera en sus carnes la atmósfera helada del mundo subterráneo.

Steve lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Por qué sabes tan bien cómo me siento? ¿Cómo es posible que expreses con tanta precisión mis sentimientos?

—Porque reflejan los míos —respondió Darién con un profundo suspiro—. Perdí a mis dos hijas gemelas y a mi mujer a causa de la hambruna, hace apenas un año. Y fue culpa mía por no estar allí para velar por ellas. —Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se aflojaron y, al ver la mirada compasiva de Steve, pareció profundamente desdichado.

—Dios mío, siento haber abierto heridas curadas.

—¿Curadas? No, curadas nunca —respondió Darién—. Que sepas una cosa, mendrugo: tengo por costumbre no hablar nunca de mi pasado. Si te na contado todo esto, ha sido en señal de camaradería. No volveremos a hablar de este asunto.

Steve asintió inclinando la cabeza.

Pero Sere-na y el doczorro Soishi lo miraban con decidido interés. Darién comprendió entonces que acababa de revelar secretos que hubiera preferido guardarse para sí mismo. Ahora Sere-na le haría toda clase de preguntas: «¿Qué piensas de tu difunta esposa? ¿Qué pensabas de tus hijas? ¿Qué piensas de la hambruna? ¿Qué piensas, qué piensas, qué piensas?». Y él le había dado munición.

Durante el resto de la visita al muro, Steve estuvo alicaído, pero no angustiado. De hecho les estuvo contando a los que le rodeaban cómo se convirtió en un SEAL de la Armada. Y también relató anécdotas acerca de su carrera en el béisbol mientras algunos de los hombres que le escuchaban lo miraban con los ojos como platos.

—Eh, oiga, ¿no es usted Steve Alfa? —preguntó alguien de pronto.

—Oh, oh —dijo Serena. La habían conmovido profundamente los relatos de Steve y Darién, pero de improviso veía avecinarse una tormenta encarnada en la persona del maduro periodista que había permanecido sentado en un banco y que ahora miraba a Steve fijamente, con los ojos entornados, como si intentara hacer aflorar un recuerdo lejano.

—Soy Farrington, del Daily News de Galveston —dijo, enseñándole una tarjeta de prensa a modo de identificación—. Si fuera tan amable de concederme un minuto para hacerle unas preguntas...

Steve retrocedió un paso o dos, como si el otro le hubiera golpeado.

—No, no, se equivoca de persona. —Aunque usaba su verdadero nombre, en el Rainbow todos sabían que Steve llevaba diez años escondiéndose de su familia y del público, y respetaban su reserva. Pero, al parecer, eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Entre tanto, la cámara del reportero disparaba sin cesar.

—Oye, Steve, no tengo malas intenciones. Deja sólo que te haga un par de fotos. Te vi jugar en el estadio de los Dodgers en el 69, tu segunda y última temporada. ¡Caray, qué día! Conseguiste tres cuadrangulares. Algunos decían que eras mejor que Mickey Mande y Ted Williams juntos, que podías ser el mejor jugador de béisbol de todos los tiempos. Demonios, eso fue justo antes de que te fueras a Vietnam y... —El reportero se puso rojo al comprender por fin. Miró el muro, luego miró a Steve y por fin volvió a mirar el muro.

—Yo no soy ése.

—¿Por qué dice Steve que no es Steve? —preguntó Neflyte en ese inoportuno momento. Había estado contando los nombres del muro desde que habían llegado, pero por lo visto aquello era aún más interesante que su pulsión obsesivo-compulsiva.

—Cierra el pico, Ya-te—le dijo Darién con cara de pocos amigos, y Neflyte retrocedió acobardado hacia el muro. Luego añadió dirigiéndose al periodista—: Es hora de que se largue.

—¿Quién es usted para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? —preguntó el periodista con beligerancia.

«¡Oh, no, por favor, no lo digas!»

—Soy Darién el Vikingo —declaró Darién.

Serena y Soichi gimieron al mismo tiempo y los dos celadores se pusieron en guardia, por si era preciso llevar al grupo al autobús a toda prisa.

—¿Darién el Vikingo? —dijo el reportero con sorna—. Sí, ya, y yo soy Darién DiMaggio.

—Tiene suerte de que no lleve conmigo mi espada. Si no, pagaría con la lengua su insolencia.

—¡Ja! A mí no me da miedo —replicó el cazanoticias mientras hacía una última foto y, acto seguido, echó literalmente a correr. Debía de haber advertido algo amenazante en la actitud de Darién, por no hablar de sus poco afortunadas palabras. Mirando hacia atrás, gritó—: ¡Eh, Steve! ¿Sabías que los del Paseo de la Fama del Béisbol han estado intentando localizarte?

—Creo que Steve ya ha tenido suficientes muros y paseos por hoy, ¿no te parece? —observó Serena, dirigiéndose a Soichi.

—¿Quieres que vaya tras él y le arranque de cuajo una parte del cuerpo? —preguntó Darién en ese momento.

—¡No! —gritó ella.

La vehemencia con que respondió hizo fruncir el ceño a Darién.

—¡Thor bendito! Sólo era una broma. —Entonces pareció ocurrírsele otra idea—. Hoy he retrocedido un paso o dos en mi recuperación, ¿verdad?

—Más bien veinte —respondió ella socarronamente.

—Necesito una cerveza —dijo Steve.

—Yo también —dijo Darién.

—Y yo necesito salir de aquí —dijo Serena.

El Boot Scootin' Cowboy fue un tremendo éxito.

Serena nunca había ido de día a un club nocturno. Pero allí estaba. Y se lo estaba pasando en grande. Igual que todos los demás.

Y no sólo porque aquel club fuera un local de música country muy frecuentado por la gente de Galveston, además de una atracción turística, sino porque entre sus pacientes parecía reinar un espíritu de libertad, de camaradería y normalidad que no había visto nunca en el hospital.

Primero habían tomado una comida tardía, todo estilo tex-mex: fajitas de gambas asadas en leña de mezquite, ensalada de guacamole y, de postre, sopaipillas de fresa. A todos se les había permitido tomar una cerveza, pero habían declinado el ofrecimiento por respeto a Steve, que, o evitaba ingerir una sola gota de alcohol, o se reenganchaba a la bebida.

Ahora estaban casi todos en la pista de baile junto con otros clientes, aprendiendo los rudimentos del baile en línea. Brooks y Dunn cantaban a pleno pulmón Boot Scootin' Boggie y todos se sonreían y se reían a carcajadas, aunque se tropezaran con sus propios pies. Los monitores de baile (una guapa joven rubia vestida con un traje de vaquera semejante al de Lita, y un joven delgado con pantalones tejanos, camisa y botas de cowboy) repetían las instrucciones una y otra vez..., cosas tales como rebote de talón, pisotón, paso hacia delante arrastrando los pies, paso del camello, rotación de rodilla, medio giro hacia derecha o izquierda, vuelta a contrapié, y montones de saltos y «toques». Lo de «toques» significaba darse una palmada en las nalgas.

Darién estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, frente a Serena. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras observaba las zapatetas de sus compañeros y se bebía un refresco. Era el único que se había negado a participar en el baile. Serena había preferido esperar sentada con él a que acabara.

Darién repitió lo que había dicho poco antes:

—¿Qué impulsa a un hombre hecho y derecho a ponerse en ridículo de ese modo?

—Es divertido —declaró ella—. A veces, la gente hace cosas sólo por divertirse.

—Los idiotas, quizá.

—Vamos, Darién, ¿es que nunca has hecho nada que implique reírte de ti mismo?

—No —contestó él—. ¿Tú sí?

—Claro. Patinar sobre ruedas, con el resultado de un montón de cardenales en el trasero.

Él ladeó el cuello como si esperara a medias que se bajara los pantalones y le enseñara las posaderas. Cuando ella le lanzó una aguda mirada que parecía decir: «¡Que te lo has creído tú!», se limitó a sonreír y a beber otro sorbo de refresco.

—Y también he subido en la montaña rusa. Me da pánico, pero monto de todos modos.

—¿Montaña rusa?

Ella le explicó en pocas palabras qué era aquello y a continuación comentó:

—Serenity, una de mis hijas, es una amante del riesgo. Debió heredarlo de su padre, porque yo desde luego no tengo ni un pelo de temeraria. Te dije que a los amantes del riesgo les gusta el peligro, ¿recuerdas? Les encanta darse sustos de muerte. A Selene, mi otra hija, no le dan miedo las montañas rusas, pero tampoco la vuelven loca, como a Serenity.

Advirtió un leve atisbo de emoción en el semblante de Darién al mencionar a las niñas, pero él se apresuró a enmascararlo.

—¿Y tú crees que yo disfruto asustándome?

—Bueno, ¿no te dio miedo cabalgar encima de una ballena asesina?

—Muchísimo —respondió él—, pero no fue decisión mía. De hecho, la mayoría de las veces no asumo riesgos sin garantías. Un buen caudillo militar nunca juega con las vidas de sus soldados.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces Darién recordó algo que ella había dicho.

—Acabas de decir que el padre de tus hijas era un amante del riesgo.

Ahora fue Serena quien se encrespó. No debía hablar de su vida privada con un paciente. Pero el ambiente era sumamente relajado, y no quería echarlo a perder haciendo que Darién sintiera que se había pasado de la raya.

—Andrew Furuhata era cirujano residente en el Hospital General de Houston. Sólo le quedaba un año para ser un doctor con todas las de la ley.

—¡Otro doczorro!

—Darién, sabes que un doctor es un médico, ¿verdad?

—¿Un sanador? —preguntó él. Su rostro se arreboló con un encantador tono de rojo—. Sí, lo sabía.

Ella achicó los ojos, no muy convencida.

—Bueno, al principio no lo sabía, pero luego me enteré en The Guiding Light de que los doczorros eran sanadores. Pero luego se me olvida. Es un nombre tan extraño para un sanador...

En ocasiones, a Serena le apenaba oír a Darién usar un lenguaje tan arcaico y malinterpretar tantas cosas acerca del idioma y la cultura de Estados Unidos. Darién parecía tan normal que llegaba a convencerse de que estaba tan cuerdo como ella.

—Volviendo a tu pregunta sobre Andrew, murió por asumir un riesgo estúpido..., estúpido en mi opinión, al menos. Estaba haciendo paracaidismo, y le falló el paracaídas.

—¿Paracaidismo?

—Saltar de un avión en vuelo.

Darién se quedó boquiabierto. Serena ya le había explicado lo que era un avión cuando él le había preguntado por los grandes objetos que de cuando en cuando veía surcar el cielo sobre la clínica Rainbow.

—¿Y por qué querría nadie saltar de una de esas máquinas voladoras?

—Eso digo yo.

—¡Y luego dices que yo estoy loco! —exclamó él, meneando la cabeza.

Justo en ese momento, el resto del grupo regresó a la mesa, riendo y hablando todos a una. Soichi se había parado delante de un anuncio de cerveza grabado sobre un espejo para colocarse la cortinilla de pelo, que con tanto contoneo se le había desordenado.

Hasta Steve se había sumado a la clase de baile, para deleite de Serena. Habían sucedido muchísimas cosas buenas ese día, pero los progresos de Steve le parecían la mejor noticia de todas. Sólo porque hubiera estado dispuesto a acercarse al muro de Vietnam había merecido la pena la excursión. Steve se dejó caer en una silla junto a la de Darién, le pidió al camarero una Coca-Cola fría y luego le dijo lánguidamente a Darién:

—Cobarde.

—Si es una cobardía no querer hacer el ridículo, entonces admito que soy un cobarde. Nunca hubiera imaginado que pudieras menear el trasero con tanto garbo.

—Te gusta mi pandero, ¿eh?

Antes de que Darién pudiera contestar con la réplica mordaz que Serena esperaba, uno de los miembros de la orquesta anunció por los altavoces:

—Está a punto de comenzar el concurso semanal de talentos aficionados. Recuerden, amigos, que los ganadores de estos concursos semanales regresarán al Boot Scootin' Cowboy en Nochevieja para la gran final, que retransmitirá la cadena local por cable. Los primeros clasificados podrán grabar una maqueta con una importante compañía discográfica.

Todo el mundo aplaudió.

Serena miró su reloj. Eran las cinco en punto. Ya deberían haber emprendido el regreso al hospital. Miró a Soichi, y los dos miraron las caras extasiadas de los miembros del grupo, incluyendo a los dos celadores, pero especialmente a Lita, que se desenvolvía de maravilla en el club nocturno. Se encogieron de hombros y acordaron tácitamente esperar un rato más.

Darién se levantó.

Soichi y ella se pusieron alerta de inmediato.

—Sólo voy al retrete —les informó él, chasqueando la lengua con fastidio—. Si quisiera escaparme, lo habría hecho en Orcaland, o en el muro.

Ellos se relajaron y volvieron a fijar su atención en el espectáculo. Aun así, Serena estuvo intranquila hasta que Darién regresó un rato después.

Primero, una pareja de hermanas hizo un número de claqué al ritmo trepidante de una canción de Charlie Daniels que hablaba de la llegada del diablo a Georgia. Lo hacían realmente bien.

Después, cinco niños de menos de doce años (los nuevos Osmond Brothers, supuso Serena) cantaron un popurrí pachanguero de éxitos del country como God Bless Texas, Your Cheatin' Heart, Stand By Your Man y Friends in Low Places.

A continuación, diez componentes de una asociación femenina universitaria ejecutaron un número sumamente provocativo de baile en línea con la vieja canción de Rod Stewart Do You Think l'm Sexy? Por el estruendo de los aplausos, el público parecía pensar que, en efecto, eran muy sexys.

Hubo también algunos bodrios. Un estridente guitarrista de Abilene. Una apocada pianista cuya voz apenas se oía por encima de la música. Y un cómico joven que debía de creerse un Jerry Lewis de parque de atracciones.

Justo antes del final del concurso, el vocalista principal de la orquesta empuñó el micrófono y anunció:

—Tenemos una actuación de última hora..., una joven cantante de aquí mismo, de Galveston, que sueña con convertirse en la nueva Patsy Cline. En Nashville, muchas mujeres han intentado ocupar el puesto de Patsy a lo largo de los años, pero quién sabe, puede que ésta sea la definitiva. Démosle una calurosa bienvenida a nuestra paisana, la señorita Lita Kino.

El local estalló en aplausos, pero sobre la amplia mesa del grupo del hospital Rainbow cayó un sombrío silencio. Lita estaba pasmada, tenía la cara tan blanca como su traje de vaquera y los dedos con los que sujetaba un vaso empezaban a temblarle visiblemente.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿Quién la ha apuntado? —preguntó Serena.

Todos a una giraron la cabeza hacia Darién, que sonreía de oreja a oreja como si acabara de anotarse un gran tanto. Por lo visto, había tomado un desvío en su visita al retrete.

—¿Q... qué? —preguntó al darse cuenta de que nadie le felicitaba.

El aplauso empezaba a apagarse, y el líder de la banda estaba diciendo:

—Eh, Lita, ¿dónde estás? El tiempo vuela.

—¿No es esto lo que siempre has querido, Lita? —preguntó Darién.

—No es el momento adecuado —gimió ella.

—¡Bah! Si esperas el momento adecuado, puede que nunca tengas una oportunidad. En mi tierra hay un dicho: «El oro que da un mendigo brilla tanto como el que da un rey».

—Darién, eso no viene a cuento —respondió Serena en tono de reproche. El muy berzas había ido demasiado lejos esta vez—. No tenías derecho a...

—Ya te dije que como cuentacuentos no te comes una rosca —añadió Steve.

—Lita, no tienes que salir si no quieres —le dijo Soichi en tono confortador—. Subiré yo y pediré disculpas. Podemos irnos discretamente.

—¡No! —dijo Lita, poniéndose en pie de repente.

Todos se la quedaron mirando.

—Voy a hacerlo. Sí, voy a hacerlo. —Miró a Darién—. ¿Te importa acompañarme? Me tiemblan las piernas y no sé si seré capaz de llegar hasta allí.

—Faltaría más, mi señora.

Darién condujo a Lita hasta los escalones laterales que llevaban al escenario, donde uno de los miembros de la orquesta la ayudó a subir. Lita dio algunas instrucciones en voz baja a los músicos y a continuación se acercó al micrófono. Por la palidez de su cara y la rigidez de su postura parecía creer que el micrófono era una guillotina.

Pero luego todo cambió.

Con la primera nota, arrastrada y nítida, del Crazy de Patsy Cline, Lita Kino logró captar la atención de todo el mundo. Su voz era poderosa, penetrante y maravillosamente única mientras cantaba: «Craaazy. l'm craaazy for feelin´ so lonely». Cuando acabó la canción, Serena tenía lágrimas en los ojos y sabía (sencillamente, lo sabía) que algún día la gente recordaría aquel lugar y aquel día como el momento en que Lita Kino comenzó su carrera profesional. El público la ovacionó puesto en pie y pidió a gritos un bis. Y Lita, sorprendentemente tranquila para ser una persona a la que consumía el miedo a las multitudes, sonrió y empezó a cantar la desgarradora Sweet Dreams.

Lita ganó el concurso de ese día, lo cual a nadie sorprendió, y prometió volver para la gran final. Serena ignoraba si se derrumbaría al salir del club, o si regresaría a sus viejas fobias, pero al menos, por esa noche, Lita había obtenido un gran éxito. Y Nochevieja podía ser una meta hacia la que orientar su terapia.

Darién miró a Serena y le guiñó un ojo, muy pagado de sí mismo.

—Puedes darme las gracias ahora o más tarde.

—Oh, vamos. —Ella se echó a reír.

—Creo que ahora sí que voy a bailar.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, puede darme las gracias bailando conmigo, doczorra Tsukino

—Ya te na dicho que una doctora es...

Darién la agarró por debajo de la barbilla.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan seria?

—Oye, que eso debería decírtelo yo. Eres tú el que siempre está serio.

Entre tanto, Darién la llevaba hacia la pista de baile cubierta de serrín, donde Steve, Diana, Soichi y Lita habían empezado a bailar, muy a propósito, The Dance de Garth Brooks.

«¡Una lenta!», pensó Serena enseguida, y le lanzó a Darién una mirada recelosa. Él tenía los brazos abiertos y la miraba inexpresivamente, pero sus ojos azules, por lo general adustos y sombríos, tenían un brillo malévolo.

—Prefiero este tipo de baile al de la fila. No sé cómo se baila, pero no parece muy difícil. A decir verdad, es como hacer el amor, sólo que de pie.

Serena se quedó pasmada, pero no sabía si era por lo que le había dicho Darién o por el hecho de que la hubiera rodeado en un abrazo frontal, de modo que le enlazaba la cintura con los brazos al tiempo que le levantaba ligeramente los pies del suelo. Y (lo que era aún peor) estaban pecho contra pecho, tripa contra tripa y... en fin, ya-sabes-qué contra ya-sabes-qué. «¡Ay, dios mío!», pensó.

—Ay... dios... mío —dijo él con voz estrangulada.

Serena no encontró satisfacción alguna en el hecho de saber que aquel abrazo inocente despertaba en Darién la misma excitación, rápida como un fogonazo, que sentía ella. No, puntualizó para sus adentros de inmediato. No había nada de inocente en la explosión química que se producía entre ellos al menor contacto, ya fuera bailando o besándose apasionadamente.

—Te dije que esto no podía volver a pasar —dijo con voz crispada mientras él se mecía cambiando el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro..., en una versión vikinga del baile agarrado, supuso Serena.

—No, mi señora. Me dijiste que no podíamos volver a besarnos, no que no pudiéramos bailar.

—Esto no es bailar.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó él, levantando las cejas inquisitivamente.

—Para bailar, los pies de los dos bailarines tienen que estar en el suelo.

—¿En serio? —Se la quedó mirando con incredulidad—. Pues es una lástima.

Dejó que Serena resbalara sobre su cuerpo hasta que sus zapatos planos se posaron en el suelo. Las sensaciones que aquel gesto despertó en ella eran tan intensas que temió haber puesto los ojos en blanco. Parpadeó una vez, y luego otra, sólo para asegurarse.

—Con sólo abrazarte así me quedo sin aliento —le dijo Darién con voz rasposa. Parecían pesarle los párpados y tenía en los ojos una expresión abrasadora.

«¿Sin aliento? ¿Yo le dejo sin aliento? ¡Ay!, ¿por qué me hace sentir tan bien el saber que le gusto tanto? Y, hey, ¿eso que suena como un martillo neumático es mi corazón?»

—Haces que me sonroje cuando me miras así. ¡Para de una vez!

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Darién. Y siguió mirándola.

Ella bajó los ojos ante su mirada fija y ardiente. No quería que viera (ni que percibiera) el deseo abrasador que empezaba a agitarse en la boca de su estómago. Y todo por un simple baile.

—Tu turbación me turba —dijo él casi como si aquello le desagradara, lo cual que corroboró al añadir—: Pero no quiero que me turbes. Tengo que volver a mi época. Debo ayudar a mi hermano. No quiero complicaciones.

—¿Y yo sería una complicación?

—Señora, tú podrías ser la mayor complicación de toda mi vida.

—¿Incluso más que tu mujer?

Él soltó un bufido desdeñoso.

—Mi mujer no fue nunca una complicación. Era un simple arreglo. Nunca, jamás, me hizo sentir como tú. Ni ella, ni ninguna otra mujer.

—Apuesto a que eso se lo dices a todas.

—No, ni siquiera cuando intento seducirlas para llevarlas a la cama. Bueno, hubo una moza de Córdoba...

Serena le dio un ligero puñetazo en el hombro.

Él se echó a reír suavemente, una risa grave y masculina, apenas algo más que un gruñido. A Serena le encantaba su risa. Se reía tan raras veces...

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó él.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Eh, eso se supone que tenía que decirlo yo.

—Apenas puedo creer que esté a punto de hacerte esta pregunta. Después de la muerte de Rei, juré haberme hartado de las mujeres..., como no fuera para algún revolcón ocasional, claro. —Respiró hondo, como si se armara de valor—. Supongo que no cabe la posibilidad de que vengas conmigo cuando me marche, ¿verdad? —preguntó, indeciso.

—¿Al siglo X?

—Sí, a mi país y mi época.

¿Cómo iba a tomarse en serio aquella proposición?

—¿A lomos de una ballena asesina?

—Dios, espero que no. —Luego se le ocurrió otra cosa—. Aunque, por otro lado, si fuéramos los dos en cueros...

—Eres imposible. —Serena sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió—. No, no puedo ir contigo. Recuerda que tengo dos hijas que me necesitan.

La expresión sombría que cubrió el rostro de Darién convenció de inmediato a Serena de que no volvería a hablarle de viajes en el tiempo..., porque no quería que le recordaran a las gemelas.

Siguieron bailando en silencio, los brazos de Serena enlazados alrededor de sus hombros, su cara posada sobre su pecho. Fue un momento muy hermoso..., un final perfecto para un día perfecto.

¿Por qué, entonces, tenía Serena ganas de llorar?

Al día siguiente, Darién desapareció de la clínica Rainbow sin previo aviso. Su espada también faltaba.

Se dio aviso a la policía, que radió una orden de búsqueda con su descripción sin resultado alguno. Se interrogó a los demás pacientes. Darién no le había contado a nadie sus planes, ni siquiera a Steve, que sin su nuevo amigo parecía desolado, sobre todo por culpa de la atención mediática que sin quererlo había atraído sobre sí como consecuencia de lo ocurrido en el Muro Itinerante. Los hospitales de la zona informaron de que no había ingresado de urgencias ningún nórdico con las trazas de Darién. Serena llegó incluso a recorrer varias veces Orcaland. Y nada.

¿Se habría extraviado?

¿Habría muerto? Quizá se hubiera internado a nado en la bahía con la esperanza de encontrar a su orca, y se hubiera ahogado.

Una profunda tristeza se apoderó de Serena y de la planta del hospital en la que Darién se había instalado en los corazones de tanta gente. Serenity y Selene quedaron destrozadas por haber perdido al hombre al que habían elegido por padre antes incluso de conocerlo. Serena se lo había comentado a Soichi, y ninguno de los dos lograba entender qué tenía aquel hombre que les había conmovido a todos hasta tal punto.

De ese modo transcurrió una semana y luego otra, y por fin una tercera, sin señales de aquel hombre misterioso que había desaparecido de sus vidas tan repentinamente como había hecho acto de aparición. Al día siguiente era Acción de Gracias. Serena odiaba ponerse negativa, pero, faltando Darién, no encontraba muchos motivos para dar las gracias.

¿Dónde estaba pasando Darién las noches? ¿Tenía frío? ¿Estaba solo?

Esa noche, Serena inauguró una nueva práctica..., una práctica que jamás reconocería ante nadie, ni siquiera ante sus hijas. Empezó a pedir deseos a las estrellas, y su salmodia era siempre la misma:

—Vuelve a casa, Darién.


	12. Capitulo 10

Capítulo 10

Esa tarde, a las siete, se oyeron fuertes golpes en la puerta.

Luna saltó de su lugar favorito para tumbarse: el asiento del ventanal de la fachada, donde había estado echando una cabezadita. Con un largo y quejumbroso maullido, se desperezó y caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta.

Siguieron nuevos golpes, más insistentes esta vez.

Serena supuso que eran Serenity y Selene que volvían del ensayo del coro de la iglesia. Aunque todavía no había acabado noviembre, los ensayos para el concierto navideño anual ya habían empezado.

Pero ¿por qué no abrían la puerta con su llave? «¡Ja! ¡Qué pregunta más tonta!» Como de costumbre, irían cargadas con las mochilas y todas esas cosas que las niñas de su edad sentían la necesidad de acarrear allá donde iban.

Serena abrió la puerta de par en par.

—Justo a tiempo. La cena casi está lista. Vamos a comer vuestro pla...

No eran sus hijas. Era Darién. Y, a pesar de que lo miraba a través de la fina llovizna, Serena vio que tenía un aspecto horrible.

Debería haberse enfadado porque se hubiera marchado del hospital sin avisar y hubiera estado tres largas semanas sin dar señales de vida.

Debería haberle cerrado la puerta en las narices por romper el acuerdo de la terapia, lo cual le impedía regresar a la clínica en calidad de paciente.

Debería haberse enfadado porque se presentara en su casa, cosa impensable tratándose de un enfermo mental y su psicóloga.

Pero, en cambio, abrió los brazos de par en par y lo abrazó con fuerza. Se alegraba tanto de verlo..., de saber que estaba a salvo...

Darién le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fiereza. Durante unos instantes que parecieron muy largos, se quedaron allí, callados, en la puerta, fundidos en un fuerte abrazo, ajenos a los siseos de Luna tras ellos y a las miradas curiosas de la señora Watkins, una vecina que paseaba a su pequinés por la acera de enfrente.

Por fin Serena se retiró y observó con preocupación su rostro demacrado e hirsuto. No debía de haberse afeitado desde que se fue del hospital. Su pelo, generalmente lustroso y recogido en una coleta a la espalda, estaba enredado y crespo y apenas parecía negro. Llevaba la misma vestimenta con la que se había marchado, unos vaqueros azules y una camisa vaquera de manga larga, pero su ropa estaba sucia y rota por varios sitios. Lo más llamativo de todo era, sin embargo, la mortífera espada que llevaba en una funda sujeta al ancho cinturón de cuero que le ceñía la cintura. ¿Habría usado la espada con algo o con alguien?

—Pasa —le ordenó Serena al darse cuenta de que estaba tiritando.

Él vaciló.

—¿Estás sola?

Ella ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente. Al parecer, pese a que necesitaba ayuda, Darién se resistía a entrar en la casa a menos que estuviera sola. Luego comprendió. Sus hijas (sus hijas gemelas), eso era lo que quería evitar.

—Estoy sola.

Él se relajó visiblemente y entró por fin.

Se oyó un fuerte siseo, y de pronto una bola negra y afelpada se lanzó hacia él. Serena arrugó la frente, estupefacta, e instintivamente alargó los brazos para proteger a Darién. Luna no solía mostrarse hostil. Darién se tapó la cara con un brazo para defenderse, pero Luna ya había prendido las zarpas delanteras en su camisa y las traseras en las partes bajas de su anatomía. Se le encrespó la cola, se le tensó el cuerpo y se le puso el pelaje de punta. Hasta empezó a perder pelo como una loca.

—No te muevas —le advirtió Serena a Darién mientras empezaba a sacar con todo cuidado las uñas de Luna.

—¿Moverme? —Darién se atragantó—. Apenas puedo respirar teniendo las zarpas de esa bestia sobre mis partes viriles. Ten cuidado, no vayas a cambiarme de sexo en un santiamén.

Ella se echó a reír y levantó a Luna en brazos. Luego regañó en voz baja pero con firmeza a la gata, que (Serena lo habría jurado) parecía sonreír con satisfacción, y la dejó marchar.

—¿Qué clase de bestia salvaje era ésa? —rezongó Darién mientras ella cerraba la puerta y lo conducía al cuarto de estar. Luna fue tras ellos, a pesar de que él la miraba con cara de pocos amigos—. Tal vez necesite probar a Letra de sangre, mi espada —Dio unas palmaditas al arma que llevaba en el costado.

—Es una gata —contestó Serena—. Nuestra mascota, Luna. Y no te atrevas a sacar esa espada, ni a hacerle daño a Luna. Sólo intentaba protegerme.

—¿Eso es un gato? —La mirada de enojo con que miró a la gata hablaba por sí sola—. En los harenes de Oriente se mima mucho a los gatos domésticos, pero nunca había visto uno tan gordo. ¿Estás segura de que no es un tigre..., un pantera? He oído que los hay, aunque sean raros.

Luna expresó con un siseo la opinión que le merecía su comentario desdeñoso.

—No, es sólo un gato..., nuestra gatita.

Darién soltó un bufido al oír la palabra «gatita».

—Debe de haber ratones monstruosos en este país para alimentar a un bicho de ese tamaño.

La idea de que Luna comiera ratones era tan descabellada que no merecía comentario alguno. Serena había adoptado a Luna en un refugio hacía diez años, cuando todavía era un cachorro, y el animal había estado muy mimado desde el principio. En el campo, Luna habría estado tan fuera de su elemento como... en fin, como Darién en un entorno civilizado.

—No me gustan los gatos —declaró él con el labio inferior fruncido por el fastidio.

«Ah, así que por eso le ha atacado Luna».

Luna maulló algo que seguramente venía a decir: «A mí tampoco me gustas tú». Luego se escabulló, sin duda temiendo que le cambiaran su comida de gourmet para gatos y sus adoradas sobras por una ración de ratones.

Pero Darién tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. Su mente había dejado ya muy atrás al molesto felino. Se dejó caer en el gran sofá tapizado y se llevó las manos a la cara. Serena se sentó a su lado, preocupada, y posó una mano sobre su brazo.

—Darién, ¿qué ocurre?

—De todo.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—En todas partes.

—¿Podrías ser un poco más preciso?

Él levantó la mirada y le sonrió con una sonrisa muy triste que apenas curvó sus labios y que no llegó a alcanzar sus ojos azules como una tormenta.

—Durante tres semanas he vagado por los bosques y las ensenadas de la bahía de Galveston, intentando encontrar a Thora o mi barco. Pero todo ha sido en vano.

—¿Dónde has vivido?

—A la intemperie —contestó él como si vivir y dormir al aire libre fuera irrelevante. Hacía buen tiempo para ser noviembre, pero las noches eran muy frías.

—¿Dónde comías? ¿Y qué comías?

Su pregunta pareció sorprenderle.

—Lo que encontraba por ahí.

Serena seguía confusa. Darién no tenía dinero, que ella supiera. Así que los restaurantes quedaban descartados. «Oh, no.» No habría robado comida, ¿verdad?

Darién pareció adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

—Vamos, Sere-na. No soy un ladrón. No, cazaba conejos y pescaba, y para cocinar hacía una hoguera. Una vez hasta me comí una serpiente. Estaba más dura que el cuero de un zapato, pero llenaba.

«¿Una serpiente?» Serena logró dominarse a duras penas para no vomitar.

—¿Por qué no regresaste al hospital?

—No podía. El tiempo era esencial. El invierno se va aproximando a los mares del norte. Además, sabía que, como rompí el contrato, ya no sería bienvenido en el hospicio Rainbow.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy seguro. Bueno, una cosa que tengo clara es que estoy atrapado en este mundo hasta la primavera. Aunque pudiera encontrar a Thora, dudo que fuera prudente emprender una travesía en barco hacia Noruega por la ruta de Islandia.

—Pero... —Serena se disponía a preguntarle dónde iba a quedarse, pero pensó que había preocupaciones más acuciantes—. Mira, tienes que quitarte esa ropa mojada y darte una ducha.

—¿Insinúas que huelo mal?

—Digamos que ninguna marca de desodorante te pediría que hicieras un anuncio. Supongo que no había desodorante donde has estado.

—¿Desodorante? ¡Ja! Tuve suerte de poder lavarme en la bahía con arena y agua.

—Tendrás suerte si no has pescado una neumonía.

—¿Una neumoña? Lo único que pesqué en el agua helada fueron algas, algún pececillo diminuto y un lenguado.

Serena se echó a reír. Se alegraba muchísimo de que hubiera vuelto.

—Mientras te duchas y te afeitas, yo voy a meter tu ropa en la lavadora. Pareces hambriento. Cuando acabes en el cuarto de baño y termines de cenar, la ropa ya estará seca.

Él levantó las cejas con interés.

—¿Quieres que me desvista? ¿Ahora mismo? ¿Delante de ti?

—No, Mister Idea Fija. Puedes dejar la ropa sucia junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Pero me alegra ver que te lo tomas con humor.

—No estaba bromeando. —Su semblante era muy serio, pero se volvió aún más serio mientras la miraba con expresión indecisa. Normalmente era muy seguro de sí mismo—. ¿He metido la pata viniendo aquí?

Ella apenas vaciló.

—No, me alegra que hayas venido. Pero ¿cómo has encontrado mi casa?

—Beryl me dio tus señas.

—¿Beryl?

—Beryl Metalia.

En la cabeza de Serena, ya dolorida, comenzaron a sonar campanas de alarma.

—¿La hija del dueño del hospital?

—Sí, la misma.

—Pero... ¿cómo... cuándo...? No lo entiendo.

—El día que visitaron el hospital me pasó una tarjeta con su nombre y su número de teléfono. Dijo: «Llámame alguna vez, encanto». Así que la llamé.

«Dios mío, Beryl intentó ligar con un paciente de la clínica. ¡Ja! ¿La hace eso peor que yo?»

—La llamé anoche y le dije que me habían dado el alta en el hospital. Una mentirijilla —reconoció sin inmutarse—. Le conté que estaba en una cabina telefónica en la que no había libro con números y que si podía buscarme tu dirección. Fue muy amable.

«Apuesto a que sí.»

—¿Cómo llamaste por teléfono si no tenías dinero?

—Usé una tarjeta telefónica.

A Serena le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza del tamaño del despropósito que acababa de contarle Darién.

—¿Tenías una tarjeta telefónica?

—No, qué va. Me la prestó John Lennon.

—Odio preguntar esto, pero ¿dónde conociste a John Lennon? No me digas que también apareció montado en una ballena. —O en un submarino amarillo, añadió para sus adentros.

—Claro que no. —Darién le lanzó una mirada ceñuda e impaciente que parecía dar entender que se estaba comportando como una tonta—. John Lennon es un mendigo que vive cerca del albergue de la misión..., por lo menos, así fue como lo llamó él. A cambio de dejarme usar la tarjeta sólo me pidió que le diera una oportunidad a la paz. ¿No es extraño que dijera eso?

—¿Un mendigo con tarjeta telefónica? ¿Y se llamaba John Lennon?

—Eso he dicho, ¿no? —le espetó él ásperamente—. Y, por cierto, en cuanto consiga unas monedas, me gustaría volver y darle las gracias por su ayuda. Quizá hasta podrías invitarle a vivir en el hospital Rainbow. Se cree un escarabajo, ¿sabes? Y como ya tenéis a Steve la Foca y a Malachite, que se cree que es un animal u otro dependiendo del día de la semana, ¿por qué no tener también un bicho? —Le sonrió alegremente, como si acabara de hacer una sugerencia brillante.

Serena tuvo que sonreír a pesar de sí misma. Darién, desde luego, le ponía chispa al término «disfuncional». «Pero ya basta de tonterías.» Apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Darién y lo empujó hacia el pasillo.

—¡Largo! —ordenó—. Vamos, ve a darte una ducha.

—Dios, me encanta cuando te comportas como una valquiria conmigo. Tal vez sea mi destino acabar con una moza marimandona.

—Yo no soy marimandona. No soy una moza. No soy tu valquiria. Y, definitivamente, no soy tu destino.

Aunque sobre esto último Serena no las tenía todas consigo.

Un rato después, mientras Darién se duchaba ruidosamente en el cuarto de baño del fondo del pasillo, Serena se puso a calentar el chili tejano que les había hecho a las niñas para cenar, junto con una hogaza de pan de masa fermentada. Miró por la ventana de la cocina y reparó en algo importante: la primera estrella de la noche. ¿Sería posible que brillara con más fuerza que nunca? Y aquella constelación de allí..., sin duda no tenía forma de ballena, como habían dicho las niñas hacía ya unas cuantas semanas.

«No, son sólo imaginaciones mías.»

Pero aun así...

—Gracias, Señor —musitó.

—Míralo. Mira qué guapo es, hasta dormido.

—Chist. Mamá nos ha dicho que no nos acerquemos..., que no le molestemos.

—Es tan grandote... No me extraña que se haya comido toda la cacerola de chili que mamá nos ha hecho para cenar, y una hogaza entera de pan casero.

—Yo siempre na querido tener un papá grandote.

—Yo también.

—Se parece un poco a Kevin Sorbo..., el que hacía de Hércules en la tele.

—Yo creo que se parece más a Ricky Martin.

—Pues yo creo que es más guapo que esos dos.

—Pues yo que parece... un papá.

Se oyó un largo suspiro. En realidad, dos largos suspiros al mismo tiempo.

Al emerger lentamente de un profundo sueño, Darién oyó voces que hablaban de él. Fueran quienes fuesen aquellas personas, debían de ser parientes del hospital si pensaban que se parecía a Hércules, aquel forzudo griego. En ese momento, se sentía más débil que el pis de un dragón. ¿Y de veras había dicho alguien que se parecía a Ricky Martin, aquel cantante de caderas prodigiosas que le sacaba de quicio? Él jamás podría menear las caderas así en público... ni en privado tampoco. Era poco viril, en su opinión.

Abrió los ojos el ancho de una rendija y acto seguido se enderezó de golpe, razón por la cual estuvo a punto de caerse del mueble con cojines que llamaban «sofá», donde se había quedado dormido después de una ducha y una cena de lo más satisfactorias. Se le habían cerrado los párpados mientras estaba hablando con Sere-na sobre lo que iba a hacer.

No quería estar allí cuando regresaran sus hijas. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Dos niñas de rubias trenzas y dientes adornados con joyas de plata lo miraban fijamente. Eran gemelas.

—Largo —dijo con un gruñido.

Ellas pusieron cara de susto, pero aguantaron el tipo.

—Hemos rezado por ti todas las noches —dijo una.

—¿Por mí? ¿Y por qué rezabais por mí?

—Mamá dijo que te habías perdido, y rezábamos para que te encontrara. Dio vueltas con el coche por la bahía un montón de veces, buscándote.

—¿Ah, sí? —Pero Darién se había olvidado de sí mismo. En realidad, no quería tener nada que ver con aquellas pilluelas que tanto le recordaban a sus propias hijas—. ¿No os na dicho que os vayáis?

—¿Dónde nos vamos a ir? Ésta es nuestra casa.

—¿No podéis iros a otro sitio?

—Queremos ver la tele. Y el cuarto de la tele es éste.

—¿Dónde está vuestra madre?

—Dándose un baño de burbujas.

Vaya, aquello sí que evocaba visiones interesantes.

—Usa las sales de baño con olor a lilas que le regalé el año pasado por Navidad —le informó una de las gemelas sin venir a cuento. Al menos, Darién pensó que aquello no venía a cuento hasta que la otra dijo:

—¿A ti te gustan las lilas?

—Sí, me gustan las lilas —respondió con aspereza. Y, sólo por maldad, añadió un retumbante gruñido semejante al de un oso pardo.

Las niñas soltaron una risita. Se rieron de su fiereza.

Igual que habrían hecho sus hijas.

Abatido, les dijo:

—Me estáis rompiendo el corazón. ¿Acaso no veis lo penoso que es para mí estar con vosotras?

—¿No te caemos bien? —preguntaron al unísono con voz dolida y chillona.

—No es que no me agradéis vosotras en particular. Es que me cuesta relacionarme con niñas pequeñas. —Notó con sorpresa que, mientras hablaba, se había llevado la mano derecha al corazón como si quisiera protegerlo. «¿Por qué he dicho eso? ¿Qué más me da a mí que sus sentimientos sufran la más leve punzada? ¡Por Thor bendito! ¿Por qué no se van de una vez?»

Las gemelas se miraron con preocupación y después cuchichearon algo que Darién no logró comprender. Parecían dispuestas a marcharse. Por fin se había hecho entender. Pero ¿por qué se acercaban al sofá donde todavía estaba sentado?

—Mamá siempre dice que lo mejor para curar un corazón roto es un abrazo —le dijo una de las gemelas al tiempo que le tendía los brazos flacuchos.

—¡No! —gritó él.

Pero la otra tuvo una idea aún más espeluznante.

—¿Puedo sentarme en tu regazo?

—¡No! —repitió Darién con un sollozo angustiado.

Apenas unos segundos después, Darién Chiba, el vikingo más aguerrido de todo Vestfold, lloraba en silencio con la cara pegada al cabello de las dos niñitas que, sentadas sobre sus rodillas y con los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, apoyaban la cara en su cuello. El olor infantil de su piel le resultaba tan familiar que apenas podía respirar.

Y luego... Debería haberse sorprendido (pero no fue así) cuando en su cabeza una voz extraña emitió un chasquido y un chillido semejantes a los de una ballena. Le pareció que aquella voz le decía: «Ahora ya sabes por qué estás aquí, vikingo. Ya lo sabes».

—Mamá, por favor, no le digas que se vaya —suplicó Selene desde la cama, donde Serena acababa de arroparla—. Es la magia de las orcas, de Dios y de las estrellas de los deseos. Todas esas cosas juntas nos han mandado a Darién. Estoy segura.

—La magia no existe —la reprendió Serena suavemente—. Ya sois mayores para saberlo.

—¿Ni siquiera la de Dios? —objetó Selene—. ¿Quieres decir que los milagros no existen? —La niña la miró con un cándido parpadeo.

«Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.»

—Claro que existen. Pero Darién difícilmente puede considerarse un milagro —«¿Verdad?»

—¿Es que no puedes creer simplemente que los sueños se cumplen, mamá? ¿Sólo un poquitín? —añadió Serenity desde la otra cama.

—Pero cielo...

—Siempre nos dices que todo es posible si rezas lo bastante fuerte. —Era Selene quien se dirigía ahora a ella, y a Serena le resultaba difícil contrarrestar aquel argumento, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la niña estaba citando sus propias palabras.

—Pero a veces Dios nos dice que no —les recordó.

—Y a veces que sí —respondieron al unísono con sendas sonrisas radiantes en la cara.

A Serena le habría gustado llevarles la contraria, explicarles que había que afrontar la realidad, que Darién era casi con toda seguridad un punto fugaz en el radar de sus vidas, no un puntal en el que poder apoyarse. Pero no lograba quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Darién... Darién sosteniendo a Selene y Serenity sobre su regazo... Darién llorando en silencio sobre ellas... Darién dejando a un lado su propio dolor para reconfortar a sus preciosas niñitas.

Ni que decir tiene que esa noche le costó mucho que las niñas se durmieran. Estaban muy alteradas.

Ella también lo estaba, pero por razones muy distintas, más íntimas y alarmantes. Fue aquello lo que la impulsó a llamar a Soichi a su casa a las diez de la noche.

—Darién está aquí—le dijo sin preámbulos.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Fue la primera pregunta de Soichi. La segunda fue—: Y vosotras ¿estáis bien?

«Bendito sea por su buen corazón.» Nada de recriminaciones. Nada de gritos ni de bramidos coléricos acerca de psicólogos insensatos y pacientes desagradecidos. Sólo una sincera preocupación por el bienestar de todos los implicados.

—Estamos bien —le aseguró.

—Ya sabes que no puede volver a la clínica.

—Lo sé. Y él también. Soichi, esto va a parecerte una locura, pero...

Él se echó a reír suavemente.

—Extraña palabra en boca de una psicóloga.

Serena también se rió, pero su risa tenía un timbre histérico.

Soichi debió notarlo, porque su voz sonó seria cuando preguntó:

—¿Qué ibas a decirme?

—Iba a decir que, a pesar de todas las evidencias en contra, creo que Darién no sufre ningún trastorno mental.

—¿Estás segura de que no te estás haciendo ilusiones?

Serena suspiró. De modo que lo que sentía por Darién era evidente a ojos de todo el mundo.

—Puede que sea eso en parte, pero intuyo que hay alguna otra razón para explicar las cosas que dice. Para serte sincera, he tenido esa sensación desde el principio, y no puedo sacudirme la impresión de que hay algo más detrás de su historia..., algo que escapa a las explicaciones de la ciencia y de la lógica.

—Serena, Serena, Serena... Ese hombre dice ser un vikingo del siglo X al que trajo aquí una ballena asesina.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y te lo crees?

—No sé qué creer. Sólo sé que no está loco, ni trastornado, ni mentalmente enfermo.

Hubo una larga pausa mientras Soichi digería lo que acababa de decirle. Los dos sabían que había casos que desafiaban las explicaciones de todos los libros de texto y que en ocasiones el instinto era el mejor rasero..., pero ¿aceptaría Soichi lo que le acababa de decir?

—Está bien —dijo él por fin—. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

—Sólo quiero que quede constancia escrita de que Darién ya no es mi paciente.

—Oh, oh.

«Sí, oh, oh. ¡Ya lo creo que oh, oh!»

—Ya me has dicho que no puede seguir siendo paciente de la clínica. Quiero dejar claro por escrito que Darién tampoco es ya mi paciente.

—¿Por los abogados?

—Por si hiciera falta.

—Ten cuidado, Serena. Tienes que pensar en tus hijas.

—Lo hago por ellas... y por mí misma. Darién no les haría ningún daño, como no se lo haría a sus propias hijas. —Dijera Darién lo que dijese, Serena no podía echarle sobre las espaldas la culpa por la muerte de aquellas niñas.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Serena?

—Más segura de lo que he estado en toda mi vida. —Y era cierto, pensó con una especie de euforia liberadora.

—Te deseo suerte, entonces... O un milagro.

Serena sospechaba que ya se le había concedido una pizca de ambas cosas.

—Puedes quedarte...

Una hora después, Darién levantó la mirada y vio a Sere-na de pie en la puerta del cuarto de estar. Levantó una ceja inquisitivamente. No se había percatado de que su estancia allí estuviera en entredicho. Lo había dado sencillamente por descontado... En fin, suponía que había sido algo presuntuoso por su parte.

—Sólo una temporada. Hasta... hasta que aclaremos las cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Acabo de hablar con Soichi, con el doctor Tomoe, y está todo arreglado.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el doczorro Soishi con dónde me aloje? —De pronto se le hizo la luz como si le atravesara un rayo—. Ya no soy tu pariente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

A pesar de que estaba triste, Darién no pudo evitar sonreír. Si ya no era pariente de Sere-na, eso abría las puertas a toda clase de... en fin, de posibilidades.

—No te hagas ideas —le reprendió ella. Entre tanto, no dejaba de mirar su pecho desnudo, visible a través del jubón desabrochado, que no se había molestado en remeterse en las calzas tras darse la ducha.

—Tengo ideas a montones. Me pregunto si coinciden con las tuyas.

—Seguramente.

—¿Seguramente? ¿Seguramente? Dulzura, será mejor que no lances palabras tan seductoras a menos que te propongas llevarlas a efecto.

Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros, pero aquel gesto le dijo a gritos a Darién miles de cosas..., todas ellas de índole sexual.

—Conque dulzura, ¿eh? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. Me gusta cómo suena. —Su voz era incluso más ronca que de costumbre. A Darién le había gustado su ronquera desde el principio. Ahora deseaba probar modos distintos de afinar a placer la aspereza de su voz.

—Ven aquí, Sere-na—dijo, y le sorprendió que su voz también sonara ronca.

Pero ella dio un paso atrás.

—Despacio... Tenemos que tomarnos las cosas con calma.

Al principio, Darién quiso oponerse..., decirle que el mejor modo de proceder era apresurarse. Pero quizá Sere-na tuviera razón. Durante las últimas horas se había visto asaltado por muchas emociones nuevas.

—Por ahora, deja que te ayude a hacerte la cama para esta noche. —Ella le indicó que se levantara y entró en el aposento. Cuando se movía, los pliegues suaves de su bata de seda escarlata se adherían a su cuerpo, especialmente en la parte de la cintura, que llevaba ceñida con un cinturón. Darién sintió de inmediato una sacudida en la juntura de los muslos. ¿Llevaba Sere-na ropa interior bajo la bata? ¿O había acudido a él desnuda, preparada ya para el amor? ¡Ah, qué idea tan embriagadora! Aquella imagen hizo palpitar y encenderse todo su cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con una mujer. Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba sin Sere-na.

¿Sería ése el momento?

Mientras ella le enseñaba cómo se sacaba la cama que, como por arte de magia, contenía el sofá, le llegó un olor a lilas y recordó que las niñas le habían dicho que su madre estaba dándose un baño de burbujas. Luego Serena sacó del armario blandas almohadas, sábanas y mantas y se puso a hacer la cama. Cada vez que se inclinaba o se daba la vuelta, la vaporosa bata se le pegaba a una curva del cuerpo distinta y más provocativa.

Darién sonrió.

Sere-na se volvió de pronto y, al ver su sonrisa, pareció sorprendida... y luego avergonzada. El rubor que inundó su cara y su cuello ¿habría coloreado también otras partes de su cuerpo?

—Mañana es Acción de Gracias, Darién —le informó, dándole la espalda de nuevo para alisar las arrugas de la manta. Al inclinarse, le proporcionó a una espléndida vista de su trasero. Por el bendito Valhalla, aquella mujer tenía más curvas que un fiordo noruego.

Pero entonces Darién comprendió lo que le había dicho y salió con cierto sobresalto de sus ensoñaciones eróticas. Se dio cuenta con fastidio de que había estado mirando su cuerpo con la lujuria de un muchacho inexperto antes de su primera cópula.

—¿Acción de Gracias? —inquirió con la voz más firme que pudo poner. «Bueno, confío en tener algo por lo que dar las gracias, después de esta noche.»

—En nuestro país es un día especial en el que todo el mundo da las gracias por los dones que ha recibido. Aquí, en casa, comemos pronto para poder ir al parque de atracciones de Orcaland a pasar el último día de la temporada..., si el tiempo lo permite, claro.

—¿Y? —insistió él. ¿Por qué le contaba todo aquello?

—Y quiero asegurarme de que te parece bien. ¿Serás capaz de estar con mis hijas? Antes, cuando te hablé de ello, reaccionaste muy mal.

Él se lo pensó largo y tendido. Era una buena pregunta. ¿Sería capaz de soportar la compañía de las gemelas después de la muerte de sus queridas hijas?

—Creo que podré soportarlo. Si cambio de idea, me apartaré de ellas.

—No quiero que mis hijas sufran. Hablo en serio. —La fiera expresión de la cara de Sere-na dejaba traslucir la preocupación de una madre. A Darién, aquel aspecto de su personalidad le pareció tan estimulante como la voz sensual y la bata voluptuosa que habían agitado su deseo.

—No les haré ningún daño.

—No me refería sólo a un daño físico. Quiero que me asegures que tampoco vas a herir sus sentimientos.

—¿Cómo voy a prometerte eso? —exclamó él. Abandonaría aquel país y aquel tiempo a la primera ocasión que se le presentara. Tal y como estaban las cosas de momento, quizá nunca tuviera esa oportunidad. Claro que la ventana del tiempo podía abrirse para él de repente, sin previo aviso. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle promesas que quizá no estuviera en su mano cumplir?

—Mis hijas te quieren, Darién.

Para su propia consternación, Darién gruñó en voz alta. Un guerrero no debía demostrar sus flaquezas, pero, en aquel caso, no pudo remediarlo.

—No me preguntes por qué ni cómo ha ocurrido, pero así es. Prométeme al menos que harás lo que puedas para no herir sus sentimientos... ni romperles el corazón.

—Si estuviera en mi mano, me marcharía de tu casa ahora mismo. No quiero ser responsable de su alegría, ni de su dolor.

—Me parece que no tienes elección.

Él asintió con la cabeza, emocionado de pronto. Pero luego se le ocurrió otra cosa..., algo que hizo que se le aclarara la garganta y se le aligerara el corazón. Si estaba atrapado en aquel país, podía comenzar a disfrutar de sus ventajas. Se había mostrado dócil durante demasiado tiempo, dejándose llevar por los acontecimientos en lugar de tomar la iniciativa como el jefe militar que era.

Sere-na permanecía de pie al otro lado del sofá-cama, vestida con su bata de sirena, mirándolo fijamente. No había temor en sus luminosos ojos azules; sólo curiosidad. Y osadía.

Seguía con la mirada clavada en el pecho de Darién, que el jubón desabrochado dejaba al descubierto. El sonrió con satisfacción. Así que a la muchacha le gustaba su cuerpo. Era una noticia muy alentadora.

Ella advirtió su sonrisa.

—Sólo quería comprobar si Luna te había arañado.

Darién soltó un bufido de incredulidad. Era su cuerpo bien templado lo que estaba examinando, no un arañazo de nada.

La obstinada barbilla de Sere-na se proyectó hacia delante con expresión retadora. «Estúpida muchacha.» Hasta el guerrero más duro sabía cuándo rendirse a un ejército superior.

Comenzó a moverse alrededor del colchón. Un torrente de sangre comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo, como el de un depredador. Era el mismo sentimiento que tenía antes de una batalla.

—¿Qu... qué? —tartamudeó ella. Su voz temblorosa desmentía su actitud desafiante. Aun así, no dio ni un paso atrás. Darién la admiró por ello.

—Es la hora —dijo, y dio otro paso hacia ella.

—¿La hora de qué, Dar.? —musitó con aquella voz tan sensual, cuyo eco Darién sintió en sus partes viriles, que empezaban a henchirse de admiración. Verdaderamente, aquella voz suya sería su perdición si no se andaba con más cuidado.

—Me llamo Darién. —Sólo unos pasos más. El embriagador olor a lilas de Sere-na le aturdía.

—Darién —dijo ella con voz rasposa. Tenía todavía la cabeza ladeada en un gesto de confusión, pero tuvo la sensatez de dar un paso atrás y luego otro.

Darién la siguió lentamente, con actitud acechante.

—Es la hora —repitió.

—¿De qué? —repitió ella a su vez. Pero chocó de espaldas contra la pared.

—De resolver un asunto pendiente.


	13. Capitulo 11

Capítulo 11

Los sentidos de Serena zozobraron bajo la mirada ardiente de Darién.

Debía apartar los ojos. Lo intentó. Pero no pudo. Estaba demasiado cautivada por la voluptuosa llama que había prendido en los ojos azules de Darién, que vagaban sobre su cuerpo envuelto en la bata de Victoria's Secret (regalo de sus hijas por su cumpleaños hacia un par de semanas), quemándola poco a poco. Estaba claro que a las niñas su vieja y desastrada bata de felpilla les parecía atuendo poco adecuado para la caza de un padre.

La voz de Darién sonó baja y áspera cuando susurró:

—Eres tan hermosa...

Y en ese momento, en efecto, Serena se sentía hermosa. Y desnuda.

Darién se iba acercando poco a poco a ella..., no había duda. Serena habría corrido en busca de refugio de no haber tenido la espalda pegada a la pared. Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizá no hubiera huido. Por una vez en su vida ansiaba dar rienda suelta a la sensualidad que durante tanto tiempo había reprimido. No quería avergonzarse de su cuerpo, ni preocuparse por lo que pensaran los demás. Quería dejarse llevar por la lujuria.

Mientras permanecía paralizada, él avanzaba despacio pero resueltamente. Luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la enlazó por la cintura, la levantó en vilo y la llevó a la cama. Sin romper el ritmo de sus zancadas, la depositó sobre el colchón y se lanzó tras ella, aterrizando entre sus piernas, que, sin darse ella cuenta, habían quedado abiertas.

Los dos dejaron escapar un gemido de sorpresa al sentir el delicioso contacto de sus sexos, separados por la barrera de los pantalones de Darién y de la bata de ella. Su postura se debía al azar, pero Darién no pensaba desaprovecharla. Por el contrario, comenzó a moverse de lado a lado hasta colocarse con mayor firmeza en el hueco de sus muslos. Entre tanto la miraba con fijeza. Era evidente que quería observar cada una de sus reacciones.

Aquello era demasiado perturbador para una persona con tantas inhibiciones sexuales como ella. ¿Sentía Darién el pálpito apasionado que se había desatado entre sus piernas y que se iba extendiendo como un fuego sin control a todas las zonas erógenas de su cuerpo? Bueno, al menos solía tener inhibiciones sexuales. De pronto ni siquiera reconocía a la salvaje que tiraba de la camisa abierta de Darién y la tiraba al suelo. Sentía el olor limpio y almizclado de su piel, pero más que cualquier otra cosa deseaba ver su cuerpo, sentirlo y saborearlo.

—Tu ansia me excita poderosamente —dijo Darién al tiempo que con las palmas de las manos rozaba sus pechos, haciendo que las puntas de sus pezones se marcaran en la tela sedosa.

—No estoy ansiosa —mintió ella, aunque estaba pensando: «Tócame, tócame, tócame, otra vez, y otra, y otra».

Como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos, Darién posó la boca abierta sobre uno de sus pezones y comenzó a chuparlo con un ritmo rápido y enérgico, humedeciéndolo a través de la finísima barrera de tela.

Serena estuvo a punto de salir disparada de la cama como un cohete, pero seguía atrapada por la parte inferior del cuerpo de Darién, la cual ostentaba un bulto cada vez más grande que se apretaba contra ella en el lugar preciso.

Darién la cogió de las manos y la animó a tocar sus hombros y su pecho, incluso sus pezones lisos y viriles. Para delectación de Serena, él parecía también a punto de salir disparado de la cama como un cohete.

Y pareció henchirse aún más sobre ella. Se arqueó.

Y Serena se arqueó a su vez.

Había tantas hormonas volando a su alrededor que Serena temía una explosión. De hecho, si seguían a ese paso habría una explosión.

«Pero espera. Espera, espera, espera.» Serena se dio cuenta de que no había pronunciado en voz alta aquella advertencia.

—¡Espera! —dijo casi gritando. Intentaba hacerse oír por encima del ruido que le atronaba los oídos, pero no sabía si aquel estruendo era el de su propia sangre o de la de Darién... seguramente las dos cosas, porque el intenso color de la cara de Darién mientras la miraba (por no hablar de su respiración entrecortada) demostraba que estaba tan excitado como ella.

—¿Esperar? —preguntó él con voz estrangulada—. ¿Ahora me dices que espere? ¿Qué es lo que falta?

—No podemos hacer el amor aquí... ahora..., con mis hijas en casa.

—¿Ahora me rechazas? —Sus ojos se oscurecieron, llenos de enojo, hasta volverse de un azul acerado—. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no estaría bien —insistió ella—. Tengo que darles ejemplo. Soy madre soltera..., una mujer sola. Mis hijas no pueden tener siquiera la impresión de que llevo una vida promiscua.

—En mi tierra, los niños respetan la intimidad de sus mayores. Saben que la lujuria y el matrimonio no van necesariamente de la mano.

—Sí, bueno, pero ahora no estás en Oz, Tonto —dijo ella sarcásticamente, y enseguida se arrepintió—. Las costumbres de tu país no vienen al caso..., ni las del mío. Lo que importa es lo que yo creo. —Se puso una mano sobre el corazón para recalcar sus palabras—. Y quiero que mis hijas crezcan creyendo que la lujuria o el amor, o como quieras llamarlo, van de la mano con el matrimonio. O, al menos, con una relación sólida.

Él profirió un bronco bufido de fastidio.

—Como todas las mujeres, quieres algo a cambio de tus favores. Ya sea dinero o lazos matrimoniales, las mujeres están siempre al acecho para atrapar a los hombres con sus artimañas.

—No me conoces en absoluto si piensas eso.

Serena vio que su mandíbula se tensaba y advirtió un brillo acusador en su mirada. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—No te estaba provocando, Darién.

—Pues eso es lo que siento. ¿Eres una de esas mujeres que disfrutan de la caza y se regodean viendo humillarse a un hombre?

—¡No! —respondió ella enérgicamente—. Y dudo que te hayas humillado un solo día en toda tu vida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué vienes a verme con esa bata de sirena? ¿Por qué me miras como diciendo «ven a por mí»?

Se estaba poniendo ofensivo. Serena intentó apartarle de un empujón, o escabullirse de debajo de él, pero Darién no la soltó.

—Vine porque te deseaba, pedazo de bruto. Porque te deseaba tanto que olvidé mis responsabilidades. —Volvió la cara hacia un lado; odiaba que empezaran a empañársele los ojos.

Él la obligó a girar la barbilla con un dedo de modo que Serena se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras permanecía inclinado sobre ella, apoyado en un codo. Su ira se había disipado, reemplazada por una resignación melancólica.

—Así que pedazo de bruto, ¿eh? —comentó con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras tocaba con los dedos las puntas de su cabello, todavía húmedo por el baño. Luego la olfateó y asintió con la cabeza, como si le agradara el olor de su champú. Era de lilas..., igual que las sales de baño.

—El mayor de todos —contestó ella con un leve sollozo.

—¿Y me deseabas mucho? —Estaba tan inclinado sobre ella que su aliento le rozaba los labios mientras hablaba. Al ver que Serena se negaba a responder, cogió su labio inferior entre los dientes al tiempo que frotaba su miembro erecto contra ella.

Serena se tensó hacia atrás al apoderarse de ella el placer exquisito que engendraban sus breves caricias. Por si eso fuera poco, Darién le separó las piernas con las rodillas, la agarró de las nalgas y comenzó a mecer sus caderas contra él.

Ella chilló. En efecto, chilló. Y luego dijo:

—Muchísimo.

—¿Y todavía me deseas? —insistió él mientras alternativamente humedecía los pliegues interiores de su oído con la punta de la lengua y los secaba con un soplido. Era como si un finísimo hilo erótico conectara los oídos de Serena con sus pechos y sus genitales: cada pasada de su lengua la hacía esponjarse y palpitar en una deliciosa agonía.

—Todavía te deseo —gimió—. Pero repito que no podemos hacer el amor.

Para su sorpresa, él asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, un beso entonces. Seguramente no herirá la sensibilidad de tus hijas ver a un hombre besando a su madre.

Ella se rió suavemente de aquella treta tan obvia.

—Ni siquiera te gustan los besos.

—Ah, mi señora, ya has entonado demasiadas veces esa cantinela. Te he dicho más de una vez que na cambiado de idea.

—¿Un beso? ¿Nada más?

—Bueno, y unas cuantas caricias también.

—¿Unas cuantas caricias? ¡Ajá! Los hombres llevan siglos diciendo eso. Unas cuantas caricias llevan a mucho más, y en cuanto te descuidas ya sabes dónde acaba todo.

—La injusticia de tus palabras me lastima, mi señora —dijo él—. Si te prometo darte sólo besos y algunas caricias, eso es lo que haré. Mi palabra es de ley.

Ella asintió con la cabeza porque realmente quería (no, necesitaba) que le diera un poco de amor esa noche..., algo que sellara el cambio que se había producido en su relación.

—Para ser justo, debo advertirte que me han dicho que soy muy mañoso.

«¿Muy mañoso? ¿Qué significa eso? No, no quiero saberlo. Bueno, sí. ¡Ay, dios!»

—Puede que sean los callos que me han salido en las palmas por llevar tantos años empuñando la espada. O quizá sea la flexibilidad de mis dedos, que con igual destreza han de arrojar una lanza o tirar de las riendas de un caballo enloquecido por la sangre. O tal vez sea por las cosas que aprendí en los harenes de Oriente...

Serena le puso las manos a ambos lados del cuello y le hizo agachar la cabeza para darle un beso.

Él se apartó de sus labios y dijo:

—Puede que esté dispuesto a aceptar tus condiciones, pero te advierto de antemano que quiero hacerte cosas que no te ha hecho ningúna mujer...

El corazón de Serena brincó enloquecido al oír sus palabras, y una cálida humedad se aposentó entre sus piernas.

—Aun así, mantendré mi palabra por ahora. Simples besos y pequeñas caricias..., nada más.

Darién cumplió su promesa entonces, a pesar de que no había en él nada de simple ni de pequeño.

Y en cuanto a la habilidad de sus manos... «¡Ay, señor, señor!»

Sentado a la cabecera de la mesa del gran salón de Sere-na la tarde siguiente, Darién esperaba el festín de Acción de Gracias.

No había en realidad ningún «gran salón»..., ni siquiera un salón propiamente dicho, a decir verdad. Y había sólo una mesa. Claro, que la torre del homenaje de Sere-na no era en sí misma muy grande; él llegaba al techo de cualquiera de los aposentos. No era tan humilde como las chozas de sus siervos, ni tan grande como los castillos de madera que su padre, sus hermanos y él habían erigido en su tierra, siguiendo los estilos franco y sajón.

Pero quizás en aquel país hubiera algo mejor que en el suyo: la comida desplegada sobre la mesa olía de maravilla, aunque resultara extraña a su paladar. No había pescado salado de los fiordos, ni se veía por parte alguna un cuenco de skyr, la nata fermentada que tanto gustaba en su país. Y no había en medio de la sala un hogar con un cerdo ensartado en un espetón, ni la sempiterna olla de carne o verduras de temporada..., generalmente, conejo y puerros. Claro, que a él la ausencia de aquellas cosas le traía sin cuidado.

Sin ayuda de ninguna sirvienta, Serena había preparado un pavo asado relleno de salvia y aderezado con puré de patatas y patatas caramelizadas. Darién no tenía ni idea de lo que era una patata hasta que Sere-na le explicó que era una raíz parecida a un nabo. Cómo se las ingeniaba uno para hacer puré con una raíz era algo que Darién no alcanzaba a entender. Había también maíz (otro vegetal que no había visto nunca), salsa de arándanos (que hizo que se le achicaran los ojos y se le anudara el estómago porque tenía la misma textura pegajosa que la repugnante jalea del hospicio Rainbow), pan, mantequilla, leche y pastel de calabaza.

Otra cosa de su época que no echaba de menos eran los juncos del suelo, que a menudo apestaban y estaban plagados de bichos. Para las mujeres era una lucha constante mantenerlos frescos con ramas de enebro y hierbas secas. En casa de Sere-na había lujosas alfombras..., gruesas como el más mullido vellón. Claro, que allí no abundaban de puertas para adentro los perros que gimoteaban pidiendo huesos y se aliviaban aquí y allá. Sólo había una gata fastidiosa que tenía su retrete en una caja. A la insufrible Luna le había dado por seguirle a todas partes echándole mal de ojo. Darién se habría pensado seriamente abrir al enojoso animal desde la boca siseante a la nerviosa cola, de no ser porque sabía que Serena y sus hijas sentían un afecto absurdo por aquella gata entrada en carnes.

Hizo amago de coger un trozo de pan, pero Selene le tiró de la manga a modo de advertencia, y apartó la mano. Una de las gemelas se llamaba Selene (ya lo había descubierto); la otra se llamaba Serenity. A él no le faltaban buenos modales, pero se sentía muy torpe en aquel país extraño cuyas costumbres tenía aún que aprender. Todavía le costaba hasta usar el tenedor.

—Primero hay que dar gracias —le informó Selene al tiempo que le cogía de la mano.

«¿Dar gracias? ¿A quién?» Darién miró hacia atrás para ver si había entrado en la habitación alguna otra persona, o, peor aún, otro gato fastidioso.

Serenity le cogió de la otra mano. Luego las dos niñas juntaron las manos con las de su madre al otro lado de la mesa.

Darién cerró los ojos cuando, al notar sus manitas, le embargó un recuerdo conmovedor. En la palma de la mano le cabía la mano entera de las niñas. Y su piel... Ah, su piel era más suave que la película que se había formado sobre la densa nata hecha por su madre.

Consternado, abrió los ojos y vio que las niñas lo miraban con lo que sólo podía describirse como... adoración. ¡Adoración! Aquello hizo que se sintiera aún peor. ¿Qué había hecho él para ganarse semejante afecto? Nada. No se merecía (ni quería) tales sentimientos. En realidad, concluyó, la necesidad de una figura paterna que tenían aquellas criaturitas resultaba patética. Cualquier hombre les habría servido. Al menos, eso era lo que se decía. Pero en el fondo sospechaba que, en aquella escena, el único patético era el vikingo que temblaba en sus botas... o, mejor dicho, en sus playeras de tela.

—Querido Dios, bendice los alimentos que vamos a tomar... —comenzó a decir Sere-na.

«Ah, lo de dar gracias debe de ser una plegaria.»

—Y permítenos dar gracias por todos los dones que nos has concedido este año.

—Amén —dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

«El único don que se me ha concedido a mí ha sido una patada en el culo a través del tiempo hasta un país de botarates», pensó Darién con amargura, e intentó desasirse de las manos de las niñas, pero las muy picaras le tenían bien agarrado. Ahora que le habían pillado, no pensaban soltarle.

—Ahora, vamos a empezar nuestro ritual de todos los años —les dijo Sere-na a sus hijas. Ellas asintieron con la cabeza, pero primero Sere-na le explicó a Darién—: Cada día de Acción de Gracias, enumeramos las cosas del año anterior por las que queremos dar las gracias.

«¡Maldita sea!»

—Yo doy gracias porque durante este año no se hayan capturado más orcas —dijo Selene, la gemela más tierna.

«¿Eh? ¡Qué cosa tan rara! Yo creía que una niña de su edad daría las gracias por un par de zapatos nuevos, o por un lazo. Pero ¿porque no hayan capturado ballenas...?»

—Yo doy gracias por haber aprobado mates este trimestre —proclamó Serenity, lanzándole a su madre una sonrisa descarada.

—¿Qué es «mates»? —preguntó Darién.

—Números. Sumar, restar, multiplicar, dividir. ¡Puaj! —explicó Serenity con repugnancia.

—Ah —dijo él con aire comprensivo—. Sé exactamente cómo te sientes. Yo también tenía problemas con las cuentas de pequeño. Igual que mi hermano, Zafiro el de las Grandes Orejas. El sabio que nos enseñaba se enfadaba tanto que se le ponía el pelo de punta..., lo poco que le quedaba en la cabeza tonsurada, claro. Mi hermano Seiya el Hacedor de Barcos era el erudito. Él vivió en la corte sajona, pero a mí me destinaron al campo de batalla siendo todavía muy niño y... —Su voz se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que lo miraban con la boca abierta... y de que había interrumpido la ceremonia de acción de gracias.

Sere-na fue la siguiente en tomar la palabra.

—Doy gracias por haber conseguido al fin el doctorado, y por ser ya una psicóloga en toda regla.

Darién pensó que habría hecho mejor en dirigir sus esfuerzos hacia tareas más propias de una mujer..., como engendrar más hijos. Sobre todo, niños: siempre hacían falta hombres jóvenes para guerrear, construir barcos o arar los campos. Con una sonrisa, resolvió no compartir sus impresiones con ella. Sin duda lo llamaría cerdo machista, como había llamado Reva a Josh hacía un par de semanas. O acaso le diera una torta en la cabeza, como solía hacer su madre cuando su padre prorrumpía en lo que ella llamaba «charlatanería de machote» o «parloteos de borrachín».

Serenity habló de nuevo.

—Yo doy gracias porque Darién haya venido a casa.

—Yo también —dijo Selene.

«Oh, no. ¡No, no, no, no! No deis las gracias por mí. Y no llaméis a esto mi casa. Sólo soy un caminante que está de paso.» El único motivo por el que se callaba aquellos sentimientos era que le había prometido a Serena no lastimar a sus hijas. La miró en busca de ayuda.

Sere-na se limitó a inclinar la cabeza. A ella también parecían faltarle las palabras. ¿Por qué no rectificaba a sus hijas? Era tarea suya llevar las ideas de las niñas por el buen camino.

Pensándolo bien, quizá también Serena diera las gracias porque él hubiera «venido a casa». Más probable aún era que le estuviera dando las gracias a su Dios Único por haber alcanzado la noche anterior tres veces el clímax bajo sus expertos dedos. Debería darle también las gracias porque fuera a procurarle aún más placer a la primera oportunidad. Él, por su parte, daba gracias a los dioses porque a Serena le entusiasmaran los juegos de alcoba. Estaba deseando enseñarle el famoso punto S vikingo. Serena se mostraría más agradecida que nunca, estaba seguro de ello.

—En realidad —comenzó a decir Selene— fueron los vikingos los que descubrieron América. Así que a lo mejor hoy deberíamos dar las gracias por los vikingos.

—Es curioso que lo menciones. Lo había olvidado. ¿Sabéis?, ese Leif Chiba estaba como una cabra..., igual que su padre, Eric el Rojo. Recuerdo que una vez... —Su voz se apagó cuando se dio cuenta de que Serena lo miraba con desaliento. Supuso que no debía hablar de su pasado delante de las niñas.

—¿Tú por qué das gracias, Darién? —preguntó Serenity.

«Me han pillado», fue lo primero que pensó. Le habían sorprendido teniendo pensamientos lascivos en medio de una celebración familiar. Su madre, que tenía una intuición infalible respecto a las fantasías lúbricas de sus hijos hasta cuando no eran ya chicos, le habría dado un buen guantazo. Sus ojos volaron involuntariamente hacia la pechera del jubón de Serena (hecho de uno de esos materiales elásticos que tanto le gustaban), en el que se marcaban claramente sus pezones.

Ella se sonrojó al advertir sus descarriados pensamientos, y frunció el ceño a modo de advertencia.

—Doy gracias por estar vivo —farfulló él, agarrándose a la primera cosa que se le ocurrió. Al ver la expresión de desilusión de sus caras, añadió—: Y agradezco a los dioses que me hayan dado una familia con la que compartir este día especial.

Darién deseaba estar muerto.

Atado a una caja de metal y flanqueado por Selene y Serenity, se hallaba montado en un monstruo metálico llamado El Cometa o El Vómito, dependiendo de cuál de las dos niñas se refiriera a él. Serenity se reía alegremente. Selene tamborileaba con los dedos, aburrida; habría preferido hacer otra excursión al parque de las orcas, donde no se habían vuelto a tener noticias de Thora. Darién, por su parte, se aferraba a la barra frontal con tanta fuerza que se le transparentaban los nudillos. Tenía en la garganta el pavo de Acción de Gracias, además de la manzana caramelizada, el algodón de azúcar y el refresco de zarzaparrilla que se acababa de tomar. Si su hermano Zafiro se enteraba alguna vez de que había ingerido un brebaje llamado «zarzaparrilla», le daría tal ataque de risa que acabaría rodando por los juncos del suelo.

Serena (la muy cobarde, o la muy lista, según se mirara) se había quedado abajo y les saludaba sacudiendo la mano. Él sí que iba a sacudirla, pero con una vara de abedul, si salía con vida de aquel suplicio. Ser-na debería haberle advertido de lo peligrosa que era aquella atracción; nombre este, por cierto, muy mal puesto a su modo de ver. No tenía nada de atractivo meterse en una caja de metal que subía por una colina y luego bajaba por otra elevándose cada vez más hacia el cielo, a veces del revés, para acabar arrojando a los pasajeros cuesta abajo a gran velocidad, hasta que el estómago empezaba a darles tumbos y acababa alojado de un brinco en sus ojos saltones. Aquello se repetía una y otra vez. Era lisa y llanamente una locura. Deberían fundar un hospicio Rainbow allí mismo, en medio de aquel caos.

Si Sere-na volvía a atreverse alguna vez a decir de él que era un amante del riesgo, le diría cuatro cosas. Muy bien podía haber hombres (o mujeres, o niños, para el caso) que se lo pasaban en grande haciendo que sus corazones casi dejaran de latir, pero él no se contaba entre ellos. A decir verdad, una vez un caballero sarraceno le había puesto una cimitarra en el pescuezo mientras lo sostenía colgado de la ladera de un precipicio, y no había pasado tanto miedo como en aquella atracción del demonio.

¿Por qué no se había quedado en casa de Serena, viendo en la caja de la tele el fútbol americano, un juego brutal más de su gusto, en el que hombres hechos y derechos intentaban desparramarse los sesos los unos a los otros? Era lo que solían hacer los habitantes de aquel país ese día. Pero no, aquellas tres cabezas de chorlito habían tenido que hacer una última visita a Orcaland antes de que cerrara para el invierno.

Pronto (aunque no lo bastante pronto para su gusto) emergieron de aquella desquiciada carrera. Darién se acercó con paso bamboleante a un banco, se dejó caer en él y puso la cara entre las rodillas abiertas. Serenity se sentó a su lado y exclamó alegremente:

—¡Guau! Ha sido genial. ¿Montamos otra vez?

Él levantó la cabeza ligeramente y le lanzó una mirada de enojo que confiaba trasmitiera su opinión al respecto. Temía que, si hablaba en voz alta, se le escapara alguna palabrota.

—¿Podemos ir ahora a la noria? —le preguntó Selene a su madre, que estaba sentada al otro lado de Darién y lo miraba con preocupación.

—¿Qué es la noria? ¿Otra máquina de asustar como la montaña rusa?

—No —respondió Serena con una breve risa—. Ni siquiera a mí me da miedo la noria.

Así pues, fueron paseando hasta otra zona del parque, en la que las niñas saltaron enseguida a otra caja metálica. Sere-na y él se subieron en la siguiente. De no haber estado tan desorientado por los efectos de la montaña rusa, Darién habría prestado más atención a lo que le rodeaba. Sólo cuando la noria comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y hacia arriba dejó que su mirada se elevara, y vio lo alta que era la noria. Era enorme. Luego miró hacia abajo, hacia la valla que rodeaba el recinto y en la que un cartel proclamaba con toda claridad: La Noria Más Grande Del Mundo.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó saber.

—Vosotros estáis locas —declaró al tiempo que se desabrochaba el cinturón del asiento. Comenzó a bajarse de la caja metálica, que estaba ya muy alta.

—¡Darién! ¡No puedes hacer eso! —gritó Serena—. ¡Vuelve aquí!

—¡Así se hace! —Serenity, aquella pequeñaja amante del riesgo y sedienta de sangre, estaba loca de contento.

—¡Ten cuidado! —le gritó Selene mientras Darién colgaba de la caja, que iba elevándose poco a poco. A pesar de su preocupación, era evidente que ella también estaba disfrutando de lo lindo de sus payasadas.

—Darién, tienes que quedarte en la noria hasta que se pare —le informó Serena, consternada.

—Y un cuerno —contestó él, igual de consternado, mientras estiraba un brazo para agarrarse a un pilar metálico que usó para deslizarse hasta el suelo.

—¡Maldito loco hijo de perra! —gritó el operario de la máquina, al que prácticamente le salía espuma por la boca. Le faltaba un diente y tenía un bulto en la mejilla.

—Tienes suerte de que no tenga aquí mi espada —replicó Darién cuando aterrizó de pie con un golpe seco.

—Mira lo que puedes hacer por mí con tu espada, colega —bramó el otro con descaro al tiempo que agitaba el dedo corazón en el aire.

Por regla general, Darién habría hecho caso omiso de aquel alfeñique, pero sabía por su amigo Steve lo que significaba aquel gesto. Y no podía dejar impune aquella afrenta.

—No, prefiero hacer esto —dijo, y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la boca que le aflojó otro diente.

Ni que decir tiene que no tardaron en echarles del parque de atracciones. Pero a Darién no le importó. Había tenido suficientes diversiones para un solo día.

Esa noche, Darién se puso a sacarle lustre a su espada en el cuarto de estar con un paño suave y un frasco de crema para limpiar plata. Aseguraba que la sangre fresca (la sangre del campo de batalla) era el pulimento ideal para «la mejor amiga de un guerrero», pero Serena no sabía si hablaba en serio o no. De lo que estaba segura era de que no pensaba abrirse las venas para averiguarlo.

—¿Las niñas están en la cama? —preguntó él sin levantar la mirada de su tarea. Serena, que estaba en la puerta, no sabía que se había percatado de su presencia. Entró en la habitación y deseó que dejara la espada. El hecho de que necesitara conservar el arma en perfecto estado le recordaba el momento en que tendría que dejarles.

—Sí, pero todavía están tan alteradas por el día que han pasado contigo, que dudo que se duerman pronto.

Vio que los músculos de su mandíbula se ponían rígidos.

—Gracias por ser tan amable con ellas. Sé que son un incordio, que se aferran a ti y... En fin, te agradezco tu... esto... tu tolerancia.

—Sólo son crías, igual que... cualquier otro niño de su edad.

Serena sabía que había estado a punto de decir que no eran distintas de sus propias hijas. ¿Por qué no quería hablar de sus niñas? Hotaru y Reika, le había dicho a regañadientes que se llamaban, aunque casi nunca se refería a ellas por su nombre. La psicóloga que había en ella sabía que no se curaría hasta que se enfrentara a su pérdida. Era una parte imprescindible del proceso de duelo. ¿Y qué había de su esposa? Era aún más extraño que hubiera cerrado por completo su mente a aquel recuerdo. Tenía que haberla querido mucho.

—¿Sabes lo que me dijeron tus hijas cuando hace un rato subí a ver su estrella de los deseos?

—¿Qué? —Serena se preparó para lo peor.

—«Ojalá fueras nuestro papá», eso me dijeron, Sere-na.

«Sí, lo peor.»

—Les advertí que no te dijeran esas cosas, pero supongo... en fin, supongo que no pueden remediarlo. No te enfades por eso. La semana que viene querrán que su padre sea ese adiestrador de ballenas de Orcaland, o alguna estrella de cine o... —Su voz se apagó al ver la mirada incrédula de Darién. Los dos sabían que aquello no era para las niñas un capricho pasajero—. ¿Qué les dijiste tú?

—Les dije que, por fuerza, sólo podía quedarme en este país una temporada.

—¿Y? —insistió ella.

Darién exhaló un largo suspiro.

—Y entonces Selene preguntó si sería su papá mientras esté aquí..., al menos hasta las Navidades.

—¡Oh, Darién! ¿Y qué dijiste tú a eso?

—Nada..., no dije nada. Me salvó Serenity al preguntarme si podía cortarles un árbol de Navidad. Les dije que sí, aunque no alcanzo a entender para qué quieren que lo haga.

Serena se echó a reír y se sentó junto a él en el sofá. Le explicó en pocas palabras la tradición de los árboles de Navidad.

—Tienes suerte de que no te hayan pedido también leña y nieve.

—¿Metéis en casa abetos muertos para celebrar el nacimiento de Cristo? —Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par por el asombro.

—Sí, y los adornamos con lucecitas, bolas relucientes y adornos caseros.

—Vaya, tu país es de lo más extraño, Sere-na. Le llamáis loco a uno porque monta desnudo en una ballena, pero no veis nada de malo en que la gente venere árboles muertos o arriesgue voluntariamente su vida montándose en norias y montañas rusas. Dime, ¿quién es el que está realmente loco?

Ella sonrió y le puso una mano sobre el brazo; iba a apretárselo en un juguetón gesto de reproche cuando sintió el calor que emanaba de él. Sólo entonces notó que tenía también la cara colorada. ¿Se habría quemado con el sol? Le tocó la frente y se quedó boquiabierta. Estaba ardiendo; No era una simple quemadura.

—Darién, ¿por qué no me has dicho que no te encontrabas bien?

—¿Eres dura de oído, mi señora? Te dije después de comer todos esos dulces en el parque de atracciones que se me estaba revolviendo el estómago. Montarme en ese monstruo metálico me lo revolvió aún más. Por supuesto que no estoy bien.

Ella salió un momento y regresó con un termómetro.

—Levanta la lengua y métete esto en la boca un minuto, más o menos. Tengo que tomarte la temperatura.

—¿La temperatura?

—El calor corporal.

—Te aseguro que estoy caliente. Por ti. —Movió las cejas, intentando bromear con poca convicción.

—No me refería a esa clase de calor. Abre la boca.

—No.

—Si no haces lo que te digo, te llevaré al hospital, donde pueden tomarte la temperatura por otro orificio. Es lo que hacen con los bebés... y con los adultos cabezotas.

—No te atreverías.

—Ponme a prueba.

Él abrió la boca de mala gana para que le metiera el termómetro, pero durante todo el tiempo que lo mantuvo bajo la lengua no dejó de mirarla con cara de pocos amigos.

Serena descubrió muy pronto que tenía cuarenta grados de fiebre. Le obligó a tomar dos pastillas de Tylenol, le ayudó a meterse en el sofá cama y declinó su petición de unirse a él. De todos modos, en su estado, el muy tonto no habría podido hacer nada. Bueno, quizá sí, pero Serena dudaba de que hubiera estado a su nivel de siempre.

«Qué idea tan ridícula.»

Esa noche durmió inquieta. A la mañana siguiente, cuando se levantó, descubrió que tenía motivos para preocuparse. Darién casi deliraba de fiebre: tenía cuarenta y un grados. Lo llevó a toda prisa a la clínica de urgencias de un centro médico cercano.

Y allí descubrió algo aún más alarmante sobre Darién..., algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre


	14. Capitulo 12

Capítulo 12

El Centro Médico Bayside dio el alta a Darién aquel mismo día con un montón de antibióticos y de analgésicos extrafuertes.

Serena sospechaba que lo único que les impedía ingresarlo en el hospital era que no tenía seguro médico. A pesar de que formaba parte del estamento médico, Serena tenía que darle la razón a la mayoría de la gente de su país: la preocupación del sector sanitario por el monto de beneficios era deplorable.

Pasó un mal rato intentando que las niñas no se acercaran al cuarto de estar, que había sido transformado en enfermería. Finalmente, como era sábado, las mandó a ver una película en sesión de tarde con una amiga y su madre. Cuando regresaron a la hora de la cena y subieron a su cuarto a escuchar unas cintas, Darién estaba sumido en un sueño inquieto. Seguía muy enfermo, aunque le había bajado la fiebre.

Entonces sonó el teléfono.

—Darién, por favor —dijo una voz de hombre al otro lado del hilo.

—No se puede poner en este momento. ¿De parte de quién?

—Soy el doctor Zalvanchic, del Centro Médico Bayside.

—Darién está durmiendo. De hecho, lleva durmiendo desde que salimos de su consulta esta mañana. ¿Eso es bueno? Quiero decir que daba por sentado que lo mejor era que durmiera. Todavía parece tener fiebre, pero le ha bajado un poco la temperatura. —Esa mañana se había pasado por una farmacia para comprar uno de esos carísimos termómetros que se ponían en la oreja, para poder tomarle la temperatura mientras dormía.

—Sí, sí, es bueno. Significa que el antibiótico está haciendo efecto —dijo el médico, pero había en su voz una nota de preocupación.

—¿Qué me está ocultando? —preguntó ella.

—Señora Tsukino, ¿cuál es su relación con ese hombre?

Ella dio un respingo.

—Somos amigos.

—¿Tiene familia cercana? ¿Esposa? ¿Padres? ¿Hermanos?

—No —contestó ella con cierta vacilación. ¿Por qué le hacía esas preguntas? ¿Se trataba de preservar su privacidad? ¿O había algo más?

—¿De dónde es?

«¡Ay, dios!» ¿Cómo iba a contestar a eso?

—De Noruega, creo.

—Hum.

—¿Qué ocurre, doctor?

—Bueno, verá, tenemos entre manos un difícil rompecabezas. Han llegado los resultados del laboratorio, y los análisis de sangre muestran un cepa de virus muy rara que yo no había visto nunca, y llevo ejerciendo la medicina cuarenta y tantos años.

—¿No es la gripe?

—No, eso está claro, no es la gripe.

A Serena se le ocurrió de pronto una idea alarmante, algo que debería haber pensado inmediatamente teniendo dos hijas en casa.

—¿Es contagioso?

—En esta fase, no. En ese aspecto no hay de qué preocuparse.

—¿Es un virus grave? —Se le encogió la garganta al decir—: ¿Mortal?

El doctor se rió suavemente.

—No, nada de eso. Es sólo que este virus en concreto no se veía desde hace cientos de años..., tal vez incluso un milenio.

—¿Qué? Oiga, hasta yo sé que en esa época no había análisis de sangre.

—Soy consciente de ello, pero hay ciertos síntomas muy específicos que aparecen mencionados en algunos diarios médicos anglosajones y que se refieren a una enfermedad llamada «lamento del marinero». Los extraños síntomas del señor Darién coinciden punto por punto con esa dolencia. Y no encajan con ningún otro virus moderno que tengamos documentado.

—¿Extraños síntomas? ¿Como cuáles?

—Hinchazón de las axilas y la zona inguinal. Manchas características en la piel..., ronchas rosadas con puntitos blancos. Temblores en los muslos. Migrañas muy dolorosas en la base del cráneo. Contracción de la lengua. Dilatación de las pupilas y amoratamiento de la córnea. Enrojecimiento de la orina. En aquellos tiempos, la enfermedad era casi siempre mortal, pero hoy en día... bueno, los tratamientos modernos deberían funcionar. ¿Dice usted que parece estar mejorando? Pues ha sido pura cuestión de suerte haber dado tan pronto con el fármaco adecuado para tratar el virus.

—Sí, pero ahora sí que estoy preocupada.

—Creo que deberíamos ingresarle en el hospital, aunque sólo sea en observación. Tengo colegas en la Universidad Johns Hopkins que estudiarían encantados a ese tipo.

De pronto, en medio de la información que le estaba dando el médico, una cosa se le hizo clara a Serena: Darién procedía realmente del siglo x. No, se rectificó a sí misma, Darién era verdaderamente quien decía ser, aunque a ella le costara dejar de pensar en él como Darién. Aquel hombre había viajado mil años en el tiempo.

¿Cómo era posible?

Y, lo que era más urgente, ¿cómo iba a someterlo al escrutinio público que sin duda supondría su ingreso en el hospital, si ella lo consentía? Sería un fenómeno de feria que exhibir.

Pero ¿cómo no iba a ingresarle si su vida corría peligro?

—Doctor, ¿sería posible que le cuidara aquí, en casa? Tengo algunos conocimientos médicos, y, como le decía, ya parece encontrarse mejor. Además, no tiene seguro ni dinero para pagar la estancia en un hospital tan caro.

—Bueno, supongo que sí. Imagino que no pasará nada, siempre y cuando siga al pie de la letra mis instrucciones y me llame a mí o a mi servicio en cuanto note que empeora. Para serle franco, con el puente de este fin de semana andamos algo escasos de personal. Sí, creo que lo que sugiere estaría bien... de momento. Pero quiero verle el lunes a primera hora.

Serena accedió, aunque en realidad estaba pensando: «¡De eso nada!». No volvería al hospital a menos que hubiera una emergencia. Tras recibir instrucciones detalladas del doctor, recorrió de nuevo el pasillo hasta el cuarto de estar. Estuvo largo rato sentada al borde de la cama, aplicando paños fríos a Darién en la cara, el pecho y los brazos desnudos. Mientras tanto, se devanaba los sesos pensando en la magnitud de lo que acababa de descubrir.

Darién era realmente un vikingo.

Dos semanas después

—¿Podemos parar en el McDonald's? —preguntó Darién desde el asiento del acompañante mientras el coche de Serena pasaba a toda pastilla por delante del popular restaurante de comida rápida.

Ese día, al volver del trabajo, se lo había encontrado vestido y listo para ir a Orcaland, a pesar de que el parque estaba cerrado por fin de temporada. Había querido quedarse junto a la valla para intentar comunicarse desde lejos con una ballena invisible. Pero por lo visto, la ballena estaba fuera de su alcance o le ignoraba.

A Serena le costaba aceptar que Darién tuviera charlas telepáticas con una ballena. Claro, que también le costaba aceptar que hubiera viajado en el tiempo. Todavía no había hablado con él sobre ese tema. Se decía que estaba eludiendo la cuestión hasta que Darién se hubiera recuperado del todo, pero en el fondo temía verse obligada a admitir que era cierto si hablaba de ello en voz alta.

—¿Me has oído? Para en el McDonald's.

—¡No! —contestó ella demasiado fuerte. Darién la estaba volviendo loca con sus constantes peticiones... y preguntas. Sobre todo, con sus preguntas. Era como un niño pequeño que acabara de aprender a hablar y no pudiera parar de parlotear.

Sus monólogos solían discurrir del siguiente modo:

—Llévame a la bahía. Cómprame unas cervezas. ¿Qué es un condón? Ah. Pues compra también condones..., varias docenas, por lo menos. ¿No? Entonces vende mi brazalete para que tenga mi propio dinero. Compraré yo mismo los condones. ¿Dónde está la Guía TV? ¿Por qué no puedo ver cómo te afeitas las piernas? ¿Qué tiene de malo que practique con la espada en el cuarto de estar... con Luna? Si practicara el truco que me enseñó mi tío el rey Olaf en el que manejo tres espadas a la vez y una está siempre en el aire, entonces sí que tendrías motivos de preocupación. ¿Qué es una tanga? No, no he encerrado a Luna en el cuarto de baño..., de veras. Siéntate a ver la tele conmigo. No te aniquila el cerebro. ¿El sexo oral es lo que creo que es? ¿Cómo lían los rollos de papel higiénico? Estoy más salido que un macho cabrío. ¿Cuándo vas a hacer el amor conmigo?

Esto último se había convertido en una cantinela constante desde que había empezado a sentirse mejor. La más ridícula de cuantas afirmaciones había hecho era: «Seguramente me recuperaré mucho más rápido con un buen revolcón o dos».

—Estás demasiado enfermo —le había dicho ella.

—Entonces hazme el sexo oral. —Aquel hombre no tenía remedio.

Pero eso era antes. Ahora le había dado por la comida.

—¿Por qué no podemos parar en McDonald's? A las niñas les hará ilusión comer ese forraje.

Durante las dos semanas de su convalecencia, había descubierto de algún modo los Big Macs y las patatas fritas, por los que había desarrollado una auténtica pasión. Hasta Selene, que no solía comer carne, se había hecho adicta a la comida basura; sobre todo, a los nuggets de pollo.

—Vamos a cenar en casa. Es importante que las niñas y yo nos sentemos juntas a la mesa para comer una comida casera..., por lo menos de vez en cuando.

Él soltó un gruñido.

—No iremos a comer otra vez el tufo ese, ¿verdad? Me da calambres de estómago. No quiero herir tus sentimientos, amorcito, pero esa cosa es peor que la jalea. —Serena notaba que se le ponía una mirada soñadora cada vez que Darién usaba la palabra «amorcito», y sospechaba que él la introducía a cada rato en la conversación sólo con ese propósito.

—Se llama tofu, y es bueno para ti.

—Los juegos de alcoba también, y no veo que me los prodigues. —Le lanzó una de sus devastadoras sonrisas, de esas que, seguramente él lo sabía, hacían que se le derritieran las entrañas—. ¿Supongo que no querrás venir esta noche a mi cama a enseñarme tus tangas? —De modo que a fin de cuentas sabía lo que era un tanga. ¡El muy capullo!

—¡Ni lo sueñes!

Él profirió un leve gruñido de fastidio y se recostó en el asiento de tal manera apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo y levantando las rodillas en el poco espacio que quedaba libre.

—Además, tengo que hablar contigo muy en serio —dijo ella, y procedió a explicarle por qué se negaba a parar en el restaurante—. Como hoy hay ensayo del coro y las niñas vuelven tarde, quería pasar un rato a solas contigo.

—¿A solas? —Darién se enderezó con la cara iluminada por la esperanza.

Su insistencia hizo sacudir la cabeza a Serena.

—Para hablar.

Darién volvió a hundirse en el asiento.

—¿Para hablar en serio?

—Muy en serio.

—No pienso darte mi espada.

—No es eso.

—Tampoco voy a casarme contigo.

Ella se envaró, sintiéndose insultada, y el muy bruto ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la había ofendido.

—¿Quién te lo ha pedido?

—A las mujeres hay que advertirles esas cosas de antemano.

¡Arggggg! Aquel hombre podía hacerla pasar de la alegría a la furia en dos segundos. Apretó el volante y se negó a morder el anzuelo.

Luego él giró la cabeza hacia un lado, apoyándose todavía en el cabecero, y le guiñó un ojo.

Con aquel simple guiño, el nivel hormonal de Serena subió un peldaño. Metió el coche en el camino de entrada a su casa y apagó el motor. Sólo entonces le dijo:

—Eres más guapo de lo que te conviene, ¿lo sabías?

—Lo sabía —dijo él, y la deslumbró con otra de sus sonrisas. Se desabrocharon los cinturones, pero no abrieron las puertas. De repente él afirmó lisa y llanamente—: Tú me deseas.

—Sí.

—Pero ¿vas a seguir refrenando tus bajos instintos?

—Sí.

—No es bueno para el carácter el...

—No me vengas con ese cuento —le dijo ella con una suave risa—. Es más viejo que Matusalén, y tan poco efectivo como un cuchillo de mantequilla para cortar un cubito de hielo.

—¿Supongo que yo sería el cuchillo y tú el hielo?

—Ajá —contestó ella con cierto titubeo.

—Ah, pero a veces el cuchillo está tan caliente que derrite el hielo —replicó Darién, señalando con un gesto de la mano su zona genital.

Serena lo miró sacudiendo un dedo con aire de reproche.

—Eso ha estado muy mal.

—Te pido disculpas si na sido grosero, mi señora. Sólo puedo achacarlo a una sobreabundancia de deseo.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Ese cuento también es más viejo que Matusalén. «Fue por culpa de la testosterona.»

—Bésame —ordenó Darién inclinándose hacia ella. Todo asomo de humor había abandonado su cara.

Y, que el cielo la ayudara, a pesar de que tenía que hablar con él muy seriamente, Serena se rindió a su exigencia. Darién ladeó la cabeza y le puso una mano en la garganta, justo donde un lento latido delataba la respuesta erótica que despertaba en ella su cercanía. Apretó los labios contra los de él y dejó que la sometiera a una húmeda y ansiosa docilidad. Luego la obligó a abrir los labios con el empuje de su lengua.

El beso fue breve..., el tiempo justo para que Darién le demostrara que tenía razón: aquel vikingo estaba caliente.

—Eres un vikingo —dijo ella en tono de reproche.

Estaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina. Serena se estaba bebiendo una infusión en una delicada taza de porcelana..., una infusión de frambuesa, dedujo Darién por el olor a fruta. Él se estaba tomando una cerveza directamente de la lata.

—Claro que soy un vikingo. ¿No te lo estoy diciendo desde que aterricé en este país dejado de la mano de dios? —Luego pareció comprender el significado de sus palabras—. ¿Ya crees que he viajado en el tiempo hasta aquí?

—Sí... no... no sé qué creer. —Exhaló un largo suspiro—. La verdad es que ahora acepto que eres quien dices ser. La parte lógica de mi cerebro insiste en que no puede ser, pero yo creo en los milagros. Así que ésa es la explicación que le doy.

—¿Me consideras un milagro?

—En cierto modo.

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Lo ves, muchacha?, deberíamos darnos un buen revolcón. Sin duda sería un revolcón milagroso.

Ella también se rió.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Dar.. No te importa que te llame Dar, ¿verdad? Llevo llamándote así tanto tiempo que se me traba la lengua cuando digo Darién.

—Me apetece muchísimo trabarte la lengua.

—Pst, pst, pst —dijo ella, chasqueando la lengua.

—En cualquier caso, da igual que me llames Dar o Darién.

—Lo que iba a decir es que no deberías llamar «muchacha» a una mujer. Es machista..., como la palabra «nena».

—Nena, muchacha... Yo prefiero creer que, en cierto modo, son cumplidos..., como «corazoncito». —Si Sere-nas e creía aquello, había una playa soleada en un fiordo del norte que le apetecía enseñarle—. Pero dime por qué ahora crees mi historia y antes no.

Sere-na le contó una enrevesada historia en la que aparecían el lamento del marinero y el médico que le había curado. Él ya conocía aquella enfermedad: su primo y dos marineros de su hermano Seiya habían muerto de ella tres años antes. Sin duda había contraído la enfermedad por culpa de Thora, aquella condenada ballena que le había hecho surcar en su lomo el mar helado y plagado de enfermedades.

—Háblame de ti —dijo ella de pronto.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo.

—Ya te lo na contado todo.

—Pero no presté mucha atención.

Él le lanzó una mirada de enojo un tanto exagerada.

—No hay gran cosa que contar, en mi opinión. Soy uno de los cuatro hijos de Eric Tryggvason, un gran señor de Noruega, y de lady Asgar, una cristiana, sajona de nacimiento, que adoptó las costumbres del norte hace muchos años.

Sere-na lo miraba absorta, con la barbilla apoyada en el hueco de las manos, los brazos posados sobre la mesa y la infusión olvidada.

—Ya me has hablado de tu hermano mayor, Zafiro, el granjero. Es el de las orejas grandes que tiene un montón de mujeres e hijos, ¿no?

—El mismo que viste y calza. —Echaba de menos a su hermano, el simple hecho de hablar con él. ¿Habría vuelto ya a Noruega? Darién confiaba en que no se hubiera quedado en el mar, buscándole.

—Y también me has hablado de tu hermano pequeño, Seiya..., ése al que estabas buscando. Construía barcos, dijiste. Pero ¿quién es el cuarto?

—Mi hermana Michiru. Se casó hace doce años o más, a los trece, con un príncipe vikingo de Normandía. Hace muchos años que no la veo, aunque tengo entendido que le va muy bien.

—¡A los trece años! ¿Tu hermana se casó a los trece años?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—En mi tierra las mujeres se casan jóvenes. No suelen vivir tanto como las de tu país. La mayoría muere de sobreparto. Por eso mis antepasados comenzaron a practicar el more danico, supongo.

—More danico significa poligamia, imagino.

—Cierto, pero no quiero que volvamos a discutir sobre ese asunto. Baste decir que los países y las épocas cambian.

—Háblame de tu mujer.

Él se puso rígido.

—¿La amabas locamente? ¿Todavía la echas de menos?

Darién se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se la frotó, pensativo.

—No me gusta hablar mal de los muertos, pero Rei era una bruja y una intrigante. Sus hermanos y ella pensaron que yo era un buen partido, por mi riqueza y la de mi padre. Así que me invitaron a un banquete y me atiborraron de aguamiel. A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con dolor de cabeza y con una mujer desnuda en la cama..., y ya no era virgen. Me refiero a Rei, no a mí. Poco después a ella dejó de venirle el menstruo. Estaba encinta y me vi obligado a anunciar nuestros esponsales.

—Pero no le echarás toda la culpa a ella.

—Entonces sí lo hice, pero más tarde me reconcilié con ella. A fin de cuentas, en mi época casi todos los matrimonios son acordados. Y pobre del que se no se someta. Recuerdo aquella vez que el rey Olaf quiso que su hija Astrid se casara con Erling Skjalgson, un hombre de excelente linaje y buen porte. Pero Astrid se negó porque Erling no era un príncipe de tan alta alcurnia como ella. Olaf se enfadó tanto que al día siguiente hizo que le quitaran el halcón que tenía por mascota, y se lo devolvió esa noche con todas las plumas arrancadas. Ni que decir tiene que Astrid se avino enseguida al matrimonio.

Sere-na lo miraba horrorizada.

—Eso es horrible.

—Qué va. Así es la vida en mi país.

—Volviendo a tu matrimonio..., ¿perdonaste alguna vez a Rei?

—Sí. Con el tiempo. Ella era muy joven. Yo tenía edad suficiente para saber lo que hacía. Y, además, me dio un gran regalo.

—Tus hijas gemelas —supuso ella.

—Sí, eso es. —No quería hablar de ellas. Era demasiado doloroso. Pero Sere-na era como un cachorrillo tirando de la bota de un hombre. No cejaría en su empeño—. Estuve presente en el alumbramiento..., lo cual no es costumbre en mi tierra. Fui el primero en verlas cuando salieron del vientre, arrugadas y azules. Eran más bonitas que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera visto antes, o después.

—Entonces, ¿las quisiste desde el principio?

Él asintió con la cabeza. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, dejó fluir sus recuerdos.

—En muchos sentidos, Hotaru y Reika son como tus gemelas. Reika era atrevida, como decís en el lenguaje moderno..., abierta y aventurera. Hotaru era más delicada, pero siempre estaba dispuesta a aceptar los desafíos de su hermana. Me querían incondicionalmente. Y yo las quería con locura.

Sere-na alargó una mano y le apretó la suya. Había lágrimas en sus ojos... y en los de él también, pensó avergonzado. Se suponía que los vikingos no lloraban. Se enjugó las lágrimas.

—Las dejé morir y me sentiré eternamente culpable por ello. Ésa es seguramente la razón de mi castigo..., verme desterrado a otro tiempo. Ni siquiera soy bien recibido en el Valhalla.

—Eso es lo más ridículo que he oído nunca —dijo ella enérgicamente, con aquella voz suya tan ronca que a Darién le encantaba—. No te atrevas a culparte a ti mismo. Las desgracias ocurren. No es culpa de nadie.

A él le hubiera gustado creerle. Le hubiera gustado sinceramente. Pero ya estaba harto de vomitar confidencias.

—Es tu turno. Ahora que has abierto un hueco en mi pecho y has dejado salir mi corazón, háblame de ti. ¿Cuáles son tus secretos? ¿Por qué no te has casado?

—Bueno, no me he casado porque el matrimonio no entraba en los planes del padre de Serenity y Selene. Cuando le dije que estaba embarazada, me sugirió que abortara.

—¿Matarlas en el vientre? —Aquella práctica no era desconocida en su época, pero aun así era deplorable..., sobre todo para los vikingos, que valoraban a los hijos por encima de todo lo demás.

—Sí. Intento ser tolerante con él, pero me resulta difícil mirar a mis niñas y aceptar que nunca las quiso.

—Quizá hubiera cambiado de idea si las hubiera visto nacer, igual que yo.

—Quizá, pero yo no lo creo. Andrew quería hacer muchas cosas. Los hijos, y yo también, no encajaban en su vida. Quería convertirse en un cirujano rico y famoso. Establecer un récord de paracaidismo. Escalar las montañas más altas. Conducir coches de carreras. Hacer submarinismo. Lo que fuera. Siempre un nuevo reto.

—¿Y tú eras un reto para él?

Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

—¡Qué intuitivo eres! Sí, creo que lo era. Era virgen cuando conocí a Andrew..., una virgen de veintiún años. Para comprender por qué no era una presa fácil, hay que conocer mi pasado. Me desarrollé antes que la mayoría de las niñas de mi edad. No es agradable tener pechos y curvas a los doce años, créeme.

—A mí me gustan tus pechos... y tus curvas. Sobre todo, ese culo tan bonito.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de reprimenda por interrumpirla... y sin duda también porque le gustaran sus pechos y su trasero.

—Los niños pueden ser muy crueles. Algunos chicos empezaron a llamarme zorra. Y las otras niñas llegaron a la conclusión de que, si tenía pinta de pendón, debía de serlo.

«¿De pendón? Ah, un pendón debe de ser una mujer que prodiga sus favores a diestro y siniestro. Como Diana.»

—Hoy se le llamaría acoso sexual. Pero en aquel entonces mis padres y los profesores decían que eran bromas inofensivas. Y no lo eran.

—Nunca hablas de tus padres. ¿Dónde están ahora?

—Murieron cuando tenía quince años. Eso tampoco ayudó..., no tenía a nadie en quien confiar, excepto una tía anciana con la que me fui a vivir. Ella también ha muerto. La única familia que me queda son mis niñas; así que ya ves por qué estoy tan agradecida por ellas.

Darién asintió con la cabeza.

—Continúa.

—Cuando tenía trece años sufrí una grave infección de garganta que me cambió el timbre de voz. Tú dices que es una voz sensual. A mis compañeros de clase también se lo parecía. Empecé a ponerme ropa que me tapara el cuerpo y rara vez hablaba, a no ser que se dirigieran a mí. Pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Me hice con una reputación sin disfrutar siquiera de la diversión..., y no es que a una edad tan temprana hubiera considerado divertido el sexo. Todos esos complejos me duraron hasta que acabé el instituto.

—¿Dónde conociste a ese tal Pus?

—No es Pus..., es Andrew —le rectificó ella con una breve risa.

—Me he equivocado —dijo él, muy serio.

Pero ella notaba que lo había hecho aposta.

—En la universidad. En el último curso. Era muy zalamero. Pero una cosa tengo que reconocer: me sacó de mi cascarón y me hizo comprender que mi sensualidad me pertenecía a mí y a nadie más..., que no debía importarme lo que pensaran los demás de mi cuerpo o de mi voz. Así que cambié de forma de vestir y empecé a comportarme como me dictaba mi carácter.

—Se aprovechó de ti —comentó Darién con repugnancia.

—Supongo que sí, pero en cierto sentido también me ayudó. No puedo creer que nunca antes haya pensado en él de ese modo. Y, a pesar de sus defectos, me dio a Serenity y a Selene, y le estoy agradecida por ello.

—¿Y tú le querías locamente? —Le estaba devolviendo la pregunta que ella le había formulado poco antes.

Sere-na sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Entonces creía que le quería, claro. No me habría abierto a él de no ser así. Pero, al final, no sufrí gran cosa cuando se negó a casarse conmigo..., excepto por el bien de las niñas. Y por suerte tenía el fondo fiduciario de mis padres y una pequeña herencia que me había dejado mi tía, así que puede terminar la carrera y ocuparme de mis hijas. Muchas madres solteras no tienen tanta suerte. —Se quedó con la mirada perdida, guardándose algún que otro recuerdo, supuso Darién. Luego concluyó—: Y ésa es mi historia.

—¿Ya podemos irnos a la cama?

Ella se echó a reír; los recuerdos habían dejado de entristecerla.

—Deja de burlarte de mí.

Pero Darién no pretendía burlarse de ella. Al fin y al cabo se habían abierto el uno al otro. Le habría gustado estrecharla en sus brazos. Y holgar con ella en el lecho una o dos veces, suponía. Sere-na le había dicho ella en más de una ocasión que no era el momento adecuado, y él no sabía si ese momento llegaría alguna vez. «¡Maldita sea!»

—Ahora que nos hemos quitado eso de en medio, Darién, vamos a concentrarnos en lo que de veras quería hablar contigo.

—¿Más cháchara?

—Más cháchara.

«Esta mujer habla demasiado.» Profirió un gruñido.

—Darién, tenemos que hablar de las consecuencias de tu viaje en el tiempo. He estado pensando...

«Esta mujer piensa demasiado.»

—No creo que haya sido un viaje en el tiempo aleatorio.

—¿Un viaje en el tiempo aleatorio? ¿Qué rayos es eso?

—Es una expresión que me he inventado yo —reconoció ella tímidamente—. Si hubiera sido aleatorio, eso significaría que le podría haber pasado a cualquiera que estuviera por casualidad en el lugar preciso en el momento adecuado. Como tu hermano Zafiro, por ejemplo, que estaba a tu lado. Además, eso supondría que el viajero en el tiempo podría haber acabado en cualquier parte y en cualquier época, no necesariamente en Galveston y en el año 2000. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Empiezo a entenderlo —contestó él. «Y eso no es buena señal.»—. En otras palabras, tiene que haber una razón concreta por la que fui enviado a este lugar en particular.

—Exacto.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál es esa razón?

—No tengo ni idea. ¿Y tú?

Él sopesó un momento la cuestión.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que es demasiada coincidencia que perdiera dos hijas gemelas y que haya venido a parar a un lugar donde había dos niñas gemelas.

Sere-na se puso a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa pensativamente.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Los deseos que las niñas le pedían a la estrella, o sus oraciones, o lo que fuera, debieron traerte aquí.

Darién asintió con la cabeza.

—Parecen necesitarme mucho.

Notó que Sere-na dejaba caer los hombros pese a que le habría gustado contradecirle.

—Tú también me necesitas mucho, por supuesto. No le pedirías tú también un deseo a una estrella, ¿verdad?

—¡No! —Contestó con vehemencia, pero el rubor de sus pálidas mejillas desmentía sus palabras—. Lo que más me preocupa no es por qué vinieras, sino qué les pasará a las niñas cuando te vayas..., porque sin duda te irás.

Darién no estaba tan seguro de eso como ella.

—Sospecho que no podré volver a mi época para cumplir la misión que me encomendó mi padre hasta que haya cumplido una misión aquí. No sucederá de repente, sin previo aviso; estoy convencido de ello.

—Yo lo único que quiero es que mis niñas no sufran.

—Me parece que las proteges demasiado.

Ella levantó la barbilla como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

—Sere-na, llevas toda la vida intentando controlarlo todo, y eso es imposible. Intentaste controlar tu sensualidad cuando eras pequeña. Pensaste que podrías controlar a un hombre en tu primera relación. No me sorprendería que ahora evitaras a los hombres sólo por miedo a no llevar la voz cantante. Y además intentas controlar demasiado a tus hijas. Crecer significa en parte sufrir y aprender a afrontar el dolor.

Su áspero discurso hizo que los ojos de Sere-na se llenaran de lágrimas.

—No pretendía ofenderte, mi señora.

—No lo has hecho —dijo ella con un leve sollozo—. Casi todo lo que has dicho ya lo sabía, en el fondo.

—El caso es, como decís en esta tierra, que debes hacerte esta pregunta: ¿Estarían mejor tus hijas si no me hubieran conocido? ¿O será mejor para ellas haberme tenido en sus vidas, aunque sea una corta temporada?

Darién no podía creer que estuviera hablando de representar un papel en la vida de aquellas niñas. Si había un desastre que acechara su maltrecho corazón, eran precisamente Selene y Serenity.

—¿Cómo es que eres tan listo? —preguntó ella mientras se limpiaba los ojos con un pañuelo de papel.

—Soy vikingo.


	15. Capitulo 13

Capítulo 13

—¡No puedo creerlo!

Un sábado por la tarde, dos semanas después, Serena llegó a casa tras asistir en Dallas a una conferencia de media jornada sobre salud mental. Sabía que, sin trabajo, Darién se aburría en casa. No había mucha demanda de guerreros vikingos en el mercado laboral. Pero ni en un millón de años Serena se hubiera esperado aquello.

Había un agujero a un lado de la casa. Un agujero enorme. Y Darién, vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta sudada a pesar de que estaban a mediados de diciembre y hacía frío, empuñaba la maza responsable de aquel desaguisado.

No, eso no era del todo cierto. Steve también estaba allí, armado con una pequeña retroexcavadora. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí..., en público? La prensa llevaba semanas persiguiéndole, desde el día que el reportero le reconoció en el Muro Itinerante. Hasta se había mudado temporalmente a la clínica para proteger su preciada intimidad.

Serena paseó la mirada por el jardín. Steve no era el único que estaba allí. También estaban Serenity y Selene, y algunos otros pacientes externos del Rainbow, incluidos Lita, Diana, Yaten, Malachite y Neflyte. Estaban ayudando a retirar los escombros (escombros que eran en realidad la pared lateral de su casa) y a ponerlos en un contenedor. ¿Un contenedor? ¿De dónde habían sacado un contenedor?

Neflyte, vestido de carpintero en versión Village People, parecía muy pagado de sí mismo con su sombrero rígido y su cinturón de herramientas mientras seguía las órdenes de Darién. Yaten estaba a un lado: iba contando el número de tablones de diez por cinco que había en un montón y el de piedras redondas que había en otro, y luego anotaba el resultado en un portafolios de los que se usaban oficialmente en las obras. Malachite, que esa tarde era un elefante, agitaba los brazos hacia delante como si fueran una trompa mientras llevaba grandes trozos de material aislante al contenedor. A Serena, que aún no había diagnosticado el verdadero problema de Malachite, no le sorprendió ver lo que llevaba escrito en su alegre camiseta: Tienes razón: van a por ti. Lita cantaba, cómo no, mientras recogía y acarreaba cosas, y Diana estaba sorprendentemente atractiva con unos vaqueros ceñidos y una camiseta que proclamaba: Las bibliotecarias lo hacen de libro.

Y, ¡ay, dios!, aquella del mono y las botas de obrero que parecía capaz de derribar la casa entera de un soplido, ¿no era la noruega Hatcher? La mujer escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones que le daba Neflyte el Carpintero. «¡Oh, no!» No era posible. ¿O sí? ¿Habría un vínculo amoroso entre Molly y Neflyte?

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —Serena apretó los dientes mientras se acercaba dando zapatazos para encararse con Darién.

Él levantó la cabeza, sorprendido.

—¡Sere-na! Pensaba que no llegabas hasta la hora de la cena.

—Las reuniones acabaron temprano.

—Queríamos darte una sorpresa —se quejó él con vocecilla de niño.

A ella le dieron ganas de darle una azotaina en el trasero, como se habría merecido un niño pequeño. Pero ¿qué se hacía con un niño grande que se portaba mal? ¿Zurrarle en el culo con una tabla de diez por cinco? Había muchas por allí.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos a una con retraso.

Serena se dio la vuelta y vio a la variopinta pandilla al completo, incluidas sus dos hijas, que estaban cubiertas de mugre y la miraban con expectación, como si esperaran que les felicitara.

«¡Que se lo han creído ellas!»

—¿Qué es todo este lío? —preguntó, y volvió a mirar a Darién, que había dejado la maza a un lado y se estaba limpiando la frente con el antebrazo. Serena hacía esfuerzos por refrenar su furia por el bien de sus hijas, que nunca la habían visto perder los estribos. Al menos, de momento.

—Una chimenea —anunció Darién—. Les estoy construyendo a tus hijas una chimenea.

—¿Eh? —¿Una chimenea?—. ¿Y qué va a ser lo siguiente? ¿Un iglú en plena Florida?

—Chist. ¿Te parece conveniente ponerte sarcástica, Sere-na?

Serena fijó su atención en las niñas, y ellas, al sentir su enfado, tuvieron el buen sentido de dar un paso atrás.

—Sólo le dijimos a Darién que nunca habíamos tenido chimenea —explicó Serenity con una vocecilla quejumbrosa que solía significar que estaban a punto de saltársele las lágrimas.

—Y que todas las Navidades tenemos que colgar los calcetines en el arco del cuarto de estar porque no tenemos chimenea —añadió Selene, cuya voz también era aguda y llorosa.

—¿De dónde has sacado el dinero para todo esto? —le preguntó Serena a Darién. Dispersos por el césped había materiales de construcción por valor de cientos de dólares. Eso por no hablar del alquiler de la excavadora.

—Le vendí uno de mis brazaletes a Setsuna.

Ella miró sus antebrazos. Le faltaba, en efecto, uno de los brazaletes.

—¿Setsuna?

—Sí. Setsuna Meiou. Acuérdate, un día me dijiste que era la amante del doczorro Soishi...

Ella inhaló bruscamente, apesadumbrada.

—Nunca te dije que fueran amantes.

Él agitó una mano desdeñosamente.

—Me dijiste que la amiga del doczorro Soishi comerciaba con antigüedades. Llamé a su tienda, y ayer, cuando llevaste a las niñas al ensayo del coro, se pasó por aquí para hacerme una oferta. Quería mi espada, pero no podía vendérsela. La espada es la compañera más fiel de un guerrero.

Un dolor de cabeza del tamaño de la fiel compañera de Darién sacudió a Serena como... como un mazazo.

—Además, en mi mundo las joyas sirven como moneda. ¿Para qué, si no, iba a llevar brazaletes? ¿Crees que soy tan vanidoso que me adorno para entrar en batalla o cuando emprendo una travesía por mar para rescatar a mi hermano?

Serena no sabía qué pensar.

—No deberías haber vendido el brazalete, Darién. Era una posesión muy preciada.

—¡Bah! ¡Un simple objeto! No es para tanto. Cualquiera diría que he vendido una parte de mi cuerpo.

—¿Cuánto te dio? ¿Estás seguro de que conseguiste un precio justo?

—Setenta y cinco mil dólares.

—¡Se... setenta y cinco mil dólares! —chilló ella.

—Sí, y no tienes por qué preocuparte. Creo que Setsuna es una mujer honesta. A veces es preciso confiar en los demás, ¿no crees? —Sus palabras tenían obviamente un doble significado—. ¿No estás sorprendida? —preguntó con orgullo mientras hacía con la mano un amplio ademán que abarcó el horrendo agujero de la casa.

«Este hombre no sabe lo que hace.»

Entonces Darién esbozó una lenta sonrisa de propina..., la sonrisa que, él lo sabía, hacía papilla sus entrañas.

«Bueno, puede que algo sepa.»

—Sorprendida es poco. —Se llevó una mano a la frente y contó hasta diez—. ¿Sabes siquiera cómo construir una chimenea, Darién?

—Claro. —Luego bajó la cabeza, avergonzado—. Bueno, la verdad es que no he construido ninguna, pero no puede ser tan difícil. Además, Steve dice que ayudó a su cuñado a construir una hace veinte años.

—¡Veinte años!

—Y el tipo de Home Station...

—Home Depot —puntualizó Steve.

—El tipo de Home Depot —se corrigió Darién— nos dio unos diagramas muy detallados.

—Yo antes era jefe de obra —añadió Neflyte, sacando pecho para darse importancia.

—¿Ah, sí? —exclamaron todos a una.

Se le puso la cara de color rojo brillante, hasta la calva que le asomaba por debajo del casco.

—¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes? —Darién exhaló un suspiro de fastidio y le dio la maza a Neflyte, quien de inmediato dejó caer el pesado objeto. Por lo visto, pesaba demasiado para él.

Así pues, el domingo por la noche, Serena Tsukino y sus dos hijas tenían una chimenea de piedra en el cuarto de estar. Y, aunque odiaba reconocerlo delante de Darién, era realmente bonita.

Quedaban aún dos semanas para Navidad, pero ya habían colgado los calcetines con gran esmero. Cuatro calcetines. Serenity y Selene se habían empeñado en que Serena fuera a la tienda de artesanía y comprara uno con el nombre de Darién, idéntico a los tres que ya tenían. Naturalmente había también un calcetín en forma de zarpa para Luna.

Serena seguía queriendo matar a Darién en cuanto lo pillara a solas. Pero él huía de ella como de la peste. «Un tipo listo.» Ahora, sin embargo, lo tenía arrinconado. Estaba solo en el cuarto de estar, disfrutando del resplandor del fuego y de su nueva familia.

—Oh, oh —dijo al verla. Fingió encogerse de miedo—. A pesar del calor que me rodea, siento la frialdad que emana de ti, Sere-na.

—Llevas todo el día evitándome —replicó ella en tono acusatorio.

Para su sorpresa, él asintió con la cabeza.

—Por algo soy vikingo. Sé cuándo apartarme del camino de las mujeres. Sólo un tonto no vería el brillo asesino de tus ojos. Nada te gustaría más que rebanarme el pescuezo.

—Yo no lo habría dicho mejor. Lo de la chimenea ha sido un gesto bonito, Darién, pero jamás vuelvas a hacer nada parecido sin mi permiso.

—Mi hermano Seiya abogaba por no pedir nunca permiso. Decía que es mejor hacer las cosas y luego disculparse. Pero seguramente se refería a algo relacionado con el sexo.

Serena sacudió un dedo, exasperada.

—No intentes cambiar de tema. Prométeme que esto no volverá a ocurrir.

Él la miró fijamente, divertido, y luego aceptó.

—Lo que tú digas, amorcito. —Pero Serena no se dejó engañar. Ni un ápice.

Darién tenía otros planes.

Darién tenía un empleo.

La absorción del hospital Rainbow por parte de Medic-All había finalizado la semana anterior. De momento no había habido cambios visibles en la plantilla o la política del centro, pero Serena sabía que los habría después de Año Nuevo.

El que ella se quedara o no dependía de cómo se afrontaran los programas experimentales que había puesto en marcha. Si desaparecían, se iría. A diferencia de algunos otros empleados, tenía la suerte de poseer unos ahorros considerables que, si era preciso, le permitirían vivir una larga temporada sin salario. Pero confiaba en no llegar a ese extremo.

Lo más sorprendente de todo fue que Diamante Black, el presidente y consejero delegado de Medic-All, guardaba un buen recuerdo de Darién el Vikingo. Al enterarse la semana anterior de que ya no era paciente del hospital, había instado al Rainbow a contratarle para reorganizar el programa de gimnasia del centro. Por lo visto, cuando Diamante hacía una sugerencia, todo el mundo cumplía sus deseos. De manera que Darién iba a dirigir el programa de ejercicio físico tres días por semana, empezando ese mismo día. Y estaba dando órdenes a todo el mundo como si fuera... en fin, un jefe militar.

—¿Por qué no podemos dar clases de esgrima? —le preguntó a Soichi en la reunión de personal del lunes por la tarde.

—Porque esto es un hospital de salud mental, maldita sea —replicó Soichi—. No les proporcionamos armas letales a los pacientes. Y no hay más que hablar. —Su jefe no solía perder los estribos, pero Darién ya había pedido máquinas de remos nuevas, una cinta andadora, bolas de jugar a los bolos, a las que él se refería como «bolas de catapulta», y pistas de bolos, a las que llamaba «plataformas de lanzamiento». Sorprendentemente, Soichi, que había recibido de Medic-All una partida presupuestaria algo más elevada para ese propósito, había aceptado.

Cuando la reunión acabó, Soichi le lanzó a Serena una elocuente mirada que ella interpretó como: «Quita a ese tipo de mi vista».

—Date prisa, Sere-na—dijo Darién mientras recorrían el pasillo—. Tenemos que recoger a Serenity y a Selene al colegio dentro de un rato. Ya sabes que les prometí que hoy iríamos al bosque a talar un árbol de Navidad.

Serena, que lo había olvidado, soltó un gruñido.

—Sigo diciendo que mi árbol artificial sirve perfectamente.

La expresión de Darién decía a las claras que la cuestión estaba zanjada.

—Supongo que no te enfadarás si te digo que te he comprado un regalito —dijo con cierto titubeo cuando se acercaron al aparcamiento.

—Darién, ya te he dicho que desapruebo que vendieras el brazalete. Y no quiero que me compres nada con ese dinero. Además... ¡Oh, no! —chilló al llegar al aparcamiento, y prácticamente se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas—. No. Por favor, dime que no lo has hecho.

Él sonrió alegremente.

—¿Cómo vamos a ir a talar un árbol de Navidad en esa birria de coche?

Lo había hecho.

Aparcada junto a su Volvo había una flamante camioneta roja.

Aquéllas iban a ser las mejores Navidades de todas.

Serena estaba sentada junto a Darién en el sofá del cuarto de estar, cuyo centro ocupaba el árbol de Navidad de olor delicioso y proporciones gigantescas que acababan de decorar. El crepitar del fuego en la chimenea nueva procuraba el ambiente adecuado. Naturalmente, las ventanas estaban abiertas para que no se concentrara el calor. Serena no podía seguir enfadada con aquel bruto descarado después de que les hiciera a las niñas y a ella unos regalos de Navidad tan maravillosos. El simple brillo de los ojos de Serenity y Selene cuando las había arropado unos minutos antes compensaba con creces todos los quebraderos de cabeza que le daba Darién. Y le daba unos cuantos, de eso no había duda.

—Gracias —dijo.

—De nada —contestó él sin molestarse siquiera en preguntar por qué. Puso un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, la agarró por los hombros y la acurrucó en el hueco de su brazo.

Husmeó su pelo y susurró—: Mmm, lilas... —Luego añadió—: Espero que me des las gracias con algo más que palabras..., a su debido tiempo.

—A su debido tiempo —dijo ella con énfasis. No hacía falta que le repitiera que le preocupaban Selene y Serenity. Le había dicho muchas veces durante las semanas anteriores que no quería tener una aventura estando sus hijas en casa.

—Me pregunto si ese momento llegará alguna vez —le susurró él al oído.

Ella dio un respingo e intentó apartarse, no por lo que había dicho Darién, sino por lo que sabía hacerles a sus sensibles orejas. Ay, señor, señor, aquel hombre podía hacerla arder con sólo un par de suspiros y unos susurros acerca de las cosas perversas que le gustaría hacer con ella.

—¿Te importaría quitarte las bragas para mí? —sugirió de repente.

—¿Co... cómo?

—Vamos, no te pongas nerviosa. No estoy sugiriendo que hagamos el amor, exactamente. Sólo quiero que entres en el cuarto de baño y te quites las bragas. Dijiste que no podíamos hacer el amor con las niñas en casa, y, como soy muy ocurrente, he dado con un plan para practicar el sexo sin sexo.

—Eso sí que es una ocurrencia. —Su risilla nerviosa delataba su interés.

—Sí.

—Suena un poco... depravado.

—Sí —repuso él con una sonrisita.

—Darién... —protestó ella.

—Vamos, dulzura, puedes volver a ponerte las calzas y el jersey. Pero cuando vuelvas y te sientes aquí para charlar sobre esto o aquello, sabré que debajo estás desnuda para mí. Yo seré consciente de ello y tú también. Tal vez eso satisfaga de momento mis bajos instintos. Hazlo.

Serena nunca había oído nada semejante. Ningún hombre, desde luego, le había sugerido nunca algo tan... en fin, tan erótico.

Para su sorpresa, hizo lo que le pedía y hasta se sonrojó cuando se quitó las bragas a solas en el cuarto de baño.

Cuando regresó, Darién estaba sentado en uno de los sillones orejeros que había junto a la chimenea. Le indicó que se sentara en el otro, frente a él.

—Siéntate como yo —ordenó con voz áspera. Movió las manos hasta agarrar las orejas de la parte de arriba del sofá y separó las piernas.

Ella hizo lo mismo.

Luego, Darién se quedó mirándola largo rato.

Bajo su intenso y carnal escrutinio, a Serena se le erizó todo el vello del cuerpo. Sus pezones se endurecieron, convirtiéndose en puntas dolorosas que se apretaban contra el jersey, que de pronto le parecía muy pesado. Entre los pliegues hinchados de su entrepierna fluía un líquido caliente.

Con sólo una mirada, Darién conseguía que le deseara más de lo que había deseado nunca a un hombre.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios entreabiertos.

Él también gimió, profiriendo un sonido bajo y viril de pura tentación.

Serena creyó que iba a sonreír, aplacado ya su ego por haber conseguido reducirla a tan patético estado con una simple mirada..., pero él no sonrió. Por el contrario, le sostuvo la mirada como si le comunicara un mensaje aparentemente muy serio. Luego dijo:

—Te he deseado desde la primera vez que puse mis ojos en ti.

—Ah. —Ésa fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió. ¡Qué cosa tan maravillosa había dicho! ¿Habría adivinado acaso su necesidad de oír esas palabras..., para justificar su turbación, sensible al más leve estímulo?

—Cuando te miro, quiero hacer el amor contigo con fiereza…, enseñarte con mis manos callosas y mi verga dura a no provocar a un guerrero.

«¡Cielo santo!» Serena se estaba imaginando todas las cosas maravillosas que aquellas manos ásperas podían hacerle a su piel suave..., y cómo sería sentir su miembro duro dentro de ella. Un hormigueo de placer la recorrió por entero y fue a alojarse entre sus piernas como un dulce ardor.

—Yo nunca te he... —comenzó a decir.

Darién sacudió la cabeza para atajar sus protestas.

—Al mismo tiempo que ansío retozar como un salvaje en la cama contigo, deseo también cosas más tiernas. Tu cabeza sobre mi pecho. Nuestros dedos entrelazados. Besos suaves. Palabras susurradas.

Serena tenía la sensación de que el corazón se le iba hinchando dentro del pecho como un globo que el goce purísimo de sus palabras podía hacer estallar. ¿Se daba cuenta él de lo que estaba diciendo?

—Estas cosas me asustan, Sere-na—confesó Darién—. Me siento mucho más a gusto con la simple lujuria, ¿sabes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Le entendía perfectamente.

—Arquea el pecho para mí, Sere-na—dijo él.

Ella obedeció. Sin necesidad de bajar la mirada, comprendió que sus pezones, duros como guijarros, se marcaban claramente en su jersey de punto fino. Y no le importaba. Por una vez en su vida se alegraba, se alegraba muchísimo, de que aquellos claros indicios de su sensualidad estuvieran allí para disfrute de Darién.

—Oh, Sere-na—exclamó él con un largo suspiro—. ¿Sabes cuánto deseo chuparte? Me metería tus pechos en la boca y lamería los pezones hasta que me pidieras el orgasmo a gritos. Rendiría homenaje a tus pechos durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ella gimió y se agarró con más fuerza a las orejas del sillón, arqueando los pechos un poco más de manera que la urdimbre áspera del jersey le acariciara las puntas palpitantes.

—Pongamos fin a esta deliciosa agonía —dijo Darién con la voz sofocada por la emoción. Serena notaba que estaba tan excitado como ella.

Darién apartó una mano del respaldo del sillón y la puso sobre el bulto de sus pantalones. Con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó que quería que hiciera lo mismo.

—Busca el botoncillo de tu placer femenino y acarícialo —le ordenó al tiempo que pasaba las yemas de los dedos sobre su miembro erecto, arriba y abajo.

Serena hizo lo que le pedía y, para su propio asombro, no experimentó vergüenza alguna, sólo un orgasmo glorioso y espasmódico que la hizo retorcerse en el sillón bajo sus propias caricias. Pero, pese a la satisfacción que sintió, lo mejor de todo fue ver cómo echaba Darién la cabeza hacia atrás, cómo sobresalían los tendones de su cuello, y cómo apretaba los brazos del sillón hasta que se le transparentaron los nudillos mientras el clímax se apoderaba de él.

Cuando sus sentidos volvieron flotando a tierra, Serena descubrió algo nuevo: era posible practicar el sexo sin contacto físico con el amante.

Y no le quedó más remedio que preguntarse otra cosa: si aquel hombre podía derretirle los huesos, caldear su sangre y hacer zumbar sus hormonas sólo con aquello, ¿cómo sería hacer el amor con él?

Cada vez le costaba más y más trabajo resistirse a hacer el amor con su vikingo.

El viernes por la noche, Serena se dio un baño de burbujas y se puso su bata roja de seda. Descalza, corrió al piso de abajo a apagar el horno. Había preparado una buena cena, y no quería que se le resecara.

Darién aún no había llegado. Después de pasar toda la tarde trabajando en las instalaciones del Rainbow, había ido a un gimnasio con Steve para probar algo nuevo para él: el entrenamiento físico. Aseguraba que el trabajo cotidiano era el único entrenamiento de un vikingo, pero aun así había aceptado la invitación de Steve.

Justo entonces Serena oyó que un coche se paraba un momento frente a la casa y volvía a alejarse. Un instante después oyó el ruido de una llave en la puerta. Salió al pasillo y se quedó esperando.

Darién entró y la miró un momento. Mientras colgaba la chaqueta en el armario, sus movimientos fueron haciéndose más lentos. Estaba a todas luces perplejo.

—¿Dónde están las niñas? No oigo el parloteo de la Em-ti-ví.

—Sus abuelos, los padres de Andrew, se presentaron esta tarde sin avisar. Como este año las niñas no van a pasar con ellos las Navidades, sus abuelos querían que fueran a la granja a hacerles una visita.

—¿Una visita? —preguntó él—. ¿Cómo de larga?

—El fin de semana.

—El fin de semana —repitió él. Sólo tardó un momento en comprender—. ¿Y has dejado que me muriera de aburrimiento en el gimnasio pedaleando en la bicicleta? ¿Estás chiflada, mi señora? —Luego, la lenta sonrisa que tanto amaba Serena comenzó a extenderse por sus labios—. ¿Qué llevas debajo de ese perverso ropaje, muchacha?

—Un arete en el ombligo.

—¿Y qué más?

Entonces fue ella la que le dedicó una lenta sonrisa.

Vio que su nuez se movía... una, dos, tres veces, como si intentara tragar y no pudiera. Por fin él dijo:

—No.

—¿No? —repitió ella, boquiabierta.

—No, no vas a controlar esta situación como haces con el resto de tu vida. —Siguió mirándola con enorme sensualidad pero despreocupadamente, como si Serena no acabara de ofrecerse a él.

—No quieres... Creía que querías hacer el amor conmigo. —«¡Ay, qué humillante!» Deseó que las baldosas de pizarra del recibidor se abrieran y se la tragaran entera.

Darién chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, se sacó la camiseta de los pantalones del chándal, que llevaba muy bajos, y se la pasó por encima del pelo, que le colgaba a la espalda recogido en una trenza, todavía húmedo por la ducha que se había dado en el gimnasio. Luego tiró la camiseta al suelo y traspasó a Serena con una mirada incrédula.

—¿Hablas en serio, muchacha? Claro que te deseo. Te deseo tanto que me duelen los dientes y me tiembla la entrepierna. ¡Por las uñas de los pies de Thor! Apenas puedo respirar.

Serena reparó entonces en que su pecho se movía, en efecto, con gran esfuerzo. ¡Y qué pecho tan magnífico! ¡Y aquellos hombros tan anchos, y el abdomen como una tabla de lavar, y los músculos bien marcados por doquier, todos ellos conducentes a las estrechas caderas y la cintura y la tripa deliciosamente lisa...! Tenía el pecho y los brazos cubiertos de vello oscuro, algo más oscuro que el de la cabeza pero lacio y fino como seda. ¿Cómo sería al tacto?

Y, ¡ay!, aunque fuera humillante reconocerlo, físicamente estaba mucho más en forma que ella. Comparada con él, era como una babosa: toda blanda y viscosa allí donde él era duro como el acero. Darién tenía una figura bella y esbelta, mientras que ella era toda curvas; demasiadas, pensó, y todos sus complejos volvieron de golpe. Debería haber salido a correr más a menudo últimamente. Debería haber pasado cada rato que tuviera libre haciendo ejercicios en el simulador de escaleras. Debería haber hecho abdominales hasta que las ranas criaran pelo... o, al menos, hasta que el vikingo volviera a casa.

Darién era como la efigie de un dios nórdico. Mejor aún.

Ella, en cambio, no era precisamente una diosa nórdica..., por más imaginación que le echara.

—Viniste a la puerta como una sirena, dispuesta a atraparme en tus redes —dijo él en tono de reproche.

—No es cierto —protestó, aunque sabía que era mentira, o al menos una verdad a medias. En un plano subconsciente se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba la ausencia de sus hijas, pero su escueto atuendo no había sido un intento deliberado de tomar las riendas..., de controlar su encuentro amoroso. ¿O sí?

—Ni una sola vez, estoy seguro, se te ha ocurrido llamarme al gimnasio para ponerme al corriente de estos acontecimientos. Ni una sola vez contemplaste la posibilidad de que quizás, en estas circunstancias, quisiera representar el papel del hombre. Dime la verdad, ¿intentabas o no seducirme?

—Estás empezando a parecer un auténtico machista. —Ella sacó la barbilla con aire desafiante—. ¿Es que en tu época las mujeres nunca seducen a los hombres? ¿Tan mal visto está que una mujer dé el primer paso?

—Ya sabes que no. No se trata de eso.

—¿Y de qué se trata, entonces?

—De mí. Del hombre que sabes que soy. Soy Darién el Guerrero. La primera vez que hagamos el amor será conforme a mis términos. Haremos el amor, de eso no hay duda, pero a mi modo.

—¿Al modo vikingo? —Serena intentaba inyectar humor a la conversación, pero no había modo de disimular su nerviosismo.

—Precisamente.

«¿Precisamente? ¿Precisamente? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Es que los vikingos no hacen el amor como los demás? ¡Ay, chico! Quiero decir ¡ay, hombre! ¡Ay, qué hombre! ¡Qué hombre!»

—La única duda que tengo es si esta primera vez debo cortejarte o conquistarte.

¡Qué ocurrencia tan arrogante y sexista! Pero a Serena ambas posibilidades le sonaban de perlas. De hecho, la voz ronca y rasposa de Darién hizo que se le aflojaran las rodillas. Dio un paso atrás y se agarró con una mano a la barandilla de la escalera para no caerse.

—Me has hecho esperar demasiado como para cortejarte, Sere-na—le dijo Darién como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo y no de una actividad erótica que sin duda la haría perder la cabeza. Estaba agachado, desatándose los cordones de las zapatillas de deporte—. ¿Qué opinas tú al respecto?

Serena pensó que estaba ya tan excitada que no podía pensar, y mucho menos hablar.

Darién se incorporó y con un movimiento suave se bajó al mismo tiempo los pantalones del chándal y los calzoncillos. Se los quitó sacando primero un pie y luego otro y a continuación concentró en Serena toda su atención.

—¡Madre mía! —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a ella.

A Darién le vibraron los músculos del estómago, lo mismo que otra parte del cuerpo.

Ella repitió:

—¡Madre mía! —Saltaba a la vista que Darién la deseaba, tal y como había dicho. Muchísimo. «¡Madre mía, madre mía!»

Darién Darién... o Darién... era todo un hombretón. De la cabeza a los pies. Y, aunque, en aquel aspecto, Serena nunca había anhelado grandes proporciones, tampoco iba a negar sus méritos.

—He tomado una decisión —anunció él mientras caminaba con paso lento y decidido hacia ella.

«¿Una decisión? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Me he perdido algo? Ah, debe de referirse a lo que me ha preguntado sobre el formato de nuestro primer encuentro.» Las siguientes palabras de Darién confirmaron su suposición.

—Creo que esto exige una conquista.


	16. Capitulo 14

Capítulo 14

A Darién casi le avergonzaba la magnitud de su erección. Casi.

A decir verdad, no recordaba una época de su vida en que hubiera deseado tanto a una mujer. ¿Le habría embrujado Sere-na? Sabía que la estaba tratando injustamente al acusarla de intentar llevar la voz cantante en sus devaneos amorosos. Pero, ¡alado fuera Odín!, tenía que hacer algo para refrenar aquella excitación que lo empujaba hacia delante como una catapulta.

Bajó la mirada hacia su «excitación» y soltó un bufido de fastidio. «¡Por amor de Freya!» En lugar de reducirse, su miembro congestionado se había hinchado aún más dolorosamente.

Luna entró contoneándose. Seguramente había decidido que era hora de volver a fastidiarle un rato. Pero echó un vistazo a su «excitación», luego pareció lanzarle otra ojeada felina y, levantando la cabeza con aire desdeñoso, se marchó otra vez con toda tranquilidad.

Obviamente, no estaba impresionada.

Pero Sere-na sí lo estaba. ¿Acaso tenía tan poco sentido común que ignoraba que no debía mirarlo así, con la boca abierta por el pasmo? ¿Ignoraba quizá que los ojos de una doncella clavados en el instrumento más preciado de un hombre hacían reaccionar a dicho instrumento por propia voluntad? Como decía siempre su hermano Zafiro: «La tranca de un hombre puede ser su mejor amigo o su peor enemigo». Y su otro hermano, Seiya, solía decir: «Un nabo no tiene seso». Darién estaba de acuerdo con ambas reflexiones.

—¿Todos los vikingos son como tú? —Ella seguía mirándole la tranca con la boca abierta.

—Yo soy el único —mintió él.

Sere-na soltó una risita. ¡Soltó una risita! A Darién se le pasó por la cabeza cruzar las piernas y taparse con las manos, pero hubiera sido impropio de alguien como él, que por lo general estaba muy orgulloso de sus atributos..., aunque sus atributos nunca hubieran sido tan prominentes. A decir verdad, deseaba que el suelo de pizarra se abriera y se lo tragara. Pero su otro cerebro, el que tenía entre las piernas, se hizo cargo de la situación.

—Quítatelo. —Sus palabras sonaron más como una orden pronunciada a regañadientes que como una petición hecha con ternura.

—¿Quitarme qué? —La muchacha se aferraba al poste de la escalera con tanta fuerza que le blanqueaban los nudillos. Era como si no tuviera huesos y, si no se sujetaba, fuera a plegarse y a caer al suelo. Él tenía la misma sensación.

Sere-na tendría que haber sabido perfectamente a qué se refería, pero tenía la mirada aturdida. Quizá estuviera un poco desorientada. Así que Darién le dijo:

—El manto de sirena. —Si iba a quedarse allí parado, desnudo como un pollo desplumado y con una erección del tamaño de la de un toro, por lo menos quería tener compañía.

—Ah. —A Sere-nale ardía la piel desde la cara hasta el borde del pronunciado escote.

A él le encantaba su rubor. Por lo general buscaba mujeres expertas en los juegos de alcoba..., mujeres que pudieran enseñarle nuevos trucos. Pero tenía que reconocer que esperaba con ansia el deleite de enseñarle a Sere-na una o dos cosas... o veinte.

Ella se desató el cinturón de tela de la cintura y luego se detuvo.

—Darién, yo no soy tan bella como tú, ni estoy tan en buena forma. —Separó tímidamente los lados de la bata sobre sus hombros y dejó que la tela resbalara hasta el suelo, donde formó un montoncito carmesí. El corazón de Darién dejó de latir un segundo, y luego estalló dentro de su pecho con un latido atronador.

—Oh, Sere-na, para mí sí eres bella. Y tu figura está bien torneada. Como a mí me gusta.

En realidad, su figura no sólo le parecía bien: era perfecta. Sere-na era más alta que la mayoría de las mujeres, más parecida a las mujeres esculturales de su país, aunque en su apariencia no hubiera nada de nórdico. Su cabello era dorado como el sol, demasiado corto para resultar femenino pero aun así atractivo. Sus labios eran rojos y carnosos y dignos de besarse más allá de todos los límites de la sensualidad. Sus ojos lo miraban a través de neblinosos y azules estanques de pasión.

Pero era su cuerpo lo que más le atraía en ese momento, un cuerpo curvilíneo, hecho para el amor. Sus pechos eran grandes, turgentes, de pezones sonrosados. No eran excesivamente voluminosos, salvo en relación con su estrecha estructura ósea, y eran erguidos, no colgaban por su propio peso. Pensaba rendirles homenaje largo y tendido; se lo prometió a sí mismo.

Sabía que Sere-na creía pesar demasiado, pero se equivocaba. A los hombres no les gustaban las mujeres que sólo eran huesos y pellejo, como mandaban las modas de aquella época. Eso era algo que, él lo sabía, no había cambiado con el paso de los siglos. En ese aspecto, los hombres eran hombres.

Dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran hacia abajo. El pecho cremoso de Sere-na se iba estrechando hacia la cintura, pero luego volvía a ensancharse en las caderas..., unas caderas perfectas para acoger a un bebé o el cuerpo libidinoso de un hombre. El arete del ombligo brillaba en medio del vientre. Darién estaba deseando probarlo con la lengua. ¿Sería frío? ¿O caliente?

La rubia pelambre de más abajo se rizaba y relucía ya, perlada (apostaría algo a que así era) por su rocío femenino. Sus piernas eran largas y bonitas, y sus pies estrechos y altos de empeine. Darién se proponía explorar minuciosamente cada parte de su cuerpo antes de que llegara la mañana. Qué demonios, antes de medianoche (se corrigió para sus adentros), si seguía a ese paso.

—Eres tan hermosa... —repitió con una voz descarnada por la pasión. Luego le tendió los brazos.

En ese momento, Serena se sentía hermosa. Bajo la mirada rendida de Darién, su feminidad era de pronto algo de lo que gozar, y no algo que reprimir. Quería que él la encontrara sexy, y al parecer así era.

Cuando Darién se acercó a ella y le tendió los brazos, se sintió embargada por una alegría tal que se abalanzó hacia él. Darién la cogió con una risa sorprendida y la levantó en vilo. Pero ella le pilló desprevenido al rodearle las caderas con las piernas y los hombros con los brazos, y dejando escapar un suave gemido, Darién exclamó: «¡Sere-na!», justo antes de que le cedieran las rodillas. Cayó hacia delante e hincó las rodillas en el primer peldaño de la escalera enmoquetada. Luego, inclinado todavía hacia delante, empujó a Serena hacia atrás de modo que se encontró de pronto tendida sobre los escalones, con las piernas abiertas y Darién encima de ella.

Él la miró parpadeando, con los ojos como platos por el asombro. Serena no sabía si estaba a punto de echarse a reír o a llorar. A pesar de que la moqueta había amortiguado su caída, tenían que dolerle espantosamente las rodillas.

—¿Te duele?

—Muchísimo —contestó él con voz estrangulada, y apretó un poco más su miembro erecto contra ella—. Demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde —gimió mientras se apoderaba de sus labios con ansia y se hundía en su carne resbaladiza. Bueno, no del todo. Sólo hasta la mitad. Tenía un miembro enorme, y ella llevaba mucho tiempo sin practicar.

Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, Darién se retiró y acto seguido volvió a penetrarla. Repitió aquella operación tres veces antes de hundirse en ella hasta la empuñadura.

Para su propia consternación, Serena comenzó a convulsionarse de inmediato. Seguramente tenía los ojos en blanco, tan intenso era el placer que le procuraba Darién. Los cerró. Y siguió convulsionándose. Era demasiado pronto. ¡Qué patética era! Comenzó a gemir e intentó apartarse de él retorciéndose, pero Darién no se lo permitió.

—Chist —dijo—, eres tan deliciosa... Como un guante finísimo de piel cálida y untada de aceite. —Rodó de modo que quedó con la espalda sobre los escalones y ella sentada sobre su regazo, ensartada y repleta—. Córrete otra vez para mí, dulzura —le dijo con la voz enturbiada por la pasión al tiempo que ponía las manos sobre sus caderas para mantenerla inmóvil. El primer impulso de Serena fue contonearse sobre él. Pero no, Darién la agarró de la mano y la hizo tocarse en el lugar en el que sus cuerpos se unían. Ella bajó la mirada. La base de su miembro apenas era visible allí donde el vello negro se mezclaba con el rubio.

Aquella imagen bastó para que de su sexo manara un placer líquido y caliente.

«¿Siente también él este fuego abrasador?»

Los ojos azules de Darién parecían nublados como la noche empañada. De sus labios entreabiertos escapó un suave gemido.

«Sí, lo siente.»

Con las manos firmemente apoyadas sobre sus caderas, Darién la obligaba a acoger dentro de sí su sexo. Se negaba a permitir que buscara satisfacción mediante el movimiento, sino sólo a través de sus propias caricias, pecaminosamente eróticas. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a sentir un gran placer que se manifestaba con violentas convulsiones que estrujaban y soltaban una y otra vez el sexo todavía tumefacto de Darién. De hecho, Serena pensó que su pene debía de haber crecido en longitud y grosor al acomodarse entre los músculos flexibles de sus entrañas. Ansiaba moverse, sentir la fricción de su sexo, pero él seguía murmurándole al oído:

—Aún no, aún no.

Serena comprendió que, en efecto, estaba representando el papel de conquistador. ¿No se daba cuenta acaso de que ella ya se había rendido? Pero no, eso no era del todo cierto. Había una parte de ella que seguía batallando contra aquellas pasiones desbocadas. Darién debía de sentirlo.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió y gimió y siguió gimiendo mientras los espasmos mecían su cuerpo y su orgasmo se prolongaba infinitamente.

—¡ Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, aaaaah!

Y Darién aún no había alcanzado el clímax.

Pero eso no significaba que se mantuviera impasible. Nada de eso. Rodó de nuevo de manera que Serena quedó otra vez debajo, y apoyó los brazos rígidos sobre el escalón, a ambos lados de su cabeza. De sus labios salía una especie de jadeo, como el de un caballo acalorado. Estaba claro que intentaba refrenar su excitación. Pero ¿con qué propósito?

Por fin, cuando se hubo serenado un poco (aunque seguía del todo excitado y hundido dentro de ella, como un juguete erótico permanente), le sonrió y le dio un rápido beso.

—¿Dónde están esos condones que compramos? —le susurró al oído al tiempo que le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. En el estado de infinita excitación de Serena, incluso su aliento parecía una caricia carnal.

De modo que por eso se refrenaba. Para tomar precauciones. Quería los condones.

—En mi bolso..., en el armario de la entrada.

Con un movimiento ligero y flexible, Darién puso una mano bajo cada una de sus nalgas y se levantó, penetrándola todavía. Luego comenzó a cruzar el vestíbulo.

Dando un gritito, Serena le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y los hombros con los brazos, como había hecho antes. La leve fricción creada por su paso reverberó dentro de ella en forma de sensaciones que resultaban... interesantes. Serena empezaba a creer que o bien era una libertina, o bien había estado privada de sexo durante demasiado tiempo. Posiblemente las dos cosas.

Unos instantes después, con los condones en la mano, Darién la llevó a través del arco que daba al cuarto de estar, donde la depositó sobre un diván antiguo que ella había heredado de su bisabuela. Estaba tapizado en terciopelo verde, carecía de respaldo y sólo tenía un brazo en un extremo. Hasta ese momento, Serena siempre había pensado que era un mueble inútil.

Darién se puso el condón con sorprendente destreza para no haberlo hecho nunca, y luego colocó a Serena sobre el diván con gran esmero: medio reclinada, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el brazo del diván, las manos detrás de la cabeza y las piernas separadas con los pies apoyados en el suelo.

A la Serena de antes le habría avergonzado insoportablemente verse expuesta de ese modo.

Pero la nueva Serena se preguntaba qué cosas sorprendentes y pecaminosas le haría Darién a continuación.

Arrodillado en el suelo, a su lado, él contempló su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies como un entendido que sopesase la compra de un buen cuadro. ¿Le gustaba lo que veía? La respuesta que Serena vio en su cara sofocada y en sus labios abiertos era un glorioso «Sí, sí, sí».

—Vamos a hacer el amor —dijo ella con ansia, y su voz sonó más ronca que de costumbre.

—Sí, corazoncito, lo haremos —prometió él mientras contemplaba todavía cada curva y cada plano de su cuerpo.

¿Cuándo iba a empezar a tocarla, y a hacer otras cosas? «¡Ay, dios!» ¿Sería posible que los vikingos no hicieran el amor como la gente de hoy en día? No, eso era una tontería. El sexo era el sexo. ¿No?

«¡Aaaar! ¿Puede una volverse loca por sobrecarga hormonal?»

—¿Cuándo? —Arqueó el cuerpo involuntariamente, como un gato que ronroneara suplicando una caricia.

Su postura hizo que los ojos de Darién se agrandaran y que cerrara los puños junto a los costados, refrenando aún sus impulsos. «¡Maldito sea! Será mejor que se desboque pronto o... o no sé lo que voy a hacer.»

—Cuando estés loca... de deseo.

«¡Ay, chico!» Serena sintió al mismo tiempo un intenso latido entre las piernas y una tirantez en los pechos, y pensó: «Si ya lo estoy».

Darién no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Su Sere-na se había vuelto loca por él. Qué cuadro componía, reclinada sensualmente en el sofá..., un sofá que, por cierto, estaba construido de tal modo que era perfecto para los juegos de alcoba. Arrodillado a su lado, no se cansaba de mirarla. Pero tendría que andarse con cuidado, o estallaría antes incluso de penetrarla. Y ése sería un desperdicio que pensaba evitar a toda costa.

Lo primero que le atrajo fue su boca madura. Trazó con una caricia el contorno de sus labios carnosos, luego hundió un dedo dentro y los mojó. La lámpara de una mesa cercana procuraba luz suficiente para que viera el brillo de la humedad que había creado. Luego metió los dedos entre su pelo corto y movió los labios sobre los de ella, adelante y atrás, hasta que sus bocas se amoldaron perfectamente. Le había dicho la verdad al afirmar que en otro tiempo no le gustaba especialmente besar. Pero, ¡ay!, Sere-na le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Ahora no concebía el hacer el amor con ella sin saborear sus labios, su lengua, sus dientes. Pensando en eso, la acarició metiendo y sacando la lengua repetidas veces, y ella chupó su lengua. Jamás hubiera imaginado que un beso pudiera ser tan íntimo, o tan parecido al sexo propiamente dicho.

Cuando finalmente apartó la boca, Sere-na tenía los labios hinchados y más apetitosos aún. Su respiración era tan agitada como la de él. Darién percibió la súplica que había en sus luminosos ojos azules. Su ansiedad le excitaba y al mismo tiempo le infundía temor. «Cuidado —le advertía una voz interior—, esta mujer podría ser tu perdición.»

Pero acto seguido otra voz, acompañada de chasquidos semejantes a los de una ballena, replicó: «O tu mayor logro. Haz caso a tu corazón, vikingo. Haz caso a tu corazón».

Darién hizo oídos sordos a aquellas voces que resonaban en su cabeza. Tenía una mujer bella y sensual suplicando por sus caricias eróticas, por sus juegos amorosos.

—Pronto, cariñito, pronto —le aseguró mientras trasladaba más abajo sus caricias.

Eran sus pechos, sus bellísimos pechos, los que reclamaban ahora su atención. Durante largo rato jugó con ellos, levantándolos desde abajo, trazando el contorno de su aureola fruncida, acariciando con los dedos los pezones prominentes. Cuando acabó, Sere-na gemía como una criatura aturdida y le imploraba su liberación. Así era como la quería. En realidad, él también estaba un poco aturdido.

—Dime lo que quieres, Sere-na—dijo con la voz densa por el deseo— Dime cuáles son tus deseos.

Los ojos de Sere-na adquirieron una expresión frenética, y Darién comprendió que estaba luchando con esa parte de su carácter que ansiaba conservar el control. No quería desvelarle sus secretos, sus anhelos libidinosos, porque entonces tendría poder sobre ella. «¡Estúpida muchacha!» No se había dado cuenta aún de que era ella la que tenía poder sobre él.

Advirtió en su cara el momento preciso en que se rendía a su destreza magistral. Tenía todavía las manos cruzadas detrás del cuello, donde él la había obligado a ponerlas, pero las apartó resueltamente. Puso la izquierda sobre la nuca de Darién, atrayéndolo hacia sí, y, apoyando la derecha bajo uno de sus pechos, lo levantó y se lo ofreció para que lo chupara. Y, «¡ ay, Thor bendito!», ¡cuán dulce era!

Durante largo rato Darién acarició su pezón con la lengua, lo lamió, lo chupó, lo mordió, lo pellizcó y lo amasó. Luego hizo lo mismo con el otro pecho. Para Sere-na aquello era una agonía tan deliciosa que dejaba escapar leves gemidos de placer y levantaba rítmicamente las caderas sobre el sofá, buscando el orgasmo en la fricción con el puro aire. Al final, mientras seguía acariciando sus delicados pechos, Darién apoyó la mano sobre su monte de venus y ella se frotó contra su piel callosa hasta alcanzar el clímax entre irrefrenables convulsiones.

—Nunca, en toda mi vida, había disfrutado tanto como contemplando tu placer —le dijo él.

Cuando su respiración se apaciguó un poco, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró con enojo.

—Será mejor que le pongas a fin a esto pronto, vikingo, o lo lamentarás.

Darién lo dudaba. Se echó a reír suavemente, Sere-na era una delicia, y se puso de rodillas a los pies del sofá. Luego, agarrándola por debajo de las rodillas, la atrajo hacia sí hasta que quedó con las nalgas apoyadas sobre el borde del sofá y los pies en el suelo, a ambos lados de sus piernas.

Entonces procedió a acariciar minuciosamente su abdomen, su fino talle, su delicioso ombligo con el cálido arete de metal, el pliegue en el que sus nalgas se encontraban con sus muslos, pero sobre todo su nido de rizos negros y la hendidura abierta que el deseo había humedecido para él. Le separó las piernas aún más para dejarla al descubierto.

Luego la probó, sólo una rápida pasada de la lengua sobre los labios mayores y el botoncillo, túrgido y prominente, de su clítoris.

Sere-na gritó su nombre, no el moderno, sino el verdadero:

—¡Darién!

Él creyó que iba a derretirse, tan dulce le sonaba su nombre en boca de Sere-na. Pero era demasiado pronto para derretirse, aunque el calor abrasador de sus entrañas no presagiaba nada bueno. Sólo unos minutos más, se prometió.

Recurriendo a todo cuanto había aprendido a lo largo de los años acerca del juego amoroso, y a unas cuantas ideas sorprendentes que se le ocurrieron a bote pronto, usó su lengua, sus dientes y sus labios para acariciar el húmedo sexo de Sere-na...y nunca, en toda su vida, había hecho mojarse tanto a una mujer. Como un néctar de los dioses era su flujo cremoso. Le introdujo la lengua todo lo que pudo, intentando encontrar sus zonas más erógenas (ése era un término que había aprendido de la doczorra Ruth, la de la caja de la tele), y luego decidió reservar aquel deleite para más adelante. Cuando chupó su botoncillo rígido (el centro de su erotismo, o eso había entendido Darién), Sere-na soltó una retahíla de síiiiiiies entre gemidos, mientras le aporreaba la espalda con los puños.

Ni que decir tiene que volvió a alcanzar el orgasmo. Quizás incluso dos veces. Era difícil saberlo, con tantos espasmos y tan seguidos.

Había llegado el momento.

Darién levantó la cabeza y vio que Sere-na estaba despanzurrada en el sofá como una muñeca de trapo, con los ojos cerrados. Bueno, no por mucho tiempo, se dijo en silencio. Agarrándola por la cintura, la levantó y la empujó hacia arriba, sobre el sofá.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

Sí, quería que los tuviera bien abiertos.

Apoyó los brazos a ambos lados de ella y hundió su miembro erecto en sus cálidas entrañas. Al igual que antes, ella comenzó a estremecerse a su alrededor de inmediato: sus músculos internos lo estrujaban y lo soltaban, dándole la bienvenida de manera no del todo distinta a la práctica del apretón de manos.

Darién intentó proceder lentamente, con largas y suaves acometidas, los dedos entrelazados con los de Sere-na sobre su cabeza. Pero había pospuesto su éxtasis demasiado tiempo.

—Haces que me dilate —comentó ella, maravillada.

—Sí, así es —repuso él con orgullo. ¿Acaso no era así como debía ser?—. ¿Quieres que pare?

Ella se echó a reír: un gorjeo seductor y femenino.

—Ni se te ocurra. —Levantó las rodillas y le rodeó las caderas con las piernas como si quisiera apresarlo entre ellas.

Darién no necesitaba tal estímulo. No podía apartarse de ella. Esta vez, se hundió tan profundamente que temió que, al penetrarla, hubiera llegado hasta su vientre. Se detuvo, indeciso.

Ella lo miró y pestañeó un par de veces. Luego dijo:

—¡Cielo santo!

Él supuso que eso significaba que le gustaba lo bien que la llenaba, de modo que continuó. Atrapado en la furia de un huracán, su pasión se convirtió en un descarnado acto de posesión mientras se hundía en ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaba enloquecido.

Y ella también.

El poder de su unión era algo palpable que giraba entre ellos como un torbellino mientras se miraban, maravillados, el uno al otro. Los ojos ardientes de Darién sostenían la mirada de Serena, pero ella no apartó los ojos. ¿Alguna vez habría zarandeado los sentidos de aquel modo el acoplamiento de un hombre y una mujer?

—Te quiero —musitó ella mientras se acercaba a la cima de su frenesí, y Darién seguía hundiéndose en ella con la fuerza de un martillo. Sus palabras sorprendieron a Darién y, al mismo tiempo, no le sorprendieron. No podía decir que aquello le desagradara, pero no le devolvió aquellas palabras. No podía.

Aun así, le procuró el mayor placer de que fue capaz con su verga y la destreza de su boca y sus dedos. En el apogeo de las fieras convulsiones de Serena y de sus profundas embestidas, deslizó los dedos entre sus piernas desde atrás. Con un solo toque, los lúbricos pliegues estallaron alrededor de su verga, que para entonces estaba tan congestionada que le dolía. Darién echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltó un viril y áspero bramido de júbilo y alcanzó un palpitante orgasmo.

Luego cayó pesadamente sobre ella, saciado hasta la flojera.

«Te quiero, dulzura», dijo para sus adentros, pero no pronunció aquellas palabras en voz alta. En realidad, no sabía de dónde procedía aquel sentimiento. No amaba verdaderamente a aquella mujer del mundo moderno. ¿O sí? Ya no era capaz de amar. ¿Verdad?

En su cerebro se agolpaban brumosos pensamientos cuando, bajándose del sofá demasiado estrecho, se tumbó en el suelo enmoquetado. Se llevó a Sere-na con él, y acogió su cara en el hueco de su cuello. Ella apoyó un brazo sobre su pecho y con una pierna cubrió las de él.

Darién quería decirle algo, agradecerle la experiencia más fabulosa de su vida, pero un simple «gracias» le parecía insuficiente para expresar lo que sentía. En lugar de decir nada, la abrazó con más fuerza y le besó la coronilla.

Debía de haberse desmayado o haberse quedado dormida. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que haber pasado algún tiempo desde el maratón sexual más espectacular de su vida (de la vida de cualquiera, habría estado dispuesta a apostar), y que Darién dormía profundamente a su lado.

Ella tenía la cara apoyada sobre su hombro, la palma de la mano sobre su pecho, donde su corazón dormido latía lentamente, y había pasado una pierna sobre las de él, de modo que tocaba con la rodilla sus genitales (genitales que estaban ahora semiflácidos). ¿Acaso aquel hombre no se rendía nunca del todo..., ni siquiera en sueños? ¿Estaba siempre dispuesto a medias para marcharse?

Sentía el cuerpo magullado y vapuleado por el modo en que Darién le había hecho el amor... y se sentía también maravillosamente satisfecha. Estaba exhausta, sin duda debido a que no estaba en forma. Y, más que cualquier otra cosa, estaba confusa por el vendaval que se había abatido sobre ella en forma de un vikingo muy atractivo. Aquello era mucho más de lo que había esperado nunca. Darién era mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Una ducha caliente, eso era lo que necesitaba. Luego volvería a meterse en la cama y dormiría hasta mediodía. Sólo entonces se sentiría lo bastante rejuvenecida como para contemplar desde una perspectiva lógica todo lo que le había ocurrido esa noche.

Se apartó de Darién con cuidado. Él dormía a pierna suelta. Intentó levantarse, pero le flaqueaban las piernas. Se deslizó hasta el suelo, de rodillas, y soltó una risita. Luego se tapó la boca con la mano y miró a Darién con aire culpable. Él roncaba suavemente. «Bueno, mejor.» Le producía un leve contento saber que ella también le había dejado agotado.

La postura era ignominiosa, pero Serena comenzó a cruzar la habitación a cuatro patas. Cuando llegara al pasillo se levantaría apoyándose en las paredes y en el pasamanos de la escalera.

—¿Vas a alguna parte, muchacha? —preguntó una voz sedosa y masculina. Al mismo tiempo, una mano de hierro la agarró del tobillo.

Serena echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y dejó escapar un gruñido. Darién se estaba acercando a ella a cuatro patas, como un enorme gato acechante. Aquella imagen se vio reforzada cuando se abalanzó sobre ella desde atrás, cubriéndola con su recio cuerpo, y comenzó a ronronearle al oído. Serena podía sentir ya el roce de su erección contra su pierna.

—No, Darién, otra vez no. ¿No has tenido ya suficiente?

—¿No te he dicho antes que mi mejor cualidad es la resistencia? —respondió él con petulancia. Serena no miró, pero sospechaba que estaba sonriendo.

—¿Eso es lo que los vikingos consideráis falsa modestia? —preguntó con sorna, e intentó alejarse a cuatro patas.

Él le dio una palmada en el trasero y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Serena sintió el calor de su cuerpo cuando comenzó a ondular sobre ella como un gato, aunque apenas le rozaba la piel.

—Es muy temprano —protestó—. No puedo. De verdad. ¡Ay, dios mío!

Con un movimiento fluido y felino, Darién le levantó las caderas y la penetró desde atrás.

Y Serena descubrió muy pronto que, en realidad, sí podía.

Mientras su miembro viril la acariciaba por dentro con largas y parsimoniosas acometidas, sus dedos y sus susurros mimaban sus pechos y los húmedos pliegues que ella había creído demasiado sensibilizados para que volviera a tocarlos tan pronto. Pero («Ah... ah... ah...») no era así.

Serena comprendió entonces, si no lo había comprendido ya, que Darién no era un hombre moderno que actuara conforme a las normas de lo políticamente correcto. Era un guerrero vikingo con salvajes apetitos sexuales y bárbaras estrategias de seducción. Un amante sin civilizar.

Pero Serena no lo habría querido de otro modo.

Esta vez, quedó tumbada boca abajo en el suelo, saciada, con Darién despatarrado sobre ella, riéndole al oído.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece la manera de amar vikinga, mi señora?

—Me da miedo preguntar qué haces cuando te piden un bis —respondió ella con una risa estrangulada.

—Aaaah, me alegra mucho que me hagas esa pregunta. ¿Te he hablado alguna vez del famoso punto S vikingo?

Era medianoche. Estaban tumbados en el sofá-cama del cuarto de estar, el uno en brazos del otro, viendo una reposición de El Show de Andy Griffith, programa que, por alguna razón, a Darién le entusiasmaba.

Estaban saciados..., de momento, al menos. Con Darién, nunca se sabía. Hacía sólo un rato, Serena le había preguntado a Mister Más-Cachondo-Que-Tú:

—¿Las mujeres vikingas andan siempre con las piernas arqueadas?

Él había ladeado la cabeza para mirarla, sorprendido por su pregunta. Luego se había echado a reír.

—No, sólo las que tienen suerte.

No había ninguna lámpara encendida, pero el árbol de Navidad del rincón centelleaba alegremente, y Darién había hecho un fuego en la chimenea, a pesar de que en la habitación hacía calor suficiente como para incendiar una central nuclear. Calor sexual, claro.

Darién la había llevado en brazos hasta allí después de darse una ducha juntos. No había palabras para describir esa experiencia, que había incluido agua caliente, gel y una esponja vegetal.

Después, se habían sentado a la mesa de la cocina cubiertos únicamente con grandes toallas de baño y habían engullido unos tallarines con mantequilla y ternera Stroganoff, y una botella de litro y medio de zumo de naranja. Darién quería una cerveza, pero Serena había sugerido el zumo porque era más reconstituyente. «¡Ja!» ¡No sabía ella cuánto!

Luego habían vuelto a hacer el amor, esta vez ella sentada sobre el lavaplatos, que vibraba sin parar. Allí fue donde descubrió el secreto del punto S vikingo. «¡Dios santo!» Darién podría escribir un libro sobre semejante fenómeno si se quedaba en aquel siglo y no encontraba trabajo como guerrero. Verdaderamente, dejaba al punto G por los suelos. Serena estaba convencida de que Darién haría furor en el circuito de los programas de entrevistas.

Claro que a lo mejor no. Serena no quería compartirle con nadie más. Era muy egoísta por su parte, desde luego, pero le consideraba su secreto particular.

Darién la había llevado luego al cuarto de estar. Ahora Serena se preguntaba por qué estaba tan callado.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Darién?

Él se echó a reír.

—Ya estás otra vez con tus preguntas de sicoloca.

Serena le dio en broma una palmada en el pecho, y él hizo una mueca de dolor como si le hubiera hecho daño. Cuando ella intentó desasirse, la apretó con más fuerza en el hueco que formaba su brazo enlazado sobre sus hombros.

—Estaba pensando que debo de ser más viril de lo que pensaba si puedo hacer que una mujer culmine veinticinco veces en cuestión de... —echó un vistazo al reloj de la repisa de la chimenea—... cuatro horas.

—¡Huy! ¡Qué mentira más gorda! Yo nunca he tenido veinticinco orgasmos seguidos.

Él la miró levantando una ceja.

—¿Los has contado? —preguntó ella con tono de reproche.

—¿Eres boba, muchacha? Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando recuperar el aliento.

Ella escondió la cara acalorada contra su pecho al tiempo que todos sus viejos complejos caían como un mazazo sobre su cerebro. ¿Era en el fondo un pendón? ¿Demasiado sensual? ¿Demasiado desinhibida?

—¿He sido demasiado... demasiado... ?

Sus palabras, pronunciadas contra la cálida piel del pecho desnudo de Darién, sonaron sofocadas, pero él las oyó de todos modos. Levantándole la barbilla con un dedo para poder verle la cara, concluyó la frase por ella.

—¿... lasciva ?

—Sí. ¿He sido demasiado lasciva?

—¡Oh, Sere-na! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esa pregunta? —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con estruendo. Cuando ella le lanzó una mirada de enojo, le dio en los labios un beso rápido y sonoro—. Tu gozo de mujer es mi placer de hombre, tontina. Era una broma, pero en esencia estaba hinchando el pecho de orgullo por la buena suerte que tengo.

—¿De veras?

—De veras.

—Entonces ¿en qué estabas pensando, tan serio?

—Estaba pensando que quizá no esté tan mal vivir en este país y en estos tiempos dejados de la mano de dios. Estaba pensando que acaso mi madre tenía razón cuando decía que el hogar está donde se encuentra el corazón. Así me contestó cuando una vez le pregunté cómo ella, una dama sajona de elevada cuna, podía haberse adaptado tan fácilmente al áspero clima del norte y a una cultura tan distinta a la suya. Y, por último, estaba pensando (y esto me da pavor) que tu casa se está convirtiendo, quizás en exceso, en un hogar para mí.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Serena.

—¡Oh, Darién!, eso es lo más bonito que podías haber dicho.

—Eso crees tú, pero ¿cómo voy a irme de este país si mis afectos se hacen tan fuertes? Todo este tiempo he hecho caso de tus advertencias para que tus hijas no se encariñaran demasiado, por miedo al dolor que puedan sufrir cuando me vaya (lo cual he de hacer, inevitablemente), pero ni una sola vez he sido consciente de que yo también estaba cayendo en esa red.

«Mis afectos...» Serena concentró su atención en aquellas palabras. ¿Qué quería decir Darién con eso? De pronto recordó que, en medio de la neblina de su encuentro amoroso, esa misma noche, le había dicho entre balbuceos que le quería. ¿Lo había oído él? ¿Le habían molestado sus palabras? ¿Intentaba acaso decirle de manera indirecta que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos? No pudo refrenarse. Le preguntó:

—¿Estás enamorado de mí, Darién?

—¡Uf! ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Nunca he estado enamorado.

—Algunos hombres dicen que, si tienes que preguntártelo, es que no lo estás.

—¡Ja! La mayoría de los hombres no distinguen un nabo de una remolacha. —Exhaló un profundo suspiro—. Lo único que sé es que con sólo mirarte me quedo sin aliento. ¿Es eso amor? Podría retozar contigo hasta que se me cayera la tranca. ¿Es eso amor? Cuando sales de un aposento, aunque sólo sea unos minutos, te echo de menos. ¿Es eso amor? Mi corazón se hincha casi hasta estallar cuando te veo con tus hijas. ¿Es eso amor? Quiero hacerte cosas que ningún otro hombre ha hecho o concebido siquiera. ¿Es eso amor? Quiero protegerte con mi escudo de todo mal. Quiero impedir que otros hombres te miren. Quiero ver... quiero ver... —Fue incapaz de acabar su letanía.

Serena lloraba ya abiertamente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ver?

Darién metió la mano bajo el edredón y la posó sobre su vientre.

—Quiero ver crecer un hijo mío en tu vientre.


	17. Capitulo 15

Capítulo 15

Esa tarde, decidieron ir a hacer las compras navideñas.

Sere-na decía tener que comprar unos regalos de última hora para ponerlos debajo del árbol («Una extraña costumbre, ésa»), pero Darién sospechaba que quería sacarlo de casa, no fuera a intentar enseñarle más trucos de alcoba. «Chica lista.»

Él se plegó a sus deseos de buen grado porque estaba pensando que también debería comprar algunos regalos. Los escandinavos no celebraban la Navidad como tal, aunque aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para festejar y hacer regalos. Pero, sobre todo, Darién aceptó salir de compras porque no quería que a Sere-na empezaran a encorvársele las piernas. «Ja, ja, ja —pensó—. Una chispa de humor vikingo.» Lo cierto era que no quería que se le cayera el miembro de tanto usarlo. «¡Ja, ja, ja! Otro golpe de humor vikingo.»

Sere-na conducía su coche, y él iba sentado en el asiento del acompañante, con el cinturón de seguridad puesto. Tendría que aprender a conducir si se quedaba mucho más tiempo en aquel país. Allí saber manejar un coche era una necesidad, tanto como montar a caballo o saber pilotar un barco en su época.

—¿Me has oído? —preguntó ella.

Ah, debía de haberle dicho algo mientras él se reía de sus propios chistes. Demasiado fornicio podía hacerle a uno gachas el cerebro. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿existía acaso el concepto de «demasiado fornicio»?

—He dicho que creo que vamos a pasar del centro comercial.

—Yo creo que deberíamos pasar de las compras y parar en el McDonald's. Me están sonando las tripas.

—A ti siempre te están sonando las tripas. No vamos a ir otra vez al McDonald's. Si sigues comiendo Big Macs y patatas fritas, te vas a convertir en un payaso..., en Ronald McDonald.

—Ir de compras es tarea de mujeres —rezongó él.

—¿Y la tarea de los hombres cuál es?

—La guerra. —La miró moviendo las cejas—. Y el fornicio.

—Para qué habré preguntado. —Sacudió la cabeza, mirándolo como si no tuviera remedio—. De todos modos nos vamos al Strand, al casco viejo. Además, ya estuviste de compras en el centro comercial con Selene y Serenity la tarde que tuve la reunión de personal en el Rainbow.

—Y jamás, en toda mi vida, me habían dolido tanto los pies. Las niñas se pararon en cada puñetero puesto de mercancías del centro comercial. Y juro que si vuelvo a oír Jingle Bells una sola vez más, vomitaré todo lo que tengo en el estómago.

—Las niñas dijeron que te lo habías pasado muy bien —comentó ella con una sonrisa—. Me contaron que hasta tuviste una larga charla con Santa Claus.

—¡Santa Claus! Me alegra que saques a relucir ese asunto. ¡Ese fantoche viejo y gordinflón con su barba blanca! Yo nunca me pondría un traje rojo. Ni aunque tuviera una recua de renos voladores. ¿De veras crees en el mito de Santa Claus? ¿En serio?

—Bueno, creo en el espíritu de la Navidad, desde luego.

—Esa es la mayor evasiva que he oído nunca —bufó él.

—Si existen los viajes en el tiempo, ¿por qué no va a existir Santa Claus?

Darién vio que intentaba sofocar una sonrisa y se dio cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo. Soltó un bufido de fastidio.

—De todas formas en el centro de la ciudad no tienes que preocuparte por Santa Claus. Los habrá por docenas, estoy segura, pero el ambiente navideño del Strand es mucho más tradicional y chapado a la antigua.

—¿Qué es el Strand? —preguntó él, mirando los labios de Sere-na, que sus muchos besos habían dejado hinchados. Le gustaba la idea de que, en cierto modo, llevaran su huella.

—El Strand es el barrio del corazón de Galveston. En su época de mayor esplendor, a fines del siglo diecinueve y principios del veinte a Galveston se la conocía incluso como la Nueva York de Texas.

Darién pensó en dejar que siguiera parloteando, pero se sintió obligado a refutar su última, y ridícula, afirmación.

—¿Cómo va a estar en Tasas la nueva York? Todo el mundo sabe que York, o Jorvik, como la llamamos los vikingos, está en Inglaterra. Hasta yo sé que no se puede trasladar toda una ciudad a través del océano.

Sere-na apartó un segundo los ojos de la carretera y se volvió hacia él.

—No es ese York. Me refiero a la ciudad de Nueva York. Bah, da igual. No tiene importancia.

En eso llevaba razón: no tenía importancia. Lo que importaba era que Darién había fijado su atención en su jersey rojo navideño, el cual llevaba un árbol verde en la pechera..., un árbol verde con bolas de colores, dos de las cuales estaban colocadas justo encima de sus pezones, pezones a los que Darién les había cobrado particular afecto. Por otra parte, también se había encariñado con lo que había dejado de la parte de atrás de sus calzas.

—¿Llevas bragas? —preguntó de repente.

—¡Darién! ¡Qué pregunta!

—¿Llevas o no?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no?

—Uno puede hacerse ilusiones, ¿no? He pensado que a lo mejor se te había ocurrido darme una sorpresa, como hoy me veo forzado al celibato...

—Creo que el término «celibato» se refiere a un periodo de tiempo más largo que tres o cuatro horas.

—Eso es mucho tiempo para mí —gruñó. Y, exhalando un suspiro de desilusión, se puso a mirar por la ventanilla el paisaje que dejaban atrás a toda prisa.

—No llevo bragas —dijo ella suavemente.

Él giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia la izquierda. Sere-na se había puesto muy colorada. De pronto, Darién decidió que ir de compras quizá no fuera tan aburrido como esperaba.

Sere-na fijó de nuevo su atención en la carretera y continuó hablando, seguramente para disimular su turbación.

—Muchos de los grandes edificios que se construyeron en el Strand en aquella época siguen en pie. Sobrevivieron incluso al devastador huracán de 1900. Creo que te gustará.

Él pensó que le gustaría más irse a casa y seguir practicando el sexo oral, o quizá sacarle lustre al arete de la tripa de Sere-na... con la lengua. Y todavía quería intentar lamerle los dedos de los pies, donde, según había descubierto, tenía muchas cosquillas.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó ella.

—De los dedos de los pies —contestó, y le guiñó un ojo.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse. Pero no dio la vuelta. Por lo visto estaba empeñada en ir de compras.

Darién se hundió en su asiento, contrariado. Sí, sería interesante observar a Sere-na sabiendo que, debajo de la ropa, se había desnudado para él, pero había docenas de ejercicios sexuales que quería poner en práctica y sólo un número limitado de horas hasta que las niñas volvieran a casa al día siguiente, por la noche. ¿Y qué proponía aquella necia muchacha? ¡Ir de compras!

Verdaderamente, las mujeres no habían cambiado ni un ápice con el paso de los siglos. Daba igual que fuera un centro comercial en una gran ciudad o un tenderete en un mercado de pueblo. No le cabía duda alguna de que Adán, el primer hombre según los cristianos, también se había sentido arrinconado por su mujer, Eva, igual que todos los hombres. No importaba que, viviendo en el Jardín del Edén, Eva tuviera todo lo que podía necesitar. Seguro que quería ir de compras. A comprar manzanas.

—¿Has visto eso? —Se enderezó de repente, se desabrochó el cinturón, bajó la ventanilla y sacó la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —preguntó Sere-na, y, apartándose al arcén, apagó el motor.

—Allí. —Darién señaló el agua—. Creo que he visto saltar a una orca. ¿Crees...? Sí, tiene que ser Thora.

El barrio del Strand se hallaba situado al otro extremo de la isla, frente al Golfo, junto a un floreciente puerto comercial. Sin duda una ballena no nadaría en aguas tan transitadas. Claro, que aquélla no era una ballena corriente.

Por más que escudriñaron el agua, no vieron ni rastro de Thora. Quizá Darién se hubiera confundido, pero no lo creía. Tenía que haber una razón para que la orca apareciera de repente. ¿Cuál podía ser? ¿Se trataba de una señal o de una advertencia?

—No irás a volver a tu época ahora, ¿verdad, Darién? —le preguntó Sere-na con voz llorosa y acongojada.

Él volvió a meter la cabeza en el coche y se quedó mirándola, horrorizado. Aquella idea no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Era demasiado pronto.

Sí, llevaba semanas quejándose de no poder regresar a casa. Pero ahora que esa posibilidad se cernía sobre el horizonte, se daba cuenta de que no quería irse... aún. Se sentía vapuleado por sentimientos contradictorios. Tenía que irse, por su hermano Seiya. Tenía que quedarse, por el bien de Sere-na y de sus hijas.

No podía pensar en todo aquello ahora. En lugar de hacerlo chasqueó la lengua y, estrechando a Sere-na entre sus brazos, le besó la cara, el cuello y los labios.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte, dulzura —le aseguró.

Pero dentro de su cabeza una voz que parecía de ballena chilló y chasqueó en el lenguaje de las orcas, añadiendo a sus palabras un agorero «aún».

—Eh, doctora Tsukino, ¿qué tal el piercing del ombligo?

Serena levantó la cabeza, sorprendida, y enseguida reconoció al joven con el pelo de punta teñido de púrpura. Estaba de pie a la entrada del salón de tatuajes donde, a principios de ese año, Serena se había hecho perforar el ombligo.

—Estupendamente, Orvis —contestó. Orvis era el hijo del propietario, Herbert Dupree, un hippie de los sesenta, de pelo largo y tirando a gris, que nunca había llegado a madurar.

Antes de que pudiera volverse para presentarle a Darién, éste dejó las bolsas en el suelo, se abalanzó hacia delante, agarró a Orvis de la pechera de una andrajosa camiseta en la que se leía: La resaca es la ira de las uvas, y lo levantó en vilo de modo que los ojos del chaval quedaron a la altura de los suyos.

—Tú, trol, ¿acaso osas hablar de las partes íntimas de mi dama?

El chico estaba tan sorprendido y asustado que parecía a punto de hacerse pis en los pantalones. Y, lo que era peor aún, estaban llamando la atención de los turistas y los compradores que paseaban por el bullicioso barrio del Strand.

—Suéltale inmediatamente —ordenó Serena mientras le tiraba del brazo para apartarlo del chico—. Sólo es un universitario que trabaja en la tienda donde me pusieron el aro del ombligo. —En realidad, que ella recordara, Orvis se estaba preparando para estudiar derecho en la Universidad de California en Los Ángeles.

—Ah. —Darién la miró a ella y miró luego al chico que colgaba de sus manos—. Creía que a lo mejor se te habían bajado un poco las calzas y se había dado cuenta de que no llevas bragas. —Alargó un brazo para darle una palmada y un achuchón en el trasero. Con la otra mano seguía sujetando a Orvis por la camiseta.

Ella dio un gritito y se apartó de un salto.

—Sólo quería comprobarlo —dijo él, y sonrió ampliamente, como si le alegrara que no hubiera mentido. Luego se volvió hacia el chico y preguntó—: ¿No pretendías ofenderla? —Seguía sin estar muy convencido de que el chaval no fuera una amenaza directa contra la reputación de Serena.

El chico se limitó a negar con la cabeza sin decir palabra.

Darién lo soltó sin ceremonias.

—Discúlpate ahora mismo —le dijo Serena en voz baja— o vendrá la policía a arrestarte por agresión.

—¿Por agresión? Eso no ha sido una agresión. —La miró parpadeando, confuso—. Una agresión sería hacerle un águila de sangre por la espalda (cortarle las costillas por la columna, rompérselas para que parezcan alas ensangrentadas y sacarle los pulmones), o derramar su sangre con la espada. Pero este jovenzuelo está desarmado. —Volvió a fijar su atención en el susodicho jovenzuelo—. ¿Verdad?

Orvis movió la cabeza como un muñequito de salpicadero de coche.

Entonces Darién alargó el brazo y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente.

—Soy Darién Chiba. ¿Cómo estás?

Orvis le devolvió el apretón, pero Serena oyó que decía por lo bajo:

—¡La leche!

Darién miró con cara de pocos amigos a los transeúntes que seguían merodeando por allí, los cuales se escabulleron de inmediato, no fuera a ser que la emprendiera con ellos. Luego fijó su atención en el escaparate de la tienda.

—¡Ah! Un tenderete para perforarse el cuerpo. Quizá yo también debería hacerme un agujerito en alguna parte.

Serena inhaló bruscamente, y el aire se le fue por el conducto equivocado. Empezó a toser incontrolablemente.

Darién siguió parloteando.

—Se me ocurre una parte en particular que se merece atenciones especiales después del ajetreo de anoche. ¿Qué te parece si...?

—¡No! —Darién apenas tuvo tiempo de recoger las bolsas antes de que Serena le cogiera del brazo y le alejara de la tienda tirando de él por la pintoresca avenida, con sus altas aceras y sus toldos colgantes. Por su lado pasaban coches tirados por caballos que contribuían a crear la atmósfera victoriana del lugar. Un vikingo en el mundo de Dickens, pensó Serena sacudiendo la cabeza. Pero, en realidad, en el Strand nada desentonaba. Hasta las tiendas de curiosidades que vendían piercings, cometas y equipamiento militar parecían encajar de algún modo con las que ofrecían antigüedades selectas, bombones exquisitos, puros de importación y ropa de diseño.

—Estaba bromeando, Sere-na. ¿De veras crees que mancillaría semejante perfección? ¿O que soportaría tanto dolor por simple vanidad? —Hizo una mueca y fingió cruzar las piernas.

¿A qué se debían su buen humor y sus ganas de jugar? Cuando ella lo conoció, Darién era un tipo adusto. «Hum.» Quizá estuviera influyendo positivamente en él. Pero no podía dejar pasar aquella afirmación peregrina.

—Así que perfección, ¿eh? Hoy estás un poco pagado de ti mismo, ¿no?

—Tengo buenos motivos, mi señora —repuso él con aire jactancioso, y añadió—: Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Serena no pudo evitar que se le encendiera la cara de vergüenza.

—Quizá debería hacerme un tatuaje —prosiguió Darién, y, deteniéndose de pronto, se resistió a sus esfuerzos de seguir arrastrándolo por la acera.

—¡No!

—Podría tatuarme una ballena asesina —sugirió—. Quizá sería conveniente, Sere-na. Como hacerles una ofrenda a los dioses para aplacar su ira.

—¿A los dioses de las orcas? —preguntó ella con las cejas levantadas.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Por lo visto, todo es posible. —Arrugó la frente, pensativo—. Sí, podría hacerme un dibujo de una ballena en el culo. A Thora le encanta mi culo, ¿sabes?

—Eres imposible —dijo ella riendo, y consiguió hacerle entrar a empujones en el Old Strand Emporium, donde un momento después pidieron unos sándwiches selectos y unas jarras de cerveza de barril. De fondo se oía una cacofonía de sonidos musicales procedentes del órgano Wurlitzer, las pianolas y las máquinas de discos, que sólo emitían clásicos del banjo.

—Puede que le compre una de esas máquinas de música a Serenity por Navidad —sugirió Darién antes de beber un largo trago de cerveza.

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó ella, y al instante agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Qué pregunta viniendo de boca de una psicóloga..., sobre todo, dirigida a un antiguo paciente—. Quiero decir que... ¿sabes cuánto cuestan esas máquinas de discos? Cinco mil dólares, por lo menos.

Él se sacó un fajo de billetes del bolsillo de atrás y lo extendió sobre la mesa.

—¿No tengo cinco mil dólares? —Aún no tenía dominado el sistema monetario.

Ella le hizo una seña para que guardara el dinero antes de que los comensales de las otras mesas, que los miraban con ojos saltones, decidieran servirse ellos mismos.

—Te quedan sesenta mil dólares, Darién. Pero ésa no es la cuestión. No puedes andar comprando regalos tan caros para los demás.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque ya le has comprado un ordenador portátil a Selene y una videoconsola carísima con una docena de juegos a Serenity, ambas cosas contra mi voluntad.

—No me dejaste comprar esa camiseta escrita que ponía: Me encantan los gatos. Saben igual que el pollo.

—No digas tonterías —respondió ella—. Luna jamás me lo perdonaría.

Darién levantó la cabeza con aire obstinado.

—A los vikingos nos gusta hacer regalos, y también recibirlos. —Había retomado el asunto de los regalos caros—. ¿Qué tiene de malo comprar cosas que hagan felices a los demás?

—Que a veces tu generosidad va demasiado lejos.

—Sere-na—dijo con un largo suspiro—, generosidad es cuando una persona entrega algo de lo que le duele desprenderse. Gastar un par de miles de dólares en personas que me importan no va a afectarme en absoluto. Además, por más que te resistas, pienso comprar regalos para Steve, Ne-fly, Malachite, Ya-te, Diana, Li-ta-hí y también para la noruega Hat-cher.

Serena apoyó la cara entre las manos. Darién no le hacía ni caso. El hospital hacía regalos de Navidad (detalles sin importancia, desde luego) a todos sus pacientes. No era buena idea entablar una relación demasiado personal con los pacientes. ¿O sí?

Serena había comprobado en más de una ocasión que el vínculo que Darién había establecido con el grupo de terapia, aunque ya no fuera paciente del hospital, había ayudado a todo el mundo. El hecho de tratarlos como amigos, y no como enfermos, había elevado su autoestima y desencadenado auténticos progresos en su estado mental.

—Está bien —dijo—, pero tenemos que hacerlo juntos. No vas a tirar la casa por la ventana comprando regalos extravagantes.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —preguntó él. Luego, sin venir a cuento, comentó—: Ahora mismo te estoy imaginando desnuda. ¿Eso te gusta?

Aquel hombre estaba obsesionado. Y, francamente, a ella le gustaba. Un montón. Pero no podía decírselo.

Él le guiñó un ojo. «¡Ay, dios!» ¿Ahora podía leerle el pensamiento? Luego estiró las largas piernas y cruzó los tobillos. Mientras tanto seguía bebiéndose la cerveza, a la que todavía seguía llamando «aguamiel».

Muchos de los hombres y mujeres que había en el restaurante lo miraban a hurtadillas, incluso una señora de pelo cano cuya sudadera rezaba: Olvídate de la juventud. ¿Qué tal una Fuente de la Inteligencia? Y no era de extrañar. Darién destacaba en medio de cualquier multitud por su altura, su buena planta y su porte orgulloso. Ese día iba vestido con una camisa de cuadros de manga larga remetida en los vaqueros. Llevaba los grandes pies enfundados en las mismas zapatillas de deporte que le habían dado en el hospital, y la larga melena oscura recogida con una goma en una coleta. Pero el cómo fuera vestido carecía de importancia: Darién habría llamado la atención hasta cubierto de harapos.

—Bueno, podríamos comprarle a Lita un cede de grandes éxitos de Patsy Cline.

Darién asintió con la cabeza. Estaba familiarizado con los cedés, ya que Serenity y Selene le obligaban a escuchar su música a menudo; especialmente a Ricky Martin, por el que Darién había desarrollado una particular aversión. Y por fuerza tenía que reconocer el nombre de Patsy Cline, porque Lita siempre estaba cantando sus canciones a voz en grito.

—Quizá podríamos comprarle a Serenity otro cedé de Ricky Martin. Puede que haya alguno que no tenga.

—Quiero volver a esa tienda de excedentes militares y comprarle a Steve esa cazadora de los SEALs de la Armada.

Serena se mordió la lengua para no decirle que la cazadora costaba cien dólares..., demasiado dinero para un regalo amistoso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ya había comprado en una tienda de recuerdos y curiosidades una postal de béisbol en la que aparecía Steve. Le había costado la friolera de cincuenta dólares, y ni siquiera estaba en buen estado.

—¡Ah, y se me ha ocurrido otra cosa! Deberíamos comprar uno de esos sombreros que vimos en la tienda de vaquerizos para el doczorro Tomoe.

Serena sonrió.

—Querrás decir vaqueros.

—¿No es lo que he dicho? —A veces Darién se enfadaba cuando corregía sus errores lingüísticos—. Deberíamos comprar uno de esos sombreros negros del copón que vimos en el escaparate..., eso del copón me lo enseñó Steve, por cierto. Con un sombrero así, el doczorro Soichi no tendría que preocuparse porque se le volara la cortinilla de pelo con el aire.

—¿El Stetson?

—Sí, ése. El esteso.

«¡Ay, señor! ¿Qué pensaría Soichi de semejante regalo?» Serena intentó imaginarse a su jefe con aquel sombrero «del copón» y se echó a reír. Aunque no era raro que los tejanos, tanto hombres como mujeres, llevaran sombreros de cowboy, le costaba imaginarse a Soichi, el reputado psiquiatra, luciendo uno. Claro, que su arreglo capilar tampoco le pegaba.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el semblante de Darién.

—Y se me ha ocurrido el regalo perfecto para Molly Hat-cher —anunció—Un látigo.

—Eso no tiene gracia —dijo ella. Pero sí la tenía, más o menos. De nuevo le sorprendió el sentido del humor de Darién. Quizá estuviera empezando a superar el sentimiento de culpa por la muerte de sus hijas.

—Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez deberíamos regalarle Molly alguna de esas cremas perfumadas para la piel, a ver si se ablanda un poco.

Sí, estaba desarrollando un supersentido del humor.

Estuvieron hablando de qué podían regalarle a cada miembro del grupo, y luego salieron a hacer las compras. Compraron además algunas cosas impulsivamente, como el caleidoscopio que Darién sintió la necesidad de regalarle a Serenity. A Serena, aquel vikingo hecho y derecho le pareció un crío mientras miraba embelesado los objetos que vendían en la tienda de caleidoscopios, hasta que por fin se decidió por uno metálico de muy buena calidad. También encontró una orca de peluche para engrosar la colección de Selene. Y eligió unas cometas de colores para las dos.

Aquéllas iban a ser unas Navidades espectaculares para sus hijas. Aunque ella no era tacaña, nunca tiraba la casa por la ventana con los regalos navideños, pues no quería malcriar a sus hijas ni distraerlas del verdadero significado de las fiestas. Pero imaginaba que no importaría que ese año se pasaran un poco. Además, quizás ésas fueran las únicas Navidades que pasaran con Darién, y no podía escamotearles aquellas vivencias memorables.

Había empezado a atardecer y cada uno de ellos iba cargado con dos bolsas cuando Darién dijo:

—¿Sabes lo que me apetece de verdad?

—Un Big Mac con patatas fritas.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

—No, quiero irme a casa.

Serena cerró los ojos un segundo para saborear el sonido de la palabra «casa» viniendo de su boca. Sospechaba lo que se proponía, y de pronto el leve roce de su ropa ligera le pareció una caricia erótica.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, ¡oh, gran jefe vikingo!

Él dirigió una mirada que, traducida, venía a decir: «¿Desde cuándo?»

Casi habían llegado al coche cuando comentó:

—¿Sabes qué quiero hacer cuando lleguemos a casa?

La sensualidad con que bajó los párpados y el tono ronco de su voz eran, ciertamente, pistas importantes. Serena notó que sus pechos se erizaban y empezaban a hincharse. Aquel hombre estaba convirtiéndola en una cabeza hueca de marca mayor.

—¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! —respondió con voz estrangulada.

«¿Estoy realmente preparada para otro maratón de sexo? —se preguntó, y enseguida contestó—: Desde luego que sí.»

—No me refería a eso, Sere-na—precisó él—. Bueno, quiero hacer el amor contigo después de este largo día de abstinencia, claro. —Le lanzó una lenta sonrisa, y luego añadió—: Pero lo que deseo es otra cosa, una cosa que nunca he probado.

«Oh, oh.» Serena no lograba imaginarse nada sensual que Darién no hubiera probado, y aquella mirada turbia de sus ojos azules hablaba de sexo con S mayúscula. El hormigueo de sus pechos se trasladó más abajo. Esperó a que él continuara.

—Un baño de burbujas.

Era domingo por la noche, Nochebuena, y estaban asistiendo al recital del coro de la iglesia.

Serena llevaba un traje pantalón nuevo de seda blanca, adornado con cordoncillo de oropel, sobre una reluciente blusa de lamé dorado. Un atuendo muy adecuado para la estación. La Navidad tenía algo que animaba a estrenar ropa nueva, o a lucir una vestimenta especial sacada sólo para la ocasión en aquella época del año.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras miraba a sus hijas, que, ataviadas con pequeñas túnicas doradas y con el pelo adornado con coronas de acebo, cantaban en armonía con sus compañeros Noche de paz, Escucha cantar al heraldo de los ángeles, Oh Noche sagrada, Llegó de madrugada o La primera Navidad. Pero, a decir verdad, desde hacía unos días no paraban de sucederse acontecimientos conmovedores, y las lágrimas parecían ser desde entonces la norma de su existencia.

Como ese año el día de Navidad caía en lunes, habían celebrado la fiesta del hospital esa tarde, a pesar de que muchos miembros del personal libraban los domingos y los pacientes externos no solían hallarse en el centro. Se habían repartido los impersonales regalos de la clínica: pequeños Santa Claus de chocolate y placas grabadas con arco iris y alegres poemas. Luego, Darién y ella habían repartido también sus regalos especiales.

Todos los pacientes del grupo se habían quedado atónitos por el cuidado con que habían elegido los regalos, pero Steve... ¡Ah, el momento en que abrió el envoltorio y vio la postal de béisbol! Serena jamás lo olvidaría. Como tampoco lo olvidaría nadie que hubiera estado presente. Steve se había emocionado porque Darién (y todo el mundo sabía, sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran, que era él quien estaba detrás de aquellos regalos) se hubiera tomado la molestia de comprar aquel recuerdo en particular. Al final, se había quedado mirándolo, perplejo, y había dicho:

—¡Ay, amigo! ¡Amigo! Vas a obligarme a enderezar mi vida, ¿verdad?

La cazadora de los SEALs también le había gustado, y puso mucho empeño en que todos vieran lo bien que le sentaba. Pero fue la postal lo que más le conmovió.

¿Cómo sabía Darién que significaría tanto para él? A ella nunca se le habría ocurrido.

Los refrigerios incluían galletas navideñas caseras hechas por el personal de la clínica y ponche de cereza asquerosamente dulzón, que tomaron mientras veían cintas de vídeo de todos los episodios navideños de las teleseries de la tarde. Resultó que algunas enfermeras y celadores también estaban enganchados a las teleseries, y a algunos se les saltaron las lágrimas al ver programas que les traían recuerdos de navidades que se remontaban a veinte años atrás.

Después de eso, Darién había puesto a Serena en un brete. Había invitado a todo el mundo a asistir al recital del coro de esa noche. Y, como la entrada era libre, Serena no pudo poner ningún reparo.

Darién estaba sentado a su lado, vestido con una camisa Oxford azul, pantalones caquis, americana azul marino y botas de cowboy..., sí, botas de cowboy, nada menos. Las botas eran regalo de Steve, que se había presentado inesperadamente en su casa cuando se disponían a marcharse a la iglesia. Darién se había emocionado tanto por el regalo como Steve esa tarde. Y ni siquiera parecía importarle que le apretaran los dedos de los pies y le hicieran tambalearse un poco al caminar.

—Ahora soy un verdadero tejano —había dicho con aire fanfarrón.

—¿El vikingo de la estrella solitaria? —había bromeado ella.

—Ése soy yo, cariño —había respondido Darién arrastrando las palabras.

Sentados a su lado estaban Soichi y Setsuna. El sombrero nuevo de Soichi, que parecía encantarle, reposaba sobre el banco, entre ellos. Soichi aseguraba que tenía que llevar el sombrero porque se lo había regalado un antiguo paciente, pero Serena notaba su entusiasmo cada vez que se lo calaba.

Al otro lado de Darién estaba Steve Alfa, vestido con traje gris muy formal, corbata y botas de cowboy. Miraba, muy concentrado, el altar donde estaba cantando el coro, como si la música estuviera llenando un importante vacío en su vida. Pero quizá fuera la impresión de volver a entrar en una iglesia después de tantos años.

Lita Kino había ido con sus padres, ataviada con su acostumbrado atuendo de vaquera, pero esta vez con un traje rojo y verde, los colores típicos de la estación, y adornado con brillantes tiras de oropel en lugar de flecos. Sus padres le habían deseado feliz Navidad a Serena antes de que empezara el recital, y le habían dado las gracias en voz baja por los progresos que había hecho su hija últimamente. El hecho de que Lita fuera capaz de sentarse en una iglesia llena de gente era señal de cuánto había mejorado. Serena no les había dicho nada, pero en realidad creía que era a Darién a quien había que agradecérselo.

Malachite Belammy tenía un aspecto muy normal esa noche, con un polo y unos chinos azules, aunque su mirada se deslizaba constantemente hacia el belén y Serena creía oír de cuando en cuando un balido muy débil procedente de su lado.

Yaten Kou estiraba el cuello hacia un lado y hacia el otro: saltaba a la vista que estaba contando las ventanas de cristal emplomado. No contaba en voz alta, pero movía los labios.

Neflyte Bernstein había ido vestido de Papá Noel, así que por una vez no llamaba la atención. Seguramente los feligreses pensaban que acababa de salir del trabajo en el centro comercial. Sentada junto a él estaba Molly Hatcher, que lucía un vestido rojo fuego con un reno en la pechera. El reno debía de llevar una pila bajo el corpiño, porque cada dos segundos se iluminaba su nariz roja y brillante.

La mayor sorpresa fue Diana Harris, que había llegado tarde, ataviada con un vestido burdeos muy ceñido. Seguía llevando el pelo apartado de la cara, muy prieto, y recogido en un moño de solterona. No se había maquillado y el vestido no era provocativo en modo alguno: tenía el cuello alto, las mangas largas y le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas. «Pero ¡dios bendito!» ¿Quién iba suponer que tenía una figura tan bonita? Era alta, esbelta y voluptuosa en los sitios adecuados. Más de un hombre giró la cabeza para mirarla durante el recital, y no sólo aquellos que estaban al corriente de sus deseos sexuales.

La Navidad había sido siempre una época especial para Serena. Ese año, cada matiz, cada tradición, cada olor y cada sonido parecían encontrar un eco dentro de su alma. Estaba creando recuerdos: recuerdos que temía tendrían que durarle toda la vida.

Darién paseó la mirada por la pequeña iglesia, aspiró en una profunda bocanada el olor penetrante de las ramas de abeto y de las velas de mirto, flexionó los dedos, que tenía entrelazados con los de Sere-na, y suspiró. «Mi madre estaría muy orgullosa de mí», pensó apesadumbrado. Todos esos años, su madre había intentando inculcarle sus creencias cristianas mientras él iba de acá para allá, practicando el arte de la guerra. Sí, tanto él como su padre, sus hermanos y su hermana habían sido bautizados en los ritos cristianos para satisfacer los deseos de su madre, pero sólo se trataba de un gesto simbólico. También seguían practicando la antigua religión escandinava. Esa noche, sin embargo, mientras la música cristiana flotaba en sus oídos, Darién se sintió en paz con el Dios Único..., como si por fin hubiera sido perdonado; como si, con el nacimiento del Niño Jesús, él también pudiera renacer. Y aquella idea resultaba embriagadora.

—Me alegra haber venido —le susurró a Sere-na al oído. Ella exhalaba un leve olor a flores (a lilas otra vez, quizás) y a su propia esencia distintiva.

—Yo también —dijo, y le apretó la mano.

Había lágrimas en sus ojos, y Darién comprendió que eran lágrimas de orgullo por Serenity y Selene, que estaban actuando en el altar de la iglesia. Ésa era una de las cosas que Darién admiraba más en Sere-na: la feroz devoción que demostraba hacia sus hijas. Si alguna vez volvía a tener hijos, no aceptaría menos en su esposa.

«¡Ay, que lloren Dios y todos los ángeles! ¿De dónde ha salido esa idea? Nunca volveré a casarme. Nunca volveré a engendrar hijos. ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca! Nunca volveré a conocer los gozos de la paternidad.»

Irónicamente, el recital acabó en ese momento con una enérgica interpretación de Gócese el mundo acompañada por el fragor de las trompetas. ¿Sería una señal? Y aquel ruido parecido a un chasquido... seguramente no era más que el tictac de algún reloj en el vestíbulo de la iglesia.

Después regresaron a casa en coche: Darién en el asiento del acompañante, Serenity y Selene en el de atrás. El cómodo silencio que les rodeaba tenía una cálida textura. Darién comprendió que, para siempre jamás, asociaría aquella sigilosa tranquilidad con las fiestas navideñas. Quizás aquello fuera lo que significaba la paz.

—Mamá... —dijo Serenity.

—¿Mmm? —respondió Sere-na.

—Ésta es la mejor Navidad de todas.

Selene, que estaba de acuerdo, añadió:

—Como un sueño hecho realidad.

Sere-namiró a Darién con los ojos empañados y susurró: —Gracias.

Él la miró, miró a las niñas y luego volvió a fijar la mirada en Sere-na.

—No, corazoncito, gracias a ti.


	18. Capitulo 16

Capítulo 16

El día de Navidad casi había acabado en el hogar de las Tsuki-no , y Darién debería haberse sentido en paz. Pero no era así. Ya no.

Sí, aquél había sido uno de los días más felices de su vida. Eso no podía negarlo. Quizá por eso estaba desanimado. Quizá fuera tan sencillo como que no quería que el día tocara a su fin. No, sabía que era algo más que eso. Pasara lo que pasase al día siguiente, o cualquier otra mañana que le aguardara, nunca olvidaría aquel día.

Era el futuro inevitable el que le causaba aquel desasosiego.

Primero se habían intercambiado los regalos, y después habían tomado un desayuno especial de Navidad a base de beicon, huevos fritos, pan tostado y tortitas en forma de árbol de Navidad cubiertas con mantequilla y sirope, junto con jarros de miel y zumo de naranja, y tazas de café negro, un brebaje amargo al que Darién no acababa de cogerle el gusto, por más que fuera una de las bebidas preferidas de los adultos de aquel tiempo. Más tarde se habían dado un festín de jamón asado con patatas gratinadas, verduras y ensalada, un alimento básico en prácticamente todas las comidas pero que, a su modo de ver, era poco más que hierba.

Después de eso habían visto una película en la caja del mundo de la tele titulada Qué bello es vivir. A Sere-na y a las niñas se les saltaron las lágrimas al final, para consternación de Darién, pero ellas le dijeron que era un «llorar bueno», fuera eso lo que fuese.

El intercambio de regalos había sido lo mejor: las niñas gritaban alborozadas con cada regalo, ya fuera grande o pequeño, y Serena rompió a llorar al ver el colgante antiguo de oro en forma de corazón, con su cadena, que le había regalado. El oro macizo tenía grabados animales entrelazados a la manera vikinga. Dentro llevaba un taraceado de ámbar y una lúgubre fotografía de él mismo que Serenity y Selene le habían ayudado a hacerse en un fotomatón del centro comercial.

Las niñas le habían hecho a su madre un sinfín de pequeños regalos: aceites de baño, perfume, un maletín de piel para sus papeles, una caja de música que tocaba su canción favorita de una película sobre un barco que se hundía... Sere-na, a su vez, les había regalado ropa y pulseras, cedés de música y animales de peluche. Todos habían fingido, naturalmente, que los regalos procedían de Santa Claus, pero él no se dejaba engañar. Sabía que Papá Noel no era más que un mito. La noche anterior había cerrado el tiro de la chimenea, y esa mañana, cuando había mirado, seguía cerrado. Y no es que concediera algún crédito a aquella ridícula leyenda.

A él le encantaba recibir regalos (eso no podía negarlo), y las niñas le habían hecho con sus propias manos unas tarjetas tan conmovedoras que le acertaron de lleno en el ya derretido corazón. Le habían hecho, además, regalos de broma, como un muñeco que representaba a un minúsculo Ricky Martin y que decían que se parecía a él, sólo que más joven; una camiseta que decía: Orgulloso de ser tejano; una maqueta de un barco vikingo; y un cuenco de cristal lleno de cubitos de gelatina verde que podía sostenerse en las manos para comérselos así. Menos mal que esto último era una broma, porque Darién no creía que hubiera podido comerse ni uno, sobre todo después de beberse aquel horrible ponche de huevo que, según decía Sere-na, era una bebida navideña tradicional. «¿Qué tendrá de malo, digo yo, beber un buen aguamiel por Navidad?»

Ni siquiera la pesada de Luna se quedó sin regalos. Sere-na le había regalado un futón para gatos, que era un tipo de sofá muy confortable. La condenada gata estaba muy consentida, en su opinión, y no lo creía únicamente porque el animalillo le hubiera cogido manía a primera vista, sino porque le llenaba de pelos la ropa, siseaba cuando se acercaba a Sere-na y expectoraba bolas de pelo dentro de sus playeras.

En todo caso, aparte del ridículo futón, Sere-na le había regalado también a Luna un sombrero de Papá Noel que consideraba el último grito en «gata costura». Darién apenas había logrado contener las carcajadas al ver lo ridícula que estaba la gata con el sombrero puesto.

Serenity le regaló a Luna unas burbujas rellenas de hierba gatera, y Selene una guirnalda navideña hecha de hojas con sabor a atún que puso encima de su cama nueva. La guirnalda emitía además una versión maullada de Jingle Bells. Aquella olorosa guirnalda iba a desaparecer, a buen seguro, antes de que llegara el día siguiente. Darién estaba ya bastante harto de Jingle Bells. Pero ¿un Jingle Bells maullado? Aquello era el colmo.

Como no quería que le consideraran un enemigo de los gatos, lo cual era sin duda, él también le había comprado un regalo a Luna: un tentetieso que tenía en un extremo la cara de un gato y en la base un pesado disco metálico que se pegaba al suelo, y una varilla de metal muy fina de la que colgaban numerosas plumas de pájaro. Por lo visto, los gatos se lo pasaban en grande intentando agarrar las esquivas y ondulantes plumas. Lo bueno que tenía aquel juguete era que, a cada rato, cuando Luna conseguía echarle la zarpa a una pluma, la varita rebotaba y hacía que la gata cayera sobre su orondo trasero con un chillido.

Sere-na lo había mirado con cierta sospecha, preguntándose obviamente si no habría comprado adrede el juguete para volver majareta a Luna.

Él se había limitado a sonreírle con aire candoroso.

Naturalmente, el segundo regalo que le había comprado a Luna no requería explicación alguna: era un cuenco de comida con las palabras El gato diabólico grabadas en un lado.

A él, Sere-na le había regalado un cinturón de herramientas de cuero para que llevara la funda de su espada, y unos cuantos libros sobre los vikingos con fina encuadernación de bordes dorados. Darién no leía aún con soltura, pero cada día se le daba mejor reconocer palabras y frases escritas. Le había conmovido profundamente que ella le hubiera regalado los libros. Era como si esperara que se quedara allí tiempo suficiente para aprender a leer fluidamente en inglés. Y eso era lo que causaba su desánimo.

No esperaba volver a querer tan profundamente nunca más. Todo había sucedido muy deprisa, como si estuviera predestinado. Eso le llenaba de temor, porque sentía que muy pronto tendría que tomar una decisión: salvar a su hermano y abandonar aquella tierra y a las personas a las que había llegado a querer, o quedarse y ver cómo evolucionaban esos afectos, y abandonar, por tanto, a su hermano y la misión que le había encomendado su padre.

—Darién, no estás prestando atención —se quejó Serenity.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, jugando con ella a su videojuego nuevo, una horripilante batalla entre gremlins y gigantes.

—Y luego dicen que los vikingos estamos sedientos de sangre —rezongó de buen humor—. Deberían ver a una niña de nueve años con el mando del videojuego en la mano.

Serenity le dio un codazo en las costillas y gritó:

—No irás a rendirte, ¿verdad?

—Sí, voy a rendirme.

—¡Gallina! ¡Clo, clo, clo, clo!

—Tú ganas, cielito. —En lugar de morder el anzuelo, le guiñó un ojo, se levantó y arqueó la espalda para librarse de los calambres musculares.

—Darién, ¿podrías venir aquí? —preguntó Selene con cierta urgencia—. Tú también, mamá. —Estaba jugando con el ordenador portátil que le había regalado Darién. Aquel aparato era, verdaderamente, una caja mágica. Y él sólo había visto algunas de sus maravillas, que Selene le había mostrado esa mañana. AOL. Internet. Páginas web. E-mail. Foros de discusión. Páginas de investigación dedicadas a las ballenas.

Selene era una niña ciertamente notable, con aquel feroz empeño por proteger a las ballenas asesinas..., particularmente a una llamada Keiko. Había creado sin ayuda de nadie su propia página web, y estaba recogiendo muestras de apoyo de niños de todo el mundo. Darién habría apostado el botín de un rey vikingo a que Thora adoraría a aquella niña.

Sere-na dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo (uno de los que le había regalado) en el cómodo sillón junto al fuego. Estaban a finales de diciembre, pero en Tasas seguía haciendo bastante calor. No hacía, desde luego, frío suficiente para encender un fuego. Pero Sere-na y las niñas habían insistido en que sin fuego no parecería Navidad, ahora que por fin tenían una chimenea; así que habían encendido el aire acondicionado (un armatoste que refrescaba la casa como por arte de magia) y le habían hecho encender el fuego.

A Darién no dejaba de sorprenderle que la gente quisiera tener una chimenea en casa cuando no usaban el fuego ni para cocinar, ni para calentarse. Claro, que en aquel país se animaba a la gente a cortar los árboles vivos y a meterlos en casa para que se despojaran allí de sus pinochas.

Las niñas también hubieran querido tener nieve por Navidad (otra extraña tradición de aquel país), lo cual era casi imposible en esa parte de Texas. Él les había dicho riendo:

—Puedo proporcionaros una chimenea, pero nieve no. No soy un dios.

—Yo creo que sí lo eres —le había susurrado Sere-na con aquella voz ronca tan sensual.

Ella le hacía sentirse como un dios.

Ahora se puso a su lado, detrás de su hija, que estaba sentada en una silla delante de un mueble llamado «escritorio». Estaba mirando la vistosa pantalla del ordenador, que mostraba palabras y fotografías en color.

Darién enlazó a Sere-na por la cintura y dejó que su mano resbalara hacia abajo hasta tocar con la palma su trasero. Le parecía que hacía una eternidad desde la última vez que había tocado libremente a Sere-na, a pesar de que hacía apenas una semana.

Sorprendida, ella le miró de reojo y le apartó la mano, pero a continuación miró a su alrededor hasta que se aseguró de que ni Serenity ni Selene les estaban observando. Sólo entonces alargó el brazo y le dio un pellizco en el trasero a Darién.

—Compórtate —le dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué has dicho, mamá? —preguntó Selene, que estaba haciendo complicadas maniobras en el ordenador portátil. Serenity, por su parte, había empezado otra partida, y el bip-bip de la máquina se oía de fondo.

—Nada —contestó Sere-na con aire candoroso—. ¿Qué querías enseñarnos, cielo?

—Cosas sobre vikingos.

—¿Sobre vikingos? —dijeron Sere-na y él al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, sé cuánto le interesan a Darién los vikingos, como es de Noruega y todo eso... —explicó Selene. Sere-na y él habían acordado ocultarles a las gemelas que había viajado en el tiempo y dejarles creer que era de origen noruego y que tenía especial interés por el siglo X—. Bueno, pues e buscado en Yahoo, que es un motor de búsqueda, y me han salido montones de páginas de Internet. Luego e reducido la búsqueda a los vikingos del siglo X, y no vais a creeros lo que na encontrado. ¿Os interesa?

Darién miró a Sere-na, y ella lo miró a él. ¿Le interesaba? «Demonios, claro que sí.» Puso otra silla junto a Selene.

—Muchas de las cosas que nos has contado sobre el rey Olaf son ciertas.

—Claro que son ciertas. ¿Es que creías que os estaba mintiendo?

—Bueno, a veces dices unas cosas tan raras...

—Dime una.

—Que tu padre es, o era, un rey vikingo.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no es, o era, rey..., sino más bien una especie de reyezuelo. En realidad tiene el título de jarl, que es parecido al conde de los ingleses.

Selene fue pasando de una página a la siguiente para mostrarle relatos acerca de los vikingos del siglo X, acompañados de fotografías de drakkars, joyas, ropajes y fiordos de su país. Darién estaba fascinado. Y también sentía nostalgia con sólo ver las imágenes de su tierra.

No se dio cuenta de que Sere-na, tan cautivada como él, le había puesto una mano sobre el hombro y se había inclinado hacia delante.

—Cariño, haz una búsqueda acerca de la historia vikinga de Vestfold. Y luego sobre el jarl Eric Tryggvason. —Le apretó el hombro—. ¿No es de ahí de donde decías que venías..., quiero decir, de donde procede tu familia? ¿De la parte sureste de Noruega?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Un momento después, Selene había conseguido información aún más detallada, aunque les explicó que el siglo X pertenecía prácticamente a la Edad Oscura, de la que apenas quedaban registros escritos. La persona que patrocinaba aquella página en particular, miembro de un grupo llamado SCA, aseguraba que había existido un hombre llamado Jarl Eric Tryggvason, hermano del rey Olaf Tryggvason. Al parecer, había en la moderna Noruega un túmulo funerario con el nombre de su padre escrito en símbolos rúnicos y datado en el año 999. Muy cerca, en una ladera, había un túmulo más pequeño que conmemoraba la muerte de Rei, hija política de Eric, y de las dos nietas de éste, Hotaru y Reika. Darién ya había visto este último, pero el primero... Eso significaba que su padre había muerto un año después de que él le viera por última vez en 998. ¿Habría sido un accidente, o habría muerto en una batalla?

Por si eso no bastara para romperle el corazón, la siguiente pantalla mostraba una lápida de gran tamaño grabada con símbolos rúnicos. Antes de que Selene tuviera tiempo de leerle el texto, Darién comenzó a traducir la inscripción en voz alta:

—«Esta lápida fue consagrada en el año 998 a la memoria de mis hijos, Karl Seiya Chiba y Karl Darién Chiba. Murieron en el mar, bravos de corazón. Quieran los dioses que algún día me reúna con ellos en el Valhalla.»

Y, lo que era más importante, había allí una fotografía de la espada de Darién, Letra de sangre, que había sido enterrada en su tumba. Sin duda eso era señal de que había vuelto a casa, puesto que no existía un duplicado de un arma que había sido fabricada expresamente para él.

Aquellas noticias hicieron tambalearse a Darién, que notó por el modo en que Sere-na le apretaba los hombros que ella también estaba impresionada. ¿Significaba aquello que jamás regresaría a casa, a su época? ¿O que retornaría tras la muerte de su padre? ¿No habría quitado aquella lápida falaz, en ese caso? Aunque, por otro lado, quizá el dolor le había golpeado tan fuerte que aquello no le había importado. No, la prueba decisiva era su espada. Iba a regresar a su tiempo.

Sere-na se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

—Hablaremos de esto más tarde.

—¡Hala! —exclamó Selene—. ¡Mirad lo que na encontrado! —Había pasado a otra página web—. «Rosestead: Una aldea vikinga.» Mirad. Un tío y su mujer han construido una auténtica aldea vikinga en Maine. Y además funciona.

Una tras otra, las fotografías mostraban a los habitantes de la aldea atareados en sus faenas: construyendo barcos vikingos, regentando granjas o fabricando joyas, aguamiel y espadas grabadas con filigrana. Era como echar la vista atrás en el tiempo y, sin embargo, aparentemente, todo aquello estaba sucediendo en aquel mismo momento en alguna parte del país. «Asombroso.»

—Es extraño —comentó Darién, extrañado—, pero el icono que marca cada una de estas páginas es idéntico al emblema de mi familia: dos dragones entrelazados alrededor de una cruz. Representa a los vikingos por parte de mi padre y a los cristianos por parte de mi madre.

—Seguramente es sólo una coincidencia —dijo Sere-na.

—Y ese barco de ahí. Se llama Cuervo Fiero. Todos los barcos que construía mi hermano llevaban «fiero» en el nombre, como Destino Fiero, Orgullo Fiero, Dragón Fiero...

—Eso seguramente también es una coincidencia.

—Sí —convino él finalmente—. Si la gente no tiene reparos en saquear tumbas, no vacilarán en apropiarse también del blasón de una familia o del nombre de un barco.

Selene leyó algo más y les dijo que la aldea se había fundado originalmente para preservar la cultura vikinga, dado que en la actualidad no había ningún auténtico país vikingo (incluso Islandia tenía un carácter más vikingo que la propia Noruega). Como los vikingos habían quedado asimilados en los países que conquistaban o en los que se establecían, no tenían patria propia en realidad. Selene leyó además que Rosestead servía también como orfanato para niños sin hogar de los barrios deprimidos de la ciudad.

—¿Verdad que sería bonito que hubiera un sitio así para enfermos mentales como los del Rainbow? —sugirió Serenity detrás de ellos, donde seguía jugando su partida. Debía de haberles estado escuchando mientras jugaba.

Todos se volvieron, sorprendidos.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo era una idea. Mucha de la gente del Rainbow no es peligrosa ni nada por el estilo, y mirad lo bien que les va a algunos desde que están con Darién, que es una especie de vikingo.

—¿Quién es una especie de vikingo? —protestó él—. Yo soy un vikingo de pura cepa.

—Ya, ya —dijo Serenity, y volvió a concentrarse en su partida.

—Es una idea interesante —le dijo Darién a Sere-na.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y pareció sopesar todas las posibilidades. Aquello no era posible, en realidad. Él se iría mucho antes de que pudiera emprenderse un proyecto semejante. ¿O no?

—Hasta tienen un programa de visitas seis meses al año para que la gente de fuera pueda ir a dar una vuelta por allí. Cierran de noviembre a abril —continuó Selene—. A lo mejor podemos ir de vacaciones el año que viene, ¿eh, mamá?

—Puede ser —respondió Sere-na, aunque todavía parecía estar pensando en otra cosa.

Por alguna razón el ordenador se apagó un momento y, cuando volvió a encenderse, habían perdido la página web de Rosestead. Pero Darién ya había visto suficiente.

—He de deciros algo que acabo de decidir. Creo que será una buena noticia para las tres. —Apenas podía refrenar su emoción al hacer este anuncio.

Ellas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y lo miraron con expectación. Sere-na ladeó la cabeza. Seguía un poco recelosa.

Él no sabía de dónde había salido aquella idea, o por qué estaba tan convencido de que era lo que debía hacer. Sencillamente, le parecía lo correcto.

—Vamos a ir a Maine.

De pronto estalló un alboroto. Darién hablaba atropelladamente, emocionado. Las niñas brincaban, entusiasmadas ante la idea de un viaje por carretera con su adorada figura paterna. Y Serena echaba chispas de furia.

—¡No! —gritó por fin para que le hicieran caso. Cuando todos se calmaron lo suficiente como para escucharla, bajó la voz—. No vamos a ir a Maine. —Le lanzó a Darién una mirada enojada y cargada de significado para indicarle que era muy cruel por su parte haber hecho tal sugerencia sin consultar con ella primero.

Él se limitó a levantar el terco mentón con aire desafiante. Era tan burro que no se daba cuenta de que había metido la pata.

—¡Mamá! —gimieron Serenity y Selene.

—¡No! —repitió ella con más firmeza—. Y no hay más que hablar.

Luego le dijo a Darién:

—Primero: está demasiado lejos. Segundo: tenemos que estar aquí en Nochevieja. Acordaos que prometimos estar en el concurso de nuevos talentos del Boot Scootin' Cowboy para animar a Lita. Tercero: ese sitio, Rosestead o como se llame, ni siquiera está abierto en invierno. Cuarto: las niñas vuelven al colegio el día después de Año Nuevo, y sólo quedan nueve días. Quinto: en esta época del año en Maine hace frío... mucho frío.

—Podríamos faltar un par de días al colegio —contestó Selene—. Está permitido, si es con propósitos educativos. Y apuesto a que esto sería muy educativo.

—Nunca nos dejas hacer nada —añadió Serenity.

—Niñas, quiero que subáis a bañaros.

—Es Navidad. ¿Por qué tenemos que subir tan pronto? —protestó Serenity, a la que empezaban a saltársele las lágrimas.

—Creía que esta noche íbamos a ver Historias de Navidad en la tele —añadió Selene—. Dijiste que podíamos, mamá. Es esa peli sobre un niño que quería un rifle de aire comprimido, ¿te acuerdas? Es muy divertido cuando le regalaban ese pijama de conejitos con los pies enormes, y cuando se le queda la lengua pegada al asta de la bandera.

Serena se acordaba. No le hacía falta que la cháchara nerviosa de Selene estimulara su memoria. ¿De veras pensaban sus hijas que iba a portarse tan mal con ellas? No estaba dispuesta a permitir que aquella Navidad acabara con un sabor tan amargo.

—Podéis volver a bajar cuando os bañéis —dijo con suavidad al tiempo que le apartaba a Selene de la cara unos mechones sueltos de pelo y se los ponía tras las orejas—. Darién y yo tenemos que hablar... a solas.

En cuanto las niñas se hubieron ido, Darién comprendió que estaba metido en un buen lío. Pero, antes de que aquel embrollo le estallara en la cara, tenía algo importante que hacer. Se dirigió resueltamente hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo, sacó a Luna de un empujoncito con el pie, cerró la puerta con estruendo e hizo girar la llave en la cerradura.

—¿Qué haces, Darién? —preguntó Sere-na, retrocediendo ligeramente. Llevaba unas calzas negras muy ajustadas que se llamaban, con gran acierto, «mallas», y una camisola negra, ancha y suelta, ceñida al talle por un cinturón de cuerda retorcida, rojo y verde. Darién esperaba con toda su alma que no llevara bragas, porque no disponía de mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran las niñas.

—¿Que qué hago? —repitió mientras se sacaba por la cabeza de un tirón la camiseta de Orgulloso de ser tejano—. Voy a hacerte el mejor regalo de Navidad que te han hecho nunca.

—No.

—Sí.

—No podemos. Ya te na dicho que no quiero hacerlo con las niñas en casa.

—Seguro que puedes hacer una excepción por Navidad.

Ella vaciló. Darién se lo notó en los ojos. Estaba seguro de que echaba tanto de menos como él sus encuentros amorosos.

—Sere-na, me estás matando con todas estas... emociones nuevas. No sólo la forma en que hacemos el amor, o el hecho de estar otra vez con niñas pequeñas, sino también las fiestas navideñas. Necesito... necesito...

Ella aguardó a que concluyera, pero Darién no pudo acabar la frase. En realidad, había cerrado la puerta del cuarto de estar con la esperanza de echar rápidamente una canita al aire. No tenía intención de ponerse a balbucir sandeces (al menos, así las habría llamado en otro tiempo), pero las palabras le salieron sin que pudiera evitarlo. Quizá lo que buscaba no fuera echar una cana al aire... o no lo único, al menos.

«¿Por qué en este país todo tiene que ser tan complicado?»

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Darién? —preguntó Sere-na con suavidad.

El cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrió y se la quedó mirando con aire sombrío.

—Necesito que me toques —confesó.

—Oh, Darién.

Sere-na estaba lista para la recolección como fruta madura, si él quería aprovecharse de su debilidad. Pero, por alguna razón, no podía hacerlo. No quería seducirla esa noche. Quería que le deseara tanto como él a ella.

Sere-na se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa, y alargó la mano para tocarle el mentón.

Aquella caricia (aquella simple caricia) casi bastó para desbaratarle. Gimió y, volviendo la boca hacia su palma, la besó suavemente.

Ella dejó escapar también un gemido, un suave y femenino suspiro de capitulación.

—También necesito tus caricias —reconoció—. Te na echado mucho de menos esta semana.

Darién asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que actuara conforme a sus palabras. Era un guerrero. Sabía cuándo avanzar y cuándo detenerse. Ahora su instinto le decía que aguardara una señal de Sere-na.

—Volverán enseguida, no podemos hacer nada.

—Lo que tengo pensado, sí.

Ella enarcó las cejas. Sí, estaba interesada, a pesar de sí misma.

—Es una cosa sobre la que oí hablar en la caja del mundo de la tele —añadió él, y la hizo retroceder hasta que chocó de espaldas con la puerta del armario, junto al centelleante árbol de Navidad. Mientras la besaba con un roce de su boca, refrenándose para no ahondar el beso, se puso manos a la obra y comenzó a aflojarle el cinturón—. Un «emparedado».

Serena se quedó boquiabierta de asombro. Darién no sabía si era por lo que se proponía hacer, o porque ya la había levantado del suelo, le había tirado hacia abajo de las mallas (y sí, él tenía razón: gracias a dios no llevaba bragas) y se había bajado las calzas para dejar libre su erección... que otra vez era descomunal. «¡Por las lágrimas de Thor! Parece la rama de un árbol. ¿Qué le está pasando a mi miembro viril en este país? Nunca pensé que diría esto sobre mi virilidad, pero esto empieza a resultar embarazoso.» Antes de que Sere-na pudiera pestañear o protestar siquiera, la hizo rodearle las caderas con las piernas y se hundió dentro de ella. Por suerte, Sere-na había vuelto a tomarse una cosa llamada «píldora anticonceptiva», y los condones ya no eran necesarios.

—No podemos. —Serena ya le había rodeado los hombros con los brazos y le había ceñido las caderas con las piernas, cruzando los tobillos a su espalda.

—Sí podemos —contestó él, y acto seguido le suplicó con voz descarnada—: Tócame, Sere-na. Tócame, tócame, tócame.

Ella le quitó la goma que sujetaba su pelo y pasó amorosamente los dedos por entre su larga cabellera. Trazó con el dedo índice la línea de su mandíbula y de sus cejas. Frotó sus hombros y acarició su espalda. Le tocó allí donde alcanzaban los dedos de sus manos.

Sólo entonces comenzó él a moverse con las largas y lentas acometidas de las que, bien lo sabía, tanto disfrutaba ella. Con cada retroceso, la fricción de las paredes interiores del sexo de Sere-na sobre su verga era una dulce agonía.

Mientras la sostenía en vilo con una mano bajo sus nalgas, introdujo la otra bajo su jubón y comenzó a acariciarle un pecho. Tomó desde abajo su peso turgente, lo rodeó con la palma de la mano y comenzó a frotarlo en círculos hasta que el prieto botoncillo de su centro se le clavó en la mano. Sere-na tenía los pechos sumamente sensibles, y sólo tardó unos segundos en empezar a gemir en voz alta y en alcanzar el orgasmo alrededor de su palpitante erección.

Darién deseaba que siguiera teniendo orgasmos para él hasta que alcanzara su propia descarga. Así que, antes incluso de que cesaran sus voluptuosos espasmos, comenzó a frotar con el pulgar el botoncillo de su sexo con un movimiento rápido, que pronto le arrancó otro orgasmo. Entre tanto seguía acometiéndola con largas embestidas, que empezaron a hacerse más breves y rápidas a medida que se acercaba a su inminente estallido.

—Te quiero —gimió ella en medio del éxtasis, mientras alternativamente le clavaba las uñas y le acariciaba los hombros. Y luego suplicó—: Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo.

Darién sabía qué quería oír exactamente, y quizá fuera por el sexo, o quizá por el espíritu de la Navidad que impregnaba el aire, o quizá porque por fin se había rendido a lo inevitable, pero el caso fue que no pudo refrenarse.

—Te quiero, corazoncito. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero —dijo al tiempo que, con un estallido, derramaba su simiente dentro de ella.

Y, al menos en ese instante, el círculo de su vida pareció cerrarse. Estaba completo.

—He dicho que no, y es que no —dijo Serena mientras se alisaba la ropa.

Esta vez, no hubo ningún arrebolado colofón a su encuentro, por más que Serena apreciara las palabras de amor de Darién. No le reprochaba aquel loco interludio sexual. Ella necesitaba sus caricias tanto como, al parecer, Darién necesitaba las suyas. Aquel encuentro había sido tan hermoso en su espontaneidad como lo eran a menudo sus lentos e interminables juegos eróticos. De pronto, sin embargo, se sentía fatal, incapaz de saborear un momento que debería haber sido especial. No podía remediarlo, por lo visto. Las niñas volverían pronto, y ella tenía que zanjar de una vez por todas la absurda cuestión de su viaje a través del país para visitar una atracción turística que ni siquiera estaba abierta al público en invierno.

Darién se la quedó mirando con expresión desolada y suplicante.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

—No lo sé. Pero lo es. —Ya se había colocado la ropa. Se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y, al ver que Luna entraba corriendo, soltó un bufido de fastidio. Se volvió hacia Serena, alargó el brazo y la tomó de la mano—. Mi instinto me dice que he de hacerlo.

Serena apartó la mano. No podía pensar cuando la tocaba así. Además, todavía tenía la piel ultrasensibilizada por su encuentro amoroso. Se puso a pasear por la habitación y procuró dominar sus emociones.

—¿Quieres que mis dos hijas y yo hagamos en vano un viaje de tres mil kilómetros sólo por tu instinto?

—Sí, eso es.

Ella advirtió una expresión familiar en su cara.

—No te atrevas a echarme en cara otra vez ese rollo de la confianza. Esto no es una cuestión de confianza. Es un capricho.

—Puede que sea una cuestión de control, Sere-na. Tal vez no puedas soportar ceder parte de tu preciado control. Reconozco que debería haberlo hablado contigo primero, pero no lo e hecho por usurparte tu autoridad. Estaba tan emocionado con la idea que se me escapó.

Ella respiró hondo.

—Mira, Darién, podemos ir el verano que viene, cuando las niñas estén de vacaciones...

—¡El verano que viene! ¿Qué te hace pensar que estaré aquí el verano que viene? —Sus palabras sonaron a un tiempo enojadas y lúgubres.

Serena se sintió como si un tornillo de carpintero le estrujara el corazón.

—Entonces, iré yo solo. Reservaré plaza en un galgo.

—¿En un galgo? —Serena soltó una breve risa—. ¿Quieres decir en un autobús Greyhound..., de esos que llevan pintado un galgo?

El sacudió una mano desdeñosamente.

—Eso he dicho, ¿no?

La idea de que un vikingo del siglo X embarcara en un autobús moderno e hiciera un viaje de larga distancia hasta un lugar donde no conocía a nadie resultaba tan descabellada que Serena se apresuró a convencerle de su insensatez.

—No puedo permitirlo.

Los ojos de Darién le lanzaban chispas de pedernal, como si dijera: «Intenta impedírmelo».

—Compréndelo, Darién. La única que conduce soy yo. Aunque pudiera conducir sin parar, serían dos días de ida y dos de vuelta. Si pasamos por lo menos una noche en un motel, estamos hablando de tres días conduciendo sola de ida y tres de vuelta. ¿Es que pensabas que podíamos ir, echarle un vistazo desde fuera a esa aldea cerrada al público, dar media vuelta y volver?

—Sabes perfectamente que no e planeado nada en concreto. Sólo es algo que quiero hacer. No, algo que necesito hacer.

«¿Igual que necesitaba mi contacto? No, no creo. Te estás ablandando, Serena. Hagas lo que hagas, no te ablandes.»

—¿No crees que estás siendo egoísta?

Él pareció sopesar detenidamente su pregunta.

—No... sí... da igual.

—Además, hay otra cosa. ¿Crees que es sensato alejarte tanto de la puerta de entrada de tu viaje en el tiempo? Existe el riesgo de que pierdas para siempre la oportunidad de regresar a tu época.

—Por otro lado, puede que Thora haya viajado hacia el norte en busca de aguas más frías. Tal vez me esté esperando allí. Quizá por eso es tan importante para mí.

Aquella posibilidad hizo tambalearse a Serena.

—¿Crees que esto podría ser una señal de Thora?

—Tal vez.

—¿Y serías capaz de abandonarnos a Serenity, a Selene y a mí en Maine? —Serena odiaba el tono patético de su voz.

—Por propia voluntad, no. —Darién se irguió resueltamente—. Escúchame bien, mi señora: estoy decidido a ir a esa aldea, a Rosestead, pero tus argumentos son muy sensatos. Así que te ofrezco una solución de compromiso, aunque me fastidie infinitamente pensarlo siquiera.

Sere-na era toda oídos.

—Podríamos ir en una de esas galeras voladoras.

«¿Galeras voladoras? ¿Galeras voladoras? ¡Ah!»

—¿En avión?

—Sí. —Se le había puesto la cara pálida como la de un fantasma ante la sola idea.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y la arrastró consigo.

—No puedo creer que el amor que acabamos de descubrir esté destinado a acabar así. Ven conmigo, corazoncito. Por favor.

Las niñas irrumpieron de pronto en la habitación, oliendo a champú y a gel de baño de lilas.

—¿Y bien? —preguntaron a la vez, llenas de expectación.

Serena apenas vaciló un momento antes de responderles con forzada alegría:

—Parece que, después de todo, estas navidades vamos a ver la nieve.


	19. Capitulo 17

Capítulo 17

—Si alguna vez vuelvo a mi época, tendré un montón de historias fantásticas que contarles a los escaldos —refunfuñó Darién.

Sentado junto a la ventanilla («En una máquina voladora de verdad, por amor de Freya»), estaba más rígido que un soldado sajón con una espada vikinga clavada entre las piernas, y el doble de asustado. La única diferencia era que, de momento, no le caía el pis por la pierna abajo.

El avión ostentaba el caprichoso nombre de United. Darién imaginaba que no era un nombre tan raro, teniendo en cuenta los nombres que algunos vikingos les daban a sus barcos y armas preferidas.

Sentada a sus anchas en el asiento de al lado, Sere-na intentaba convencerle de que no corrían peligro utilizando argumentos tan absurdos como:

—Sólo aproximadamente un avión de entre un millón se estrella. —Como si eso fuera un consuelo para él. Aquella carcasa metálica podía muy bien ser ese uno entre un millón.

Una vez el aparato estuvo en el aire, dejó escapar un largo suspiro y siguió quejándose.

—Verdaderamente, mis sagas se contarán una y otra vez a lo largo de los siglos: cómo Darién el Guerrero Simplón no sólo montó desnudo a lomos de una ballena asesina, sino que fue a parar a un manicomio y después surcó de buen grado los cielos en una máquina mágica llamada «avión», demostrando de ese modo que estaba loco de remate.

Steve, que había supuesto que en Maine se encontrarían con temperaturas muy bajas, le había prestado su cazadora nueva de los SEALs. Sere-na y las niñas, que iban sentadas tras ellos, llevaban varias capas de jerséis bajo las chaquetas.

Las niñas estaban como locas con el viaje, pero él se encontraba agarrotado y esperaba que algo (no sabía qué) ocurriera de pronto. No era un accidente de aviación lo que esperaba, sino otra cosa, estaba seguro de ello. Sere-na (bendita fuera su confianza) estaba simplemente resignada.

Durante la hora siguiente, más o menos, Darién fue capaz de relajarse, a pesar de que el avión viajaba a gran velocidad. Cuando se volvió para mirar por encima del cabecero del asiento, vio que las niñas estaban adormiladas. Creyó que Sere-na también se había dormido hasta que le preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Sigues creyendo que este viaje tiene alguna importancia?

Era evidente que le preocupaba que el tiempo que habían pasado juntos estuviera tocando a su fin. Él no podía asegurarle lo contrario. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, la atrajo hacia sí y rodeándole los hombros con el brazo, la hizo apoyar la cara en el hueco de su cuello. Decidió intentar animarla un poco.

—Steve me habló de una hazaña notable que algunas parejas intentan llevar a cabo cuando se suben en una máquina voladora.

Ella se echó reír con un sonido estrangulado y tembloroso.

—Deja de intentar hacerme reír. —Su voz sonaba ligera, pero su mirada seguía siendo melancólica.

—Se llama el Club de la Milla de Altitud —prosiguió él—. Creo que tiene algo que ver con practicar el sexo en las nubes. Suena interesante, ¿no crees? —Darién sólo estaba bromeando, naturalmente. Quizá fuera lo bastante intrépido como para volar en una caja metálica, pero jamás se habría atrevido a fornicar en una nube.

—Ah, no, de eso nada, machote. —Ella le dio un golpecito en el antebrazo—. Puede que anoche me convencieras para hacer un... un...

—¿Un «emparedado»? —sugirió él con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Puede que consiguieras seducirme para practicar el sexo vertical...

«Vaya, ésa sí que es una forma interesante de llamarlo.»

—... pero de ningún modo vas a engatusarme para hacer el amor en el cuarto de baño de un avión. Ni lo sueñes.

«Ah, así que eso es el Club de la Milla de Altitud.»

Los dos se quedaron callados, pero Darién necesitaba decir algunas cosas, y Sere-na, al parecer, también.

Ella fue quien habló primero.

—Has eludido mi pregunta muy hábilmente, Darién. ¿Por qué estás tan serio, aparte de estar muerto de miedo por volar? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Si tuviera que partir repentinamente... —balbució él.

Sere-na se enderezó, alarmada.

—¡Oh, no! ¿De veras crees que quizá...?

—Chist. —Le apretó el hombro y con la otra mano le tocó la cara—. No sé si me harán volver sin previo aviso, pero e de estar preparado.

—Dime la verdad. Sientes que va a pasar algo, ¿no?

El dudó en decírselo, pero Sere-na tenía que saber a qué atenerse. Por fin asintió con la cabeza.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

Darién intentó explicarse.

—No puedes imaginar cuántas veces, a lo largo de los años, me e preparado para entrar en batalla. Y cada vez, en el último momento, se siente un torrente de sangre en el cuerpo, un zumbido en los oídos, una especie de exaltación...

—Eso se llama adrenalina.

¿Por qué no le sorprendía que Sere-natuviera un nombre para aquello? En aquel extraño país tenían un nombre para cada maldita cosa..., incluido el sexo practicado con la boca, las malas pulgas que se les ponían a las mujeres antes del flujo mensual, la inclinación perfectamente natural de los hombres de mediana edad a holgar con mujeres más jóvenes y...

—¿Es así como te sientes ahora? ¿Exaltado? —preguntó ella, sus bellos ojos azules empañados por las lágrimas—. ¿Como si fueras a entrar en batalla?

—Mmm, no exactamente. Es más bien como si estuviera a punto de pasar algo extraordinario.

Guardaron los dos silencio. ¿Qué podía haber más extraordinario que el hecho de que fuera propulsado de nuevo a través del tiempo? ¿Qué podía ser más terrible que su separación definitiva?

—Eres fuerte, Sere-na—dijo Darién con voz estrangulada—. Puedes enfrentarte a todo.

Pero, respecto a él mismo, no las tenía todas consigo.

—Pase lo que pase, Darién, no puedo lamentar haberte conocido, ni que hayamos hecho el amor.

Él asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de expresar cuánto significaba para él su breve relación. Al final, le dijo:

—Nunca te olvidaré.

Estaban tan conmovidos que no pudieron decir nada más. Darién se volvió y se puso a mirar por la ventanilla. El avión estaba sobrevolando una gran extensión de agua. Entornó los ojos y pegó la nariz al cristal. «¡Ajá!» Ni siquiera se molestó en decirle a Sere-na que acababa de divisar una orca saltando alegremente allá abajo. Ella sólo le diría que era imposible ver algo desde tan lejos. Pero él lo sabía. Era Thora: estaba seguro de ello.

Y las palabras que le dirigió la ballena, acompañadas por los gruñidos y chasquidos de costumbre, recorrieron la enorme distancia que separaba el agua del avión y sonaron altas y claras sólo para sus oídos.

«Pronto, vikingo. Pronto lo sabrás.»

Llegaron a Rosestead a la mañana siguiente, y la aldea vikinga era tan bonita como una postal..., la ilustración perfecta para una tarjeta de felicitación empalagosa.

—¡Guau! —exclamaron Serenity y Selene. Iban prácticamente brincando de alegría en el asiento trasero del coche de alquiler, y no porque acabaran de ver un auténtico asentamiento vikingo, sino porque era la primera vez que veían nieve de verdad. Por suerte, no era una nieve grisácea y medio derretida, sino copos prietos y recién caídos, como los de esas esferas de cristal que podían encontrarse en las tiendas de regalos.

—Ha valido la pena el viaje sólo por ver esta escena tan bonita —le dijo Serena a Darién al salir del coche. Intentaba compensarle por haberse resistido en principio al viaje, pero sus sentimientos eran sinceros.

Él asintió inclinando distraídamente la cabeza. No estaba ya entusiasmado, sino más bien apesadumbrado por un extraño presentimiento..., un presentimiento que Serena no alcanzaba a comprender, ni podía aliviar.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo. Estaba pálido y tenía los labios apretados.

Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo e hizo una mueca.

—¡Maldita a-drena-lina! El corazón me corre más rápido que las piernas de un chiquillo la primera vez que sale a cazar un lobo.

Al principio, a Serena le había alarmado el hecho de que Darién creyera que estaba a punto de ocurrir algo extraordinario, pero en ese momento se sentía más bien como si todos ellos fueran montados en una montaña rusa que se movía a cámara lenta. El trayecto sería sin duda movido, pero no había modo de apearse en marcha. Lo que tuviera que ser, sería.

Rezó, sin embargo, una plegaria en silencio. «Por favor, Dios mío, si es tu voluntad, que todo nos salga bien a Darién, a mis hijas y a mí. Le queremos tanto...»

Habían aterrizado en el aeropuerto de Bangor la noche anterior, pero Serena había insistido en que tomaran una habitación en un motel antes de encaminarse a la aldea. Si Darién y las niñas se hubieran salido con la suya, habrían llegado a aquel paraje de noche, y eso habría sido una pena, pensó Serena ahora.

Como las ráfagas de nieve caían a un ritmo constante, vieron por primera vez Rosestead a través de un filtro de copos blancos. Serenity y Selene estaban tan emocionadas al salir del coche de alquiler que se olvidaron del frío.

Rosestead se hallaba situada en un paraje solitario de la parte norte de Maine al que se accedía por una carretera de poco menos de un kilómetro que se desgajaba de la autopista interestatal. En un arco gigantesco, sobre la entrada, se leía: Rosestead: una aldea Vikinga. A un lado había un cartel más pequeño con los horarios. Sobre él, una pancarta proclamaba: Cerrado hasta abril. Atravesada en la entrada había una valla de madera que impedía el paso de coches. La cosa no podía estar más clara. La aldea estaba cerrada al público.

Al salir del coche, Darién se fue derecho a la valla y la esquivó. Las niñas y ella no tuvieron más remedio que seguirle.

A la izquierda, un paisaje de pequeñas y redondeadas colinas servía como telón de fondo a la aldea. Varias docenas de chozas vikingas con techumbre de brezo (algunas grandes, otras pequeñas; unas residencias privadas, a todas luces; otras, talleres y negocios) aparecían diseminadas alrededor de un lago privado, frente a la ladera boscosa de una colina. Serena supuso que el lago desembocaba en el océano porque había allí varados varios barcos vikingos que no servirían de nada en una extensión de agua tan reducida. En medio de las chozas, apartada y algo elevada sobre las demás, había una construcción más espaciosa que sólo podía describirse como un castillo de madera fortificado.

—Ese edificio no parece encajar con las chozas vikingas —le comentó Serena a Darién mientras iba prácticamente patinando para mantenerse al ritmo de sus largas zancadas.

—Tienes razón. Parece más bien un castillo construido a la manera de los sajones o los francos, pero, si mis ojos no me engañan, es idéntico a la casa de mi padre en Vestfold —observó él—. A finales del siglo X, algunos reyes y jarls de Noruega construían castillos de madera como ése. Las chozas comenzaban a quedarse pequeñas para sus grandes familias, sus sirvientes y sus mesnadas.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Si no hubiera aceptado ya que Darién había llegado a ella desde otra época, la desenvoltura con la que hablaba de la vida cotidiana en la Edad Media la habría dejado perpleja.

—¡Mira, mamá! ¡Mira! —Serenity miraba fijamente el lago helado, donde un grupo de jóvenes se había puesto a patinar.

—¿Podemos patinar nosotras también? Por favor, por favor, por favor —añadió Selene.

—Puede que luego —dijo Serena, aunque ignoraba por qué había hecho aquella promesa hallándose allí sin autorización.

Un joven de unos treinta años, con el pelo cortado a cepillo, vaqueros y una sudadera que ponía U.S. Army salió de uno de los edificios más cercanos y les gritó:

—¡Eh, chicos! No podéis entrar aquí. Está cerrado por... —caminaba rápidamente hacia ellos cuando sus pasos vacilaron y su voz se apagó—. ¡Dios bendito! —masculló.

Al principio, Serena pensó que se había quedado pasmado porque creía que Darién era un SEAL de la Armada, como proclamaba su chaqueta; a mucha gente le deslumbraba el prestigio de aquella unidad del ejército. Y, al parecer, aquel hombre había sido militar. Pero entonces notó que miraba fijamente la cara de Darién. Era como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó Darién. Su tono era tan imperioso que parecía un caudillo militar que estuviera de visita.

—Mike, el gerente —contestó el otro sin cuestionar siquiera con qué derecho le interrogaba Darién—. ¿Y tú?

—Darién Chiba.

Mike asintió. Luego, moviendo con incredulidad la cabeza a un lado y a otro, repitió:

—¡Dios bendito!

Una joven de pelo negro y un niño de unos cinco años salieron de la misma choza de la que había salido Mike. Serena dedujo que eran su mujer y su hijo. La joven miró a Darién con los ojos como platos y luego intercambió una mirada con su marido.

—¿Dónde está vuestro jefe? —preguntó Darién—. ¿El señor de Rosestead?

Mike inclinó la cabeza hacia el castillo de madera, y Darién echó a andar de inmediato en aquella dirección. Serena cogió de la mano a Serenity y a Selene y se fue tras él.

Mientras caminaban iba saliendo gente de las chozas, algunos con el atuendo vikingo que seguramente lucían durante la temporada turística, pero la mayoría vestidos con vaqueros o chándal. Parecía haber gran número de jóvenes. ¿No les había dicho Selene, al navegar por la página web, que había allí un programa de acogida para chicos sin hogar de barrios deprimidos?

Curiosamente, aunque aquello era una aldea vikinga, había adornos navideños en muchas de las chozas y montones de abetos iluminados. En el patio delantero de una de las casas había incluso un juego de luces que mostraba a Papá Noel con sus renos. De modo que era una aldea vikinga moderna, concluyó Serena.

Nadie intentó detenerles, aunque saltaba a la vista que eran extraños y estaban allí sin permiso. Poco a poco la gente que iba en pos de Darién fue convirtiéndose en una multitud que no cesaba de murmurar.

—Mamá, tengo miedo —dijo Selene.

—Todos hacen cosas muy raras —añadió Serenity—. Hasta Darién.

—No os preocupéis, chicas. Es sólo que Darién parece un vikingo, y esto es una aldea vikinga. Seguramente nunca habían visto un vikingo de verdad. —Aquello parecía una buena explicación. Lástima que Serenity y Selene se la creyeran tan poco como ella.

Serena deseó que Darién la cogiera de la mano. Pero él parecía ajeno a su presencia. Caminaba a trancos tan largos que pronto las dejó atrás..., al principio, a sólo unos pasos, y luego cada vez más lejos. Serena comprendió con desaliento que ni siquiera le importaba si ella estaba allí, tan absorto estaba en aquella... en aquella cosa que tiraba de él.

¿Sería aquello el principio del fin?

En Rosestead, Darién se sentía como en casa.

Había diferencias, claro. Aunque hacía frío, en su país el invierno era gélido. A uno se le formaban carámbanos en el bigote y en los pelos de la nariz a poco que visitara la letrina. Algunos decían que hacía tanto frío que se les helaba el pis al salir de sus cuerpos. Además, a aquellas alturas del año la ligera capa de nieve que cubría allí el suelo habría llegado en su país a la altura del alero del tejado, y seguiría así, o más alta aún, hasta el deshielo primaveral. El paisaje en sí mismo era también muy distinto. Los campos nórdicos eran en su mayor parte pedregosos e imposibles de cultivar, a no ser que los labraran hábiles granjeros como su hermano Zafiro. Pero allí, por lo que alcanzaba a ver, habría en verano prósperos huertos y trigales.

A pesar de las diferencias, Darién se había emocionado al vislumbrar por vez primera las chozas de adobe con sus techumbres de brezo y barro, la torre del homenaje construida en madera, tan parecida a la de su padre, y los drakkars vikingos. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras se adentraba con paso vivo en la aldea. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto añoraba su hogar.

Pasó junto a los drakkars, que se encontraban apuntalados sobre armazones de madera. Luego echó otro vistazo.

«¡Thor bendito!» Uno de los barcos tenía un mascarón de proa que parecía idéntico al que le había regalado a Seiya hacía años para gastarle una broma un tanto burda: la figura de una rubia pechugona con los pezones de color rojo cereza. Creía recordar que le habían puesto de nombre Ingrid a la moza de madera. «¡Qué extraño!» ¿Habrían hecho una copia de aquel mascarón los artesanos de su país que labraron la primera efigie? ¿O se había hundido el mascarón con el barco de Seiya hacía mil años y había ido a parar a alguna playa con los restos del naufragio?

En fin, poco importaba eso ahora. Tenía que hablar con el jefe de aquella aldea. Quería hacerle algunas preguntas importantes, como ¿qué hacía el blasón de su familia en la página web de Rosestead? ¿Por qué su torre del homenaje se parecía tanto a la de su padre? ¿Qué hacía allí Ingrid, el mascarón de proa?

Un hombre que lucía el atuendo vikingo convencional (túnica de cuero con cinturón sobre calzas negras y botas de media caña atadas con tiras cruzadas) salió por las grandes puertas de la torre del homenaje y cruzó el puentecillo de madera que atravesaba un foso seco y angosto. Junto a él iba un niño de unos dos inviernos, cogido de su mano. Al otro lado caminaba una mujer de pelo largo y cobrizo y ojos verdes que llevaba en brazos un bebé de unos meses envuelto en un fardo.

Al acercarse el hombre, Darién pudo distinguirle con claridad y exclamó con un gemido de sorpresa:

—Guð minn góður! —Se paró en seco y repitió en inglés—: ¡Dios mío!

El hombre hizo lo mismo, mascullando:

—Blód hel! —Soltó al niño, se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a frotarse los ojos, lleno de estupor. Salvo porque su pelo era negro, su parecido con Darién resultaba asombroso. Por eso todos los moradores de la aldea le miraban con la boca abierta, pensó ahora.

Era su hermano Seiya.

—¡Darién! —gritó Seiya alegremente, una vez superada la impresión.

—¡Seiya! —exclamó Darién, y corrió a abrazar a su hermano, que, pese a ser el pequeño, era de la misma imponente estatura que él. Le levantó en el aire y le hizo girar como solía hacer su padre con su madre cuando llegaba a casa tras una larga incursión de pillaje.

Cuando le soltó, se abrazaron con fuerza, enmudecidos por la emoción. Luego se quedaron allí parados, mirándose el uno al otro como bobos, llenos de asombro. Los dos tenían en los ojos lágrimas que se limpiaban a escondidas.

—¿Cómo has llegado aquí? —preguntó Seiya.

—En una máquina voladora. Un avión —respondió Darién con fastidio.

Seiya se quedó boquiabierto de estupor.

—¿Desde Vestfold? ¿Desde el siglo X?

—No, tonto, desde Vestfold no. Desde Tasas.

Seiya movió enérgicamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, como un perro mojado que se hubiera caído a un fiordo.

—¿Cómo demonios llegaste a Texas?

—¡Ja! ¡Tiene gracia que me lo preguntes tú! A lomos de una orca. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—¿Una... una orca?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Se llama Thora.

—¿Una ballena que tiene nombre?

—Y además iba en pelotas —dijo Serenity con una risita, apareciendo tras ellos.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Seiya, y, agachándose, aupó a Serenity y a Selene y les dio un abrazo y un beso. Cuando volvió a dejarlas en el suelo, las niñas volvieron corriendo junto a su madre, un poco asustadas por aquel desconocido tan efusivo—. ¿Has traído a Hotaru y Reika? ¿A lomos de una ballena? ¿No fue un poco arriesgado?

Darién no le entendió al principio. Luego se dio cuenta de que creía que las gemelas eran sus hijas.

—No, hermano, estas niñas no son mías —explicó.

La expresión dolida de Serenity y Selene le llegó al alma. Así que se apresuró a añadir:

—Pero las quiero como si fueran mis hijas.

Las niñas sonrieron.

—Luego te hablaré de Rei, de Hotaru y de Reika. Baste con decir que murieron durante la hambruna.

—¡Oh, Darién! —exclamó Seiya con tristeza, y le dio a su hermano otro abrazo de oso.

Darién cayó en la cuenta de que Sere-na estaba allí parada, sin decir nada, igual que la mujer con el bebé y el niño pequeño que permanecía junto a Seiya. Había sido una grosería por su parte ignorarles a todos, sobre todo a Sere-na, que, aunque a regañadientes, le había conducido a aquel feliz regreso a su hogar. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, la atrajo hacia sí y se la presentó a todo el mundo.

—Seiya, ésta es mi... eh, mi amiga, la doczorra Sere-na Tsuki-no . —Había estado a punto de decir «mi concubina», pero sospechaba que a Serena no le habría hecho ninguna gracia. Luego añadió—: Sere-na, éste es mi hermano pequeño, Seiya.

—¿Pequeño? —preguntó Seiya con sorna.

—Menor, entonces.

—¿El que estabas buscando? —preguntó Sere-na.

—Sí, el mismo. ¿No es maravilloso?

—Más que maravilloso —contestó Sere-na con suavidad, y él comprendió que más adelante tendrían que hablar largo y tendido acerca de las consecuencias de aquel reencuentro.

Entonces Seiya les presentó a su esposa, la profezorra Kakyuu-Death Chiba, a su hijo Foster y a su hija recién nacida, Rose. «¿Su esposa? ¡Qué cosa tan extraordinaria! Yo creía que Seiya jamás volvería a casarse. Pensaba que apreciaba demasiado su libertad.»

—¿Una profezorra? —preguntó Darién con una sonrisa.

—¿Una doczorra? —respondió Seiya, sonriendo a su vez.

Ellas se miraron sacudiendo la cabeza, como si sus hombres fueran críos que no tenían remedio.

—Me parece a mí que hay demasiadas zorras en este país —dijo en broma Darién, y Sere-na le dio un codazo en las costillas.

A pesar de que intentaba bromear, Darién estaba desconcertado. ¿Cómo podía haber partido Seiya de Noruega hacía un año, en 997, y tener ya dos hijos? Era todo demasiado confuso... Quizá hubieran entrado por portales de tiempo distintos..., quizás al pasar por ellos se ganaran o se perdieran años. Tal vez incluso él se hubiera ido después que Seiya y hubiera llegado antes.

Todo aquello bastaba para enmarañar el cerebro, si no lo tenía enmarañado ya.

Hacía tanto frío que las mujeres y los niños estaban tiritando. Seiya les hizo señas a los de atrás para que volvieran a sus casas e invitó a los demás a pasar al castillo.

Rodeando los hombros de Darién con el brazo, dijo:

—Rezaba por recibir una señal del pasado.

Darién lo miró arqueando una ceja.

—¿Tú? ¿Rezar? —Luego añadió—: ¡Por el infierno y el Valhalla! ¿Yo soy tu señal?

—Sí —asintió su hermano—. Por fin, alguien a quien puedo vencer con la espada.

—¡Ja! —Desde que eran niños, Darién siempre había superado a sus hermanos en las artes militares.

—Aquí, nada de espadas —dijo la esposa de Seiya, tomando la palabra por primera vez—. ¿Es que no te acuerdas de lo que pasó la última vez? A Mike tuvieron que darle quince puntos.

—Lo que tú digas, mi amor —contestó Seiya, y luego miró a su hermano haciendo girar los ojos, como si quince puntos fueran cosa de niños.

Y lo eran.

—Por cierto —comentó Seiya—, ¿cuándo llegaste a este país?

—Hace tres meses.

—¡Tres meses! ¿Y qué has hecho todo este tiempo?

—Bueno, últimamente e estado dando clases a locos.

Seiya se paró en seco y se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta como si él mismo estuviera loco, lo cual, naturalmente, todo el mundo había creído en su momento.

Luego, sólo por pinchar a su hermano, añadió:

—En un manicomio.

La boca de Seiya se abrió un poco más.

Inclinándose hacia él, Darién le susurró al oído:

—Una de las parientes es adicta al sexo. Otro se cree Moisés cuando no se cree Carlomagno. Y hay otro al que no se le levanta la tranca. Y una muchacha que se pasa cantando todo el santo día. Y hay una noruega llamada Molly. ¿No es asombroso, Seiya?

Seiya soltó una breve carcajada y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Te lo estás inventando.

—Que no, es verdad. En serio. —Llamó a Sere-na, que iba caminando junto a la mujer de Seiya, Kakyuu-Death, con la que conversaba en voz baja—. Sere-na, díselo a Seiya. ¿A que trabajamos en un manicomio?

Ella hizo una mueca al oírle.

—Trabajamos en un centro de salud mental —dijo, recalcando las palabras—. La palabra «manicomio» ya no se usa, Dar.

—Manicomio, centro de salud mental... es lo mismo —le susurró Darién a Seiya. Pero a Sere-na le dijo—: Lo que tú digas, mi amor —repitiendo la respuesta que su hermano le había dado a su mujer. Y era una buena respuesta. Siempre convenía dejar que las mujeres pensaran que tenían la sartén por el mango.

—¿Por qué te llama Dar?

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Es un diminutivo.

Seiya soltó una carcajada.

—¿Dar. el Vikingo?

Darién se encogió de hombros con un gesto que venía a decir: «¿Qué quieres que haga yo?».

Pero entonces Seiya le sonrió y, agarrándolo del cuello, le acercó de un tirón.

—Parece que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, hermano.

Lo cual venía a ser como quedarse corto en versión vikinga.

Estaban sentados alrededor de la alta mesa del gran salón de Seiya, los hombres bebiendo aguamiel y las mujeres té. Era como retroceder en el tiempo. Hasta había armas antiguas adornando las paredes. Durante la temporada turística, el suelo se cubría con juncos, aunque Kakyuu decía que era un fastidio mantenerlos limpios.

Hacía más de una hora que habían acabado de comer, pero Serena seguía aún en estado de shock. Había mandado afuera a Serenity y a Selene con algunos de los niños más mayores, entre los que había una chica llamada Thea que se había presentado con unos patines para ellas, además de guantes, gorros de lana y chaquetas de más abrigo. A Serena le habían asegurado que la capa de hielo era muy gruesa y completamente segura.

Seiya y su mujer le gustaban... y mucho. En ese momento, Kakyuu estaba dando de mamar discretamente a su hija de tres meses bajo una mantita que se había echado sobre los hombros. Serena reparó en el amor con que Seiya miraba a su mujer incluso mientras hablaba con Darién. Y Kakyuu estaba igualmente enamorada de su marido, lo cual era evidente en lo mucho que parecía alegrarle el que Seiya se hubiera reunido con su hermano. Lo que hacía feliz a Seiya, fuera lo que fuese, la hacía feliz a ella; eso saltaba a la vista.

—Estás enamorado, ¿eh? —le dijo Darién con sorna. Al parecer, él también había percibido el vínculo que había entre Seiya y Kakyuu.

—Desde luego que sí —admitió Seiya sin vacilar al tiempo que se inclinaba para darle a su mujer un sonoro beso en la boca; después le dio en la mejilla otro beso igual de sonoro a su hija, que se había quedado dormida.

Desde su llegada los dos hermanos no habían parado de hablar atropelladamente, intentando ponerse al corriente de cuanto les había acontecido. Darién le contó a Seiya lo que le había pasado desde su llegada a Texas, y resultaba interesante observar el sesgo que le daba a cada cosa. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que su método para viajar en el tiempo, desnudo y a lomos de una ballena asesina, era mucho más teatral que el simple naufragio de Seiya. Y todos convinieron en que era una coincidencia extraordinaria que no sólo uno, sino dos hermanos hubieran hecho un viaje en el tiempo.

Mientras Darién y Seiya seguían recordando, Serena le preguntó a Kakyuu:

—¿No te costó aceptar la idea del viaje en el tiempo?

—Por supuesto —dijo Kakyuu—. Todavía me cuesta.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. A ella le pasaba lo mismo. La aceptaba y al mismo tiempo no la aceptaba.

—Soy profesora de estudios medievales en la Universidad de Oxley. Mis padres son profesores. Mi abuelo también lo era. Durante toda mi vida me han enseñado a creer en los métodos científicos y académicos de investigación. Creo que sólo fui capaz de reconciliar la lógica con una idea tan fantástica como la del viaje en el tiempo cuando deduje que era un milagro.

—Es asombroso. Yo na llegado a la misma conclusión.

—No puedo creer en el viaje en el tiempo como concepto científico... —comenzó a explicarle Kakyuu.

—Pero puedes aceptar la idea de que Dios tenga poder para hacer cualquier cosa —concluyó Serena por ella.

—Exacto —respondió Kakyuu con una sonrisa—. Seiya me hacía muchísima falta cuando llegó. En un principio no me di cuenta, claro, pero al final las cosas que me ha dado... En fin, sólo puede decir que es un milagro.

En ese momento, Serenity, Selene y los otros niños irrumpieron con gran algarabía en el salón. Thea, una chica de quince años sobrina de Kakyuu, rodeó el cuello de Seiya con los brazos desde atrás y le estrujó con fuerza. Llevaba el pelo de color púrpura y lucía cinco pendientes en cada oreja y un arete en la nariz. Serena imaginó que, durante la temporada turística, cuando se vistiera de vikinga, tendría un aspecto muy curioso. Su madre, la hermana de Kakyuu, estaba en Londres intentando abrir nuevos mercados para las reproducciones de joyería vikinga que se fabricaban en Rosestead.

Las niñas estaban acaloradas. Tenían los gorros y los guantes espolvoreados de nieve. Parecían maravillosamente felices, como sólo los niños pueden serlo.

¿Y adónde se fueron derechas? A Darién. Pero Serena no se ofendió. Comprendía instintivamente lo importante que era Darién para ellas. No la suplantaba; la complementaba.

Como hablaban las dos a la vez resultaba difícil descifrar lo que decían, pero se referían sobre todo a lo divertido que era patinar sobre hielo y ¿verdad que la nieve era lo mejor que se había inventado, y por favor, por favor, por favor, iría con ellas en la pelea de bolas de nieve que iban a hacer?

Darién escuchaba atentamente todo cuanto decían y parecía capaz de descifrar quién decía qué. Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, tiró juguetonamente a Serenity de las trenzas y quitó unos copos de nieve de las pestañas de Selene. Y, entre tanto, el corazón de Serena se hinchaba cada vez más.

Serena miró a Kakyuu, y Kakyuu la miró con aire comprensivo. Hasta ese momento, Serena no se había dado cuenta en realidad de lo mucho que les hacía falta a sus hijas una figura paterna..., un hombre como Darién. ¿Sería realmente tan sencillo como que le habían pedido un deseo a una estrella y Dios les había enviado a Darién?

Ciertamente, concluyó, su vikingo también era un milagro. Un milagro navideño.


	20. Capitulo 18

Capítulo 18

Ese día, más tarde, Darién seguía recorriendo la aldea de Rosestead.

—Estoy impresionado —le dijo a su hermano—. No sólo porque hayas levantado un próspero astillero de barcos vikingos y un negocio internacional de venta de artesanía vikinga, y una atracción turística, sino porque además ayudas a niños con problemas. Y fíjate en lo mucho que haces por informar a la gente de este país sobre los vikingos.

—Estoy orgulloso de mi trabajo —reconoció Seiya sin muestra alguna de falsa humildad. Así eran todos los hombres de su familia—. Era muy importante para mí que esta empresa tuviera éxito si quería encontrar mi lugar en este nuevo mundo. De no ser por esto, no sé qué habría hecho.

Darién le entendía muy bien.

—Uno tiene que encontrar una ocupación que encaje con su talento y alimente su espíritu.

—Sí, exactamente. En fin, supongo que podría haber encontrado trabajo como ebanista, pero dudo que pudiera haber trabajado para otra persona. Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a mandar.

Darién tenía que darle la razón en eso. Lo cierto era que no estaba seguro de si lograría encajar del todo en aquel mundo.

—¿Tú qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó Seiya—. Ahora que me has encontrado..., ¿no satisface eso los deseos de nuestro padre?

—No estoy seguro —contestó sinceramente—. En parte estoy contento y me digo que por fin soy libre...

—¿Libre para hacer qué?

—Ése es el problema. No estoy seguro. Simplemente libre, supongo. Otra parte de mí argumenta que debo volver. Seguramente no debería decirte eso, pero ¿sabías que en una página de Enter-net sobre historia dice que nuestro padre murió en el año 999? Sólo un año después de que yo partiera. Tal vez, si vuelvo, pueda impedir su paso al Valhalla. Y hay otra cosa. En esa página web vi una fotografía de mi espada, la misma que llevo ahora. Decía que fue enterrada en mi túmulo funerario. Seguramente eso significa que e de volver.

—Esa página web decía también que el túmulo funerario era para mí, y yo no voy a volver. Debe de ser un error. —Seiya frunció el ceño, malhumorado.

—No sé —contestó Darién con pesadumbre—. Puede que muriera lejos de casa. Lo único que sé es que nuestro padre no puede seguir ignorando tu destino..., antes de morir—añadió esto último con un gemido sofocado de dolor. Todos los Chiba amaban a su padre.

Seiya le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Kakyuu-Death es especialista en estudios medievales y dice que las fechas de la historia del siglo X rara vez son precisas. Además, no es culpa tuya.

—Es nuestro padre —sollozó Darién.

—Sí, lo es, y aunque no espero volver a verlo en esta vida, mi decisión de quedarme aquí no significa que lo quiera menos.

—Pero es una crueldad no avisarle de que estamos (quiero decir, de que estás) bien.

—Te diré una cosa, hermano: tú has sido siempre el que te echabas a la espalda toda la responsabilidad del mundo.

Darién dio un respingo.

—¿Qué disparate es ése?

—No es ningún disparate. Muchos hombres se habrían negado a casarse con Rei si les hubiera engañado como te engañó a ti, pero tú te sentías responsable. Muchos habrían perdido a sus hijas sin sentir la culpa que a ti te abruma, pero tú te sientes responsable. Muchos habrían considerado cumplido el deber para con su padre al completar su misión, pero tú sientes la necesidad de ir a decírselo a él en persona. ¿Cuándo acabará tu responsabilidad hacia los demás y tendrá prioridad tu propia felicidad?

Darién sabía que Seiya lo decía con buena intención, y mucho de lo que afirmaba era cierto, pero él tenía un fuerte sentido del deber. No podía cambiar. Ni quería. Al menos, eso era lo que se decía. En el fondo, no estaba tan seguro.

—¿Qué me dices de tu Sere-na? ¿También te sientes responsable de ella?

Él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Sere-na lo entiende.

—¿De veras?

Darién ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Lo pones en duda?

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Sospecho que ahora mismo estás confuso, y no quiero que te precipites.

—No voy a hacerlo —prometió—. Entre tanto, estoy obligado a asistir a un concurso de canto en Nochevieja. Va a actuar una de las parientes del manicomio... quiero decir, del centro de salud mental. —Sonrió a su hermano al hacer esta puntualización—. Luego, en febrero, es el cumpleaños de Serenity y Selene. Seguramente debería quedarme hasta entonces. Y en abril Selene piensa hacer una gran marcha de protesta hasta el parque acuático, y me ha pedido expresamente que vaya a apoyarla, pero...

—¿Más responsabilidades? —Seiya sonrió sagazmente.

—Además, me encantaría quedarme hasta saber qué pasa con Josh y Reva. —Agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—The Guiding Light! ¿Tú también lo ves? Ah, es una de mis series favoritas.

—¿A que serían unos vikingos perfectos?

—Se lo na dicho más de una vez a Kakyuu-Death. Y, en mi opinión, Alan Spaulding sería un auténtico villano vikingo. Igualito que Storr Grimmson.

—Que está muerto, por cierto, gracias a los hombres de nuestro padre. Ten por seguro que, antes de morir, sufrió un largo suplicio en represalia por hundir tu barco.

Seiya asintió con la cabeza.

—Puede que mientras hablamos esté fornicando con Hel, la reina de los muertos, en su morada de hielo en Niflheim.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro al recordar que eran de mentalidades parecidas.

—¿Sabes, Seiya?, en este país hay muchas cosas que son mejores que en el nuestro, pero tanto derroche me molesta.

—Es increíble, yo tuve la misma sensación cuando llegué. ¿Cómo pueden los hombres seguir siendo hombres si no se necesita su arduo esfuerzo para llevar comida a la mesa y tener un techo?

Darién asintió con la cabeza.

—Y dan por sentada toda esta abundancia. Cuando la riqueza llega tan fácilmente, no se valora. Y te diré otra cosa: eso de que los hombres y las mujeres son iguales no son más que zarandajas. Los hombres son hombres, y las mujeres, mujeres. Cada uno tiene sus tareas correspondientes... ¿Por qué te sonríes?

—Porque mi mujer te daría con un remo en la cabeza si te oyera hablar así.

—Sere-na sin duda haría lo mismo, pero eso no significa que sea menos cierto. —Darién levantó la barbilla con aire desafiante.

Se dieron unas palmadas en el hombro y echaron a andar hacia el castillo. Empezaba a oscurecer a pesar de que era temprano, y la nieve arreciaba. Darién inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire frío. Igual que en casa, pensó.

—Te diré una cosa que me gusta de este país. —Seiya movió las cejas con expresión maliciosa—. El brecking.

—¿El brecking? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Verás, me na aficionado a un jabón para el pelo que se llama Breck. Ya no se vende en este país, pero Kakyuu-Death y yo compramos un montón de cajas en un almacén de saldos. El caso es que no hay nada más delicioso que lo que un hombre y una mujer pueden hacer juntos en la ducha con Breck. —Giró los ojos con elocuencia—. El brecking.

—Sí, ya sé de qué me hablas. Se puede hacer lo mismo con gel.

Seiya se quedó boquiabierto. Por lo visto no esperaba que su hermano se hubiera adaptado tan bien como él al mundo moderno.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?

—Porque antes no eras tan frívolo. A decir verdad, desde que éramos niños siempre fuiste muy serio.

—¿Frívolo? ¡Bah! ¿Qué tiene de frívolo el sexo? ¿Creías que era un monje sólo porque me dedicaba al sombrío arte de la guerra?

Seiya le sonrió. A decir verdad, pensó Darién, ese día su hermano se estaba riendo mucho a su costa.

—A este país le atribuyo dos méritos: los Big Macs y las patatas fritas —comentó Darién—. Nunca había comido manjares tan exquisitos, ni siquiera en la corte de Bizancio.

—¡Ja! Para mí el manjar más delicioso de todos son las galletas Oreo.

—¡Demasiado dulces!

—¡Demasiada grasa!

Iban a ponerse a discutir la cuestión, pero al final se encogieron de hombros.

—Hay una cosa extraordinaria que e notado en este país... —comenzó a decir Darién, y luego se detuvo. ¿Para qué darle a su hermano más motivos de chanza?

—¿Cuál? —inquirió Seiya—. No te pongas tímido ahora, hermano.

Darién sabía que iba a arrepentirse por haberse apresurado a hablar, pero... «¡Qué demonios!» Ésa era una expresión muy útil que le había enseñado Steve. Con los ojos a media asta, comenzó a decir lentamente:

—Bueno, ¿ tú has notado que en este país tu tranca es mucho más grande?

Al principio, Seiya se limitó a mirarlo con pasmo. Luego su mirada descendió hasta posarse en su entrepierna.

—¿Esa tranca?

—Claro que esa tranca. ¿Cuál va a ser, si no?

—¿Y la tuya es más grande aquí?

—Inmensa.

—Mientes —respondió Seiya con sorna—. Enséñamela.

—No miento, y no pienso enseñártela. Además, sólo me crece cuando estoy con Sere-na.

—Pedazo de alcornoque, a todos los hombres les crecen sus partes cuando sus mujeres les excitan.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Darién con fastidio. Su hermano le hablaba como si fuera un crío sin experiencia—. Pero te estoy diciendo que es enorme. No grande, enorme.

—Creo que el viaje en el tiempo te ha distorsionado la vista.

—Y yo creo que nunca volveré a contarte un secreto.

—Eso no es un secreto. Es una noticia de gran importancia. Todos los vikingos del Viejo Mundo querrán viajar al futuro con la sola esperanza de conseguir... un buen nabo.

Iban riendo a carcajadas cuando entraron en la torre del homenaje.

—¿De qué porras os reís? —preguntaron Kakyuu-Death y Sere-na al mismo tiempo.

Pero ellas no podían entender por qué aquella sencilla pregunta hizo que los dos hermanos rompieran a reír con risotadas aún más histéricas.

Tres días después llegó el momento de volver a casa.

Serenity y Selene se habían montado ya en el coche de alquiler, pero tenían las ventanillas bajadas y estaban aprovechando los últimos minutos para despedirse de sus nuevos amigos. Hubo promesas de intercambiarse e-mails y futuras visitas.

Mike, que no había parado de hacer fotografías durante su visita, estaba tomando las últimas instantáneas: fotos de grupo, individuales, combinaciones de todo tipo. Esa tarde iría a la tienda de revelado rápido, y había prometido mandarles copias a Texas en cuanto estuvieran reveladas.

—Volved cuando queráis —dijo Kakyuu mientras abrazaba a Serena con afecto—. Esto es precioso en verano.

—Quizá. —Serena le devolvió el abrazo.

Era extraño, pero Seiya y Kakyuu les habían acogido a las niñas y a ella como si fueran de la familia. Y, sin embargo, no lo eran. Su único vínculo con la familia de Rosestead dependía de si Darién se quedaba con ella. Y eso no era en absoluto seguro.

Allí, en la aldea, Serena había visto una faceta distinta de Darién. Estaba en su elemento, vestía con ropajes vikingos, hablaba en nórdico antiguo, enseñaba a manejar la espada a los jóvenes y jugaba a juegos de mesa vikingos como el hnefatafl, echaba pulsos con su hermano, hacía carreras a pie y a caballo, bebía aguamiel dulce de un cuerno labrado a mano, ayudaba a tallar con una azuela en el taller del astillero de Seiya, cortaba leña como un poseso y hablaba de su otra vida..., una vida que Serena no podía comprender, y menos aún compartir.

En el fondo, Serena sentía que Darién quería regresar a su época. Seiya había logrado adaptarse a la vida moderna, pero él contaba con una habilidad, la construcción de barcos, que aún se valoraba en el mundo moderno. ¿A qué se dedicaría Darién si se quedaba? ¿Qué clase de trabajo podía haber para un hombre que empuñaba una formidable espada? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en resentirse su autoestima? ¿Se convertiría en un infeliz... como su amigo Steve?

Y Serena tampoco lo veía yendo a trabajar con su hermano. Aquél era el hogar de Seiya..., su pequeño oasis en el mundo moderno. Dos hombres fuertes e independientes como ellos no podrían compartir el liderazgo sin acabar chocando.

—No te impacientes.

El consejo de Kakyuu la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—No estaba...

—Chist —dijo Kakyuu con suavidad, y alargó la mano para enjugarle una lágrima de la mejilla con un pañuelo de papel.

Serena ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—Creía que el único obstáculo para que Darién se quedara aquí, conmigo y con mis hijas, era encontrar a su hermano —confesó—. Pero ya le ha encontrado, y no ha dicho ni una palabra desde que llegamos. Su silencio es muy elocuente.

—Probablemente significa que está confuso —dijo Kakyuu.

—Sí, y no entiendo por qué —sollozó Serena.

Kakyuu reflexionó un instante antes de contestar.

—Estos vikingos tienen que decidir por sí mismos. No piensan ni actúan conforme a los caprichos de las mujeres. ¿Sabías que Seiya me dejó un mes y medio antes de que volviéramos a estar juntos? Me dejó creer que estaba muerto o que había regresado al pasado.

—¡No! —exclamó Serena. Y luego añadió—: ¿Y no le diste un buen porrazo en la cabeza cuando te enteraste?

—Claro —contestó Kakyuu con una risita—. Seiya tuvo que viajar a Noruega y luego a Inglaterra para encontrar respuesta a algunas incógnitas antes de tomar la decisión de quedarse conmigo.

—¿El amor no era suficiente?

—No, no era suficiente.

Serena se concedió un momento para asimilar las palabras de consuelo que le ofrecía Kakyuu.

—Pero puede que Darién sea distinto. Puede que decida que lo mejor es volver a su época.

—Tal vez —contestó Kakyuu—. Tienes que estar preparada para eso.

—Lo intento. De hecho, creo que he estado armándome de valor por si eso ocurría casi desde que lo conocí. Esta relación cantaba a desengaño desde el principio.

—No —precisó Kakyuu—. Sospecho que cantaba a amor para toda la vida desde el principio. El hecho de que también pueda haber cierto desengaño es secundario.

—Eres muy sabia. Deberías haber sido psicóloga —dijo Serena, riendo.

—Vuelve —le dijo Kakyuu, repitiendo lo que ya le había dicho antes—. Pase lo que pase... vuelve.

—Lo haré —prometió Serena, y abrió la portezuela del coche, pero esperó a Darién antes de entrar—. Pase lo que pase.

Darién se había despedido de su hermano. Era hora de irse.

—¿Volveré a verte, Darién? ¿Alguna vez?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Podrías venir a Tasas. Y hasta podríamos comprarte un par de botas de vaquero. Por ti, puede que incluso me anime con el baile tejano.

Seiya, que no se dejaba engañar por los intentos de bromear ni por las evasivas de su hermano, sonrió con tristeza.

—No sé —contestó Darién por fin.

Seiya dejó escapar un bufido exasperado.

—¿Por qué siempre complicas tanto las cosas? Es una decisión muy sencilla, la verdad.

—¿Lo fue para ti?

—No, pero mi situación era distinta.

—¡Ja! Eso dices ahora.

—Darién, yo creía que tenía que volver para completar la misión que me había encomendado nuestro padre..., una misión distinta a la tuya, lo reconozco, pero misión al fin y al cabo. Cuando descubrí que ya no era necesario, regresé de inmediato con Kakyuu-Death. Tú creías lo mismo, que debías llevar a cabo el encargo que te hizo nuestro padre, pero tu tarea está cumplida.

—No estoy seguro de eso.

Seiya le tiró del pelo, que se había dejado suelto y cuyos mechones oscuros caían como una ringlera de mies sobre sus hombros.

—Eres condenadamente terco.

Darién levantó las cejas con aire sardónico.

—¿Como tú, acaso?

Seiya se echó a reír y, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, le estrechó con fuerza mientras echaban a andar hacia el coche.

—Yo no soy como tú, Seiya —intentó explicar por última vez—. Necesito dejar las cosas acabadas, de una manera o de otra. No soportaría quedarme aquí sabiendo que tenía responsabilidades en otra parte y que las descuidé para satisfacer mis caprichos. No soportaría vivir aquí sabiendo que en cualquier momento esa maldita ballena podría hacerme dar otra vez un salto en el tiempo. No soportaría quedarme y forjar lazos fuertes con Sere-na y con sus hijas sólo para marcharme luego y hacerles daño.

—¿Amas a esa mujer, Darién?

—Claro que sí.

—Entonces ya sabes la respuesta, alcornoque.

Él miró a Sere-na, que estaba de pie junto a la portezuela abierta del coche, con el pelo corto salpicado de copos de nieve. Ella lo miró como si intuyera lo que estaba pensando. Había lágrimas en sus ojos brumosos y azules, y Darién comprendió que no lloraba por dejar Rosestead..., sino por él.

La certeza de que podía herir a aquella mujer con tanta facilidad era para él como una puñalada en el corazón. Sí, ya tenía su respuesta.

Mejor un pequeño corte ahora que una herida abierta después.

Era Nochevieja en el Boot Scootin' Cowboy.

Tres mesas completas de diez plazas cada una ocupaban los amigos de Lita, incluidos sus familiares, los miembros del grupo de terapia y algunos empleados del Rainbow..., entre ellos el nuevo propietario, Diamante Black, y su encantadora esposa Esmeralda, muy aficionada a la música country. En el local, lleno hasta la bandera, reinaba por ser Nochevieja un ambiente festivo al que contribuían los adornos resplandecientes, el confeti, los sombreros de broma y los matasuegras.

Pero había también tensión en el aire debido al concurso de nuevos talentos, que estaba a punto de comenzar. Los jueces empezaban a tomar asiento junto a las largas mesas plegables colocadas en el centro de la pista de baile vacía. Había entre ellos varios presentadores de programas de música country de radio y televisión, un productor discográfico de Nashville, un agente cazatalentos y algunas otras celebridades locales.

La tensión no se dejaba sentir sólo en el aire. Serena miraba a Darién, que no paraba de removerse en su silla. Cada par de minutos echaba un vistazo hacia la puerta, como si esperara a alguien. De hecho, había insistido en que dejaran libres un par de sillas de su mesa, al otro lado de Steve, que estaba sentado junto a él, muy elegante con una americana de espiguilla, pantalones de vestir grises y polo blanco con el cuello abierto. Desde su regreso de Maine, hacía unos días, Darién y él salían a correr como parte del programa de ejercicio físico del Rainbow. Mientras que a ella Darién seguía pareciéndole tan en forma como siempre, la apariencia de Steve había cambiado decididamente a mejor. Su tez ya no era pálida, sino morena y lozana. Siempre había tenido una complexión atlética, pero ahora había en su porte algo que parecía haber cambiado. Serena comprendió de pronto que se movía igual que Darién... con aplomo.

—Has sido una buena influencia para Steve —le comentó a Darién.

—¿Tú crees? —Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba con genuino placer. Dios, qué guapo era. Esa noche llevaba el pelo peinado hacia atrás con gomina y recogido en su coleta de costumbre, y se había afeitado, de modo que tenía la piel muy tersa. El día anterior, una visita al centro comercial había dado como resultado el vestido rojo de lentejuelas y los zapatos negros de tacón alto que llevaba ella (todo ello escogido por Darién, que había acompañado la elección de su ropa con unas cuantas miradas ardientes y un par de guiños), y el traje azul marino, la camisa blanca y la corbata de él. La corbata, que era en su opinión un instrumento de tortura, se la había puesto a regañadientes. Le parecía especialmente importante encajar esa noche en lo que consideraba la imagen del hombre moderno. Llevaba, naturalmente, botas de vaquero (otro instrumento de tortura, a su modo de ver), así que Serena supuso que se trataba de la imagen del hombre tejano moderno.

—Sí, lo creo. La actitud de Steve ha cambiado por completo, en gran parte gracias a tu relación con él.

—A eso, y a que su médico nuevo le recetó Viagra. —Darién le sonrió mientras hablaba. Más de una vez había expresado su asombro porque hubiera en el mundo moderno una bolita azul capaz de obrar semejante milagro. Más serio, comentó—: ¿Sabes?, en la cultura escandinava la valía de un hombre suele medirse por cómo lucha. El Valhalla, la morada de los dioses, sólo está abierto a los guerreros que mueren en batalla. Pero he estado pensando que quizá la verdadera medida de un hombre estribe en cómo influya en la vida de los otros antes de su muerte.

A Serena se le encogió el corazón ante semejante muestra de sensibilidad viniendo de alguien que, en el fondo, era un hombre primitivo.

—Piénsalo bien, Sere-na. ¿Qué vale un hombre, aunque sea el más grande soldado de su tiempo, si en su vida cotidiana pisotea a los que le rodean? Créeme, conozco a muchos así, y se les considera héroes.

—Para mí, el verdadero héroe eres tú —dijo ella en tono algo burlón, aunque hablaba sinceramente.

Darién le puso una mano sobre la nuca y la atrajo hacia sí para darle un rápido beso en la coronilla.

—Gracias, amorcito. —Luego le frotó el cuello con la nariz—. Qué bien hueles. Creo que, aunque pasen años, no podré volver a oler las lilas sin acordarme de ti.

Se oyó en ese momento un redoble de tambor, las luces se atenuaron y un foco iluminó el escenario. La competición estaba a punto de empezar. Pero Serena seguía pensando en las últimas y reveladoras palabras de Darién. Él, posiblemente, no se daba cuenta de lo que había insinuado de manera inconsciente. Aquel hombre exasperante estaba contemplando un futuro sin ella; Serena lo sabía. No habían hablado del futuro desde su regreso de Maine, aunque aquella cuestión permanecía siempre entre ellos, acechante y sigilosa. Ella no le había presionado para que tomara una decisión por miedo a lo que diría. Y él no había sacado a relucir el tema, sospechaba Serena, porque seguía confuso.

Aquél no era un principio muy prometedor para el nuevo año.

Seis concursantes habían actuado ya cuando se hizo un descanso y las luces volvieron a encenderse. Lita actuaría en la segunda ronda, y tras ver y escuchar a los talentosos participantes de la primera parte (cantantes, guitarristas, cómicos, bailarines de claqué), estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Todo el mundo estaba pidiendo bebidas o aprovechaba para ir al servicio a la carrera o para conversar en voz baja cuando Darién se enderezó y se quedó mirando la puerta. Los demás, al notar la extraña intensidad de su semblante, siguieron la dirección de su mirada. Steve fue el último en mirar porque estaba de espaldas a la puerta y tuvo que estirarse para mirar hacia atrás. Entonces se levantó tan bruscamente que tumbó la silla.

Clavó la mirada en la puerta y luego miró con furia a Darién.

—¡Hijo de puta entrometido! —bufó. Pero al instante volvió a fijar su atención en la puerta.

Había allí una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años, alta y delgada, poseedora de un atractivo natural y sin artificios. El pelo castaño le caía, recto, sobre los hombros. Llevaba un sencillo pichi vaquero debajo de una gruesa chaqueta de invierno forrada de lanilla..., lo cual resultaba chocante estando en Texas. En la mano sujetaba un pequeño bolso de viaje.

Steve se llevó una mano a la boca y dejó escapar un tenue gemido. En sus ojos las lágrimas empezaban a formar charqui-tos verdes.

—¡Melisa! —exclamó entonces, lleno de alegría a pesar de que parecía clavado en el sitio.

Aunque todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la escena que siguió pareció desarrollarse a cámara lenta. Ella soltó el bolso y corrió hacia Steve por el caminito que los espectadores, llenos de curiosidad, habían abierto entre ellos.

—¡Steve! —dijo prácticamente gritando, y se arrojó en sus brazos.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, como si temieran separarse, mientras Steve repetía una y otra vez:

—¡Ah, Melisa! ¡Melisa! ¡Melisa!

Y ella decía:

—¡Serás bobo! ¿Cómo pudiste marcharte? ¿Cómo pudiste esconderte de mí todos estos años? ¡Bobo, más que bobo!

—Lo hice por ti —dijo él.

—¿Por mí? Estuviste a punto de matarme. Creía que volverías cuando entraras en razón. Al principio fue una semana. Luego, un mes. Luego pasaron años. Eres un tonto de remate si de veras crees que me ayudaste marchándote. —Todavía agarrada a sus hombros, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo—. Me dan ganas de matarte.

Él asintió con la cabeza y la besó con el sentimiento que había ido acumulando durante más de diez largos años.

Por fin ella lo apartó suavemente y le hizo una seña a alguien para que se adelantara..., alguien que debía haber permanecido tras ella en la puerta. Era un niño.

—Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte —dijo Melisa con la voz entrecortada.

Cogió al niño de la mano. El crío tenía unos nueve años, el cuerpo fibroso y atlético y los ojos de un peculiar color verde. En la camiseta, bajo la cazadora vaquera que llevaba, se leía: Mi PADRE ERA UN SEAL DE LA ARMADA.

Al principio, Steve se quedó mirándolo inexpresivamente; luego se llevó las manos a la cara para sofocar los suaves sollozos que se habían apoderado de él.

Melisa no tuvo compasión.

—Steve, permíteme presentarte a Steven Alfa júnior.

Steve dejó caer las manos y murmuró:

—¡Dios mío!

—¿Papá? —El crío miraba con adoración a un hombre al que nunca había visto en persona.

Sólo entonces Steve le tendió los brazos y, levantándolo en vilo, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Hola, hijo!

Una hora después, Serena tuvo por fin ocasión de decirle a Darién:

—Cuéntame cómo encontraste a la mujer de Steve.

—Fue Selene.

—¿Selene?

—Sí, fue ella quien me dijo que en Enter-net se puede encontrar a cualquiera. Y la encontramos.

—No lo entiendo.

—Al parecer, las fotos que le hicieron a Steve en el muro de los guerreros y que salieron en el periódico, viajaron a través del país gracias a no sé qué servicio telemático, sea eso lo que sea —explicó—. Melle-sa vio la foto en un periódico de Idaho y desde entonces estaba intentando localizar a Steve. Pero en vano. No se le ocurrió mirar en los manicomios... en los centros de salud mental, quiero decir. El caso es que Selene y Serenity me ayudaron a llamarla por teléfono a Idaho cuando encontramos su mensaje en Enter-net.

Serena tardó unos minutos en asimilar todo lo que le había contado.

—¡La muy traidora! ¡Le oculta un secreto a su madre!

—No te enfades con ella. Temía (y yo también) que no te pareciera bien que me entrometiera de ese modo en la vida de Steve.

—Y no me habría parecido bien.

—Sí, pero mira lo bien que ha salido todo.

—Sí, eso no puedo negarlo —respondió Serena—, pero, como psicóloga, debo decir que la terapia de choque no es un procedimiento estándar. Al eliminar todas las cautelas (como disponer de un escenario privado, suprimir el elemento sorpresa, pedir permiso) esto podría haber sido igualmente un desastre.

Darién soltó un gruñido.

—Ya estamos otra vez con el problema del control, ¿no?

Ella tuvo que echarse a reír.

—Puede que tengas razón. De cualquier modo, todo ha salido bien, pero ¿te importaría hacerme un favor? En el futuro, consúltame primero.

Él asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, lo cual significaba que haría, como siempre, lo que le viniera en gana.

—Estás preciosa esta noche, cariñito —dijo entonces. Tenía por costumbre cambiar de tema sin avisar, pero a veces de la manera más agradable.

—Tú también estás muy guapo, compañero.

—¿Llevas bragas debajo de ese minúsculo vestido?

—¿Minúsculo? Pero si lo elegiste tú.

—Sí, así es. —Sonrió con aquella sonrisa lenta e indolente que ella adoraba.

—No, no llevo.

—Entonces es una suerte que Serenity y Selene vayan a pasar la noche con esa chica-canguro.

A Serena también le parecía una suerte. Había pasado una semana desde que no hacían el amor, y sentía la necesidad de estar con él. Temía que, si no reforzaban su amor, Darién acabaría distanciándose de ella. Una preocupación irracional, suponía, pero ¿cuándo había sido racional el amor?

—¿Cómo te enteraste de que Steve tenía un hijo, por cierto?

—No lo sabía hasta que llamé a Melle-sa por teléfono.

—¿Cómo es posible que tenga un hijo si siempre ha dicho que es impotente?

—Ah, pero acuérdate de que dijo que llevaba diez años sin hacer el amor. Al parecer, la última vez fue un fracaso por su parte, y por eso se fue tan de repente. Pero el fracaso no lo fue tanto y bastó para plantar su semilla en el cuerpo de su esposa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Ay, mira! Ya casi le toca a Lita. Espero que vuelvan pronto. —Steve y su recién encontrada familia se habían ido a hablar a un reservado para empezar a anudar nuevos lazos. Lita acababa de salir al escenario cuando volvieron a deslizarse en los asientos vacíos. Parecían extasiados de felicidad. Steve y Melisa tenían los dedos entrelazados y él miraba sin cesar a su hijo.

Lita era la penúltima de los doce concursantes anunciados. Decir que estaba nerviosa habría sido quedarse corto. Llevaba toda la velada saliendo fuera con su madre a tomar el aire. Serena sólo esperaba que no sufriera un ataque de agorafobia, además del consabido miedo escénico.

—Señoras y caballeros, nuestra siguiente concursante es la señorita Lita Kino —dijo el presentador con fuerte acento tejano—. La señorita Kino quería que les dijera a todos ustedes que esta canción está dedicada a los chicos del Rainbow..., pero sobre todo al vikingo responsable de que esté aquí. No tengo ni idea de qué quiere decir con eso, pero démosle un fuerte aplauso de bienvenida a esta preciosidad de Galveston... ¡la señorita Lita Kino!

El escenario quedó a oscuras, y acto seguido un solo foco iluminó a la joven que permanecía de pie, sola sobre la tarima. Estaba muy guapa con sus vaqueros negros, muy ceñidos, y una camisa vaquera de vestir decorada con flecos de fantasía. Lo malo era que parecía temblar dentro de las botas.

La banda le dio la entrada con un ligero rasgueo de guitarras. Serena contuvo el aliento. ¿Se quedaría paralizada Lita, o saldría corriendo? Aquélla era una prueba atroz para cualquiera, pero sobre todo para alguien con su historial. ¿No estarían esperando demasiado de ella?

De pronto la voz de Lita surgió como un torrente, llenando todo el local con su timbre límpido, vibrante y conmovedor.

—I... fall to pieeeeces... —Comenzó a cantar el viejo éxito de Patsy Cline y, cuando acabó, el local se vino abajo con los aplausos. Patsy nunca había cantado tan bien como ella aquel clásico del country. El público, puesto en pie, la recompensó con una gran ovación.

Al final de la velada, ganar la sesión de grabación gratis en Nashville fue lo de menos. Esa noche, Lita había conseguido su mayor logro en un local de copas de Galveston.

Serena miró a Darién y sonrió.

—Ha sido una noche maravillosa, ¿verdad?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Ven, vamos a bailar. Es casi medianoche. —Serena ya le había explicado cómo solía celebrarse la última noche del año.

—¿No quieres un poco de champán?

Él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Prefiero embriagarme contigo.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Eres un embaucador.

Y de pronto llegaron las doce y la banda empezó a tocar Los tiempos pasados, los matasuegras se dispararon y Serena se encontró en brazos de Darién. Se dieron un beso cálido y maravilloso. Serena no pudo evitar preguntarse qué les depararía el año nuevo, pero se negaba a permitir que sus sombríos pensamientos le aguaran la fiesta.

—Feliz año nuevo, Darién.

—Feliz año nuevo, Sere-na.

Mientras todos cantaban la canción, al llegar a la parte en la que habla de los viejos amigos que nunca se olvidan, Darién le susurró al oído:

—Nunca te olvidaré, amor mío. Nunca.

Pero en lugar de animarla, a Serena sus palabras le sonaron a toque de difuntos.


	21. FINAL

Capítulo 19

—Quiero hacerte el amor muy despacio, corazoncito.

—Despacio, deprisa... qué más da —dijo Sere-na—. Esta noche sólo quiero estar contigo.

Él asintió con la cabeza porque entendía muy bien su necesidad.

Estaban de pie en la alcoba de Sere-na. Era la madrugada del día de Año Nuevo. Se hallaban desnudos: habían tardado muy poco en quitarse los trajes de fiesta. Gracias a los dioses, Serenity y Selene no llegarían hasta que despuntara el día o más tarde aún, pues iban a pasar la noche con una chica-canguro, calle abajo.

Aunque otras veces Darién había examinado minuciosamente su voluptuoso cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, notó que Sere-na seguía mostrándose tímida ante él. Las mujeres de su época no eran tan pudorosas con su desnudez. ¿Qué les pasaba a las mujeres de este siglo? Se preocupaban por los más insignificantes defectos físicos. ¿Estaban demasiado gordas? ¿Demasiado flacas? ¿Tenían los pechos demasiado pequeños? ¿O demasiado grandes? Sus posaderas les preocupaban especialmente. ¿Acaso no sabían que la mayoría de los hombres preferían a las mujeres con el trasero bien redondo? Un hombre fogoso necesitaba algo a lo que agarrarse en la cama. Además, su Sere-na era perfecta. Así que su pudibundez estaba fuera de lugar.

Cruzó la pequeña habitación y al levantarla en brazos ella dejó escapar un gritito. La tiró sin ceremonias sobre la mullida cama y se lanzó tras ella. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero la habitación estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna llena y del cielo tachonado de estrellas, que se veían a través de los grandes ventanales, abiertos para que entrara el aire fresco de la noche.

Sere-na le tendió los brazos, pero él le dijo que no con un gesto y a continuación le hizo levantar los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

—Deja que hoy haga yo el trabajo —dijo con la voz ya enronquecida por la pasión.

Ella se rió suavemente, con una risa nerviosa y áspera.

—¿Piensas volverme loca otra vez?

Él le había retirado el pelo de la cara y estaba dándole besos suaves como alas de mariposa en la frente, las cejas y la mandíbula, pero se detuvo un momento.

—No... sí... bueno, claro que me gustaría que te volvieras loca, pero no es eso lo que me propongo. Sólo quiero rendir tributo a tu cuerpo, lo cual me hace disfrutar enormemente.

—Oh, Darién...

A él le encantaba cómo sonaba su nombre en labios de Sere-na. Hasta había llegado a gustarle el diminutivo que le había puesto.

Tumbado de lado, la besó con besos largos, profundos, húmedos, embriagadores y eternos.

—No me canso de tu dulce sabor —murmuró.

—Yo siento lo mismo —respondió ella con un susurro contra sus labios.

Él se retiró un poco.

—Te prometo una cosa, amor mío. Nunca volveré a besar a otra mujer..., como no sea a mi madre o a mi hermana. Este delicioso ejercicio que na aprendido a paladear te pertenece sólo a ti.

A ella se le saltaron las lágrimas, y Darién comprendió por qué. Aquello significaba tácitamente que iba a regresar a su tiempo, donde tendría ocasión de besar a su madre y a su hermana. En fin, así tenía que ser. Aquello era un hecho (o una posibilidad) que había que afrontar. Pero podía aliviar un poco el desánimo de Sere-na.

—No puedo prometerte que no volveré a holgar con ninguna otra mujer el resto de mi vida. El instinto viril es muy poderoso. Pero puedo negarme el placer del beso. A decir verdad, dudo que fuera siquiera placentero con otra dama.

Ella le dio un débil puñetazo en el brazo.

—¡Serás gamberro! Ni se te ocurra hacer el amor con otra.

Su ferocidad hizo reír a Darién. Los dos eran conscientes de que Sere-na no sabría qué hacía o dejaba de hacer, ni podría hacer nada si le era infiel.

Entonces Darién trasladó más abajo sus dulces atenciones y comenzó a besarle el cuello y los hombros, y hasta las axilas depiladas y la piel sedosa de los costados, hacia la cintura. Sonrió al ver que el arete de su ombligo relucía a la luz de la luna.

—Bésalo —ordenó ella.

Sus palabras hicieron que se le tensara la entrepierna y que su miembro viril se hinchara. Pasó la lengua suavemente sobre el ornamento dorado y la tentadora y diminuta cavidad que había tras él.

Ella inhaló bruscamente.

Eso era buena señal. Los vikingos interpretaban mejor que cualquier otro hombre las señales eróticas. Al menos, eso era lo que los padres vikingos enseñaban a sus hijos.

«Será mejor que busque más indicios», pensó con una risa apenas sofocada.

Entonces veneró sus pechos. Los humedeció hasta hacerlos erizarse y los observó con admiración cuando las puntas rosadas cobraron vida bajo sus diestros dedos.

—Tu boca es tan cálida... —dijo ella, gimiendo mientras la chupaba con ansia.

Él se tomó aquello como un cumplido, y lo mismo hizo su verga amoratada. «Otra señal.» Chupó con más fuerza el pezón, metiéndose en la boca la areola hinchada. Con la lengua presionaba desde abajo, y con el paladar tocaba la parte de arriba de su pecho. Entonces y sólo entonces le enseñó cosas que ningún nombre moderno (estaba seguro de ello) le había mostrado nunca. Sere~na le había enseñado a besar. Ahora él le estaba enseñando los mejores modos de hacer gozar a una mujer.

Cuando acabó de saborear sus pechos, se apoyó en un codo y examinó su obra. Sere-na había alcanzado ya el clímax una vez («Una señal definitiva») y sus pezones, guijarros húmedos y duros, sobresalían en sus pechos hinchados como centinelas de color de rosa. Si sabía lo que hacía (y lo sabía), hasta el aire le parecería a Sere-na una caricia cuando rozara aquellos brotecillos duros. Adivinaba su ansia..., no sólo en sus pechos, sino también más abajo. «Señales, todas y cada una de ellas.»

Mientras seguía inclinado sobre ella, apoyado en el codo, dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran desde los pechos de Sere-na hasta su abdomen, que se contrajo bruscamente, para resbalar luego por el leve montecillo de su vientre hasta los rizos rubios de más abajo. Hundió sin vacilar los dedos entre los pliegues de su sexo y los retiró impregnados de una humedad que hablaba por sí sola.

—Estás lista —le informó con una especie de gruñido.

—Sí —dijo ella al tiempo que abría las piernas para darle la bienvenida—. Ven dentro de mí. Ahora.

—Sí. —Le dio un rápido beso—. Pero aún no. Antes tengo que hacer otra cosa.

Ella profirió un gemido.

—Ya estoy loca por ti, Darién. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Esto —dijo, y, tumbándose sobre ella, se arrodilló entre sus muslos. Advirtió por cómo se agrandaban sus ojos que ella adivinaba lo que se proponía.

Pero le sorprendió al decir:

—Quiero hacerte lo mismo, Darién. —Y a continuación usó palabras traviesas y deliciosamente lúbricas y explícitas para decirle lo qué se proponía hacerle... después. Al parecer, no era tan tímida como Darién creía.

Él estuvo a punto de derramar su simiente sobre las sábanas. «¡Pues vaya con las señales!»

Le hizo el amor a esa parte de su cuerpo con adoración. Sentía casi un ansia avariciosa por los pliegues distendidos y la tersa humedad de su sexo, y especialmente por el botoncillo encrespado donde el placer tenía su morada. El resultado final fue que Sere-na comenzó a retorcerse, buscando satisfacción. El olor, el sabor y la textura de su sexo permanecerían con él para siempre.

Probablemente había allí también, en alguna parte, una señal, pero Darién había dejado de llevar la cuenta y de preocuparse por ellas.

Pronto se hundió en su vaina caliente. Ella palpitaba mientras, centímetro a centímetro, él fue deslizándose en sus entrañas hasta que se halló bien afianzado en su fondo y fueron uno. Sólo entonces miró sus ojos, que eran grandes y azules y lo miraban con fijeza, devolviéndole la adoración que él le había prodigado.

—Te quiero —dijo entonces. Las palabras le salían ahora sin esfuerzo..., directas del corazón desgarrado.

—Yo también te quiero, Darién —musitó ella, y aquellas palabras se grabaron en el alma de Darién... para ser repetidas una y otra vez en un futuro solitario.

Darién le hizo el amor muy despacio, como había prometido. A partir de entonces y hasta que alcanzaron simultáneamente un orgasmo arrollador, se susurraron el uno al otro palabras de amor, conmovedoras expresiones de sentimientos tan hondos y eternos que parecían lo bastante firmes como para durar toda una vida y, sin embargo, tan frágiles que muy bien podían hacerse añicos en cualquier momento.

Mientras Sere-na yacía medio adormilada, saciado ya su deseo, Darién miró por los ventanales y reparó en una extraña constelación que parecía nada menos que una ballena. No llamó la atención de Sere-na sobre la forma de aquel cúmulo de estrellas porque sabía lo que significaba. Era un presagio.

Ansiaba hacerle promesas a su amada Sere-na, que ahora lloraba en silencio, pero no podía. De modo que estuvo abrazándola toda la noche y, cuando se quedó dormida, siguió diciéndole una y otra vez, de diversas formas:

—Puede que tenga que dejarte, amor mío, pero también dejaré contigo mi corazón, para siempre.

Dos días después, Darién desapareció. Y esta vez Serena temió que fuera para siempre.

Era el primer día de colegio de las niñas después de las vacaciones, y Serena pasó la mañana y parte de la tarde en el hospital hasta que una vocecilla interior le dijo que se fuera a casa. Aquel día, a Darién no le tocaba ir a dar clase de gimnasia a los pacientes del programa de ejercicio físico, y debía estar en casa. Selene le había engatusado para que la ayudara con el proyecto Keiko. Estaba fascinada por lo que Darién le había contado sobre las ballenas y los navegantes vikingos del siglo X. Naturalmente, Selene no sabía que conocía de primera mano todas aquellas leyendas. La niña le había enseñado a usar una grabadora para que registrara sus relatos, que más adelante pensaba incluir en su página web.

La casa estaba vacía, como Serena se temía. Luna dormitaba tranquilamente en el cojín del asiento de la ventana. Si Darién hubiera estado en casa, la gata habría estado en pie, fastidiándole con sus siseos o con la muda del pelo, o con cualquier otra cosa. En un arrebato de histérica inconsecuencia, Serena se preguntó si Luna le echaría de menos tanto como ella.

Le corrían lágrimas por la cara antes incluso de entrar en el cuarto de estar y ver la prueba definitiva de su partida. Había dejado sobre el sofá, apilada en un montoncillo, toda la ropa que le habían dado o se había comprado durante su estancia allí, hasta las zapatillas deportivas y las botas de cowboy a las que nunca había llegado a acostumbrarse. Debía de haberse puesto los ropajes vikingos que su hermano Seiya le había regalado en Rosestead.

En el escritorio había dos cintas de audio escritas con letra mayúscula e infantil. En una ponía «Serenity Y Selene» y en la otra «Serena». Había también un montón de fotografías desordenadas. .., eran las que habían recibido por correo el día anterior, procedentes de Rosestead. Darién debía de haberse llevado algunas consigo. Serena notó de un solo vistazo que faltaban dos: una en la que aparecían Serenity, Selene, Darién y ella delante del arco de entrada de Rosestead, y otra en la que estaban su hermano y él sonriendo a la cámara, justo antes de que partieran hacia el aeropuerto.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro y escuchó primero la cinta destinada a sus hijas, que quedarían desconsoladas cuando llegaran y encontraran la casa vacía. Porque estaba vacía sin Darién. ¿Cómo habían sobrevivido antes sin él?

—«Serenity y Selene, hijas de mi corazón, no os pongáis tristes porque me haya ido. Debo partir. Mi padre me necesita más que vosotras. No creáis que me he ido por culpa vuestra. En realidad, vosotras habéis hecho que me sea mucho más difícil partir. Por favor, sed fuertes. Vuestra madre va a necesitar vuestro cariño y vuestro apoyo. Algún día, si puedo, volveré. Pero si no me es posible, id a visitar a mi hermano Seiya y a su familia a menudo. Le e dicho que os trate como habría tratado a mis preciosas hijas. Os quiero, cielitos.»

Serena sollozaba con fuerza cuando acabó de escuchar el breve mensaje. Rebobinó la cinta y se volvió hacia el otro lado del escritorio. Había allí un enorme montón de dinero. «¡El muy capullo! Dejarme dinero como si fuera una amante a sueldo o algo así.» Luego escuchó la cinta dirigida a ella.

—«Ah, amor mío, ¿qué puedo decir? Ha llegado la hora, y e de marchar. No te enfades por lo del dinero, aunque sé que lo harás, porque adonde voy no me serviría de nada. En el fondo, sé que ésta es la decisión acertada... mi destino..., pero es tan duro, Sere-na... Tan, tan duro... Nunca pensé que pudiera amar a una mujer como te amo a ti. Tú me has hecho un hombre mejor, y en resumidas cuentas ésa es la razón por la que debo marcharme. Un hombre bueno cumple con sus responsabilidades. Sé lo que se siente al perder dos hijas. No puedo permitir que mi padre muera si saber que sus dos hijos están sanos y salvos. No hay otra salida. Pero corazón mío... amada mía... esto es lo más difícil que he hecho nunca. Quiéreme siempre como yo te querré a ti, amor mío.»

Serena notó que no le prometía que intentaría volver, como a las niñas. Y sabía por qué: en realidad, no creía que pudiera regresar.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y procuró sofocar los mudos sollozos que la sacudían. Poco después se derrumbó y desahogó su congoja llorando en voz alta.

Sonó el teléfono y corrió a contestar, esperando contra toda evidencia que fuera Darién, que se había arrepentido.

—Hola —dijo con la voz quebrada.

—¿Sere-na? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó una voz de hombre. No era Darién—. Soy Seiya Chiba.

—Sí.

—¿Está Darién ahí?

Hubo un largo silencio, y luego ella contestó:

—Se ha ido.

Seiya masculló una sarta de palabras ininteligibles, que Serena supuso eran juramentos en nórdico antiguo. Por fin declaró con energía:

—Volverá.

—¿Te lo dijo él? —preguntó, esperanzada.

—No, pero le conozco. Volverá cuando entre en razón. ¿Quieres que Kakyuu-Death y yo vayamos a quedarnos contigo y con las niñas?

—No. Tenemos que ser fuertes y afrontar esto solas. Es lo que Darién quería.

Oyó que Seiya hablaba con alguien. Luego Kakyuu se puso al teléfono.

—Debes tener fe, Serena —le aconsejó—. Darién volverá.

Serena deseaba con toda su alma poder creerla. Pero las palabras de Darién resonaban en su cabeza: «No hay otra salida».

A pesar de todo, esa noche hubo tres Tsukino que, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, se negaban a darse por vencidas. Cada una de ellas se acercó por su cuenta a la ventana del dormitorio con la esperanza de ver la estrella de los deseos. Pero la noche era negra como la eternidad, y en el horizonte sólo se cernía el desaliento.

La tarde siguiente

—¡Thora! —vociferó Darién con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía la garganta dolorida de tanto gritar, y temía perder por completo la voz no tardando mucho—. ¡Trae aquí tu carcasa viscosa, maldita seas!

Nada.

—¿Sabes?, hasta en estos tiempos hay hombres avarientos a los que les encantaría arponearte sólo por tu piel y tu grasa. Creo que debería hablarles de ti.

Nada.

Llevaba en la franja de tierra que se asomaba a la bahía de Galveston desde que se marchara de casa de Sere-na el día anterior, a veces de pie, a veces sentado, intentando comunicarse con aquella orca que tenía el don de viajar en el tiempo. Estaba seguro de que era el momento idóneo, pero el estúpido animal se negaba a contactar con él.

—¡Thora! —gritó de nuevo. Se resistía a regresar a casa de Sere-na derrotado, como la vez anterior. Su corazón roto sabía que aquello era lo correcto.

«No hace falta que grites», dijo dentro de su cabeza una voz chasqueante.

«¡Por fin!» Aguzó la vista y, efectivamente, vio en el horizonte a la exasperante orca haciendo una cabriola en el aire, tan campante, como si no supiera que le había destrozado la vida. ¿O acaso lo sabía?

—¿Dónde demonios te has metido?

«Aquí y allá.»

Darién se irguió en toda su estatura, se golpeó el pecho con los puños lleno de frustración y profirió un ruido sordo y gutural, semejante al bramido de un enorme oso negro con el que una vez se había topado en el bosque.

«Calma, calma», le reprendió la ballena.

—A ti te voy a dar yo calma, ballena descerebrada. ¡Ven a por mí y llévame a casa!

La ballena iba acercándose, nadaba largos trechos sumergida y luego saltaba al aire. «¡Maldita exhibicionista!», pensó Darién.

«Pero ¿dónde está tu casa, vikingo?», preguntó la ballena con sus gruñidos, chasquidos y chillidos de costumbre.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vienes con adivinanzas? —bufó Darién, mesándose el pelo de rabia—. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue tomar esta decisión? ¿Y ahora me lo preguntas?

«Era una buena pregunta. ¿Dónde está tu hogar?»

—Está... está... —balbució Darién.

«Exactamente. ¿Lo comprendes ahora?»

—¿Comprender? No comprendo nada.

«Te e mostrado tu destino, Darién, y sigues ciego.»

—¿Te refieres a Sere-na?

«Eso debes decidirlo tú.»

La ballena se había acercado, estaba a varios cuerpos de barco de distancia, pero no lo bastante cerca como para cortarle su desvergonzada lengua..., si es que las ballenas tenían lengua. Pero, ¡ay!, el deseo de hacerle algún daño era fuerte.

—Tú me trajiste a esta tierra, ballena. ¿Por qué?

«Fue un don, Darién.»

Aquellas palabras hicieron que se le pusieran los ojos como platos. Se quedó sin habla por la sorpresa.

«¿Tan duros de mollera son los vikingos que no ven lo que tienen delante de los ojos?»

—Este vikingo, por lo visto, sí. Desembucha de una vez, ballena.

«Estás en una encrucijada. Eres tú quien debe decidir, no yo.»

«¡Basta de juegos y adivinanzas!»

—¿Puedes llevarme a mi época?

«Sí, puedo. A decir verdad, en este mismo momento tu hermano Zafiro está peinando los mares cerca de Islandia. Todavía te busca. Y es una empresa peligrosa en esta época del año, como muy bien sabes.»

—¿Ah, sí? —Se había quedado sin respiración, pero no sabía por qué. Sí, sí lo sabía. En su fuero interno tenía la esperanza de que su partida de aquella época (y su separación de Sere-na) fuera imposible. En ese caso, no habría podido cumplir con sus responsabilidades.

—Entonces, no tengo elección.

«¿Has oído una sola palabra de lo que te he dicho, vikingo? Tienes elección.»

—No puedo abandonar a mi padre. Mi misión no estará cumplida hasta que mi padre sepa que Seiya y yo estamos bien. Y el único modo de hacérselo saber es regresar al pasado.

«¿Ah, sí? ¿No me digas?», dijo entre chillidos y chasquidos la ballena, y a continuación ejecutó una serie de espectaculares piruetas. A veces permanecía suspendida en el aire, muy erguida, unos segundos. «¡Fanfarrona sin dos dedos de frente!», pensó Darién. A lo lejos veía a algunos empleados de Orcaland observando su exhibición a través de unos utensilios para los ojos llamados «prismáticos».

Frunció el ceño y sopesó la insinuación de la ballena. ¿Habría algún modo de hacer saber a su padre que Seiya estaba a salvo sin tener que entregarle el mensaje en persona? «Por favor, Dios mío —le suplicó al Dios Único de los cristianos—, si hay algún modo, muéstramelo.» Luego añadió una súplica a Odín: «Necesito tu sabiduría, dios de todos los dioses vikingos».

De pronto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y su descubrimiento le causó tan júbilo que se puso a dar voces.

—¡Hay un modo! ¡Hay un modo! —le gritaba eufórico a Thora, que volvió a acercarse. Darién prácticamente daba saltos de alegría.

«Claro que lo hay», contestó la ballena con suficiencia.

Darién sacó su espada de la funda, se quitó la tira de cuero del pelo y sacó de la faltriquera de su jubón las dos fotografías. Envolvió cuidadosamente las dos fotografías alrededor de la espada hasta que estuvieran bien sujetas. «¿Dónde está la cinta aislante cuando más la necesitas?» Su hermano Seiya le había mostrado aquel prodigio del mundo moderno.

Luego, antes de que pudiera pensar en las consecuencias de lo que hacía, arrojó la espada al aire, sobre el mar. La espada voló girando hasta que la habilidosa ballena agarró la empuñadura con su enorme bocaza.

—¿Puedes entregarle eso a mi hermano Zafiro?

«Puedo.»

—¿Volveré a verte?

«Lo dudo, vikingo. Mi misión está cumplida.»

—¿Quién te envió?

La ballena se limitó a reírse. «En el fondo, lo sabes.»

—Adiós, entonces —gritó Darién.

La orca dio un majestuoso salto hacia atrás que levantó olas de proporciones enormes mientras sujetaba la espalda con los dientes de tal modo que relucía al sol radiante de Texas. La gente de Orcaland llegaría muy pronto.

«Una última cosa —le dijo Thora antes de alejarse—. Dile a Selene que Keiko le manda recuerdos.»

—¿Keiko? ¿Conoces a Keiko?

Thora sonrió con petulancia, si es que las ballenas podían hacer tal cosa. Luego agitó las aletas de la cola levantando una enorme cantidad de agua y se alejó nadando. Darién creyó oírla mascullar: «Estoy deseando resolverle la vida a ese Zafiro y a todas sus mujeres».

—Gracias —le dijo Darién. Una palabra sencilla, pero salida directamente del corazón.

«De nada, vikingo. Usa bien el don que se te ha concedido.»

Al quedarse solo, Darién paseó la mirada por el paisaje que le rodeaba. Así pues, aquél era su destino. Esbozando una sonrisa, puso rumbo a casa.

La primera señal se la dio Luna, que se puso a sisear en la ventana delantera, con el lomo arqueado por la furia. Darién era el único que despertaba en su mascota aquella hostilidad. ¿Era aquél su modo de decirle que el hombre de la casa había vuelto?

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Es Darién! —gritó Selene. Serenity y ella llegaron a la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y echaron a correr calle abajo, hacia la alta figura que caminaba con decisión por la acera, en dirección a la casa. Darién llevaba su atuendo vikingo de costumbre: una túnica de cuero atada con cinturón sobre las calzas ceñidas, y botas de media caña sujetas con tiras cruzadas. Su pelo suelto ondeaba suavemente, empujado por la brisa. No tenía mal aspecto, como la vez anterior, pero sólo había pasado fuera un día. «¡Una eternidad!»

Cuando llegó a la puerta abierta, en cuyo marco Serena se había recostado para no perder el equilibrio, llevaba en brazos a las niñas, que no paraban de parlotear y de besarle el cuello y la cara para darle la bienvenida. Pero era a Serena a quien miraba.

—Cariño, ya estoy en casa —dijo, imitando la expresión que debía haber oído cientos de veces en la televisión. Su voz sonaba alegre, pero sus ojos tenían una expresión mortalmente seria y vulnerable, llena de dudas. Se preguntaba si era aún bien recibido allí. A fin de cuentas, ¿cuántas veces podía marcharse y regresar?

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó ella, procurando que su voz sonara quejumbrosa, pero estaba tan feliz de ver a aquel mastuerzo que no lo consiguió.

Darién dejó a las niñas en el suelo y las empujó suavemente hacia la casa. Curiosamente, las gemelas entraron a todo correr para dejarles hablar a solas. Pero al pasar junto a Serena la miraron como diciendo: «No la cagues, mamá».

—Para siempre —contestó él entonces, y le abrió los brazos con ademán implorante.

Serena se arrojó en ellos y se dejó abrazar con fuerza. Contra su cuello susurró:

—Para siempre me parece bien.

Sólo más tarde, cuando estaban todos sentados en el cuarto de estar, sintiéndose como una auténtica familia, le preguntó a Darién:

—¿Qué vas a hacer aquí?

—No estoy seguro. ¿Construir chimeneas? ¿Enseñar a los enfermos mentales a manejar una máquina de remos? ¿Unirme al ejército como guerrero? —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te importa?

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

—Seré feliz allí donde tú estés. Eres mi destino.


	22. EPIOLOGO

Epílogo

Dos semanas después

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en que fue la mejor boda vikinga que se había celebrado nunca en los jardines de un hospital psiquiátrico de Texas.

A ratos primitiva.

A ratos conmovedora.

Original en todo momento.

Seiya, el hermano de Darién, quería que esperara hasta el verano para celebrar una vistosa ceremonia en Rosestead, a orillas del lago, siguiendo los antiguos rituales vikingos. Para entonces habrían florecido ya los célebres rosales de Rosestead. Pero a Darién se le oyó decir: «Pað kemur ekki comi til greina!», que en nórdico antiguo venía a decir:«¡De ninguna manera!». Le dijo a su hermano que no sabía en qué mundo vivía (humor de teleserie vikingo) si creía que iba a esperar más de lo necesario para hacer de Serena su esposa, y que desde luego no pensaba aguardar a que floreciera un maldito rosal para romper el celibato que su prometida le había impuesto durante el periodo de sus esponsales.

Seiya acabó diciendo con un suspiro «Allt lagi», que era como los vikingos decían «OK». También dijo algo acerca de un vikingo obstinado que no tomaba decisiones con el cerebro, sino con otros órganos.

Era importante para Serena y Darién que todos sus amigos de la clínica Rainbow participaran en la boda. Naturalmente, hubo que levantar barreras alrededor de los terrenos del hospital para contener a los periodistas y los curiosos a los que había llegado la noticia de aquel extraordinario acontecimiento.

La boda se celebró un viernes (o Friggsday), en honor de la diosa del matrimonio. Era un día muy cálido y soleado para la estación, incluso tratándose de Texas en enero. Todo el mundo se tomó aquello como un indicio de que Darién contaba con el favor de los dioses, excepto Serena y sus hijas, que se atribuyeron todo el mérito pues le habían pedido un deseo a su Dios Único a través de una estrella.

La ceremonia, a la que sólo asistió la familia, se celebró muy de mañana en una iglesia, y esa misma tarde tuvieron lugar las tradicionales bodas vikingas en los jardines del hospital. Darién decía que no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto al anudar el lazo nupcial.

El día empezó para ambos con las abluciones rituales, que normalmente habrían tenido que celebrarse en los baños del castillo, parecidos a las saunas modernas. Se las apañaron cada uno por su lado, Serena dándose en su casa un baño de burbujas perfumado con lilas, y Darién y sus padrinos visitando un club atlético local que contaba con sauna y jacuzzi. El simbolismo de aquellos ritos estaba relacionado con la purificación y el desprendimiento, mediante el agua, de la soltería o la virginidad. Darién dijo que el vapor caliente y el agua fría simbolizaban más bien su estado sexual de las últimas dos semanas (caliente, frío, caliente, frío, caliente, frío), el cual había requerido abundantes duchas frías.

Mientras se sucedían las abluciones, se suponía que los ayudantes del novio y de la novia debían darles consejos. En el caso de Serena, hubo muchas risitas. En el de Darién, gran cantidad de pullas y bromas procaces, particularmente acerca de cierta parte del cuerpo cuyo tamaño era, según daban a entender algunos, descomunal.

Serena se puso el vestido de novia que le trajo de Maine su cuñada, Kakyuu Chiba, y que le quedó como un guante tras hacerle algunos arreglos. El vestido estaba compuesto por una túnica de manga larga y sin cuello, de finísimo lino blanco, que por delante le llegaba a los tobillos y por detrás era plisada y algo más larga. Rosas bordadas en hilo de oro adornaban los puños y el escote redondo. El manto de seda carmesí, abierto por los lados a la manera vikinga, tenía en el cuello y el bajo franjas bordadas con el mismo hilo metálico.

Los broches de oro prendidos al hombro y la hebilla del cinturón, adornados con grabados de verracos entrelazados, eran regalo de Darién. El verraco era el símbolo de Freya, diosa de la fertilidad. Darién y Serena esperaban tener muchos hijos antes de que a ella se le cayeran los dientes de vieja (en palabras de Darién) o él perdiera su virilidad (en palabras de Serena). A decir verdad, corría el rumor de que Serena ya llevaba en sus entrañas un vástago de Darién.

Darién lucía las galas nupciales de su hermano: una túnica de cachemira negra, de manga larga, que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, y unos pantalones muy estrechos. En la cintura ostentaba el cinturón de cuero que Serena le había regalado por Navidad, del que colgaba la funda de su espada, a pesar de que faltaba la espada, Letra de sangre. Seiya le había regalado una nueva esa mañana, llamada Portadora de felicidad, la cual desempeñaría un papel esencial en la ceremonia. Un manto blanco, forrado de seda y bordado con rosas, a juego con el atuendo de la novia, completaba su vestimenta.

Seiya y Darién, Kakyuu y Serena habían acordado implantar sus particulares costumbres vikingas en aquel nuevo mundo y trasmitir de generación en generación los ritos nupciales de la familia.

Todos los que asistieron al enlace lucían ropaje vikingos, incluido Neflyte Bersntein, que pese a sus muchos años y su poco pelo iba vestido con pieles..., aunque en realidad en la antigua Escandinavia las pieles se llevaban raras veces y sólo cuando el frío era extremo. Darién, sin embargo, no se lo dijo por miedo a herir sus sentimientos. Neflyte iba acompañado de Molly Hatcher, a quien se oyó decirles a algunos de los invitados que Neflyte era mucho más de lo que parecía... y que, de hecho, con todo el ejercicio que hacía últimamente, podía muy bien cascar un coco con el culo. Cuando dichos invitados miraron con pasmo a Neflyte, quien a decir verdad estaba bastante guapo disfrazado de vikingo con entradas, Molly añadió:

—No es broma. Tiene unas mollas que harían saltar el detector de metales del aeropuerto. —Luego se oyeron risas alegres, como a lo largo de todo el día.

Lita Kino cantó Sweet Dreams, la canción que acompañó a los novios en su camino de ida y vuelta al altar.

Cuando el cortejo nupcial se aproximó al templete de celosías decorado con lilas importadas, todo el mundo estaba de excelente humor; sobre todo las damas de honor de Serena, Serenity y Selene, que estaban adorables con sus vestiditos vikingos de color verdeazulado y las trenzas recogidas sobre la cabeza a modo de coronas. Darién había insistido en que las niñas lucieran en el pelo cintas de todos los colores del arco iris, y en los pies babuchas de piel suave y colores pastel. Ellas lo miraban con adoración, y más de una vez se las oyó preguntar: «¿Ya podemos llamarte papá?».

En algunas bodas vikingas primitivas se sacrificaba un animal a los dioses. A nadie sorprendió que Darién propusiera sacrificar a la gorda pelota de pelo negro que, provista de un lazo verdeazulado, permanecía repantigada junto a la mesa de los refrigerios. Después de que un codo femenino se le clavara en las costillas, Darién entró en razón y decidió sacrificar a los dioses un Big Mac.

Durante la ceremonia le entregó a Serena su espada, que ella debía conservar para legársela a sus hijos. La espada era el símbolo vivo de la prolongación de su linaje. Darién le informó en un aparte de que, cuando naciera su primer hijo varón, habría que poner unos granos de sal en la punta de la espada y acercar ésta a los labios del niño. De ese modo el recién nacido tendría el valor de los jefes vikingos de antaño, desdeñaría el peligro, manejaría las armas con destreza y hasta tendría mucha labia.

En lugar de contemplar con recelo aquel rito primitivo, los asistentes escuchaban extasiados. Y Serena tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Y si tenemos una hija y no un hijo?

—Pues lo mismo —respondió Darién al instante—. A fin de cuentas, somos vikingos norteamericanos.

A continuación, Serena le devolvió a Darién la espada como símbolo de que dejaba en sus manos su tutela y protección.

Se intercambiaron los anillos, ofreciéndoselos el uno al otro en la punta de la flamante espada. Una vez los tuvieron en el dedo, se cogieron de las manos sobre la empuñadura de la espada y pronunciaron sus votos nupciales. Seiya y Steve fueron los testigos de Darién; Kakyuu y Melisa, los de Serena.

Cuando por fin estuvieron casados, comenzó la carrera de la novia: a Serena se le dio ventaja para que corriera hacia la puerta del hospital. Darién salió tras ella, la adelantó riendo alegremente y se quedó esperando a que llegara, jadeante por la emoción. Luego le bloqueó el paso cruzando la espada sobre la puerta y, tomándola de la mano, la condujo dentro como símbolo de la transición final de doncella a esposa.

Los antiguos ritos eran conmovedores, e hicieron reír a carcajadas a los invitados. En conjunto, fue una fiesta alegre y bulliciosa, al estilo de una verdadera celebración vikinga, pero aderezada con una pizca de danza folklórica tejana.

De hecho, Diamante Black, el nuevo propietario de la clínica Rainbow, hizo uno de los brindis nupciales (con aguamiel dulce sin alcohol, claro está) diciendo estas palabras:

—Los tejanos debemos de ser vikingos de corazón, porque ambos sabemos cómo pasarlo en grande.

Diamante se había convertido en un buen amigo de Darién, además de ser su jefe. No sólo iba a prestarles su yate para que pasaran la semana de su luna de miel, sino que incluso se había ofrecido a financiar el gimnasio que Darién pensaba abrir; un gimnasio destinado no a personas en perfecta forma, tanto física como mental, sino a aquellos que necesitaran afinar lo mejor que pudieran los talentos que Dios (o los dioses) les habían dado. Todo era cuestión de autoestima, como Serena, en su papel de psicóloga, le había dicho una vez.

—Quiero cambiar este mundo, como mi hermano Seiya —le había dicho Darién a Serena al explicarle su plan—. Me he dedicado demasiado tiempo a la guerra, a quitar vidas. Ahora quiero ayudar a reconstruirlas.

Serena había contestado con un sollozo:

—Ya has cambiado el mundo, Darién, sólo con ser tú.

—Y tanto los tejanos como los vikingos creen que el universo gira a su alrededor —había gritado Molly Hatcher tras el brindis de Diamante.

—Y son los mejores amantes del mundo —había mascullado Serena en voz baja, y a continuación había agachado la cabeza, algo achispada por la euforia de aquel día tan especial y por tanto brindar con aguamiel sin alcohol.

Pero Darién la oyó y sonrió.

—Sí, eso es verdad. El buen amor, ése es el regalo que nosotros, los vikingos, les hacemos a nuestras mujeres.

Fin

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron un reviews en la adpatacion reglas que romper para conquistar a un granuja sus comentarios son los que me impulsan a seguir compartiendo con ustedes todas estas maravillosas historias….y espero que esta les divirta tanto como a mi….feliz navidad a todos y prospero año nuevo salgo de vacaciones asi que no habrá mas adaptaciones hasta el próximo año 2012 "felices fiestas"**


End file.
